<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loki: The Infinity Prophecy by adri_bertolin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940991">Loki: The Infinity Prophecy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_bertolin/pseuds/adri_bertolin'>adri_bertolin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Friendship/Love, Go get a popcorn bowl to read the chapters when the story is complete: this is like a filmed series, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Initial chapters feature non-explicit child torture, Integration of the X-men and the Fantastic Four into the main universe, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Lin Stark, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Manipulation, Mental Anguish, Multi, Multiverse, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rescue, Tony Stark's bastard daughter, True Love, Union of the Seven Infinity Stones, continuation of the cinematographic universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_bertolin/pseuds/adri_bertolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the few good deeds, without ulterior motives, by Loki, the god of mischief, took him straight to the greatest treasure the universe could offer him: the seventh stone of the infinite, Ego. Linna, bearer of the singularity, lives imprisoned and nobody but him seems to be able to see her as someone real, however, when the opportunity arises, he frees her from her captivity on Earth and then, the challenge really begins. Eternity is coming and, to the misfortune of Midgard's creatures, the only ones who can protect them from the real enemy are a lying god and his crazy and chaotic lifemate.</p><p>~ Adaptation to the cinematographic universe of some comics that will probably never be used in Marvel films.<br/>Characters originally mine also present, so that the plot develops better. ~</p><p>Also published in Portuguese and Spanish.</p><p>One chapter a week!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello, Mr. Loki...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>He believed that if Thor was there, he surely wouldn't understand why that crazy girl was important for Loki or how the sensation of finally touching her pleased him. No, nobody would understand when he would walk side by side with destruction herself. Yes, in these days who would hunt them down would definitely attack the pair without thinking twice if they were found. After all, they weren't exactly good friends with humans on Earth.</p><p>The god of mischief didn't believe that all those people in Midgard deserved his protection. Humans, so unstable... Making wars for nothing, falling in love and falling out of love too quickly, easily being hateful towards each other and also forgetting important things easily as if they have no value at all.</p><p>He didn't understand how such insignificant creatures could have any importance in the life of Asgardians...</p><p>Once, Odin said that when he listened to a sincere and pure request coming from one of the things would be different, and Loki would understand that those creatures were worthy of his interference. How is it possible that a nation that caused great destruction and forgot completely what they had even a little bit of purity remaining on them?</p><p>Maybe it was on that conversation with his father that this part of the story began...</p><p>Many years before the story we know, in any time of the prince's daily life, while he was reading an old book below a beautiful tree on the Asgardian castle's garden he heard deep in his soul a child's afflicted whisper and startled, he looked around for the wounded little one, not that the god had any desire to help them, but he would do it nonetheless. However, he didn't find anyone.</p><p>When the voice stopped, despite being puzzled, the one with the green eyes decided to ignore whatever that was and he would have forgotten in little time the irrelevant episode if the fragile voice hadn't come back during a month, insistent like any other young individual could be. Strangely, the sensation that this call caused was different from all the other times' people tried to communicate with him by a similar method while being afar.</p><p>Tired of the annoying and nosy child but also worried with his sanity, Loki swallowed part of his pride and went to the Father of All to ask for advice, obviously not before searching in almost all books he hadn't read for something that could stop the voices in his head and given that he didn't have success in his search, he had to resort to his last source.</p><p>Odin was surprised when the son told what happened, so surprised that he stared at him with a certain nostalgia, long enough for the other to be even more uneasy. Before he could enter in despair thinking he was with some kind of fatal disease the king smiled proudly and said:</p><p>"Relax my son, you're only hearing a call from Midgard"</p><p>Father of All looked so happy with the situation that Loki felt relatively good on being the cause of the monarch's emotional satisfaction after all this didn't happen very often, even in his most remote memories.</p><p>When asking the fatherly figure why all the commotion he simply continued saying "Humans in your majority don't believe in us anymore, Loki. There was a time where they idolized and begged to heaven for our interference but it has been many centuries since I didn't hear their prayers that I believed that none of them would ever call for us with enough strength so that we would be able to hear them again. I'm happy with this child you hear, even if you find their choice of who to ask for help a tad bit strange"- He chuckled. - "Hear what they have to say, my son, and interfere if you can or think it's very necessary, I guarantee this will be a pleasing experience."</p><p>The prince returned to his room still hesitating and sat down in his comfortable bed waiting for the apparition of the irritating voice in his mind. Time passed and his recent memories started to distract him from the not so interesting chore that he was willing to comply with. He remembered his brother being shocked when he said that he was going to help someone and the sheer confusion on his face when the green-eyed locked himself inside his room almost made him laugh. Has Thor ever been in a similar situation in his long life? No, certainly the god of thunder would tell him if he were.</p><p>Loki, been lost in his thoughts, was surprised with the whisper appearing again in your conscience and this time, instead of ignoring it like he always did, he decided to focus on it and try to hear it more clearly. He succeeded, not as clear as his powers should permit it, but he did.</p><p>The god heard a broken English spoken with pain accompanied with lots of simple grammar errors, apparently from a really young child or an older brat that didn't know or couldn't speak correctly.</p><p>"Mr. Loki..." - The little one started, seeming minimally happy this time. - "Today the bad men didn't come to see me..." - The god attempted to understand whatever was the child trying to say -"And Mr. Kevin gave me a paper sheet! I could draw again!" - The excitement, even when accompanied by the pain, was perceptible in that little thing - "I tried to draw you, sir! With long, black hair, blue skin and red eyes!"- Loki was a little astonished with the last words besides being offended that he was compared to a frost giant - "I think you are very different from the others that come to visit me... And I stained the paper with this red thing that comes out of me, I'm truly sorry... When I get another paper I'll make sure to keep it away from where this thing comes!" - The child stood silent so he thought she finished talking, but he was wrong.</p><p>- "I just wish that... you could lie to me saying everything will be okay."</p><p>Days passed and the child still talked to him even without a prospect or hope that he would ever return and Loki was very tempted to answer in some way but he felt it wasn't the right time and he didn't even know how to do it since he never went through anything similar.</p><p>Weeks later, at the dawn of a usual exhausting day the god of mischief could be found in his bed waiting for the little girl's whisper but this it didn't come.</p><p>Loki, without admitting to himself that he indeed was worried, waited until sunrise for any sign of the voice in his mind that he got used to and only when following the idea of leaving curiosity aside and rest like he was supposed to do seemed like a good thing to do that he heard a much quieter and suffering whisper than normal in his mind.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Loki..." The child that the prince thought to be a girl seemed extremely weak and sad.</p><p>There wasn't any sign that she would keep talking like she usually did but the god still felt their bond as if the young one kept him in her thoughtsTo test a theory that he created during the last month the Asgardian focused on the connection he had with the girl and used his abilities to be taken to her, not literally, but only his projection and it was enough to see her. Loki felt delighted with his potential when he opened his eyes and realized he was in another place, in a childlike room much less inviting than the Asgard streets.</p><p>That location smelled like fresh blood and it didn't look like an ideal spot for an infant to live at all. It was dark, with no windows that could enable an air current and nearly no lighting, but even so he was able to see that there was a drawing on the ground - probably the same one the girl talked about - a well-made illustration, considering the age of the author and the circumstances she was under, that had a bloodstain in it that made the god feel a sting of hatred inside him.</p><p>He explored a little more (which consisted in walking two more steps cause that room was really small) and found a tiny, underweight body with plenty of bandages and he knew almost instantly that this was the little thing that was looking for him. The royal got near and kneeled down to see her better, despising even more humans as he looked through the girl and saw what they did.</p><p>She moves a little making Loki stop his movements fearing he would wake her up without even knowing if she was in fact sleeping but a second was enough to confirm that she was awake.The youngster that was staring at the wall turned around where the god could be found and was alarmed to see a man standing there and watching her, after all, she didn't hear him enter nor perceived him getting closer. She got up fast, fearing being reprimanded and didn't make eye contact but instead look for her drawing, as if it would bring some sense of confidence.</p><p>Loki saw a wound on her stomach start to bleed again because of the sudden movement and got close to her by instinct but when he saw the kid shrink in fear he stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>For heaven's sake, what did those bastards do for this child?</p><p>It was curious to note that she could really see him. It wasn't in Loki's plans all that happening in the same day, but he couldn't complain much besides knowing he needed to improve the abilities that took him there if he wanted to do it again.</p><p>- Easy, little one. I'm not going to hurt you. - He said in a calm and slow tone, trying to let his anger subside only to make her stop shaking.</p><p>This probably was one of few good intentions without any ulterior motives coming from the god.</p><p>The request was accepted and for a moment Loki thought she was the type of child that was easily fooled but soon after when she raised her head and looked dead in his green eyes, he was sure that she didn't believe him, not even a little. An ironic smile crept into the girl's lips and she looked at him in a mocking way and wore the biggest mask of indifference that someone so young could muster, maybe by instinct or a not so much contained rebellion.</p><p>- It's what all of them say - The broken English still present.</p><p>The child's speech caused awe in the man, he knew what she was doing, trying to act like none of that affected her. Her courage caught him off guard and for a moment she reminded him of his old deceased partner leaving him with less will to abandon that stupid experience.</p><p>Loki let himself watch the girl for a while more before saying something again. He noticed her shoulder-length, slightly curled brown hair, her pale skin and scar, her rosy cheeks, shaky legs showing fear behind her defensive words and lastly, her curious heterochromatic eyes, full of pain.</p><p>The son of Odin couldn't remember the last time he was able to appreciate such a gorgeous and intense golden or such a pure brown, he felt that he could keep staring at those two spheres for all eternity as if they were a masterpiece and he would never get tired. The most different and flashy one was almost identical to the memory he had of the Lady Amora's face, what certainly was a fate's terrible joke.</p><p>The girl watched the man sit not so far from her and keep staring at her curiously, for an unknown reason with that person the fear didn't affect her as much as other moments that strangers observed her for such a long time.</p><p>- It was you that called me here. - Loki explained calmly. - It wouldn't make any sense if I did something bad.</p><p>She looked at him confused until her exquisite eyes gleamed, a blush crept on her cheeks and a big, cute and toothless smile appeared on her face.</p><p>-...Sir Loki? Whoa! You're uglier than I imagined! - She happily tried to get closer to hug him but walked through him like he was a ghost.</p><p>Even if the child had innocently commented on his appearance calling him ugly like it didn't mean anything and then caused a smile of disbelief on the prince's face he was able to show the youngster that she wasn't alone when the god whispered, lying:</p><p>- It's going to be okay...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You look terrible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning!This chapter has a scene that contains rape and torture. I will leave in bold font so that you can skip it in case you don't feel comfortable with this type of content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many things happened from the terrestrian year of 2008 when Loki met the little girl to the year 2011 when Thor first appearance on Earth happened.</p><p>The god of mischief didn't know in what part of the world the child was but he always visited as he did on the first time. For the bond both of them created, creating holograms of himself to her wasn't a form of deceiving her, instead, he was strengthening the only thread of hope that kept her alive.</p><p>The adopted son of Odin unconsciously got attached to the girl at each passing day.</p><p>
  <b>One time the god witnessed with a considerable amount of despair to one of many tortures the young girl was exposed to, something that affects her not only but also caused such mental damage in a way that she probably wouldn't recover for the rest of her life.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The god talked to her at the moment the cell doors opened and some men came in, carrying their sadistic smiles on their faces. The one that apparently was the leader started to unbuckle his belt while the others got near the child, planning on just holding her so that she wouldn't squirm much for now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The prince, who wasn't seen by the man felt like he was the weakest creature in the universe because he couldn't do anything but watch. Lin stared at him with agony and just because of that simple gesture Loki felt such rage and hatred that he swore to kill each and everyone that dared to touch her, the fear in her eyes explicated another thing: recognition. It wasn't the first time that happened nor it would be the last so the god stayed beside her working hard to restrain the feeling of pain from her senses even if interfering would cause his own suffering, he was able to make her faint without the humans noticing it and was able to control her body well enough so he could make her scream, begged them to stop and cried with sheer panic without the men noticing the lie he created.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He didn't think even for one second about returning his conscience to Asgard and leaving her alone, he stood there watching until the end even if his powers were being excessively drained it didn't matter, in his mind anything besides having those mortals blood in his own hands mattered. None of them noticed at the moment but that was the prince's way to reaffirm he would always be there with her.</b>
</p><p><b>As soon as she was close to fainting and those motherfuckers laughed with satisfaction</b>, the prince lost the powers he had left and only after making sure nothing more would happen while he was away that he undid his illusion and came back completely to his body and conscience that was absurdly far away from there. Still puzzled and weak, he sprints off his own room picking some of his weapons on the way. Loki would cross to Midgard and kill each one of those monsters, it doesn't matter where they were, his rage would find them.</p><p>Upon arriving at the Bifrost the first person he could see was Heimdall who was there staring into space as always.</p><p>- You're going to send me to Midgard, <b>now!</b> - he ordered, disregarding the fact that the man would only obey the king.</p><p>- You do not have the authorization from Father of All to go. - he answered calmly.</p><p>- I don't need to report every step I take to Odin! I am your prince and I am <b>ordering</b> you to take me there! - Loki got near the gateway, getting ready to pass over it.</p><p>- What unsettles you, my prince? - The man asked senerely as the other had no patience to lose time with people who kept in his way.</p><p>- There's a <b>child</b> in Midgard and she needs me!</p><p>- And how exactly did you contacted this kid? - Heimdall asked upon his disbelief in the god of mischief.</p><p>-This is none of your business! - Loki considered asking Odin for permission due to such urgency that he felt but it wasn't necessary for him to go to the throne room since the king and queen were already entering the Bifrost hall.</p><p>- What is happening here? - Father of All questioned, he was alarmed since the moment he was notified of his son's desperate attempts of leaving Asgard.</p><p>- What happens is that this man! - said Loki, pointing accusatory to the man responsible for the overpass - Does not want me to save a child's life in Midgard!</p><p>- I do not believe he's speaking the truth - Heimdall explained composed receiving right after a disapproving look from the younger.</p><p>- Humans call her Linna, Linna Mary Stark! - he almost shouted - She is unconscious in a cell on Earth, she is eight years old, frizzy and a little bit curly hair, one brown eye and another one gold! YOU CAN SEE HER!</p><p>Heimdall considered the information and searched for any person that matched the description but found none.</p><p>- I do not see anyone,</p><p>Loki stared with disbelief, wide-eyed and being almost filled with hatred.</p><p>- Mother! - He went to the queen quickly - Look in my mind. - He requested. - You can see into my memories that I'm not lying this time!</p><p>Frigga nodded without hesitating, she trusted her boy, she saw the truth in his face and didn't like the idea of accusing him of something he didn't do. Immediately she took her hand to her son's head and searched for the infant but found nothing besides a golden blur.</p><p>- I see nothing... - She whispered for the young man's incredulity.</p><p>- Look again! - he pleads - She's there, I'm sure</p><p>- ENOUGH LOKI! - Odin commanded - Whatever it is that you are planning, you will not go to Midgard. - Somehow the king didn't see lies in his son's words and would let him go without any restraints if his sincerity was proven, however, this didn't happen it was best to put an end to this argument.</p><p>The god of mischief skin became even paler and he lost the strength to retaliate his father's orders. Lin's fake screams still echoed in his mind and it was thinking about them and in all the blood he saw that Loki left Bifrost, apparently giving up, walking with his head down low planning on vanishing from everybody's sight and also ignoring Thor who was outside listening to everything.</p><p>- If it helps, I believe in you, brother - The blonde said trying to get closer to the other, but he denied any approach.</p><p>- Your support is of no use to me now, brother</p><p>And so he walked away, almost running, in the direction of one of the secret paths between the nine realms he knew as soon as he stopped being the center of attention. He made arrangements so that no one could notice his absence or wished to look for him and his arrival to Midgard happened in some hours later but for his total frustration he couldn't find the child he planned on rescuing.</p><p>Loki failed.</p><p>Lin was used to satisfy the need of vengeance some people felt towards her father, Tony Stark, who was until now a notorious billionaire who provided the first-rate guns of the war market but recently decided on "privatizing world peace" and becoming a hero, a man who didn't know of the existence of his bastard daughter.</p><p>The girl's mother was only another pretty face for the entrepreneur, she was absurdly attractive even if her body wasn't of a standard beauty but her eyes were so distinctive just like their daughter's that it wasn't so difficult to get attention from a man like him. It was only a one night stand and this resulted in Lin being born but the journalist wasn't interested in his money nor felt anything besides physical attraction towards Tony, she even didn't like or dislike him so she hid for five years the identity of her father and when she finally understood that it wouldn't be that bad for her to have him as a paternal figure she took her to the Stark Industries, explained the motive of her visit and was soon taken in by a man whose name was Obadiah Stane.</p><p>And then he tricked her, causing her death after proving the truth behind her words and stayed with the girl. Believing that she was a threat to the future of the Stark corporation, the man left her to people that he knew hated young Tony, after all, he wouldn't get his hands dirty by murdering someone so young, but his naivety made him unable to foresee that the same people would find a much more profitable method of usage of the child and he still believed that she, in fact, wasn't between the living.</p><p>For some millions of dollars, anyone could do whatever they wished with the girl, as long as they didn't take her life. In the end, she still is a Stark prodigy, if she survives in those conditions in a few years her geniality would definitely surpass her own father.</p><p>Everything led to him thinking she wasn't going to make it long enough until she could serve to any other purposes but in a random day a tall, high-class Norse woman after relieving her rage in the girl's body, upon seeing her crying while shrunk into a corner said cruelly while hiding her smile: "Pray for Loki, my dear, maybe he will come and save you" and left at the same door she enters while laughing at her own cruel joke.</p><p>She taught the little one wouldn't take the suggestion into account, but she did, and that's what kept her alive on the following days.</p><p>Despite everything, Lin was a witty and smart girl, perhaps too much. Not too many months after the first time she made contact with Loki he had already started teaching her the Asgardian language, which resulted in a deep accent in her voice when she was forced. The god told her innumerable stories about his people and spent a lot of time trying to distract the child, and being with her, in a certain way, also made him forget about his own problems.</p><p>Things started getting out of hand when Odin fell into a deep sleep, Loki ended up blinded by his objectives again and forgot that someone waited for his illusions on Earth. The god of mischief did plenty of evil deeds on the following years as well as the evil men did to little Lin.</p><p>They still saw each other but less frequently than before and each and every one of those little moments was extremely special for both of them.</p><p>- Faki imdo naxefiy. <em>(You look terrible.)</em></p><p>For anyone the girl would be speaking to herself in an unknown language while staring at the wall, only her being able to see the state of chaos her friend found himself in the Asgard prison and he saw the scars even more apparent in the young girl's body. They had evolved in the way they communicated.</p><p>- I faki zis bixtiw oyjwhs titam i johnaw hafam kaxdim ha xamda, <em>(It's you who lost some fingers and won new cuts in your face,)</em> – He gave her a tired smile – hoa tifa imdox doa soy omes. <em>(I can't be that bad.)</em></p><p>- Foe simsa ham kasboxox? <em>(Are you really going to compare us both?)</em> – She raised an eyebrow – Oh data batixama Loki! <em>(Oh all might Loki!)</em> – she dramatized – Zi nahxo boxo ses sixo saxdoy mix kasboxoto o ws mix doa mapixoha! <em>(What an honor for me, a mere mortal to be compared to such a sovereign being!)</em></p><p>The god smiled humorously and fixed his posture, taking a better look at her. Anyone would consider the child worthy of being on those horrendous horror stories, her hair was always long and messy, her skin too pale because of a lack of contact with the sun during a long time and the marks through her body... Lin hid the most of her scars under her worn-out shirt and sweatpants that were really similar to shreds of cloth but in her face was possible to notice two large lateral cuts in her mouth which gave the impression that she was always smiling in a gruesome way. Over her golden eye which was in the right side of her face was a vertical cut, around her neck was a choking mark which was turning purple and on her hands, both of her pinky fingers and her right-hand ring finger were replaced by prostheses. Loki didn't see how she lost them but however, it was made Lin become silent for weeks after they were gone and she never screamed again even if she was under the worst pain in the world. Since then, she only showed what she truly felt with her eyes only. She didn't cry or whine, only telling her story with her stares.</p><p>Truth be told, even if she was hideous on the outside, Loki thought she was the most enchanting being he ever met and besides Lin not remembering anything about the world outside the place she was held captive Loki had shown her incredible landscapes that he had ever seen in his many years of life. She saw the world by his eyes and hang on to his promises with all strength she got.</p><p>- A zi imdo voqihta? Hoa kahmeja fix toze. <em>(What are you doing? I can't see from here.)</em> – The green-eyed asked without in fact trying to see whatever it was that she was doing.</p><p>- Kexkwedam. <em>(Circuits.)</em> - Lin answered like it wasn't anything important– Si sohtoxos voqix i iw imdofo ihditeoto ihdooa oze imdaw iw bragidohta imdo kaemo mesbyim. <em>(They told me to do it and I was bored sooo here I am planning this simple thing.)</em></p><p>-Kaemo mesbyim? <em>(Simple thing?) </em>– This time he forced himself to get a better look and didn't understand anything that he saw, human technology would never be interesting for him. – Dis kixdiqo zi faki dis ma tiq oham? <em>(Are you sure you're only ten years old?)</em></p><p>- Esbrimahota kas a siw kixipra preyohdi? <em>(Impressed with my brilliant brain?)</em> - She looked back at him with a big smile.</p><p>- I kas o mwo satimdeo dospih. <em>(And with your modesty too)</em> - Loki rolled his eyes playfully. He enjoyed these moments and wished he could be by her side in real life, he really appreciated her company.</p><p>Lin laughed a little while she worked with her tools and read the instructions on books spread throughout the prison she called a room. By now the girl already was able to speak four different human languages however she only could fluently speak Asgardian.</p><p>- Som ihdoa, zohta i zi foe si kahdox a zi okahdikiw boxo tiero-ya himi imdota tibyaxofiy? <em>(Well, when you're going to telll me what happened that left you in this deplorable state?)</em></p><p>Loki huffed, displeased. He didn't want to mention his supposed catastrophic loss for someone who admired him so dearly and besides the fact he had lost his mother recently and the anger in his chest rose with every second he passed thinking about it.</p><p>- Mi om kaemom nawfimis okahdiketa kahvaxsi vwe axtihota o voqix iw imdoxeo jafixhohta Midgard himi sasihda i go dixeo dexota faki timi ywjox, Lin. (<em>If the things had gone like I was ordered to do I would already be ruling Earth and would have taken you out of this place, Lin.)</em></p><p>She stopped for a moment, maybe a little bit sad for things going wrong.</p><p>- Obohnaw sweda ta Thor? <em>(Did Thor beat you up?)-</em> She said, playfully teasing him.</p><p>- Kyoxa zi hoa! <em>(Of course not!)</em> - Loki seemed outraged with the fact that she could think of something like that. – Iw imvoziie iyi. <em>(I stabbed him.)</em></p><p>- Ah mes i kasa vae himo bremoa ti Asgard? (<em>Oh yes, and how did you end up in this Asgard cell?)</em> – She held her laugh, although it wasn't from sincere happiness.</p><p>- Ema hoa fis oa koma! <em>(It doesn't matter!)</em> – He nervously played with his black hair. – Ixo boxo dix meta tevixihdi, Lin. Has tifixeosam imdox irbixesihdohta oziyom kaemom zi faki dis fahdoti! Ma ti vihmox zi iw vwe tixadota ti hafa i zi osohno brafofiysihdi awdxo bimao foe imdox sokwkohta faki... hoa mie a zi voqix. <em>(It was supposed to be different, Lin. We should be experimenting those things you've always wanted! Only thinking that I was defeated again and that tomorrow probably someone will be hurting you... I don't know what to do.)</em></p><p>Even with the truthful words the girl noticed that he wasn't exactly frustrated for it going wrong, it was like a real theater play, almost as if everyone must believe in his bad side. Almost as if he wanted to be seen only as villain and that caused strangeness in the young girl.</p><p>- Loki hoa mi briakwbi dohda omes. <em>(Loki, don't worry that much about me.)</em> – She still smiled a little – Si xikwma o soxix ohdix zi faki fihna si pwmkox. <em>(I refuse to die before you come and pick me up)</em></p><p>Not even Loki knew how she survived until that day and he was <em>even more sure that she was a very special girl.</em></p><p>The god opened his mouth to say something but something caught his attention in Asgard before he could even start talking.</p><p>- Tibaem ham voyosam. (We talk later.) – He sighed – Siw zixeta exsoaqehno fiea si fix. (My dear little brother came to see me) – He said, voice laced with sarcasm.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Humans are such fools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>More years passed, Thor got Loki out of prison, what resulted in the green-eyed faking his own death and conjuring a spell so Odin would stay on Earth and the god of mischief took the king's place and with Thor's absence he spent time enjoying the life people had to offer to Father of All.</p>
<p>The prince spent more time with the little one now that she was fifteen years old (and maybe she wasn't that little anymore), Lin was becoming a real genius and insanity threatened taking over her every day. Now she wasn't just a toy in the hands of humans but basically a slave for weapon production.</p>
<p>The god of mischief really wished to take her out of that terrible place, bring her to Asgard and give her the life the Stark deserved.</p>
<p>But then came Ragnarok and Thanos...</p>
<p>If in a way Thor and his brother became closer during the civilization destruction that the Asgardian people lived... When Thanos attacked Earth everyone's lives collapsed once again.</p>
<p>Loki didn't survive, so many lives were lost and the few that weren't chosen for the decimation weren't the same anymore. Almost everyone that survived Hela didn't sustain the second battle and it was likely that Asgard had fallen for good because the chances of returning to what they once were were slim.</p>
<p>Even with all those tragedies, he knew that things were taking the right turn and that the prophecy would come true soon. What most comforted him was knowing that Thanos would be comparable to a small maggot when the true entity that will soon gain its powers arises.</p>
<p>The memories in the prince's mind weren't anything but confusing, today he remembers about the time he spent locked up in Asgard, how he helped Ragnarok happen and having sacrificed himself to maintain Thor alive, but also know that none of this really happened to himself despite everyone around him knowing about his strange past, in his most concrete remembrances he never passed through all that situation after running away from Earth with the Tesseract.</p>
<p>Despite feeling deep in his heart that there was a little mistake on the story that everyone was leaving aside...</p>
<p>Things were extremely chaotic, it was as if since the crazy titan fought on Earth history has been reset, restarted from a certain point and told differently. Sometimes the jotun asked himself why he and the human girl were the only ones that noticed this extreme difference. The young Captain America that they knew turned into an old man that his age indicated him to be. He helped in the S.H.I.E.L.D construction and got rid of its self-destruction that was bound to happen, knowing that Bucky was alive and what he would do under someone else's commands Steve prevented Howard Stark's and his wife murder, although they died by someone else's hand a few days later, Howard when he was still alive created a type of medicine for both the super soldiers that interrupted progressive cellular degeneration and granted them a long life. If the Avengers' intention when coming back in time was not creating flaws on the timeline then they failed miserably, even if a minority of the Earth habitants could notice the change in the present because they didn't live through the altered past.</p>
<p>Back to some of the events post the first Thanos snap, the voices in Lin's head didn't leave her alone and sometimes she asked herself if by any chance the humans were right when they talked about her insanity. In the period that the teenager stopped feeling the bond between her and the god, the panic took over all her senses, all her instincts screamed saying that Loki was dying and now she was alone forever. But Lin didn't have time to mourn...</p>
<p>While the Asgardians were butchered in space and soon after the great titan came to earth people of an army's high hierarchy appeared and pressed Lin to remake the super-soldier serum. She, in fact, could learn and become a specialist in anything with ease and superhuman speed, but the variables for that experiment were too big... So, all of them failed and the best soldiers that army had were lost.</p>
<p>With hatred in his eyes, the leader of that experience grabbed Lin and dragged her near the machines, if she didn't succeed in that mission so she would succeed in nothing more.</p>
<p>He locked her to the equipment previously used and injected the last flask of the experiment in her veins. No one was surprised when she didn't scream or try to escape, they thought of her as a submissive little animal to its owner.</p>
<p>But then when the appliance was closed, hiding her from everyone's sight, Lin smiled.</p>
<p>- Nwsoham moa doa dayam, hoa i simsa siw oseja? (Humans are such fools, aren't they, my friend?)</p>
<p>Everyone already stated her craziness, so once more no one questioned her words. They thought the serum already had killed her when she stopped squirming even without a scream of pain from her, so they opened the apparatus again, ready to dispose of another body.</p>
<p>However, there she was: alive, with open eyes and an insane smile. She had reached the maximum capacity that the human body could handle after all the only serum she made to actually work was the last left because she knew that the hot-headed chief would want to inject her with it after the other ones caused the death of his companions.</p>
<p>Lin with the acquired superhuman force freed herself from the chains that imprisoned her and fought with everyone in that room so she could escape. Her motivation? Loki definitely had died somewhere in space by the hands of someone really powerful, so she gave up on waiting and risked running away by herself.</p>
<p>She knew the place's map, so she didn't waste time, burned all the important documents and ran to where she knew it was the exit, avoided the guards and resisted to the ones that crossed her path, thanking Loki mentally for teaching her some Asgardian fight techniques.</p>
<p>When the Stark finally crossed the last door, she took a deep breath and when she looked forward, she found a cold world with what she knew as snow all around. Lin looked in wonder to that white vastness, it was the first time since she could remember that she was able to see the world with her own eyes and because of that she took too long to recover from the shock, but upon remembering where she was and where she should go she put her foot on the soft ice, shivering as she felt how cold it was.</p>
<p>Loki is a frost giant, she recollected. It is like this on his home planet?</p>
<p>This time the landscape in front of her wasn't an illusion and feeling so happy about it was her biggest mistake, she shouldn't have been so foolish to believe that it was really possible to escape. It wasn't a human that was able to impede her from leaving, they never were her biggest obstacle. No, nothing would've been able to stop her now that she was so far away, nothing besides herself and that was what the survivors saw happening. Each guard that didn't cross her path previously was ready to hunt her and none of them understood when she suddenly turned back, walked quietly to the cell where she was confined and locked herself up again.</p>
<p>Inside, the young body convulsed against the wall, fighting against an internal enemy and freaking out for being unable to do anything. Everyone saw a golden glimmer coming from both her eyes, but they didn't care and as Lin fainted she saw the life of her friend coming back to him, so everything that happened was no longer important and this episode could even be forgotten since everything was going to be fine again. Surely there was something wrong going on.</p>
<p>In the following years, she was treated in a even worse way, the people that maintained her incarcerated were afraid that she would try to escape again, what for sure would happen if they didn't make her body reach the bare minimum to survive. Lin was compelled to build more and more war materials even if she was barely able to stand on her feet due to a lack of force. They didn't make her do the serum once again, they knew she would kill each and every one of them on the first opportunity she had.</p>
<p>The Stark could feel that her friend sometime after five years had recovered and although he had taken too long to see her again when he finally appeared and found her in a miserable state...</p>
<p>Lin was covered in her own blood, crouched in a corner which he noticed to be a new cell and with a little more space, there was a short chain strapped to her neck, her body shivered due to the cold and whoever hurt her this time left her naked behind, without caring to cater for her wounds and with the most desolated expression he had ever seen.</p>
<p>Something deep in the god's heart broke upon seeing her that way.</p>
<p>- Lin..? – He called cautiously and she took time to be able to raise her head from her fetal position.</p>
<p>Only seconds after the heterochromatic eyes stared apprehensively looking for something in his body and Loki noticed her action without understanding the worry in her expression.</p>
<p>- Hoa imdo vixeta. (You're not hurt.) – The Stark stated, sighing with relief even if the act seemed to hurt her.</p>
<p>The god sat beside her, seeing her get a little closer without actually being able to feel him there. Loki tried really hard to not stare at her body, he had no malice in that desire to look, but a barely contained anger for each mark left on that skin.</p>
<p>- Hoa tifixeo imdox briakwboto kaseja. (You shouldn't be worried about me) – The green-eyed whined – I faki zis oboxihdo imdox saxihta. (It's you who are apparently dying.)</p>
<p>- Om fiqim boxiki zi maw esaxdoy, Loki. (Sometimes it seems like I'm immortal, Loki) – Lin joked, smiling a little still maintaining her eyes in the direction of the other – Simsa kas data imi mohjwe i vixetom iw hoa mehda hoto, siw kaxba nimedo i dwta soem, som xioysihdi hoa mehda hoto. (Even with all this blood and wounds I feel nothing, my body hesitates and all that, but I really don't feel anything) – She was sincere, making a funny face – Aw doyfiq iw mesbyimsihdi go dihno si okamdwsota kas o tax. (Or maybe I simply got used to the pain) – And she shrugged as if the topic didn't matter. Both stood silent for a while until Loki started talking again still speaking the Asgardian language, choosing to change the topic of the conversation.</p>
<p>- Iw imdaw saxohta oze ho Midgard ojaxo.  (I'm living here on Earth now.) – He frowned – Kas a Thor, disam wso komo is wso ketoti biziho, o Hafo Asgard, okna zi iyi kahfihkiw am osejam tiyi ti zi iw hoa maw soem wso osioço. (With Thor, we have a house in a small town, the New Asgard, I think he convinced his friends that I'm not a threat anymore.) – He explained.</p>
<p>- Imom bimaom si boxikis pis eteadom. (These people seem really stupid to me.)</p>
<p>- I a zi iw fefa teqihta. (It's what I always say.) – Loki gave her a grin that didn't last long on his face.  – Dihna brakwxota bax faki, som ti oyjwso vaxso i kasa mi hehjwis mawpimi to mwo iremdihkeo. (I've been looking for you, but it's like no one knows about your existence for some reason.)</p>
<p>- Ema hoa si mwbrihti sweda, (This is really no surprise to me.) – She stared at the wall in front of her while he looked at her face – Om fiqim mehda kasa mi oyja imdrohna si sohdefimi oze... (Sometimes I feel like something weird keeps me here...)</p>
<p>- Iw kahnikeo ws nasis koboq ti fix data a whefixma, som zi hoa kahmijweo fix faki, kahnikeo wso swynix zi kahmijweo fix sisaxeom som zi hoa few faki hom sehnom. Mi siw kaxba imdefimi oze hoa twfeta zi ihkahdroxeo oyjws deba ti viedesa is faki zi irbyekoxeo imom kaemom. (I knew a man capable of seeing the entire universe, but he couldn't see you. I knew a woman that could see memories but didn't find you on mine. If my body was here, I don't doubt that I would find a spell where you'd explain those things.) – It seemed like a joke, but the man was serious.</p>
<p>- Bax zoy xoqoa oyjwis dixeo ehdiximi is si sohdix imkahteto ta senta? Ema hoa voq a sihax mihdeta! (For what reason would someone want to keep me hidden from the world? This makes no sense!)</p>
<p>- Xioysihdi hoa voq.  (It really doesn't.) – Loki project an illusion of an outstanding, clearwater beach to distract the human for a bit. Lin enjoyed it when he showed her the sea, it was a vision that always brought her some peace. – Faw dihdax ihdihtix migo yo a zi o akwydo to femoa tam tiwmim, som ti wso kaemo iw dihna kixdiqo, soem kita aw soem doxti faw kahmijwex daxo-yo tozi. (I'll try to understand whatever it hides you from the gods' sight, but I'm sure of one thing. Sooner or later I'll be able to get you out of here.)</p>
<p>- Ti brivixihkeo ohdim tam siwm midihdo oham bax vofax, nwsoham hoa dis wso pao xiyoçoa kas a disba. (Preferably before my seventies please, humans don't have a good relationship with time.)</p>
<p>When Lin laughed sincerely it was as if for a moment the situation was normal, and reality wasn't so terrifying for both of them. Loki still didn't understand the sudden trust that mortals deposited on him, though something told him that this big mistake that seemed always present had something to do with it.</p>
<p>Another escape opportunity came not so late as expected. No, Lin isn't an old lady in her seventies now, but a 24-year-old woman. The god of mischief still didn't comprehend entirely whatever it was that kept her hidden but was ready to act in the first slip of the greedy humans that knew about her existence and that's exactly why the Stark informed her friend in a low whisper: " Loki, they're forcing me to build armors like my father's! They're going to display them to the public in New York City soon and those guys want to take me outside in this day, they said something about me having the duty of maintaining the weapons functioning properly, but no one knows that I can control all the armors. I will try to use them, so things go wrong. You better come and pick me up or I'll smash you."</p>
<p>The god heard the message and got a bit worried, not with ending threat besides it reminding him of a certain unpleasant green creature, but with the fact that Thor would strike lightning on him if he thought he was doing something really wrong. The blonde always spoils the fun part of causing fear on people. Yet, he thought twice when he realized that could be the best chance of saving his friend, if she was there, far away from her real captivity, he could abduct her! After all, Earth still feared him, no one would be surprised if he betrayed humans' trust once again, despite the fact that since he had recovered people seemed to act like he never made any harm to the planet.</p>
<p>Determined with the plan he pieced together, Loki waited for the presentation day and infiltrated between the staff behind the armors, looked for the girl and when he found her, he paralyzed.</p>
<p>Loki knew that Lin was treated like an animal, but never thought that it would hurt that bad to see in person all those scars already known in the thin, sickly pale and weak body, considering her skills.</p>
<p>Disguised as a friend of those unknow people the man got closer to the heterochromatic-eyed, holding his breath upon seeing her so close.</p>
<p>God, how Lin seemed to be so fragile. It looked like a simple touch could break her entirely. It was really difficult to see her if he didn't observe well because she is using oversized clothes and her face was partially covered by a hood, but he always recognized her even from afar.</p>
<p>Loki saw when she noticed she was being watched and shivered in fear, it was hardly reminiscent of the brave and happy girl she was most of the time when she was with him.</p>
<p>The god approached with caution, seeing her shrink in the chair she was sitting was on as he got closer.</p>
<p>- Koyso, (Calm down,) – He spoke lowly in Asgardian – Maw iw, Loki, (It's me, Loki,) – Her eyes widened a little. – fes di pwmkox, (I came to pick you up,) ham fosam voqix ws imbidokwya, obihom vezi ha boyka zwohta a mwau kasiçox. (We're going to put on a show, just stay on stage when it starts.)</p>
<p>Lin nodded lightly to not attract attention, her body had stopped shaking and an insane grin made a way in the girl's lips. The Stark stared into his eyes with care, which was soon reciprocated by the god before he was out by the same door he entered.</p>
<p>Loki watched closely as the presentation started, waiting for the perfect moment for his triumphal entrance.</p>
<p>- Ladies and gentlemen! – The host started – Everyone knows that in the last years we had to go through many threats too strong for any of us to go against! And that's why today the Yoik Enterprises introduces the most modern way of self-defense!</p>
<p>A few scripted speeches after and the soldiers wore the armors available, they worked perfectly and were apparently really well made what pleased the public immediately.</p>
<p>If Tony was alive and met his own daughter, he surely would be proud of her. Those people try to recreate the Stark's armors because now there wasn't an Iron Man to protect the world, the idea of new armored Earth protectors made the population feel slightly safer in a certain way.</p>
<p>When everyone was properly strapped in their armors Loki came back to his original appearance, laughing like a maniac and even entitled to some smoke to give off a bizarre mood.</p>
<p>The people on the audience screamed in panic, everyone knew who the jotun was and that only left them more frightened, even if some of them stood strangely calm. The presenter jumped back in fright and let the microphone drop, which made the playful smile in the supposed enemy's face grow.</p>
<p>- Hello New York! – He saluted in English – Did you miss me? – The crowd screamed in horror – Yeah, I know you didn't.</p>
<p>Almost immediately the soldiers on the armors activated the weapons to attack the new threat, but then all of them locked up in place and Lin appeared from behind the curtains. People responsible for the surveillance escaped before things got worse and left her to die. She would always be disposable for them.</p>
<p>- You didn't think I would come here without taking any precautions, don't you? – He looked at the girl that played the same game as him – How are you, my sweet puppet? – The insane smiled continuously danced through both of their lips.</p>
<p>Lin understood fast, Loki wanted them to think that the god was controlling her, he didn't want them to know about their partnership between them after all feelings are a weakness.</p>
<p>Then she walked like a perfect doll in front of the terrified looks of everyone and suited up one of the armors to her body, getting surround by it and leaving only the face uncovered beside it being hidden the night's darkness.</p>
<p>- It's so incredible what the mind of such a fragile creature can create... - Loki touched the friend's face who didn't even flinch, he mentally cursed every human present in that place for the various scars scattered on the delicate skin.</p>
<p>However, before both could leave, and the world believed that the god was interested in the terrestrian knowledge the girl had, lightning filled the skies.<br/>In a few seconds, the god of thunder was already there and surprisingly next to Hawkeye, who of all Avengers was the one who despised the extraterrestrial trickster the most and Loki also suspected there could be others willing to fight somewhere nearby.</p>
<p>The god of mischief rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed, getting Lin a little closer to him just for safety.</p>
<p>- Why you always spoil the fun? – The green-eyed asked his brother.</p>
<p>- LOKI! – Thor called, outraged, he thought his brother had finally changed and this happens precisely in one of the few moments he actually was in Midgard. – What do you think you're doing?!</p>
<p>In the corner of his eye Loki noticed Clint's astonishment upon seeing a technology so similar to his deceased friend being exposed to the public, few people understood the risk that those weapons represented, but he didn't care that much about it.</p>
<p>- Capturing a human genius, - pointed to the woman – What more could it be? – And he smiled like it was the simplest thing in the world.</p>
<p>The god was a good actor.</p>
<p>- I no longer have the slightest patience with you, Asgardian – The Hawkeye said, irritated pointing at him, it was a surprise even for the god that Barton came to personally confront him, he couldn't understand how someone could expose themselves to such danger with that much to lose. The human raised his hand, ready to attack him right away, without the hesitation that the blonde friend presented. – So, don't make me send you back to the damn cell you should never have left!</p>
<p>Even if Earth didn't consider Loki as a real enemy, many had the complete notion that trusting him was foolish.</p>
<p>But even before he could advance Lin raised her hand and took it to her head, at the same time that the other armors did the same. One command only and everyone's brains would explode.</p>
<p>Loki looked to the side where she was without showing the surprise he felt, Lin was crazy enough to kill all people present there and a good enough actress to the point of making them believe that she would also kill herself.</p>
<p>- I wouldn't move a muscle if I were you. – She stated coldly and emotionless, with her broken English. She had learned well with her jotun friend.</p>
<p>Fear passed through the heroes' eyes, they feared for everyone's lives there.</p>
<p>- Loki... These people don't need to die.</p>
<p>- Of course not! – The green-eyed agreed with his brother – But I don't have a choice, do I? - Loki walked backward, taking the alleged hostage with him – If you don't follow us, I promise not to kill any of precious mortals.</p>
<p>Even if it wasn't a wise decision Thor decided to believe the god of mischief's words, but Clint didn't share from the same decision, so he moved to attack or do something to disable the armors but those with the soldiers moved forward at the same time making a barrier, allowing Loki to escape with the woman from behind her. Barton didn't give up and fired an arrow directly into the Asgardian's head, only to see it being held by the victim before it could reach the target. With rage in his eyes, Hawkeye found that the woman was indeed being controlled, a normal human never would have such a reflex and strength to do what she did.</p>
<p>Only a few seconds were needed for the illusion to transform both in completely different people, they were lost sight of and as quick as the armor pieces united, they fell to the ground, freeing the real hostages.</p>
<p>- Oh, shit... - Clint almost screamed frustrated upon not seeing a trace of the villain.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the god of thunder stood in his place, thoughtful. Something about his adopted brother's actions was very wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You don't take orders from anyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Loki and Lin had stopped running away, they arrived at an old abandoned house far away from the city, a place where the jotun used to go when he wanted to be alone. The residence was comfortable per se, the walls painted in a soft tone, the furniture was old and from the inside nothing reminisced the fact that someone really lived there.</p><p>The woman allowed herself to go out of the armor and leaned on the wall as she did it, even if she felt her head spinning and having the body charge for the effort of walking so much she felt as if it was the happiest day of her life.</p><p>- Am... (Hi...) - a Stark said with a shy smile, speaking in Asgardian once again.</p><p>- Am! (Hi!) - Loki answered a little bit happier than usual.</p><p>He got closer holding her hand like she was a porcelain doll; he was afraid of breaking her. Not that Lin was actually fragile, she was far away from it, many people wouldn't be able to endure what she did, but she was so visibly weak... The god asked himself when it was the last time someone remembered feeding her.</p><p>Besides being barely able to stand on her feet the Stark looked around with the deepest curiosity, noticing the details and holding back from exploring every corner of that place.</p><p>- Fihno. (Come.) - Loki guided her without receiving any protests – Dihdie briboxox oyja imbikeoy boxo faki. (I tried to prepare something special for you.)</p><p>It is true that the god planned in the smallest details what was going to happen after he collected the friend and took her there, but he didn't expect that human technology could be a little difficult to comprehend and that he would be obligated to buy things Lin wanted to try.</p><p>Not that paying things with fake money was real shopping, but this wasn't so important.</p><p>Loki took Lin to the kitchen and on the table, she could see a wide variety of drinks, dishes from different locations and even desserts that the woman never thought she would be able to eat. The god swore he saw a tear roll through her face and laughed internally knowing that her pride didn't allow her to let emotions show entirely, he noticed that she kept from going there as if she waited for a signal.</p><p>Some memories came to light at that moment... The man that guarded Lin since she was a child used to feast with the most savory and attractive dishes while she observed then, still chained, waiting for a signal so she could feed on the crumbles. Loki held her hand with a little more force.</p><p>- You don't need to wait for my orders, - He caressed her skin lightly with his thumb - Lin... you don't take orders from anyone. No more.</p><p>She smiled with a little more confidence with that, although she expected to be treated differently when she ran away, the Stark didn't know what the other people considered normal to do. Lin would ask Loki for some books on human behavior when she thought it was the right time.</p><p>They sat beside each other on the old big table, serving from what it seemed to be the best and what arose more curiosity, this was also the first time that Loki could get a taste of human food.</p><p>- Tell me about the last years. - Lin asked gesturing with her hands and putting her English to test, her legs bouncing with excitement, she enjoyed his stories. – We never talk about that day, but I felt when they broke your neck long ago. – She referred to her first encounter with Thanos next to Thor.</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes but didn't wish to hide this type of thing from her.</p><p>- I thought I would die then. No, I mean... I died at that moment. – The god was sincere – It's stranger than it seems, but somehow that didn't really happen, and I ended up on Earth. – He chuckled – My brother got a new eye, brown when I saw him like that it reminded me of you. - Loki avoided eye contact while he spoke – But he also got new powers and more enemies with that... – He sighed – And then I saw him survive like a war hero. However, the god of thunder in his greatest glory let too many people die and is slowly languishing. – He passed his hands through his black hair; she recognized that act as proof of his nervousness.</p><p>It was melancholy that she heard in her friend's voice.</p><p>- If anyone else heard you talk like that they would never imagine that you tried to take over this world and kill more people than anyone else might regard as fair. - Lin smile ironically while she continued to taste the enticing food using her hands.</p><p>- I could never eradicate my people, not for lack of power but because they are part of me after all... – She was the only one that could read the god behind his lies, she knew more than anyone that he wouldn't admit that he cared about Asgard. – I tried to save them...- Loki didn't feel well enough to finish his meal. – I swear I tried.</p><p>Lin held one of her friend's hand, that was the way she knew how to show that she was there for him. The god looked at the human, the gesture reciprocated by her. There was so much affection in that action that both of them failed to keep track of time.</p><p>The Stark felt free as she never felt before, something like true happiness sparkled in her chest.</p><p>- I mwbahna zi datam oziyim sobom i yefxam firmam (And I suppose that all those maps and old books) – She spoke Asgardian again, probably insecure of her words and indicated a room in the back, barely visible to those who weren't thorough, where Loki kept his notes – dihnos xiyoçoa kas a miw ywda. (are related to your grief.)</p><p>The jotun lifted a corner of his lips and he even agreed that the real reason behind everything was even more complicated, he could still feel his neck break every time he closed his eyes, barely being able to sleep at night wondering what he could do about it and when he found a solution he knew he would soon leave to space by himself.</p><p>Freeing Lin before leaving was something that left him much more at ease, until his plan was ready, he would find a place where she could live in peace.</p><p>- Som ohdim ti si irbyekox mapri oziyom kaemom... (But before you explain to me about those things...) – The one with colorful eyes stared at the tableware in confusion – Kasa i zi iw wma ema? (How do I use this?)</p><p>Loki smiled softly finding it funny how someone so intelligent wasn't able to hold a knife and a fork correctly. He stood up and walked until he stopped behind her chair and got down to reach her level. The adopted Asgardian taught with a ton of patience how to use each silverware and maybe, just maybe, he thanked internally that she was a fast learner.</p><p>The woman when she finished her meal also stood up and walked slowly towards where the god's notes where exposed, Loki followed her carefully, noticing a rosy hue start to take over his friend's skin. She had explained to him about the fast regeneration that her body gained after applying the serum she created herself, but he didn't imagine that the recovering would start in so little time.</p><p>Lin looked at the maps, illustrated representations and Asgardian books (which by the way was confusing to understand how they had arrived there after the Ragnarok), the Stark seemed to like what she saw.</p><p>- Faki bridihti xawpom vibranium ta boem soem timihfayfeta timi byohido? (You intend to steal vibranium from the most developed country on this planet?) – She raised an eyebrow as if she doubted that he would succeed.</p><p>- Mie zi boxiki imdwbetiq som...- (I know it seems stupid, but...) -</p><p>Loki was interrupted by the woman who placed a hand in his chest and said that she believed him with her gaze.</p><p>- Boxiki oxemkota. (Seems risky.) – she got back to looking at the notes and everything else. – Som batisam kahmijwex, obihom brikema si briboxox ws bawka ohdim, kahmijwex soem ehvaxsoçaim mapri Wakanda i driehox... (But we can make it, I just need to prepare a beforehand, get more information about Wakanda and train...)</p><p>Loki could almost see the companion's mind working to develop the plan that he had there, tracing routes and strategies, he liked the way her brain worked.</p><p>- Lin, - he called for her attention, receiving it moments later – There won't be us. I'm going alone.</p><p>The god received a slap to the back of his neck as soon as he finished talking.</p><p>- I doa imdrohna zi iw xioysihdi bama di dakox. (It's so weird that I can finally touch you.) – She playfully commented, ignoring completely the friend's shocked face and returned to analyze the information she had.</p><p>- Bax okoma awfew a zi iw temi?! (Did you happen to hear what I said?!)</p><p>- Awfe mês. (Yes, I did.)</p><p>- Ihdoa bax zi kahdehwo aynohta boxo imom kaemom kasa brikemomi si ogwtox? (So why do you keep looking at those things as if you needed to help me?) – Sometimes Loki really didn't understand what went on his partner's head.</p><p>Lin just looked above her shoulders with a calm smile, like she needed to explain something to a child.</p><p>- Baxzi faki go bomaw disba tisoem ojehta maqehna kasa mi hehjwis mi esbaxdomi kas faki. (Because you've spent time enough acting on your own as no one cares about you.)</p><p>The jotun's body paralyzed for a moment, Lin never failed to surprise him even after years of acquaintanceship. Yet, she was still only a human, she wouldn't be able to survive the journey he was willing to take, as much as he always remembered the prophecy, it wasn't time yet.</p><p>- You know you're going to die if you go with me now, don't you? - Loki asked still willing to make her give up the idea.</p><p>Then the woman turned to him and smiled with the challenge.</p><p>- I never told you what part of me I wanted to modify with that experiment, didn't I? – She raised an eyebrow holding her laughter. Not even Loki knew the dimensions of what she was already capable of doing.</p><p>- Yeah, you said nothing. – The man answered maybe a little bit disappointed.</p><p>Lin looked at the blade attached to the side of her friend's body and raised her hand, with only a pull made with her mind the weapon came to her, being at her disposal while she closed her eyes.</p><p>- Let's say that a certain scientist's theory gave me some ideas. – When her eyes opened again, they had a vibrant green color.</p><p>Loki smiled while he lightly shook his head, but a bit proud of her, he would never stop enjoying the surprises made by his friend. Although now he should maybe worry about that threat about smashing him.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Despite her new skills, it would still take time for Lin to recover from the many years she was held captive and Loki hoped for her to get better at least physically as soon as possible. On the first night that they spent together, he watched her while she slept just as he did when she was a child, but then less than an hour after she fell asleep came the first nightmare and many followed.</p><p>In conclusion, in the middle of the night was Lin who watched the god's rare sleep, as she saw her greatest fears approach whenever she was able to sleep she had to look for something that could distract her until the morning came and when the wall clock struck four in the morning the woman stopped reading the book she found in a quick exploration around the house and got up from the corner that she was in the floor to try and go prepare a popular human beverage known as coffee.</p><p>- Kixda... (Right...) – she looked through the kitchen cabinets, finding a variety of ingredients that probably her friend had bought – Hoa tifi mix doa tevekey. (It shouldn't be that hard.)</p><p>Fifteen minutes after the kitchen began to catch fire.</p><p>The Stark suited up the armor and used the anti-fire system that she had programmed to put out the flames before things got worse or Loki woke up.</p><p>Lin tried hard to hold her laugh back, she enjoyed having the sensation that no one would torture her on the next day for her bad behavior. And then she heard a noise coming from outside and looking quickly to the door, seeing a shadow that shouldn't be there. Looking better, there was too many thunders around to be normal.</p><p>- Sixto... (Shit...)</p><p>Thinking fast on what she should do the woman attracted one of the blades that Loki left there to her hand and while ignoring the dizziness that the use of her powers caused she walked determinedly to where the threat was.</p><p>No one would take her back to that hell again.</p><p>Lin felt that they were ready to break in despite the protective seal placed by her friend so she opened the door and defended herself from the first strike that was blown by who she recognized to be Thor. The god of thunder didn't expect for that and retreated second before her blade could slice his throat.</p><p>The one with the heterochromatic eyes noticed the blonde looking at her as if she was a threat, he didn't know who she was and slowly Clint Barton also entered her field of vision, although the Asgardian was definitely stronger, was only then that Lin felt minimally afraid, it was because of men like him that so many people had hurt her...</p><p>- Don't attack. – The archer asked the other – Who is there is the hostage, not Loki.</p><p>The sound of Clint's voice woke up the other "Asgardian" and in little time he arrived at the living room that had access to outside, lightly worrying upon seeing what was happening.</p><p>- Lin... Moe yaja toe! (Lin... get out of there already!) - Loki asked a little bit lost and Thor from the outside heard him speaking in his native language without understanding why.</p><p>- Tifis dix xomdriota a mehoy ti ihixjeo to oxsotwxo. (They must have tracked the energy signal from the armor.) – She whispered thinking about hundreds of ways to be able to get out of there. If needed she would fight even with all the protests from her body so they could escape, or she would find a suitable agreement. On the other hand, she knew like no one else that those two said heroes would never dare to hurt a hostage.</p><p>Loki approached and stood beside his friend.</p><p>- Barton. – The god greeted by pronouncing his name, tone dripping in sarcasm. – Brother.</p><p>- Loki. - Clint snapped back with the same level of disdain – What do you want with this woman? – He asked trying to remain calm e and not make any moves that could bring bad consequences.</p><p>- Why do you humans think I'm always planning something terrible? – The green-eyed man had a playful little smile - However, I admit that is good that you're here, we really need to talk.</p><p>- We have nothing to talk about with each other.</p><p>- Yeah, maybe we don't have, but with the daughter of your little friend Iron Man, you have plenty to talk about. - Loki pointed to the woman by his side.</p><p>Lin wasn't expecting human interaction so early, but she imagined that maybe they were useful in the god's plans, so she forced herself to relax and let things follow what the green-eyed wished.</p><p>- I don't know what you're talking about, Tony's daughter is very different from this girl. – The woman recognized the tiny changes in Barton's expression, she could easily risk saying that he was analyzing all the chances of that information being the truth.</p><p>Loki convinced Thor after a few minutes that it would be best to continue talking about that topic in a less random and perhaps more comfortable place, the prince seemed truthful when saying that this time he wasn't a threat. Lin found funny how the friend could easily deceive people. Yet, when the kidnapping topic was raised and the human like the good observer she was saw Loki hesitate, despite knowing that no one else could read the god as she did, the Stark spoke before her companion answered.</p><p>- He wasn't truly controlling me. – She spoke in English, gesturing with the hand still attached to the armor and made the weapon show her face for the amazement of both – He was saving me.</p><p>The youngest notice Barton looking at her with pure surprise while Thor seemed relieved that his brother wasn't acting like the enemy once again, although apparently believing the truth of his words thanks to some other unknown fact by the woman. Clint stared angrily at her scars, but it was her eyes that made him pale. She knew what that meant: recognition, he knew someone with those same eyes.</p><p>- Y-You.. – He stuttered, earning a confused look from the god of thunder, he never saw the archer weaken, finally, Clint spoke looking at the younger girl – Let's go to Mrs. Stark's house, maybe we indeed do have a lot to talk about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You have no idea how she's precious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment in which Loki arrived and introduced his partner as Lin Stark to the people present in the mansion would've been funny if it wasn't tragic.</p><p>Thor caught himself thinking if that situation could any more embarrassing.</p><p>Just to have something more concrete that could verify Lin's paternity, Pepper got a strand of hair from her head and requested Friday to compare her data with the ones stored about Tony Stark. Now they were sitting on the couches in the big and roomy living room of the Stark mansion waiting for the "DNA test" results. The house owner was in an armchair with her fingers interlaced lost in her own thoughts, Loki and the girl were sitting close to each other in a bigger sofa and the god of thunder was in the same sofa but farther away from both of them. Watching over the situation from the farthest spot was Clint and anyone would notice that Pepper was by far the one that carried the saddest look in that place. Bruce Banner stood beside the archer, in a place where he looked at Lin as if he felt something strange yet familiar coming from her.</p><p>The Stark girl stared at the objects and people around her curiously, although she felt extremely out place in an environment such as that one, after all, she was being stared at by everyone in the room at every second. Only Loki knew how much all those glares directed at her bothered her...</p><p>The god of thunder noticed that his brother was a little anxious, he really wanted to ask the god of mischief about what went on his mind but feared that this wasn't the right moment. Loki gazed upon the woman as if she was the most precious universe stone and that greatly intrigued the son of Odin.</p><p>The silence bothered everyone and if Loki wasn't willing to respect the moment, he would say anything just to distract himself. The jotun's presence left everyone uneasy, but it was the woman by his side that was the center of attention and Mrs. Stark had no idea how to deal with the situation.</p><p>Everyone noticed when Lin seemed to hear something that disturbed her, covering her ears and yet not emitting any groans, but with a mute agony showing in her eyes. Loki reacted before the others, with calm and a tranquil expression he stood up raising one of his hands to the girl who gladly took it, accepting to be taken to a balcony not far away from there, like she wasn't able to breathe inside the mansion.</p><p>As they stepped out of sight from the others, Pepper raised her head staring as they passed by, while showing her disgust at the adopted Asgardian's presence.</p><p>The friends walked away shortly before the DNA test result arrived with a "Positive" standing out from the other words, but they were the only ones there that didn't need the confirmation for something they were already sure about. Pepper stared at that piece of paper as if it was her own death certificate and was who seemed to feel more pain with the news.</p><p>- Nineteen years ago, – The redhead started talking, attracting the attention of the others - Obadiah Stane, when Tony still trusted him, said to him that he got a reporter pregnant. – she made a small gesture with her hands and Friday soon projected holograms that showed pictures of a smiling five years old girl beside her mother with her colored eyes – But then there was an accident... – The images changed to news on newspapers reporting the death of the reporter and Stark's daughter – They said she was dead even before Tony could see her. – That little lint of hope that united the Iron Man's widow to her motivation to continue living at such times became even closer to breaking.</p><p>Pepper stood up, completely unable to make that expression of false security that she got used to holding in her face and walked a few steps to her room.</p><p>- You can make yourselves at home if you want to... It's a big house, Friday will show you the rooms. – She said without actually looking at them and continued on her way.</p><p>The masks that the billionaire used to wear were slowly crumbling.</p><p>Clint followed her.</p><p>(...)</p><p>A little while after, closer to the balcony than they should be, Bruce and the god of thunder watched Lin and Loki, they were extremely curious to what to the god of mischief.</p><p>- You're quieter than what I'm used to, Thor. - Banner observed whispering, all that silence was making him irritated.</p><p>- Do you think that Loki and she are dating? – the god asked – Watch how they look at each other! For sure they're dating! Why my brother didn't tell me he was dating someone?! - Thor gestured with his hands while talking, as if to emphasize the subject.</p><p>- What?! - Bruce frowned – With everything that happened you're in this state because you're jealous... – He pointed to Loki who had his back to them - ...of him?! I can't believe my ears! – He should've been quiet.</p><p>- No! Of course not! - Thor would never admit he got embarrassed at that moment – Why would I feel jealous of my own brother?! It's just... Loki and the love are strange things to imagine together.</p><p>Both of them heard a muffled laugh too close and when they looked ahead Lin was holding her laugh and Loki carried a restrained smile on his face, and both seemed aware of their observers since they arrived.</p><p>- I still think you would make a beautiful couple if you were attracted to each other and if that idea at the same time didn't seem so absurd. - The Stark commented referring to the brothers that had no blood relation that bound them together, Loki seemed to be having fun with the situation. Thor, grumpy, understood Tony's daughter and the prince even less, while Banner kept feeling a familiar sensation coming from the stranger woman before him.</p><p>- Are you feeling better? – Thor asked trying to sound gentle.</p><p>- Yes, I am. – Lin smiled at him, though the scars on his face frightened the older man – The voices already stopped.</p><p>The human had long been used to people's doubts about her mental health, so what was hidden in their no longer bothered her.</p><p>It was Bruce who started a new topic to talk about in hopes of avoiding that the awkward atmosphere came back. He commented something about science and the gamma-ray experiment, even something about the sea nearby and eventually piqued the younger girl's interest. The two walked the mansion outside until they reached the beach not far from there, let's admit that the scientist had a good idea, keeping them indoors wasn't exactly very pleasant.</p><p>Loki got back to the balcony in silence watching them from afar, the blonde following him, still looking for traces of the supposed relationship in his brother's facial expressions.</p><p>- I'm still single if you want to know. – The god of mischief as if he wanted nothing, but still having fun inside.</p><p>- I don't understand... - Thor confessed frowning – How did you meet that girl? And why do both of you seem so close?</p><p>All of Thor's surprise was genuine, he never knew that Loki someday would be kind to someone by his own accord, to him in the future he would be the type of grumpy old man that scares children. Increasing the blonde's astonishment, the jotun seemed up to talk without any lies in his words. Maybe Thor would take him to some human doctor just to check if everything was okay.</p><p>- Lin was the first person that called me here on Earth. Someone that looked at me since the beginning as if I was the most important creature in the universe. - Loki seemed nostalgic, but then he looked to his brother as if he was ready to do something - Thor, you have no idea how she's precious.</p><p>- Lin Stark... – The blonde said as if the name brought memories – I bet you would love to rub the truth in Heimdall's face if he was alive, only to prove you weren't lying years ago.</p><p>- What a surprise, maybe you're knowing me better. – Loki smiled a little bit, without any malicious intent, watching Lin on the beach interacting with the water like she was a child.</p><p>The god of thunder was somehow happy with the feelings he could read on his brother's face and the way Stark captivated the green-eyed affection, but there was still a twinge of envy in the blonde's heart. Thor couldn't remember the last time he was the target of his brother's good intentions for more than a day, by the way, the peace period after Asgard's destruction and yet the now colored eyes still thought he could be stabbed by the other at any time.</p><p>Maybe the blonde should check his brother's temperature to be sure he wasn't breaking in fever.</p><p>- Do you like her? – The son of Odin wasn't good with these types of topics – I mean... would you like her to be by your side forever?</p><p>It was Loki's turn to frown.</p><p>- It doesn't seem wise to me to be forever by the side of someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill you if the situation suggested that.</p><p>- I'm sure that she could deal with your temper. - Thor smirked, but Loki made an expression that was a mixture of indignation and fun.</p><p>- I don't know why I still get surprised by this bad impression you have of me. – The prince chuckled – I was talking about her, not me. – The blonde seemed confused. – Maybe you will understand if you know her better.</p><p>The smile on his brother's face was enough for Thor to accept that perhaps silence was momentarily the best choice, so they both stayed quiet, just watching Bruce all wet, clumsily trying to get out of the water after being, literally, pushed in it with the objective to get a beautiful shell for the youngest.</p><p>(...)</p><p>When Lin got back inside the mansion she was completely soaked, shivering from the cold, but smiling above all things, she carried some shells in one of her hands and the metallic fingers on the other, after all, it wouldn't have been wise to put them in the water. Friday offered them a bath that was soon accepted though the woman still seemed to hesitate a little bit about it. The Stark was guided by one of the house robots to the room where she would be staying and then to the bathroom there, waiting outside while the machine got the bath ready.</p><p>Shortly after, when everything was properly arranged in the bathroom the human walked to the bathtub while the robot showed itself out and locked the door as he passed by her. Lin undressed slowly, trying to imagine what was the use for all those products that were scattered through the room and finally took only the one who reminded her of a soap bar. The Stark entered the water carefully, almost slipping, but in the end, the hot temperature comforted her pulling a satisfied whisper from her lips, she didn't recall the last time she could bathe in something other than cold water, her experiences regarding bathrooms weren't exactly the best.</p><p>Lin used to feel so filthy... She would never forget the hands that touched her, the pain from each scar or the disgust she felt each time they abused her body. The Stark picked up the loofah, scrubbing into her skin with such strength that some spots started to bleed a little, she felt so much pain... Not physical pain, but emotional. There was such old anguish in her chest that sometimes Lin risked saying that this well-known sensation followed her since birth, it was almost as if she kept something really strong inside her and this thing really wished to free itself.</p><p>She made a mental note to remember to ask Bruce how it was to live with Hulk before gaining balance with him, maybe there's something like the green creature inside her as well, if Lin wasn't so calm, she surely would've already discovered the veracity of this hypothesis.</p><p>Shortly after, when the water was already cold, the human left the bathtub and wore the robe that the robot left for her and as soon as she finished she stared at herself in the mirror, asking herself if it was possible to live a normal life with that face. Lin liked her scars, but she knew that others wouldn't share from her opinion, normal people feared her.</p><p>It was almost ironical that the ones that hurt her are the same that fear her.</p><p>Then something in the bathroom awoke the woman from her daydreams. WHY IS THERE A SPACE TIME HOLE APPEARING IN THE WALL?</p><p>- Som a zi... (What the...) – Lin's eyes widened while she ran to the door in hopes to escape, but that thing sucked her before the human could reach the doorknob.</p><p>(...)</p><p>- Did she die? – Lin heard a familiar voice say.</p><p>- Of course not, she's breathing. – Another voice, as familiar as the other, answered.</p><p>The human tried hard to open her eyes, seeing Thor and Loki staring her as she tried to sit up. A different Thor and Loki...?</p><p>- What is happening? – Confused, she whispered in English and while she looked around, she noticed a picture frame that caught her attention, in it that blonde, blue-eyed Loki was hugging a surprisingly pregnant and scar less version of her. – Where I am?</p><p>- Do you recognize us? – The black-haired, green-eyed and without a beard Thor that was using glassed and a lab coat asked very expectantly, but the man that resembled Loki was quiet, and seemed a bit melancholic and stared at her with such sadness that for a moment felt that she should go and hug him, but that strange accent, that weird appearance, and the picture frame left her unsure if it was really a good idea to do it.</p><p>- You look like people that I know. – She chose to speak the truth, but not give out too much information.</p><p>- Ah! Great! – The one similar to Thor said with excitement – My name is Chris, and this is Thomas, my brother. We're testing out a portal to be in touch with multiverse beings, you're the first person we were able to bring here! Isn't it great?!</p><p>- Multiverse...? – Lin whispered trying to remember the meaning of this word while sitting down slowly, until when one of the Asgardian books came to mind, what resulted in her eyes widening slightly. – It's also the first time I come in touch with someone from an alternative reality! – the woman like the good scientist she was started to feel excited as well.</p><p>- A really important question! – Thor 2 gestured happily while he spoke – How I am in the place you came from? – He picked up a clipboard to note down the information.</p><p>- Hmm... – Lin passed her hands through the sofa where she was, trying to piece together every data about the blonde she knew, not really caring for the fact she was still in her robe – Technically I was introduced to him today, but I know he's a powerful god, blonde with blue eyes and has an intimate relationship with a hammer.</p><p>- A GOD?! – O Thor 2 almost fell backward, surprised and letting the clipboard fall to the ground and then he grabbed said Thomas by his shoulders while shaking him even more excited, if it was really possible to be more excited than he was already. – A GOD, TOM! AH, YOU SEE THAT?! I KNEW THAT BRINGING YOUR WIFE FROM EARTH WAS GOING TO BE A GREAT IDEA! - Lin came to consider him a funny creature. – And him? – The brunette pointed to the brother who was still silent although he had moved away from him as if that reaction was a contagious disease – What is he?</p><p>- He's also a god. – The blonde directed a wry smile to his brother, even if he showed some indifference to the subject. – Intelligent, has knowledge of the mystical arts, excellent liar and a great enemy of Earth. – Now Loki 2 seemed to be a little satisfied.</p><p>God, Lin found it really weird talking with a Loki that wasn't her Loki.</p><p>- And you still married this thing? – He pointed once again for his brother. – I never understood your version from here, because you liked him and all that, she was definitely very different from my brother, they kept arguing about everything and then she died. It was very sad, my nephew's going to be extremely problematic growing up only with his father. – Thor 2 didn't stop talking.</p><p>- Things are really different over there. – The Stark understood Loki 2's hurt when he stared at her after all his wife was another version of her and she was dead. – I'm not married to him neither can I get pregnant.</p><p>- Oh... – Thor 2 now seemed to understand that being silent was the best thing to do.</p><p>- I'm married to your other version, Chris, – she rolled her eyes, smiling with irony – I would never date his stupid brother, ew, he is so unpredictable and doesn't have feelings. – She made a weird face that made her look funny because of the scars.</p><p>Thor 2 now seemed a few hues paler and looked at his brother, fearing his reaction, forgetting momentarily that the woman had confirmed beforehand that she met Thor on that same day. After a short period of silence, the blonde stopped trying to contain himself and started laughing, even wiping the tears of amusement that dripped a little, which drew a contentment smile from the woman.</p><p>- You really look like her. Thank you.</p><p>- You're welcome. – She widened her smile a little – It's weird for me to see someone with a face like his, sad. – The Stark shrugged.</p><p>Thor 2 now seemed grouchy, he even crossed his arms and avoided looking to the other two. The brunette wished to join his version on Earth 2 so he wouldn't be left alone in the middle of the pranks from those two.</p><p>- But so, - Lin stood up – Tell me about this place. – She looked everything around her curiously, even if deep down things didn't seem to be so different from what she saw in her little time on freedom.</p><p>It was odd how people trusted her so easily, Lin could very well be some kind of evil genius and those two would giving out valuable information or even bringing great evil to their reality. The younger girl saw her reflection in a big mirror far away from her and was surprised to see that both of her eyes were brown and that the voices in her head had stopped.</p><p>- I don't know how it is where you live, but here there are people who we call mutants. – Thor 2 began explaining – It mustn't be as amazing as living as a god, but some in this world are born with special abilities. Thomas for example, it was he who opened the portal for your reality! Isn't that wonderful? - The man smiled like he did the discovery of the century. – My nephew is a curious creature, he has bat wings, a tail, red eyes, looks like a little monster, good thing he's still a baby.</p><p>- Interesting... – The woman whispered, many things freely passed through her mind and she still stared at her reflected image – It was really good that you brought me here. – Lin turned in the direction of both men, glaring precisely the one who could make contact with other realities. – I have a favor to ask.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. This part of me has many names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Stark didn't know how much time had passed until they sent her back to her own reality, but when she saw herself once again in the bathroom of the Iron Man's mansion she had to act fast enough to not get hit by the door. Lin was maintaining the secure and confident woman facade for too long, she almost gave in to her instincts and ran away like a scared kitty as Thor entered the toilet.</p><p>The voices came back with full force, she barely could distinguish the jotun from any other human that had hurt her, her mind working too fast to properly process the information she received and maybe that influenced in the fact that now she was against a wall with her hands covering her ears, too involved in a panic attack to remember she wasn't locked up anymore.</p><p>Lin could fake being okay on most of the time, she always acted as nothing hurt her, but the truth is that she's so broken that she could only stay minimally calm in the green-eyed friend's presence. Maybe it was that expression that softened Mrs. Stark's heart when she also entered the restroom and made her want to pick her up in her lap and hug the girl as if she was a child, maybe it was the red-colored water in the bathtub that made her want to take care of every injury that she did on herself during her bath but that she barely remembered of their existence in her body. The reality shift messed up with whatever it is that caused these reactions in the woman's body and mind, for a moment it was like all the weird sensations had vanished and then came back with more force.</p><p>Lin didn't see when Loki entered the bathroom, pushing Thor out of the way nor she could see the guilty in her father's wife's eyes, she only felt when she was embraced in a hug and raised from the ground like a light weighted doll. That didn't make her more lucid, the woman wasn't used to hugs but her body didn't react to her commands, so she didn't even try to push him away.</p><p>Everyone observed without any reaction as the "Asgardian" almost ran with her to the room and placed her gently on the bed, and then go to the windows to open them so air could flow more easily. Loki then went back to Lin, taking her hands from her ears and intertwining them with his, holding them tightly. It didn't give the expected effect and as a last resource, to everyone's astonishment, the god let his skin get a blue tinge and his face lost any similarity to a human's.</p><p>Lin stared at the friend's red eyes with persistence and started breathing normally again, gradually focusing her eyes on the reality around her, for a moment everyone would say that her brown eye seemed lighter than normal, but this was a fact that nobody paid much attention.</p><p>- Your presence frightens her. – Loki said looking at Pepper and Clint, the archer who was far away leaning into a wall, his presence was almost unnoticeable. – Lin doesn't have good memories involving humans. – his skin partially got back to the complexion that everyone considered normal, letting behind any resemblance with a frost giant – So as much as I want her to be able to interact with all of you, - Loki didn't bother to look honest – I ask that you let her alone with me for now.</p><p>- And why any of us should believe that the best for her is to be with you? – Bruce, whom until then remained silent besides Mrs. Stark, asked suspiciously, apparently, none of the others present could say something at that moment.</p><p>- Because when she was being tortured by your kind for years I was the only one that tried to help. – The god smiled as if daring anyone to contest him – Not to mention that I'm also the only one who she trusts.</p><p>Clint looked at his friend's daughter as if he judged her foolish for trusting the jotun, but deep down he understood that Lin shouldn't be on the side of beings that bring her such fear. She was free now and Pepper seemed willing to make the girl trust her, maybe call her mom someday. The woman was a part of Tony who was still alive after all.</p><p>Yes, the idea of welcoming her as her daughter pleased her very much and considering that the younger was able to replicate her father's old armors maybe it wasn't that hard to like her. It was with that thought that Pepper left the room accompanied by Clint without a single word, he was still strangely quiet. Banner still didn't feel completely comfortable with Loki nearby, so he left with the other two. Thor was who took longer to move, he recognized the woman's lost gaze and felt as if it was part of his duty to take care of her, the blonde practically already considered her part of the family and the brother considered him a fool for getting attached to someone so easily.</p><p>- What happened to her... He started without knowing how to approach the subject, conversations were never their family's gift – It's the first time?</p><p>- No. – Loki answered while embracing the thin and fragile body in his arms, holding her gently so she could feel safe. Lin enjoyed the weird feeling of affection and stood there quiet smelling the scent of the other's body, it was strangely pleasant. – Happens more often than it would be healthy.</p><p>Loki ran his hands through her hair, ignoring the knots through the extension of her wavy hair. Thor began to think that it was nice seeing them together.</p><p>- I sincerely hope she gets better. – The blonde was honest and left the room soon after.</p><p>More on instinct than anything else the younger returned the affection over the minutes, she wrapped her arm over the god's waist, caressed him lightly where her right hand rested and didn't know what to do with her other hand. The silent prevailed until the moment that Lin whispered softly on the only language that she was fluent in.</p><p>- Sehnom bresiexom naxo m ti yepixtoti imdoa mihta ws dohda isakeahohdim. <em>(My first hours of freedom are being quite thrilling.) </em>– She smiled for the first time feeling at peace.</p><p>- Doyfiq odi soem ta zi tifixeos. <em>(Maybe even more than it should be.)</em> He also smiled and notice what she was wearing – Faki oehto imdo ti xawboa... (<em>You're still in your robe...) </em>– Loki stood up, separating grudgingly from the little ball of affection that they both were , he walked to the corner of the room and took a pajama set that looked apparently comfortable and handing it to her soon after. – Oka zi foe vekox ws bawka yoxja som hoa boxiki zi voe ehkasato-yo.<em> (I think it's going to be a little oversized, but it doesn't look like it will bother you.)</em></p><p>Lin also got up and took the clothes he offered, bewildered at the softness she felt when touching it.</p><p>- Dwta pis. <em>(Alright.) </em>– She let the knot that held the robe in her body go loose, taking it off without caring about the friend's presence. Loki turned around in respect, even if it wasn't the first time that he had seen her without clothes.</p><p>When she finished dressing up the god looked back at her, finding cute the vision he had in front of him.. Lin wore the soft baby blue pajamas which were quite bigger than her and had a duck print accompanying it, it was weird thinking that the woman looked like a beautiful picture with harmony between tenderness and chaos.</p><p>- Doyfiq faki tifimi dihdox taxsex ws bawka. <em>(Maybe you should try and sleep a little.)</em> – He suggested calmly while he wrapped himself with the blanket he had taken. Lin didn't protest much and accepted to try to sleep, she was feeling as happy as she never felt before. Loki approached getting back to his previous sitting position on the bed, a bit more serious than he was a few seconds ago, the Stark followed him to stand beside him. – Boxie ti mihde-yo ihzohda faki imdofo ha pohniexa, oyjwso kaemo odefaw a memdiso ti mijwxohko to komo i faki hoa ximbahtiw zohta di kosie. Ixo kaso mi faki hoa imdifimi yo, iw bridihteo ziprox o baxda boxo fix mi imdofo dwta pis som a Thor ojew bresiexa i dato oziyo kahvwmoa okahdikiw. <em>(I stopped feeling you when you were in the bathroom, something activated the house's security system and you didn't answer when I called. It was like you weren't there, I intended to break in to see if you were okay, but Thor acted first and all that mess happened.) </em>– He looked confused – Ahti faki imdofo?<em> (Where were you?)</em></p><p>- Hoa moe toziyi pohniexa. <em>(I didn't leave that bathroom.)</em> – Lin was honest according her memories – Som... <em>(But...)</em> – She seemed to search and to find something wrong with her mind– Zi imdrohna, i kasa mi defimi ws paxoa tawxota ha zi okahdikiw. Hoa si yispra ti dwta a zi veq ihzohda imdefi yo. <em>(That's weird, it's like there was a golden blur in what happened. I don't remember everything I did when I was there.)</em></p><p>- Doyfiq faki go imdefimi is kremi zohta o kahvwmoa kahvwkoa.<em> (Maybe you were already in crisis when the confusion started.)</em> – Loki digressed.</p><p>- I, doyfiq.<em> (Yeah, maybe.)</em></p><p>(...)</p><p>
  <em>"There will be a day when Asgard's doom will be eminent and with the death of all by the hands of the mad Titan who will reunite all the most powerful stones in the universe, the legitimate bearer of those beautiful stones will have once again her rightful place upon the universe"</em>
</p><p>There wasn't a day since the New York attack that Loki had forgotten about that ancient Asgardian prophecy that not even Odin seemed to care about when he was alive.</p><p>Lin at the moment was sleeping peacefully, which was pretty rare so it made it even more gracious to watch. Pepper had provided a good room for her and as the jotun wasn't exactly welcomed there the house owner made a point of forgetting to give him a room, which resulted in the green-eyed sharing it with the youngest.</p><p>The Stark was laying on the rug, wrapped in very expensive blankets and now dressed properly for a normal human. Loki watched her from the comfortable bed also wearing common clothes similar to a night-suit that terrestrials would use. Lin couldn't rest in a mattress, it was too early for her to get used to it and that's why she chose to stay in the fluffy mat.</p><p>Loki divagates about the moment he knew who she really was and since that day he was sure that destiny loved to play with his feelings...</p><p>
  <em>"The god was on the Earth and carried the Tesseract with him, so in a relaxing moment, before anyone could try to find him, he decided that it was a good time to visit his only friend. If everything went right, soon she was going to be there, by his side</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he projected himself to her he immediately allowed her to see how the place where he was looked like, hoping that it would bring some happiness to the little colored eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, Lin was restless, her hands covering her ears with force and she didn't notice him there, that worried the god, especially when she stared fixedly the place where Loki hid the infinity stone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Iyo imdo si kosohta... (He's calling for me...) - Lin whispered so low that at this point if the man wasnt't by her side he wouldn't have heard her. – Jedohta i jedohta boxo zi iw fo pwmko-yo. (Screaming and screaming for me to get him .)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Zis imdo di kosohta? (Who's calling you?) - Loki asked only now bringing her attention upon him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The look she gave him wasn't what he expected, it wasn't her there but something much older, whose existence no one had proven.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Imo boxdi ti ses dis swedam hasim. (This part of me has many names.) – Her voice wasn't the same anymore – Som a miw bafa o koso ti Tesseract. (But your people call me Tesseract). – He saw agony and pain different from what a human would show appearing in her eyes – O gaeo go vekaw yahji ti komo bax disba tisoem, iyo i om awdrom zixis faydox. (Thhe stone was away from home for long enough, he and the others want to come back.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The god got so out of control because of those words that his skin turned blue without him noticing it. It was while his mind worked in search of na answer that the old infinity prophecy appeared in his thoughts and comprehension came in his eyes, now a bloodlike red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Imdo dwta pis, (It's alright,) - Loki tried uselessly touching her – faki foe xikwbixax om mwom boxdim ho naxo kixdo. (You will recover your parts at the right time.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lin watched him believing the truth in his words, she calmed down as her mind stopped and her eyes shone once again as they did in the friend's presence."</em>
</p><p>Since Thanos brought the other stones to the Earth Lin had more and more crisis like that one where the stones would call for her, begging for her to claim them and Loki was afraid of the day this happens because he knows that the human body would never handle the power of those stones. Maybe he should trust more on the woman's abilities, but he kept thinking that it wasn't the right time for her to reign.</p><p>The universe will bow to her feet, but there was a long time left for it to happen.</p><p>In that same day, when they waited for the DNA test results the Stark adopted that agony expression again and only Loki knew what it was about, he took her to the first place that he saw where she could take some air and caressed her back calmly as her breathing came back to normal.</p><p>It was already hard for her to act like she was calm in the humans' presence, those voices that disturbed her were just one more thing to add to her long list of problems.</p><p>
  <em>"- Kahmeja awfex datom om miem ojaxo... (I can hear all six now...) – Lin commented, looking at the stars in the sky – Mehda kasa mi iyom bwtimis fex o odi ses o zoyzix. (I feel like they can come to me at any moment.) – Her expression darkened a little – Oziyi nasis zi fimdi a mespaya to osixeko is ws obixdota, oko zi iyi vae ehvaxsoto ti oyja zi hoa bixdihkeo oa disba tiyi. (That man that wears the America symbol in a tight uniform, I think he was informed of something that didn't belong his timeline.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Bax zi oko ema? (Why do you think that?) – The green-eyed asked a bit curious. Yet he already suspected what she was refering, even if he wasn't sure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Kahmeja fi-ya. (I can see him.) – Lin said with a calm completely different from what the situation required. – Hoa iyi is me... mopi? (Not him himself...you know?) – She gestured even if that action didn't help in the explaining – Is siwm bimotiyam figa zi iyi kowmaw wso johti voyno há swhta kasa kahnikisam. (In my nightmares I see that he caused a big flaw in the world that we know today.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ema mejheveko zi a timizeyepea is boxdim i kwybo tiyi? (That means that the inbalance is in parts his fault?) – Even Loki hesitated, Captain America wasn't exactly someone he considered bad. Yet it didn't mean he wouldn't kill him if he needed to. No one knew what exactly what happened the day he went to the past and chose to stay there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Mes. (Yes.) – She frowned as if she could see what she was referring to right now – Oka zi dis oyja ixota, Loki. Kasa mi oyjwis nawfimi prekota sweda kas a disba. (I think there's something wrong, Loki. As if someone had played a lot with time.) – She took her right hand to her face letting the metallic fingers touch her forehead, Lin seemed confused with whatever it was that she was hearing. –Zix teqix... iw oka zi vae ema. Om kaemom hoa voqis sweda mihdeta ho sehno kopiko. (I mean... I think it was that. Things don't make much sense in my head.) – They stood in silence for a moment, Loki didn't know exactly what to say. And then the woman remembered something and started talking again. – Oziyis sobom i ohadokaim zi fe soem kita... faki zix kijox o gaeo ta imboka. Bax zi? (Those maps and notes tha I saw earlier... You want to get to the space stone. Why?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Nagi simsa faki si temi zi mihdew siw bimkaka ziprox. (Just today you said you felt my neck break.) – The god decided to be honest – Iw dospis mihde. Iw dihna kixdiqo zi saxe zohta Thanos zipraw a siw bimkoko. (I also felt. I'm sure that when I died Thanos broke my neck.) – Loki leaned on the protective bars that Lin was already propped on. – Som ihdoa... (But then...) – He closed his eyes taking long to to open them – Zohta vezie maqehna bixte o kahkeihkeo ti fiq i ti oyjwso vaxso vwe boxo xis Jotunheim, ho sehno vaxso axejehoy kasa mi dwta a zi okahdikiw vami ws mahna zwes i zohta kahmijwe kijox oz eis Midgard vwe ehvaxsota zi am nwsoham fihkixos Thanos. Ema vox oyjws mihdeta boxo faki? Iw ywdie kahdro am bomota ha bomota i bixte, som hihnws tiyim mixeo doa vaxdi boxo ema, i kasa mi oyjwis defimi tierota ofemota o sweda disba zi Thanos fexeo ws teo i timkreda kas tidoynis a zi iyi ixo koboq ti voqix. Iw dihna fefeta wso ihkihokoa, o odwoyetoti hoa i kasa iw si yispra i ema is omwmdo. (When I was alone, I lost total conciousness and somehow ended up in Jotunheim, on my original form as if everything that happened was a bad dream and when I arrived at Midgard I was informed that the humans won Thanos. This makes any sense to you? I fought against the Avengers in the past and lost, but none of them was strong enough for that, it's as if someone had warned long ago that Thanos would come someday and described in detail what he was capable of. I had been living a staging, today isn't as I remember and that scares me.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki was never a completely good person, but he also never was 100% bad, he worried about some people in his own way. Think well, if the worlds ceased existing there wouldn't be no one to fool.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ihdihta a zi zix teqix. Oyjwis swtaw a kwxma ta swhta, feayaw om xijrom i dwta soem. Iw is bixjwhda zi kahmizihkeom ema droxo... (I understand what you're saying. Someone changed the world's course, violated the rules and all that. I ask myself what consequences it will bring...) – Lin stared at Loki this time – Mehda kasa mi om goeom si oyixdomis zi oyja foe kaprox a brima biyo ehdixvixihkeo. Som a zi bati mix soem vaxdi ta zi Thanos? (I feel as if the stones warned me that something is going to charge for the price of the interference. What can be stronger than Thanos?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Odin vae soem vaxdi ws teo i odi simsa iyi mihdeo sita ti kixdam mixim zi fojos imboko o vaxo. (Odin was stronger one day and even he feared certain creatures that travelled the space and beyond.) – Loki looked at the stars – Iyi om kosofo ti ihdetotim, iyom ixos kreodwxom semdekom, yihtom. (He called them entities, they were mystical creatures, legends.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oko zi imo zipro ha disba bati dix odroeta wso kaemom kasa is ws paxpayido? (You think that this temporal break could have attracted these things like in a butterfly effect?) – Lin asked but then both felt Thor and Bruce approaching and finished talking about the subject before the question could be answered."</em>
</p><p>Humans really have no idea of the chain reaction their actions can cause, the god of mischief asked himself if his actions would be enough to maintain that part of universe that he knew, safe.</p><p>Thanos could kill half of the world's population with a snap of his fingers, but Loki knew there was creatures somewhere that would make the titan look like an inoffensive maggot.</p><p>The man looked at his companion while he wandered about what would be his first steps once he took action. He had to correct the space-time flaws before the Time himself came to correct and charge his price.</p><p>Basically, what he needed to do, following this train of thought, is destroy the time stone so that the cracks stop coming up, make stronger armors for them to not die before the proper time, making sure that this Captain Marvel doesn't find him and kill him before those things happen, convince Thor to take part in the galaxy's rescue mission without making it seem like it was too important and if anything goes wrong, get Lin, the brother, the stones and escape far, <b>far</b> away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Goood moorniing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mrs. Stark and the Hawkeye are in the current mansion owner's room, as late as dawn, in silence. Neither of them knew how to broach the subject and both knew what attitude they had towards the new Stark's family member.</p><p>- I admit that I had always imagined that at some point a woman would have knocked on Tony's door with a child, saying she was here to introduce you to his son or daughter. I thought I would hate the child with all my strength. -The redhead began to say somewhat shaken; Pepper lost a greater part of the sparkle in her eyes. -But now that this has really happened, I wonder how I can be angry with someone like her. - The woman hides her face with her hands. - Lin looks so fragile and her eyes show so much pain... it's like she could break at any moment.</p><p>Clint gave a small smile, even though they didn't know him well enough Mrs. Stark, could tell he was trying to understand her way of thinking.</p><p>-Do you know what it feels like to play the hero and feel that you have failed? He asked without looking at her eyes. - I can save as many people as I can, and It will never be enough. That girl is Tony's daughter, someone who should've been my priority when she needed help, just like Stark would have done for my children, but look what they did with her. We didn't even know Lin was alive...</p><p>-This is not your fault. -The redhead said wrapping herself in a hug as if she were fragile as a child. - Every day you do the impossible to protect this world more than a normal person can handle, we can't carry the weight of all the problems on our backs as you always do. - Pepper smiled nostalgically. -Tony and I were talking about this shortly before Thanos first appeared, I think my maternal instinct was emerging, I wanted us to have a child and then Morgan came into the world. She sighed in frustration - And I was clinging to Peter more than I should, now I found that the person I loved most has another daughter besides our little one... And it wasn't even me who taught her how to handle life, we are complete strangers to each other, do you know how horrible this is?</p><p>The redhead felt the need to laugh in despair for a moment, she came to the conclusion that despite all her doubts she was willing to welcome that little piece of her beloved that the mischievous god brought to her.</p><p>- There is still time to teach her many things. -Clint tried to cheer up her up.- Talk to Lin, alone. Try to get to know her better to know if she is willing to try to be part of the family and live a normal life as far as possible.</p><p>-Do you really think she can trust me? -Pepper frowned- Lin looks at Loki as if he were her mentor, I don't doubt that she would kill any of us without hesitation if he asked. That man is definitely the least reliable person I know, she walks side by side with him maybe we should be suspicious of these intentions.</p><p>-Pepper, she is Tony's daughter. Whatever choice you make, look at her. What do you see? An enemy? I see a broken girl. Loki may be our enemy at times, but he was the one who kept her alive even if we don't know why. Lin isn't to be blamed for who she is, nor you are to blame for not knowing she was alive. I think if she's here now she deserves a chance to act without worrying about whatever hurt her that way.</p><p>- Have I ever said I like the way you act in situations like this? - Stark very much considered what her Hawkeye said, had already set aside most of her suspicions. Pepper smiled and almost automatically began making plans for the future.</p><p>-The world has many people to protect it now - Barton reminded her - I think it's not a bad idea you take a break, you can take Lin and Morgan to know somewhere she is interested if it will be good for you to know each other.</p><p>-I don't think she will accept going out without the jotun - Then take it too! Loki, Thor, doesn't matter. You can even call Peter if you want to! They don't have a big age gap, they will get along.</p><p>Clint's idea wasn't bad, maybe it would really work, but Pepper still worried about guessing what the god of mischief would gain by letting Lin approach her.</p><p>The redhead would never fail to be grateful for the way her husband's friends stayed by her side after he passed away.</p><p>(...)</p><p>In the next morning when Stark and Loki entered the kitchen everyone except Bruce were already there trying to prepare breakfast. Trying, after all, each seemed to have a different idea on how to please the second youngest in the house. Banner left shortly before the two to Washington to go back to training his young students with anger issues.</p><p>In the kitchen, Thor was trying to make a Bröd, according to Loki was some kind of Asgard bread, he was all dirty with flour but seemed pleased with the strange thing he had to bake. Pepper fried eggs and bacon while Barton made coffee and tried to make some mix on the stove, a little thing helping her mother and didn't try to mess either anything the others did, there was burning smell, in the air and Lin guessed that apparently the redhead was the only one who bothered to learn how to cook throughout her life.</p><p>There were also some cakes and drinks already on the table, maybe juice and tea, but Pepper probably planned to take everything to the dining room before the girl appeared.</p><p>When the redhead turned to put the bacon on a plate she was startled to see them. Watching her from the doorway, almost dropping the pan and letting out a little squeal. She decided that she didn't like how quiet they could be.</p><p>-Good morning! - Mrs. Stark greeted as she recomposed herself, smiling right then and finally putting the bacon on the plates. The other two also turned and said good morning. Morgan hid behind her mother's legs, suddenly shy.</p><p>Lin shrunk a little where she was, not sure how to act or what to do, so she searched her friend with her eyes expecting him to do something. She also didn't know the meaning of those words they said and perhaps that doubt was clear on her face because Loki wasn't slow to explain in Asgardian.</p><p>-Imdoa timigohta zifaki dihmo wsteo pas. Emma i wso mowtokoa boxo am nwso mwsoham (They are wishing you a good day. This is a greeting to humans). - The god smiled light and answered them to teach her, even if the salutations weren't directed to him. - Good morning.</p><p>-Goood moorniing. - She repeated stretching the words to test its sound and then looked at her friend as if wondering if she had spoken correctly. Loki just nodded, smiling a little, Lin wanted to learn how normal people acted and communicated, it was important to her and certainly made the other proud.</p><p>-Miw omojoxteoha i sweda pas, siheho (Your Asgardian is so good, girl) -Thor compliments happily, he could not see the brunette as a woman thanks to the fragile and mischievous aura that she carried so probably he would always call her a girl. The god of thunder had no idea that her brother had taught her the language of their people and that had caused a huge nostalgia in the blonde, had long not heard people talking in the first language that he learned.</p><p>-Aprejota (Thank you) - her cheeks flushed a little, it was the first time anyone but Loki had praised her for anything.</p><p>Pepper found her a little cute, but a little annoyed with the two extraterrestrial brothers, it seemed so easy for them to interact with her.</p><p>-I think I'll have trouble with the Asgardians - She whispered just for Barton to hear and he laughed at the growing maternal jealousy. The very strange mood from last night was almost completely dissipating.</p><p>Lin watched the room completely, everything was very clean and modern, she liked that place and was tempted to interact with the cleaning robot that was in a corner. But she never left her friend's side.</p><p>Loki showed a soft expression that was rarely on his face, needed to win everyone's trust after all.</p><p>-I'll take things to the other table - The Hawkeye warned. - Can you help me? - He asked the brothers calmly in a clear attempt to leave the redhead, the child, and the girl alone.</p><p>Loki looked at Mrs. Stark as if hesitating to keep her friend out of his eyes, he wanted them to think that Lin was unable to defend herself, that she needed him so much to stay sane, and most of all she wanted them to believe that he cared about her. Only Lin could read the other's lies truly, and she was already used to his games so she acted as she should beside him, helping with his intentions regardless of the role he was playing.</p><p>-It's alright. - Lin said with her not so well-formed English and smiled slightly - You can go help. - She gestured a little, not bothering to be without her mechanical fingers.</p><p>Loki said nothing, just nodded and went with Barton and Thor do the dishes that would make breakfast that day. When they took off Pepper turned awkwardly to stove and turned off the fire that warned the strange mixture as she realizes it was burning.</p><p>Lin took a deep breath, begging herself to remain calm, and moved a little forward to get closer to the older. "She won't hurt me. It will not hurt me". She repeated to herself as she got closer with her crooked, uneven steps. When both Stark's eyes met her instinct made her hug herself and look away, the woman reminded her so much of the bad men.</p><p>-I read somewhere that you say thank you when someone helps you. - She looked back at her - So ... thank you. For the room.</p><p>- You're almost my daughter, you don't have to say thank you - She tried to sound kind nice, even if she was bothered by the other woman's visible discomfort.</p><p>Loki wanted Mrs. Stark to trust him and she would make it happen even if she was afraid of the woman in question, Lin didn't remember what it meant to have a mother, didn't know how to tell her apart from an enemy, but wanted to live differently and maybe Pepper could help her with this. She wanted to remember what it's like to have a family and that woman seemed willing to help her, so maybe it wasn't so sad to be her friend's weapon, maybe it didn't have to be a lie to the end...</p><p>The Iron Man's wife kept staring at her scars, and the girl could perfectly read the curiosity on her face, just as she saw in her little sister's eyes. It was strange even to Pepper herself that she was holding her will to ask about them, perhaps she had acquired her husband's bad habit over the years. Still, Lin wasn't comfortable talking about the past, so he didn't bother trying to explain them.</p><p>-Look, I know we met yesterday, but I need you to know that I want to help you live a better life. For all you know, you've been stuck for too long without being able to see the world as you wanted.<br/>-The redhead ran a hand through her hair, messing up a bit her neat hairstyle and looked in her in the eyes again - Is there any place you want to know? You can choose anyone, by the way, not just one! As many as you want and I'll take you there today!</p><p>Lin's eyes widened, not bothering to hide her emotions, and she looked at her as if for the first time she could see any kindness in the woman. She allowed herself to think about when she would have the opportunity to meet her in person. Beautiful landscapes that Loki will show her, and therefore was paralyzed for a moment, in shock, trying to find signs of lies in the other Stark's expressions. Asgard was the first place that comes to mind, this was definitely the civilization he most wanted to know, but it has been eight years since all his chances of visiting it were gone. Then she looked down at the floor, curling back into her duck pajamas and trying to remember somewhere ou earth that someone had already told her stories about. At last only one name came from deep in her memories, she didn't know who told about this particular city, but her memory insisted that it would be a nice place.</p><p>-Osaka. - She finally whispered at the technically stepmother's anxious air.</p><p>-Japan? - She raised an eyebrow and smiled, liked the idea, Pepper knew the city and it would not be difficult to let that fun ride. - Great choice! I know amazing places there! I'll get that shy expression off your face by the end of the trip, that's a promise!</p><p>Lin allowed herself to close her eyes and smile a little sincere, she liked challenges. But it was not long before opening them again and indicating where the others left with a nod.</p><p>- Can we join the others? - She asked carefully, good things didn't happen when she disliked the men and women the other Stark remembered so much.</p><p>-Ah, yes, of course - The redhead smiled at her, still trying to find a way to act near the younger without scaring her they walked together to the room where the others, Lin kept a distance still forcing himself to stay calm and they both met Thor on the way. He smiled at her and went to get the dish he was preparing in the kitchen, now properly cleaned without flour.</p><p>The dining room was large enough to serve a banquet for a crowd of people, and Clint, who waited on foot not far from the front door, while Loki found himself near one of the chairs at the large central table, was in a relaxed position, completely at ease and with his typical smile on his face. Only Lin saw an act behind his actions were from someone he considered superior as if nothing or anyone could achieve it.</p><p>The new Stark tried to ignore the fact that everyone's gaze was focused on her and walked over to the chair next to her friends without actually sitting down, he didn't know exactly what humans were doing at times like this so her eyes darted around. The room nervously until they met those of the jotun beside him. Loki just moved his lips without actually saying anything, did just enough for her to understand that she should sit down.</p><p>Lin moved the chair to where it would be possible to sit in, setting down immediately, Morgan and Pepper sat in front of them and Thor returned from the kitchen with his Asgardian bread the older blond seemed pleased with the result of his cooking skills, though Loki stared at that thing with disgust.</p><p>Thor with his own hand broke pieces of bread for each of those present and served them shortly after no one seemed too convinced to eat that.</p><p>-You don't think I'm going to eat this, do you? - Loki asked arching an eyebrow.</p><p>-And why wouldn't you eat? It's delicious! - Thor stated with the utmost certainty pointing to the bread on his plate.</p><p>-Neither have you tasted it yet! Not sure if it would be safe for anyone to eat this - The dark god argued.</p><p>-It must not be that bad...- Pepper said trying to convince herself, she turned out to be the first to bite the piece that was served to her. Loki suppressed a smile as she began to cough. -It's...hm...- The redhead tried to swallow.</p><p>-Very good, isn't it? The blonde questioned her expectantly.</p><p>Mrs. Stark's skin became a few redder tones as she tried to breathe.</p><p>-Is everything okay, mom? - The childish voice questioned with fear.</p><p>-Yes, my love. - Despite his words, nothing about his appearance indicated that anything was fine.</p><p>-You can't eat that. - Clint said with certainty. - You Asgardians certainly don't know what real food is. -He began to pour himself other things, just as Loki did while the redhead drank one of the juices to try to recompose herself.</p><p>Lin watched the behavior of others curiously, it was the time he had so many people around him without feeling that they were all a threat.</p><p>-This can't be so bad. -Thor assured looking at his loaf of bread.</p><p>-Or maybe you forgot that cooking was never one of your skills. - Loki said just to tease the blonde.</p><p>-The Reindeer man is right; this thing doesn't seem edible at all. -Surprising everyone, Barton agreed with the mischievous god.</p><p>- But you haven't eaten yet!</p><p>-And neither do you. - Said Clint.</p><p>The girl had fun with their argument, just as her sister seemed to do. So much that it even smiled a little. She looked at the bread lying on her plate and thought it was definitely not the strangest thing she had ever eaten. So, the Stark held that thing in her hand with her remaining fingers and bit into a piece.</p><p>Almost after that everyone looked at her um surprise, ignoring them Lin just chewed and swallowed that strange food. Thor watched her without hope of winning a compliment.</p><p>-It's edible. - The marked woman just shrugged, that bad bread was far from the worst thing she ever had to eat.</p><p>Loki and Clint smiled in disbelief. The god willing to throw away what was left of the bread on her plate and served her with real food, just as Pepper did with what was on her daughter's plate when she saw. That she had too. Intent to experiment. Laughter came eater when Thor was forced to eat what he did and refused to believe how Lin was able to swallow that thing.</p><p>When everyone had finished their meals a pleasant silence hung in the air, some still wanted to laugh as they remembered when the young Stark tried coffee that Clint prepared. She made an expression of disgust so sincere that everyone had fun with it and began to wonder. The hypothesis that her taste buds are defective.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Do you trust me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a moment of peace that those people had not had in their lives for a long time the smiles began to come more easily and the guards gradually lowered. Loki's presence even as the threats threatened to bother him less than he should have Thor was the happiest of them all, this was the most enjoyable family moment he had in the last few years, and only he knows how much of those moments hurt him back then. The god of thunder was staring at his brother in silence, Pepper went out to quickly sort out some of the business that bears his name, Morgan went to school, and now Loki was trying to teach Lin how to peel on orange while Clint explained how some of his arrows worked as the girl seemed to be very interested in anything that involved science. Thor suspected the archer had thrown his weird mix out so it wouldn't go through the same disapproval that his bread did...</p><p>As he watched his brother, the blonde remembered how he found him months after the second fight against Thanos, in his memories the jotun and the people fell fighting bravely beside him and his time with the guardians of the galaxy helped him feel less guilty for everything that happened but never stopped waiting for the mischievous god to reappear again as it actually did...</p><p>"Thor watched new Asgard from the balcony of his new room, it was Tony who bought all that region so that the gods could move on and since even the billionaire friend was each dealing with grief in his own way. The sun was shining outside, but for the blonde, it was just another gray day like any other, it was the exact date that had been six years since fighting with Thanos for the first time and losing half his people, as well as the others that were left of his family. He felt terribly melancholy even though all his family was willing to be by his side whenever he asked.</p><p>When the mad titan was defeated and the battle was finally over, the blonde sought his brother among the one's who revived, but found none, as he found no other Asgardians, however, the body of the mischievous god was not found anywhere either, strong as Loki was the ship's destruction would not enough to disintegrate what was left to it so it still held hopes.</p><p>It took a while for things to settle down and he could think of stabilizing on earth, but now he was there, in an isolated city that few bothered to remember existed, alone at home with his new "hammer" and having no idea of what to do. Phone, another gift left by Tony before he left, so as not to be communicated and with that the god still clung to the small possibility that perhaps the jotun would come to him, it would be easier for his brother to find him if other people knew if you location, this is clear if the mischievous god decided to ignore the fact that both could communicate through their minds.</p><p>Loki would show up again, it was his naughty little brother they were talking about and he always comes back.</p><p>So distracted that Thor was started when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. It's sounded a little desperate and so the hero was soon taking his hammer and going to the Bifrost to meet his old friend.</p><p>Dr. Erick Selving looked even more excited than he already was when he saw this Asgardian friend approaching in the snow</p><p>-Thor! Good to see you! You'll not believe what I found!</p><p>- If it's not the some bizarre alien who wants to destroy the world, I'm afraid I won't be of much help. -The blonde joked smiling slightly.</p><p>-Well, I don't know if he wants to destroy the world. -Erick widened his smile further. - Come on, come in, it's very cold out here.</p><p>In fact, Antartica was a very cold place, and the doctor looked more like a ball in so many jackets that he was wearing. Erick stripped off some of the so called warm clothing from the air- conditioners, Thor wrapped himself in the forgotten blanket on the couch of that makeshift inn. No one warned the god of thunder that he was going to such a cold place, he was only in his shirt.</p><p>-I met him while studying an area nearby. - The human led him into a room and opened the door. - He was so bruised and unconscious as he looks now, so fragile. - Do you know this species?</p><p>Lying in bed was an unconcious blue body often covered with bandages, with nothing but this a simple hospital gown covering his body. The creature seemed to like the cold.</p><p>-It's an frost giant.- The blonde found surprised after watching him a little. - A child probably. - Said the doctor. - See how small, these things are much larger than a normal human when adults. How did it get here?</p><p>- He was found in a hole near my research region, there is some kind of change in gravity just like what happened in that place that Jane found.</p><p>Thor approached the body watching him careful.</p><p>This is strange, he seems very familiar to me. - The blonde commented staring at the fatures of the creature's face, until it hit him, hard. - He is my brother...</p><p>The blonde had his eyes wide, but all the doctor's excitement was gone.</p><p>-Is this thing Loki? Oh heavens, I should have left him out there.</p><p>The god of thunder seemed to hear nothing of what the other said, tears came to his eyes and he soon took the small body on his lap.</p><p>-I'm taking him with me. - Only now allowing himself to look at his friend. - Thank you for finding him.</p><p>Erick wasn't too happy to know that it helped one, being so disgusted, but he looked so thrilled that the doctor was glad for the other's happiness as the Asgardian shortly afterward had his hammer and brother on his way to his lonely home.</p><p>The jotun was left on the bed of that small residence's guest room. It was still strange for the god to see his brother in his original form, there were few times when the cheating god appeared to him that way and perhaps that was why he didn't recognized him immediately.</p><p>The blonde was so happy to see the other alive that for a moment. He wanted to take care of until he got tired of his face and drove him out of his own house big brother thing. It hurt his so much to see Loki's pain and wished they could maintain a relationship of not being complete enemies as they had many years ago.</p><p>It was late at night when he left the younger boy is room and went back do his own. Thor found himself wondering what is life would been like if he had been born at Earth and not as a god, perhaps things would be more peaceful and happy for everyone, not realizing when he fell asleep, hid consciousness only fully returned when he was awoken by a strange noise coming from the kitchen.</p><p>Suspicious, the thunder god took his "hammer" and walked to the downstairs room where the sound came from. There he found his brother already back with his normal appearance and in Asgardian clothes, he was trying to find a way to escape the house that was obviously foreign to him, Thor approached in silence.</p><p>-Hi broth-...</p><p>And he took a beautiful frying pan with him.</p><p>-Thor! - Loki was now looking at him with fright, still with the frying pan in hand. - Is alive ! And fat!</p><p>-A frying pan? Are you serious, brother? - The blonde looked at him pretending to be angry and not surprising the comment about his appearance.</p><p>-It was the first thing I could catch. - He smiled more calmly. - I didn't know you were in this house too, I thought it was some kind of weird ogre behind me.</p><p>Thor smiled and moved the body to hug him, Loki didn't return it, but neither did he push him away. The youngest would definitely never change."</p><p>All the while Thor still felt that something was wrong with his brother, but always left it aside as that peace was too welcome for him to spoil it with his suspicions.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Sometimes the mischievous god wondered why humans let him room the earth freely after all he had done. Perhaps this was another consequence of time travel or just idiocy from the terrestrials, but then why he would worry about that.</p><p>On the second day at Stark's house the mood of those present seemed better, Clint and Pepper probably talked about the late billionaire's fatherhood and came to the conclusion that it might not be bad to include Lin in the family. Although the younger one suspected that some of this acceptance came from the pity the Iron Man's wife felt as she saw how Stark's entire body was covered with scars. Apparently the colored - eye woman, Thor and Loki were the only ones that didn't care about the brand.</p><p>Pepper's first attempt to get closer to her husband's daugther was basically a visit with the youngest girl to whatever country she chose to meet, sometimes having such a rich step mother was pretty cool and because of that they were in a park in Osaka in Japan. Thor and Loki were and obviously also included in the tour, the green-eyed, as much as Pepper hated him, was the only one Lin trusted, and the blonde came along. Peter was very excited when he was called in to go along, as a good nerd he liked a lot of Japanese things and was the first time he had the opportunity to visit the country.</p><p>The god of cheating changed his appearance by showing himself as a man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a short beard. He took the opportunity to throw an illusion on his friend turning her into what humans consider normal and laughed when she looked in the mirror before leaving. Heavens, she looked horrified at what he saw, much preferred the version with its marks. The clothes were another problem, dress and high heels definitely didn't match Lin, first for being too weird (as she would say) and the second for making her twist her foot after the first few feet she tried to walk. Pepper didn't seem to lie when she demonstrated that she was having fun helping her find something to match. Fashion came on the list of things Stark didn't like that day.</p><p>But now here they were, Lin with an ice cream in his hand, paying attention to some explanation Parker was doing about some kind of anime he found references along the way, Thor and Loki arguing over something, Morgan on the back of the thunder god supporting him. In the discussion, Pepper helping another Stark understand simpler things like what a raven was, for example. There was also one of the old Iron Man's armor that was there basically to carry the many things that Lin was getting as a gift, apparently Pepper would buy anything that caught her attention.</p><p>After the initial fright Mrs. Stark seemed very excited about the idea of being the mother of an older girl, it was as if that news left her hoping that the future might be better even if the panic attacks still continued.</p><p>Lin was dealing with humans better than expected and maybe that had to do with the fact that if anyone tried to hurt her there were aliens in the group ready to defend her. Thor seemed to have clung to the human very fast, and now he was treating her like his little sister, as well as liking that the child wouldn't let him go at all.</p><p>Every sarcastic or ironic response from the younger ones drew laughter from the group, with each passing minute those who didn't know her considered Lin more like Tony Stark, just as Morgan was, even younger and less troublesome.</p><p>The place they visited was really beautiful, there were lots of flowers, temples and they even came across a park full of deers, which resulted in the mighty god of thunder being surrounded by the animals. He found it very funny until the deer started trying to bite him, so Thor ran through the park being chased by the animals, eliciting laughter from the kids there and friends watching him from afar.</p><p>Loki had hidden the cookies they sold for tourists to give to the animals in his brother's clothes, and the animals were kinder than expected, not that anyone was complaining. The god of thunder might have fled the deer very easily, but stopped when he saw that he was entertaining the little ones.</p><p>Lin's eyes sparkled with everything she saw, this was being a good second, or third by time zone, freedom day. She wondered if the people who held her captive would have the courage to look for her.</p><p>Later, when Lin's body stopped simply protesting asking her to rest and told her to stop for a while, the group went to a coffee shop in the city's commercial area. To her astonishment, there were feline creatures available for those who wanted to pet them, so the woman disappeared with her sister in the cat area while the others waited for their drinks. When the group met her again there were lots of furballs sleeping around her and over her body. Lin was sleeping, looking like a child while the other girl played with the cats that were still awake and Pepper took a picture of that scene to save from remembrance. She probably pictured herself as an old woman showing off the various pictures she was taking throughout the day for her grandchildren. Perhaps Mrs. Stark was raising too many expectations.</p><p>That day Lin showed to be so happy that he barely controlled his voice and always sounded like the Asgardian accent.</p><p>As the elders joined the nest of cats the younger ones had raised, they forgot a little about who they were to others and adopted that momentary peace. Hero, villain, businesswoman, god, guardian ... It didn't matter much now.</p><p>It was then that an elegant, black, green-eyed cat caught the eye of the thunder god. He was the one who took the most space on Stark's lap with different eyes and looked at other humans as if he were superior to them all while receiving affection from the mortal.</p><p>- This cat reminds me of you, brother. - Thor commented with the other now also blond as he bent down to be closer to the kitten that looked at him with disdain - Hi, cute thing!</p><p>When the Asgardian ran a hand over the feline's body, he immediately writhed and bit him to push him away or to protect his new human from the bearded menace, no one knows.</p><p>- I also think he looks like me. - Loki commented holding back the laugh as his brother stood looking indignantly at the teeth marks that remained in his hand.</p><p>- I'm beginning to think the animals don't like me... - Thor whispered a little sad, Peter and Morgan laughed heartily, Lin smiled and made a mental note telling her to find a dog for the Asgardian later.</p><p>Before leaving the establishment, the owner of the place apologized about the feline's behavior and offered the money they had spent back there with proof that he really did not expect the feline to do such a thing. He was even surprised that the cat gave his attention to the tourist group.</p><p>In conclusion, Pepper turned down the money and Morgan won a cat (which, strange as it may seem, only sympathized with the human and the mischievous god, accepting affection from the child and Parker also if they brought food).</p><p>(...)</p><p>Lin looked lighter than she had ever looked before, she was sitting beneath a willow tree by a lake. This trip was becoming a great asset to her, the force returning to her body with stunning speed, it was the fifth day of freedom, and there was no trace of that morbid weakness in her. Stark had a white sheet of paper attached to the clipboard she was holding on her legs, a pencil was playing in her hand, and the woman made beautiful strokes of the still-blank extension. She always liked to create her small arts, however few she had the opportunity to do them. That huge drawing kit around her from afar was Pepper's gift that pleased her most.</p><p>Loki and the redhead watched from afar, both were being forced to mingle with each other and trying to make it as unpleasant as possible, not that the god really cared.</p><p>-So, Loki, how does your relationship work? - Pepper indicated the man beside him and the woman they watched. - I still can't understand how soon you found her.</p><p>- Ah, dear Stark. - He complimented ironically - As much as you do not believe me, I met her long before I knew you existed. - The jotun looked at his friend as he spoke. - She is my lifemate, apprentice, and weapon. - Just like I am her own.</p><p>- Weapon? - Pepper frowned.</p><p>- Yeah. You'll understand when you see us fighting together. - The god was smiling proudly.</p><p>-Do you really think she's a fighter? - She asked suspiciously, nothing about the girl reminded her of a warrior.</p><p>-When you really know her, you'll understand, - Loki assured him as he looked at the Iron Man's wife. - Lin is as powerful as any of us. The mind is the greatest weapon for those who don't have a huge brute force, you know better than any other and your husband Anthony was an example of this. Maybe that's a bad thing for her family, because she's one of the smartest creatures I've ever met.</p><p>Pepper looked somewhat proud, but there was something odd in her eyes, it was as if her conscience screamed at her to believe the jotun's words, as if by then everyone knew that Loki was on the good side despite his past. But that Stark didn't forget all the evil the god could do, and her instincts kept shouting that she shouldn't let her guard down.</p><p>-Do you imagine her as an avenger?</p><p>- No, I don't think Lin will ever want to save people on this planet. - Pepper didn't seem to understand why, so Loki tried to explain. - The scars on her body were all made by you humans, she was broken in such a way that memories of the people who hurt her never go away. Understand that Lin is a woman who would feel peaceful in the presence of the angry Hulk, but who trembles if she is alone with any human. Although she might one day want to follow her father's legacy, more for herself than for the people.</p><p>-Does Lin ... believe that I'll hurt her?</p><p>- For sure. That's why she keeps me or Thor around, we're not your kind. We aren't in her nightmares.</p><p>Pepper looked rejected for a moment, even with her high-confidence mask on again. She still blamed herself for what happened to the other.</p><p>-You say she can fight, will you train her?</p><p>-I plan to start when we get back from this trip.</p><p>-Good, I'll never let anyone hurt Tony's daughter again.</p><p>(...)</p><p>- Miw timihna vekaw sweda pas. (Your drawing was very good.) - Loki complimented in agardian.</p><p>He had just passed the room in which she was staying and saw one of the many sheets that Lin had illustrated in recent days. At the moment she was in her room's private hot spring, another of Pepper's pampering, huddled in a corner, watching the movement of the crystal clear water.</p><p>- Faki teq ema ti date. (You say that about everyone.) - The colorful-eyed commented smiling, that maybe it was the first time Loki looked at her and saw a completely healthy human being.</p><p>The Asgardian approached the water's edge and saw the woman come closer. Lin wasn't naked as people would normally be in hot springs but only dressed in her underwear.</p><p>- Imdo o and sweda disba? (Been there a long time?)</p><p>- Hoa mie teqix. (I can't tell.) - She answered sincerely - A disba ta yota ti vaxo ti wso kiyo boxiki bomox sound xobeta. (Time outside a cell seems to pass faster.) - The lips marked by her bruises played in a smile - Oh tiwm mapixoha! (Oh sovereign god!) - dramatized as she always did - Si toxeo o nahxo ti mwo kasbohneo himdom ojwom zihdim? (Would you give me the honor of your company in these warm waters?)</p><p>Loki almost laughed at her friend's relaxed expression, that was a really good sight to see. He was not reluctant to make his clothes disappear with the aid of magic and enter the water too, letting out a satisfied grunt as he dived.</p><p>Lin was still in the same spot, leaning against the rocks and watching him, she still couldn't swim, but seemed content to just stand there in the hot spring with the night stars highlighted in the sky. The prince stepped out of the deepest region and swam over to her, propped himself against the same rocks that his friend was on, and both looked only at the vastness of white specks above them.</p><p>-I've been researching a few things while I'm alone in this room. - Increasingly I think there is something wrong. - Her English was getting better.</p><p>- What kind of things? The green-eyed one raised an eyebrow.</p><p>- Cheap flights, to Sokovia. - She spoke simply, leaving an opening for the statement that she knew the jotun would make.</p><p>- Sokovia was destroyed a long time ago. It makes no sense for you to want to get to know the hole that was in place of the city. - Loki answered in a funny tone and the younger one was too serious for a joke.</p><p>-Sokovia is where it has always been, on the ground, intact and thriving. - The mischievous god widened his eyes slightly. – It wasn't destroyed just as some Ultron never existed. - Loki lowered his gaze to the water, perhaps a little lost.</p><p>-That makes a little sense.- He murmured, lost in thought.</p><p>-But that's not all. - Lin sighed. - I imagined you were lying to me for all the last few years and the stories were fake.</p><p>- Hey! - Loki pretended to be offended, but finally smiled and so did she. They both knew this was something his friend would do without thinking twice.</p><p>-And so I decided to research about you, which included asking Thor about your adventures together, watching the news in old newspapers, and stealing Tony's stolen files about S.H.I.E.L.D. - The god wasn't surprised at all. - Loki, some people see you almost as a hero, they fear you, but they are grateful for all the times that you have helped save the earth and fought for humanity. - Lin made a strange but funny face - That makes no sense.</p><p>- It really doesn't, but it helps to have the confidence of these people. - The green-eyed one already knew about disagreements over his pasts. - Although your stepmother still looks at me like an enemy.</p><p>-She was married to my father, and he was always smarter than the others. - She laughed slightly - I also found other interesting things. - Lin looked serious and stared at the stars, for a moment seemed lost. -Thor told me that Odin said he loved you before you died.</p><p>- What?! - This time it was information he didn't know. Maybe the other past had been better somehow, she couldn't clearly remember everything that happened in both of them.</p><p>-From what Thor said after what happened in New York, you were arrested and the Black Elves attacked Asgard, which resulted in Frigga's death and his thirst for revenge that led him to help him with regard to the Reality stone that I was stuck in Jane. You faked your own death in a conflict and took Odin's place where you remained until just before Ragnarok. I was with you at that time and his reports are in my memory, but I know they are not yours, not completely. - Loki listened quietly, trying to imagine what it would have been like if things went this way in all his memories, Lin intertwining the fingers in his left hand with those of his friend's right hand. - Thor also told me that Odin pushed him away because he saw in you the person he was when he was young and feared that you would bring more destruction into the universe than he did.</p><p>Loki didn't like to think of Odin, when he was a child the mischievous god trained and trained to get stronger while Thor only got into trouble with his friends, but it was to the blonde that their father gave the most attention. No matter how hard he worked or how much he helped his brother with his achievements, at the end of the day the other would hear, "this is my boy".</p><p>- Odin was a terrible father. What did he expect me to do to become a good king? Tear off an eye? It seems like a bad technique to change a person.</p><p>Lin laughed a little, her eyes seemed to glow brighter than ever, and she resembled the strong girl she'd met in the past.</p><p>-Maybe I'll tear off your eye on any given day, if you become a good man after that we may have figured out the solution to ending the world's evil.- The green-eyed one liked that sarcastic smile on her face. The woman was not insecure about speaking openly in a language that was not yet fully mastered in her friend's presence, with Loki she could be sure she would never hear a laugh or be reprimanded for her mistakes.</p><p>-And then I will be the kind old king of New Asgard, it doesn't seem like a fun future. - Lin arched an eyebrow.</p><p>-Wasn't your goal until the other day to be king?</p><p>-Yes, but not a kind king. What is the fun of being a leader if you can not annihilate your enemies? -There was some confusion in the god's eyes. - It's like you said, my memories are conflicting and I don't remember everything Thor says happened, things went very differently from my point of view and yet I can't deny the fact that my brother is talking the truth about our last decades.</p><p>- Have you noticed that even though you met a young Captain America, who once woke up seventy years in the future and came to live in our time as an avenger, we can now find him as an old man who claims to have lived his life the way he did. -as it really should have happened. It seems to me that there are different timelines existing together after all, but obviously I can't say that for sure.</p><p>- I have the slightest impression that none of this should be happening. - Sarcasm came so naturally that it wasn't even done on purpose.</p><p>Lin nodded and looked back at the sky, lost in his own thoughts. The voices seemed to have given her a break even though the crises didn't stop. She was up close, thinking it would really be a pity if things went wrong and her friend died.</p><p>- Do you trust me? - The question caught her eye and made her look back at him and move a little closer.</p><p>- If I trust you? - Lin whispered near the other's ear - Let me think ... - He did not see, but she closed her eyes. Loki somehow liked that proximity, her warmth comforted him and being able to look her in the eyes was really good but maybe she was too close. - Of course not! - And then she walked away smiling - I feel comfortable by your side, it's different. It would be stupid to trust you. You know I'm always waiting for people to hurt me, it's no different with you just because we're friends. - She shrugged. - It might hurt more when you cheat on me than anyone else, but it's not like I expect you to treat me differently.</p><p>-Glad you know you're disposable to me. - Loki didn't bother to force a smile, just kept his typical serious expression. It was true that he liked her very much, but if the situation asked he would throw her away without hesitation.</p><p>-I want to enjoy as much as we can before we have to kill each other,- His eyes looked sad but also resigned. -so let's make a toast!</p><p>- A toast?</p><p>- YES! I never made a toast, it must be cool! - Lin looked at the minibar installed in his room and called some drink to her hand with telekinesis and Loki called two wine glasses. Their powers resembled in some way.</p><p>- Your eyes are green again. - The god commented. - Will you become some kind of Hulk if you get angry?</p><p>- I never get angry. - She opened the sake bottle and poured a little into each bowl, taking one for herself soon after.</p><p>-I can fix this over time. - Loki smiled taking the remaining wine glasses and snatched a giggle from her.</p><p>That starry night, in a fountain of thermal water in the moonlight they shocked both glass cups, whispering together "Feelings are a weakness" and concluded that probably the worst lies were the ones we told ourselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. She is amazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12 days later ...</p><p>It was weird to think that Iron Man was really dead and that Steve Rogers was cut off from the world in his retirement. Pepper, someone who would always admit how much he missed those two, was also very sorry for not stopping Tony and the Captain from staying away for so long after her husband learned about her parents' murder and the other chose to side with his friend Bucky. Rogers was a great symbol of peace, someone who made people believe the world could be a better place, was his childhood hero and most of all a dear companion, despite all the arguments and misunderstandings Tony and Steve they would always miss the hearts of those who stayed.</p><p>Iron Man's widow's memories came thanks to her reunion with the Captain's shield and one of the beloved's first armor at the current Avengers headquarters. The object that mimicked what was made of vibranium hung on one of the walls next to the gleaming armor, both standing out in the middle of everything else, that would always be an eternal reminder of who Tony and Steve were.</p><p>Pepper also missed when the avengers were completely united, somehow the billionaire felt as if they were a family at the time the group was created. And once again she saw her beloved's family crumble ...</p><p>Stark definitely has a bad habit of blaming itself for all the wrong things that happen around her, maybe that was one of the many things it got from years of living with her husband.</p><p>Why was she at the base of the avengers? Lin was being trained at the moment. She is also a super soldier, who would say, right? Pepper was really surprised when the younger girl told her. Young Stark was a great genius like her father, and she was very proud of the redhead, the armor she built was now together with her father's in the mansion where he lived.</p><p>- The girl is stronger than I imagined. - Sam commented as he approached, muttering about a bruise on his arm. - And regenerates too fast too, not that these things are bad.</p><p>- She hurt you? - Pepper asked more than surprise, the current Captain America was as skilled in martial arts as his predecessor, many of the new avengers could never stay more than five minutes standing in a ring with him. Ms. Stark never imagined that Lin, the fragile and not very sociable Lin, would be able to stand up to Sam and injure him.</p><p>-She knows a lot of Asgardian ways of fighting, this Loki must have taught her at some point, I really don't know, but she had a reflex that was too developed for someone who has spent the last nineteen years in a cell.</p><p>Pepper would have answered with some sarcastic joke as well as made it characteristic, but the green-eyed man made him too uneasy even for that, she tried to trust the thunder god's brother, but couldn't seem to be the only one with that one difficulty.</p><p>-Do you think he is good for her? - Stark asked uncertainly, but without letting her friend notice that.</p><p>- They have an impressive sync, you saw the training they did together, it was almost as if they could see with each other's eyes. So yes, I think it's good for her to have you around.</p><p>- Can you trust him?</p><p>-I don't know him well enough for that, but it's Loki after all, always fooling us to save our lives. - Sam seemed familiar with the Asgardian's presence.</p><p>To him the god of cheating was something close to a distant friend, mistakes were increasingly exposed and Pepper struggled hard to appear calm.</p><p>- Mrs. Stark! - Friday's voice rang through the room. - The Hulk has just been released into the training area.</p><p>Iron Man's widow was alarmed, Lin was in the training area with Loki alone, and the jotun was not very successful against Hulk in his recollections, though at the moment it was not the same green monster they were used to, but rather the same. Jennifera Walters, the Hulk woman, which didn't differ much after all she is also extremely strong and is still working to keep her conscience.</p><p>-How was Jennifer when you left?- She asked, walking quickly toward where the others were.</p><p>- Strangely quiet.</p><p>No more words were needed for Sam and Pepper to run to where the three of them were.</p><p>- Mrs. Stark! - Friday called again on the way - My gamma readers indicate that the Hulk has been released.</p><p>- Is everything okay Friday? - Sam asked with a slight tone of irony - You already said that.</p><p>- But sir, my readers indicate that there are two Hulks in the region.</p><p>- What?!</p><p>(...)</p><p>- LOKI I SWEAR IF I SURVIVE I'LL RUB YOUR FACE ON THE GROUND FOR DOING IT! - Lin shouted from the training arena where his friend had suggested she enter.</p><p>- SO YOU BETTER SURVIVE! - Loki shouted back a good few feet into the observation area of the arena, where he had just pushed Walters away.</p><p>Lin's eyes were vibrant green and the jotun didn't doubt she would kill him if she survived, that is if she could touch him. The reason for all the anger? She-Hulk was now in the place of the human they had just met and it was Stark that she was glowering at.</p><p>But then the beast simply decided to ignore her and turned around, as if her existence were completely insignificant, and stared at Loki even though he was so far away that it was hard to see him.</p><p>- Bug. - The big one seemed to remember him and that wasn't exactly a good thing.</p><p>The She-Hulk was really angry, it was that man who nearly killed her seconds ago, even though the green one didn't really like her human side, she didn't like people trying to kill her either. She jumped from where she was, smashing the windows and landing furiously where the jotun was, Loki swerved easily and went back, raising his hands in peace signal.</p><p>- Hi big monster! - He said without bothering to pretend he was afraid.</p><p>- Bug! - The other roared but didn't move.</p><p>Pepper and Sam soon arrived, both not understanding the scene and looking for Tony's daughter. Friday informed them that she was still downstairs.</p><p>- Hey big girl! - This time it was Sam who caught her eye. - It's not nice to hit the weaker. He smiled sarcastically even if the beast wouldn't understand it.</p><p>- I crush the weak. -Jennifer grunted.</p><p>-The sun is going to set ...- Sam began to whisper the song that always calmed her cousin at the most uncontrollable moments even though he wasn't entirely sure that it would result in anything, no matter how much the thought of seeing the Jotun almost dead pleased her in a way, it might not be right to let that happen.</p><p>To their disagreement, Loki began to laugh and sat down on the floor. He was too quiet for anyone who was the target of She-Hulk's anger.</p><p>-Defending me, Captain America? - The jotun was still too calm - I think I should be surprised. -He admitted, but only shifted his position to make himself more comfortable. - But calm down a little and sit here with me, - He grinned as if he knew the truth behind the mysteries of the universe. -There's just one thing that leaves Lin angrier than anyone hinting that she is not able to do something.</p><p>Loki didn't see the confused expression of the two people present there, was too entertained for that. To their despair, the green beast grew tired of hearing and advanced toward the extraterrestrial man.</p><p>It all happened in seconds. It was only a few inches before she reached the "Asgardian" who didn't move or think to retreat, and then silent and swift as the wind Lin appeared behind the monster, struck him in the back causing him to growl and kneel. She was soon throwing him back down with another blow to the side of his body, growling like a beast just as the other would do.</p><p>Lin wasn't completely green, but her arms got the color. The She-Hulk wants to see what hit her, and so quickly, the woman returns to the arena, ready to face her similar monster without even looking at those who now face her.</p><p>Both angry creatures roared at each other below, as if challenging each other. Sam with a slightly gaping mouth sat next to Loki, from this place they could see the confrontation well.</p><p>- Since when does she turn green? - Pepper asked incredulously where she was, but very interested in the subject after all Lin had not completely transformed, it was almost as if she controlled what Bruce took years to control.</p><p>-Normally only the eyes change color, she remade the gamma-ray experiment and adapted it for the super soldier. - Loki commented, proud.</p><p>- This is amazing. -The other admitted, although feared to see when she lost control.</p><p>- She is amazing.</p><p>Pepper and Sam so interested in the subject even forgot that they were close to a dangerous enemy.</p><p>Down below the She-Hulk seemed frustrated that she couldn't reach the small target, Lin seemed to be more successful in hurting the green monster after all she used not only brute force but her mind. One of the blows was so strong that it hurled both in opposite directions.</p><p>Jennifer hit the wall and with the impact nearly destroyed it, Stark managed to ground itself again before reaching the other end of the arena.</p><p>- But what is happening ...? - Sam asked worried, wasn't every day that have anybody challenge the big monster.</p><p>- Walters is being destroyed. - Loki replied wryly, even if it was strange for him to say that.</p><p>Captain America approached what was left of the video almost in shock, he knew how the thought of losing again so quickly hurt the pride of the monster.</p><p>Lin advanced again, much faster than expected, her body in no way demonstrating the fragility of times ago, she raised her fist in preparation for another sharp blow, but the She-Hulk managed to narrowly hit her with a metallic piece of her wall. The monster in brute force was still more powerful than she was, but still the green eyes were there to remind her that she wasn't just fighting with her body. The veins around her eyeballs also acquired a different color, Lin greatly increasing the damage of his attacks by accompanying them with the blows of the mind.</p><p>She was thrown for a few feet until her back hit the other corner of the wall. Jennifer roared angrily again, everyone knew she was still motivated by anger, would not stop willingly until the opponent stopped breathing. The problem was that the other was also moved by anger. Stark felt her vision blur with green and gold, that was not a good sign, the big one ran up to her while her own internal struggle made her unable to react as she should. Lin grunted in pain, she wasn't hurt, but her conscience didn't control herself.</p><p>Putting her in a Hulk state had been a bad idea.</p><p>Lin from her earliest memories listened to voices, and every second she needed to keep the other one in check, yes, the other, responsible for her nightmares, that part of herself that constantly changed her own thoughts. The woman always knew she carried a monster inside her, but he never let her tell her friend jotun, or anyone else, even herself. That was a truth that his conscience whispered to himself at times, but then it was erased from his memories.</p><p>In those long seconds of confusion before the big brown-haired woman's arrival, she looked up lost, where him friend was, wished she could see him clearly, would scare him if he had control over his own body.</p><p>The biggest threat to Lin since Loki pushed Jennifer up was never the Hulk state ... It was herself she feared, from a very early age the woman imagined that something very bad would happen when she lost control. So many voices whispered in his mind beyond his own, spoke for themselves, lied for themselves, always heard such pain in their eyes and the macabre past was not the only reason. Humans aroused within themselves that part of their consciousness that they hated most.</p><p>The monster's hand was almost closing on her neck when the gold of her vision stood out green, what was left of her consciousness withered sadly, Lin was sorry for these people, was learning to like them.</p><p>-For a moment I thought she would win. - Sam commented almost smiling. - Quick you two, let's get her out of there.</p><p>Pepper and Loki continued to stare at where the big woman was, as if they couldn't hear Captain America's voice, but Sam noticed Mrs. Stark's hair on the back of her neck prickle more than they should.</p><p>- Can you feel it? - The redhead whispered to the Asgardian.</p><p>-It's another surprise for me that you feel it too. - Loki replied, with the darkest expression he showed in months.</p><p>They realized that the She-Hulk could not touch her opponent, the big one was paralyzed there and then the small palm of that human body pushed the green on the forehead, where he was holding the hand seconds before without anyone seeing. She-Hulk collapsed on the floor unconscious, gradually regaining Jennifer's features.</p><p>If you have the instincts and perhaps a very watchful eye would not need much for a danger alert to sound in your mind. Sam now also had his body locked, not because of a major force but fear, Pepper also did not rely on her legs to keep her standing so slowly she knelt down to sit completely on the floor. That thing down there emanated power from her pores, even made the air harder to breathe.</p><p>Lin's body slowly walked away from Jennifer, looking around at him in a lost way, as if for the first time he could see the world with his own eyes. Neither with Thanos to their full power did those two feel such terror in their hearts.</p><p>-So powerful ...- Loki seemed to purr, the dark expression still intact as well as the strange pleasant smile.</p><p>- You planned it. - Sam found in a voice, unable to stop looking at Tony's daughter below.</p><p>- I never thought the result would be so good, she is a jewel, dear. - Loki stood up - Now, as I'm apparently the only one who can still fight, I'll stop her from killing everyone.</p><p>That was crazy for sure. Lin wouldn't recognize him and that man is someone who was easily defeated by the Hulk, the math is as easy as two plus two, Loki wouldn't stand a chance if she attacked him. Sam forced himself to try to get up, to fight for the people who would be endangered, even if his heart ache at the thought of hurting the "fragile" Stark and all his muscles denied his command.</p><p>Odin's son would never win, even Pepper knew as he approached her, he was Thor's mischievous brother that few could bear, not strong as the god of thunder, and would definitely die if she wanted to.</p><p>But then what was that powerful second aura that was also felt in the air? Why didn't Loki seem concerned about walking up to Lin?</p><p>The woman seemed to feel the other evil presence approaching, she stared at him and did not look happy at all. She definitely didn't recognize him.</p><p>- First of all, know that we can make a deal. - The man said still with his smile on his face - You calm down and nobody gets hurt.</p><p>That Lin in front of her didn't seem to be able to hear him, yet she seemed threatened by the aura emanating from the other's body, so she didn't hesitate for a second to attack him, as quickly as before she was heading toward him. a blow that would pierce the jotun's body. That if she could hit him.</p><p>Loki swerved very easily and the mindless beast punched the air, not even the now green and gold eyes able to follow him.</p><p>- It seems then that you prefer to fight. - Loki commented almost whispering in her ear, to the younger girl's fright.</p><p>The woman tried again to strike him, both physically and mentally, but it was as if nothing worked against the "Asgardian" one seemed to be striving for. Lin knew that his friend always contained his true power in his struggles, if she was conscious she would be proud to have made Loki let this of his show.</p><p>The man mistook her for his illusions and false thrusts, always keeping his hands in his pockets on the human shirt he was wearing, was playing with her. Until at a certain moment the somewhat greener beast than at the beginning of the fight believed she could hit him and smiled victoriously, a blow to the stomach that seemed to hurt her opponent greatly, after all he was now on the ground somewhat shrunken and curved.</p><p>The beast kept its ego inflated, so much so that Loki could have sworn the other green eye was also golden in color, which somehow made him curious. Was that color a second level of transformation? Interesting.</p><p>Lin moved to strike him again, and that would indeed have happened if the arm with which she had previously struck Loki had not completely lost strength, almost as if it were no longer part of her body.</p><p>-If you were thinking properly, you would know that would happen, Lin. - The jotun stood up pretending, feeling no pain at all.</p><p>Loki was a damn liar and manipulator, but no one could say he was wrong. He taught her that feelings would make her weak, just as anger did now, Stark knew him like no one else and would never touch him in a fight without being sure if he was involved in a protective spell or not. Oh, Lin has too keen eyes to fall for such a silly trick, but that beast didn't think that much.</p><p>She would beat him later because he was enjoying the situation if he could remember what happened.</p><p>The woman seized more and more with fury growled at his as she advanced, the ground trembling at her power, but Loki was not at all intimidated. The power of himself contained was as frightening as hers.</p><p>Pepper and Sam upstairs stared at the calm on Thor's brother's face with the sincerest confusion, after all Jotun's actions made no sense. Not that they usually did. But Loki's level of power never seemed to match the blonde's, and now he looked almost superior, at the moment they didn't know whether to thank him or to start worrying.</p><p>In a defensive gesture from the god the woman's body was thrown once more toward the wall, but this time she could not resist, it broke off and when Loki's surge of power stopped hitting her the sun shone upon her head, was outside, meters from where the arena was. Her mind fell before his, all the wounds were more serious than they should be, he was in her brain, preventing her regeneration from acting as fast as it should.</p><p>"We will! Get it together!" - The jotun's order sounded in her head, but the real Lin even though no one noticed was not there to hear.</p><p>The attention of reporters who tried incessantly to learn a little more about the rumors of a new Avenger and was at base entrance was drawn to the rumble caused by the breaking of the wall. The camera's flash and recordings did not take long to begin.</p><p>Loki walked slowly out of the arena, watching the state of dismay of the young woman now clutching her own hair roaring loudly as if in great pain, it was not the Asgardian that caused it, she was in an internal struggle again. Maybe Lin would try to suppress it or the voices would try to help just for a change.</p><p>As the god got nearer, more in agony the beast seemed to be, but he wouldn't have mercy, he wanted to make her react, to fight with everything she had, to test her power. The man wanted to know if she was strong enough to take his rightful place before the universe. He liked what he saw, she was like a jewel ready to be lapidated. cc</p><p>When he reached the woman she rose quickly, her battle position not very clever, unlike the one she used against the She-Hulk, the monster not plotting strategy routes, acting on instinct. Loki made a mental note of later teaching his girl to overcome him so she wouldn't get out of control again. The beast didn't take long to attack him again.</p><p>Odin's son stopped her leg kick with only one hand, both of them moving very fast, but to him it was as if it were being so easy that a bored, mocking expression took over his face. That leg no longer moved.</p><p>The woman looked down huffing, the ground below them was broken, and yet it was as if only she attacked, it outraged her deeply, his eyes called her weak and it was definitely last of her features. But before she could go to the trouble of attacking from anger as she had previously done, Loki made his first attack move and gently struck her remaining leg and arm.</p><p>Lin fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Muttering angrily and stirring the trunk still wanting to smash it, an irrational beast like Hulk turned out to be its end result.</p><p>- You did very well. When you completely control this power, it will get even better. - Loki murmured just for her to hear while staring at humans filming them from afar, that was bad. - Take as long as you need to get back to normal. - he put his hand on her forehead, not letting her bite him as hard as she tried. - I'm proud of you.</p><p>So, the mischievous god used one of his long lists of spells to ward off his anger and pull Lin back from the bottom of her unconscious, as a human she could take a few days to wake up now that she had closed her eyes and relaxed, but he would wait. patiently beside her. The jotun with her on his lap sought a way back into the arena, now with all his power properly controlled and hidden, apparently, he didn't give a shit what people out there thought, but to think that they could later bothering your girl annoyed him.</p><p>Pepper appeared shortly afterwards as he climbed the well-designed stairs, Sam emerged and disappeared so quickly that Loki had no time to bother with his presence, surely Captain America was now downstairs trying to wake his mate.</p><p>- Should I start worrying about my physical integrity? Mrs. Stark asked in a tired sarcastic tone, her late husband's daughter and the jotun looking like a potential threat to the world, but she didn't feel the slightest desire to move away from the former.</p><p>-You've had your life threatened by worse things, I'm sure you'll be able to hide if she tries to kill you. - Loki commented as a smile on his face.</p><p>Pepper had too many questions to ask about what happened, his pride would not stop his tongue, and now the jotun he so hated was an information box while she was a curious child. Definitely Tony's bad habits pervaded her.</p><p>-What was that thing emanating from you? - You know, I've met very powerful beings, but it's the first time I've felt that.</p><p>-You have never met beings with powers of the mind - The other answered as they both climbed the stairs back to the upper area. - Basically, our gifts influence terror for those who cannot use mental shields. - Loki decided he would tell part of the truth.</p><p>- A way to intimidate the enemy? Good technique. - The jotun was not interested in the compliments of the other so did not bother to continue the subject. -You didn't look worried about what happened down there, you're fighting well enough. - I don't understand, why were you easily defeated in the battles the Avengers fought against you?</p><p>- Because I didn't try to win.</p><p>Loki continued to walk, ignoring the fact that Ms. Stark stayed behind staring at him suspiciously. He always controlled the situations by throwing truths and lies in the wind, the one that only Lin knew, not because the jotun told to her, but because she realized on her own a short time ago. Loki liked to confuse people like Pepper, maybe she would trust Odin's adopted son a little more if she believed that truth.</p><p>With his usual elegant walk, the green-eyed one soon found himself in one of the few comfort areas of the place. He laid his friend's body on the cozy sofa and was surprised to find her eyes wide open, watching him.</p><p>-Something tells me you shouldn't be awake yet. - The jotun commented with a small smile on his face, she became stronger every day.</p><p>Lin just grunted something incomprehensible in response, only moving her face because it was still too early and her body movements had not returned. Loki watched with some amusement at the indignation she let go of his gaze and then to his surprise an illusion projected over her, rising in her form and moving freely. Lin's projection crossed her arms, staring at her original self with an arched brow.</p><p>-A standstill spell, really? - She almost laughed at herself.</p><p>Loki considered the illusion to find it was too well done for someone who used the trick so few times, despite the flaws and noticeable difficulty keeping it visible, that was a very big improvement since the last time she saw her use something like this. that.</p><p>- Emotions blinded you. - The jotun said simply.</p><p>- Oh sure. She commented wryly. -And whose brilliant idea was it to make me face She-Hulk? - The image failed, almost disappearing - Not ready to fight her, Loki. -For a moment it was almost possible to see some embarrassment on his face.</p><p>Lin over the last few days struggled to speak only English, she tried to blend in with ordinary people and speaking Asgardian would not help now. The woman somehow looked upset, as if hurt by her friend's actions, but the one who knew her best knew she didn't care much about what happened.</p><p>-If I didn't know you, I'd say you're waiting for an apology. - Loki spoke calmly with a rogue smile still on his face. - You are developing the expressions well. - He praised.</p><p>Stark just just smiled slightly, relaxing her shoulders as she felt a little firmness in her legs come back. She never had to worry too much about keeping features on her face that didn't reflect her feelings, even though she already wore social masks when she was forced to interact with humans in her captivity. She spent most of her life with the jotun company alone. and she didn't feel like lying to him, but now that other people wanted to be by her side the need for new permanent social masks came up. She was starting to miss being ignored by everyone and everything.</p><p>-Come on, buddy, just help me sit down. - The illusion said in a laughing tone, Loki did not oppose the request and walked to the body of the human lifting only enough to be able to keep in balance.</p><p>The original Lin had a tired expression, as if she tried very hard to keep her eyes open, she leaned forward a little, leaving her arms slumped at her sides and swinging them only with the force still in her torso. It was almost as if anesthetized, even her lips moved slowly as she breathed.</p><p>- What are you doing?</p><p>- Just get a little closer.</p><p>The "Asgardian" even though suspicious approached, the swinging of his right arm became faster, she looked into his eyes pulling out that lost air that he sometimes emanated when facing her and that Stark would surely use against the god sooner or later. later. Lin jerked to his left, and Loki could barely see his missing-fingered hand coming toward him, striking the other's face in scent.</p><p>-You deserved better than that. - Even soft and without most of her movements she whispered, slumped and her face covered by the couch. The big red mark on his mischievous friend's face elicited his laugh as he allowed himself to close his eyes and rest.</p><p>- You can be sure of that. - Loki replied caressing the burning spot on his face, but even if she could not see it was not angry or anything, just looked a little melancholy. He would miss her when she died.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. She looks broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Marvel was in the ancient ruins of a long-forgotten people, in the company of Jane Foster, as much as she believed the woman should not be there. The fragile human was in the advanced stage of a malignant cancer whose months she had stopped fighting. She knew she would not recover and most of all did not want to spend her last moments of life in a hospital.</p><p>It was through her instance and research that Jane found that place. A story from over twenty years ago that caught her eye, where a sympathetic reporter told her about some antique objects that were mysteriously found by locals. But it turns out that such objects contained non-Earth symbols, as well as strange seals surrounding them, as if to ward off a terrible evil. By exploring the region further discovered these ruins and she called the Captain because she wasn't crazy enough to go into strange catacombs alone.</p><p>They had been down there for a few hours now, reading the stories on the walls, trying to understand their meanings, and marveling at the many curiosities these ancient people told.</p><p>There were drawings of plantations or seasons, of gold and precious stones, friends and enemies of that people, of the great and prosperous kingdom that were before they were suddenly destroyed... The ruins were located in southern Chile, but the earliest drawings told stories about Wakanda and how both tribes had been united long before the vibranium landed there, told legends about Atlantis and how a great misfortune fell there when conquerors tried to take over the most precious jewel they kept, told about ancient Egypt and how the three most important pyramids were built with the help of such jewelry. The walls said that the people of Atlantis chose to die rather than hand over the precious stone and that fortunately this ancient kingdom was able to retrieve the jewel and bring it here without the invaders knowing.</p><p>It was not too difficult to imagine what happened to this civilization if what the images told was true. Jane and the Captain wondered if the jewel was actually taken to Africa when this Kingdom was destroyed or if such conquerors managed to steal it. They also wondered how four kingdoms so far apart could communicate and reach each other's territory so quickly.</p><p>The women were already several feet below the surface, walking very slowly out of respect for Jane, who even carried an oxygen cylinder with her for the difficulty in breathing she felt.</p><p>Ahead of them the images were gone, and a large, well-carved, destroyed portal led them straight into what appeared to be a great royal hall. The Captain lifted the large stone that blocked part of the way, waiting for Jane to pass.</p><p>The human could hardly see this place, but for the strongest avenger it was one of the most beautiful places she could ever see. Strangely different plants still grew where they had previously been programmed to sprout in harmony with the environment and without trying to take over the space, water flowed quietly from a small fountain and little could be seen of the exposed paintings of that place. At the center of everything was a throne, perhaps the most striking piece of the room: imposing and grand, was visibly made for a powerful commander to sit upon it.</p><p>-It seems Asgard always has a connection with my findings. - Jane muttered in amusement as she stared at Odin's broken figure in part of the collapsed building.</p><p>-These people don't seem to like the Asgardians very much. - The Captain commented indicating some of the few drawings visible on the walls, the Father of All was portrayed as a fearsome and destructive monster, someone whose name was a protagonist of their horror stories.</p><p>After a short investigation around the region they came to the conclusion that there was nothing more to be seen in that place, the other passages were blocked and even though it was possible to remove the stones that prevented both to continue, the corridors after they had long since collapsed.</p><p>Jane went on to photograph the ancient writings of an unknown language, even the Captain seemed deeply curious to know what that kingdom left on its walls. The human coughed with some agony, her lungs tightening to force her to breathe again. Everyone thought it a bad idea that she was down there, but no one would stop this woman from ending her life the way she liked best.</p><p>The Captain picked her up carefully, sensitized a little by the state so fragile and sick that Foster was. She will not continue among the living for long, perhaps a great discovery in these ruins will make her a little happier and that counts a lot. The stronger one carried her along the way back to the surface, flying in places where the passage was not so narrow and by the time they reached the surface they were only sure, something very big was hiding in the secrets behind this place.</p><p>(...)</p><p>- Why am I always among the last to be informed about the news of this place? - James Rhodes, the war machine, asked playfully as he was allowed into the late friend Stark's house.</p><p>Pepper smiled slightly when she arrived to greet him; it was unintentional to have set the patriot aside, just too distracted lately to remember that kind of thing.</p><p>- What news are we talking about? - The redhead asked unsure of what to say.</p><p>- About the new avenger! - The man looked excited - The one that looks like Hulk and everyone is commenting!</p><p>Lin had been a hot topic in his mind for the past few weeks. But ... how were people were already spreading rumors about the Stark?!</p><p>-Are they talking about her yet? - Pepper sighed; starting to walk after making a simple gesture that silently asked the other to follow her. - The media never wastes time ...</p><p>-It's not just the media. - James laughed softly. -Even the government wants more information; the minister came to me this morning asking if I knew anything.</p><p>- And that's why you're here? - The redhead looked wry as she spoke.</p><p>- Can't I visit an old friend? - The patriot joked pretending to be innocent, it was obvious why he was there.</p><p>A loud crash was heard in the background as they descended toward Tony Stark's former workplace, which at first worried James, why would anyone be moving around?</p><p>-If you want to know her, I must first ask you not to be alarmed. - Pepper commented calmly and now in the background could be heard a fire extinguisher noise.</p><p>- Is she some kind of monster?</p><p>-No. - The redhead smiled nervously, unsure how to tell him. - But what you'll see is surprising, she looks a lot like Tony.</p><p>It didn't take long for Friday to unlock the door of the big lab when they got there and voices could be heard in the background, but James didn't recognize them. There was junk and old equipment scattered everywhere, making it difficult for both of them. Things were very disorganized and a bit dusty as well. No one had been in since Tony left, it was by far the world's most engineer-like place and moving things around was almost forbidden, as if he were coming back from another mission and fighting with those who dared to disturb his order, his precious heaven of peace. But Stark won't be back anymore... So, after thinking hard about it Pepper eventually let Lin work there.</p><p>Iron Man was as important a symbol to people as Captain America was in his day, someone who made people believe that no matter how great the evil is, good will always rise in equal size. A human who was able to fight aliens and win without forgetting the good mood, someone who captivated the affection of billions of people as the years went by, someone who was much criticized and opposed, but that no one could ever match.</p><p>The world missed Tony Stark so much, his biggest rival would bring him back if he could, because even his enemies earned a life goal by opposing him. A villain usually wastes a lot of time thinking about how to destroy the hero, but doesn't think about what will happen after he succeeds. "I finally killed him! Cool, but what do I do now? "</p><p>Then they ask why Loki hasn't killed Thor yet.</p><p>People needed the Avengers to feel safe and to have hope. Tony made people believe that it was possible to laugh in the face of evil and stand, but without him many began to lose that motivation, after all how many humans were in the group? How many of them had no special power whatsoever? Or even among the super powerful, how many got their gifts because they created them alone?</p><p>Clint wasn't exactly a good example for people, his past kept them from an ideal to follow.</p><p>But it was then that a Scarlet Witch comment spawned what is happening at the present, when the other avengers were introduced to Tony's daughter, Wanda noticed how everyone looked at her and laughed at her sarcastic comments. "They look at the girl but see Stark. " She said smiling, seemed to see the same thing." I like it, it's like she keeps his presence alive. "</p><p>Lin didn't seem comfortable with the idea they all supported, but in the end there she was: trying. Failing miserably but trying.</p><p>The avengers wanted her to become the Iron Girl. "Apparently I can't even choose my code name for heroine. Lin grunted in annoyance, crossing her arms and smiling sideways. "Why Iron Girl?" I'm not that young. "</p><p>Loki didn't comment on the day, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing since Lin wouldn't accept playing heroin if he went against it. People were sometimes annoyed that the jotun's opinion was apparently the only one that mattered.</p><p>"I'm more of a destructive monster that will ruin the world than an Iron Girl, but I can do the good thing for a while if you want." That's what she answered when Pepper questioned her about her true willingness to be an avenger.</p><p>"The idea was just to train her for now." Loki commented when her hesitation was surprised. "Not saving the world, yet. "</p><p>So here they were, when James and the redhead arrived, Loki was eating an apple lying on his stomach slouching on a sofa, his torso resting on Peter's legs as Peter showed him his comic book stories about Thor and his adventures and gave him a massage. Lin's little sister fussed over her own projects completely fun and happy to have nice people keep her company.</p><p>- That's ridiculous, I don't talk like that. -He commented as he read one of the comic book Loki scenes. - And that's not what happened either</p><p>James looked at Mrs. Stark with a raised eyebrow, as if wondering since when those two were friends.</p><p>-Peter's been sticking to both of them since he found out they didn't know The Lord of the Rings. - She laughed lightly. They stole the boy's and Morgan's attention.</p><p>The patriot would always be afraid to keep Loki around, just as any other intelligent person would, but it was a peaceful time, people always made the mistake of lowering the guard at such moments like these. James still wondered what was so surprising about the mysterious new alleged avenger so that even the young spider-man could calm down and even sympathize with the jotun.</p><p>It was then that one of Iron Man's armor came out of the pile of machines it had fallen into, all greasy, scratched and visibly old for being an old model, but still standing and struggling to stay upright. She walked to the group of people with all the superiority that Tony Stark always seemed to display, leaving the patriot a few shades paler. The traditional red and gold model seeming to spark even, probably the impact this time was somewhat more serious.</p><p>- My God ... - James exclaimed scared - Looks like I'm seeing a ghost!</p><p>- Oh really? - The robotic voice coming from the armor asked also pretending to be scared as he opened the helmet visor and looked around - I only see humans and Loki stealing my apple. - Lin frowned at his friend when he finished speaking, he in turn just stared at her and took a big bite of fruit with a mischievous smile on his face, was too comfortable with the massage to do anything else.</p><p>James chuckled nervously as he watched her out of her old armor with the aid of the lab machines and walk toward him in the awkward way she always unconsciously did. The woman stared suspiciously at him, which made the man even more uncomfortable. Finally, she just took a deep breath, relaxing her expression and extending her hand with her metallic fingers; fully aware of the expectant look Pepper was giving her. Lin was still adapting to living with humans.</p><p>- Lin Stark. - She introduced herself as he held her hand, a smile on his face kept on.</p><p>- Tony's daughter?! - The patriot looked at the redhead as if blaming her for not knowing anything, eventually forgetting to let go of her hand - Wow ... - he returned to face the younger in front of her - It's a pleasure to meet you. - Said sincerely. - I'm James Rhodes, your father was a great friend of mine.</p><p>-You're the war machine, aren't you? - She questioned slightly in surprise as she gently pulled her hand back. - I read about you in some files I borrowed from the shield. -Lin walked toward the armor keeping his gaze on the man he had just met.</p><p>- Borrowed? - James was having fun internally with her way of speaking.</p><p>-Pepper doesn't like me saying I stole it. - The girl didn't seem to care about the reproachful look she got from the redhead, she just started fiddling with the armor helmet that was where the sparks came from, fixing it with the equipment she had.</p><p>The patriot could see Tony in her actions, however small, it was as if she completely stole his attention, not in a completely good way, deceived his instincts by momentarily forgetting the threat that was sitting so few feet away. If you weren't so off guard you might think she did it on purpose.</p><p>-I think he can help you with the armor, Lin. - Pepper commented - The model he uses is not so different from the one you got.</p><p>- Help with what exactly? James asked in doubt, usually he couldn't teach the stubborn avengers anything.</p><p>- She's learning to fly. The redhead smirked, there were some fun moments in her memories of the time Tony was starting to become Iron Man. Rhodes immediately got the problem, the broken things around said a lot too, so he just nodded and approached the younger Stark without noticing Loki's watchful gaze falling on him.</p><p>Lin dealt with the armor problem as if he had been through similar things hundreds of times, seemed as natural to her as breathing, and yet all that model armor in his hands was surely one of Tony's surviving ones. The human was struck by how easy it was to understand the technology of someone like his father. According James approached the girl's body locked and trembled slightly, a reaction already so contained that only the Asgardian realized.</p><p>The role needed to be kept for now.</p><p>-Can you show me what you are doing? Maybe that way I can find the error.</p><p>- Of course, sergeant, I'm at your orders. She gave him her best sarcastic smile and walked with her helmet properly fixed to the support the armor was on and then replaced it.</p><p>Rhodes obviously noticed the scars on her body since he first saw her, but said nothing. First because he knew it might bring trauma back to her thoughts and secondly by her clothes, a black shirt that left much of her arms and chest showing, along with a simple black sweatpants: they showed that the woman He didn't care what he looked like, had an air of unwavering superiority, paced the room awkwardly with the look of a queen. His marks only said of her strength, the patriot was savvy enough to notice that pity was the last thing she wanted from him.</p><p>The machines helped her equip herself again, and it only took seconds to give Pepper and James the impression that they were seeing Tony Stark walking through the lab. The redhead, by the way, was now also sitting on the couch next to the other two, waiting anxiously for what was to come.</p><p>- Come on. - James asked the younger Stark, he was still surprised at the fact that she was using such an old technology and not the nanotechnology she had at her disposal. - Show me.</p><p>Laughter was heard in the background for the patriot's disagreement, it came from Loki.</p><p>- We're all wasting our time here. - He said.</p><p>-She won't make it... - Peter agreed.</p><p>- You should give up, Lin. - Even Pepper unmotivated her.</p><p>Rhodes seemed lost looking at them at that moment, were these people there to disturb her? Okay, coming from Loki was no surprise, but Peter and Pepper also discouraged her, that was unexpected.</p><p>Lin made his attempt, balancing in the air with difficulty, managing to hold on for just over a minute, but then falling left onto one of the many other machines present. The robot that accompanied it splashed a great deal of carbon dioxide into it while it was still falling, just as it did the other times, after all its function was to put out fires. Internally Stark wondered how Tony had never lost patience with that thing and disassembled it.</p><p>Rhodes didn't take long to see the mistake; the position that Lin usually used to stand up was different from what the armor needed. A failure so simple, but no one seemed to notice.</p><p>- You just need to change your posture. - He indicated and when he saw that her attention was on him showed how she should keep the body - See? - James moved a little, as if to show her how to get to other positions.</p><p>-And you think this will do anything? - Loki asked in his typical poisonous tone - We already said, she couldn't.</p><p>-But why is this guy right here?! - Rhodes almost shouted, already annoyed. And to think these moments before he had considered that perhaps it was not so unpleasant to be around him.</p><p>Lin stood up again, not showing whether those comments really bothered her. She tried again, taking the directions into account. Stark learns very fast, especially when it has someone to watch how it is done, so much so that sometimes Peter had fun saying that her golden eye was actually some variation of sharingan. She got off the ground, staying in the air longer than usual, her eyes instinctively searching Loki's and seeing the expectation coming from him a smile formed on her face.</p><p>Stark risked moving, and even with difficulty finding a way to match her actions with the gestures the armor needed to stay in the air, it wasn't as hard for her as walking correctly after all. Lin tried to fly around the free space of the lab, being careful not to bump into anything else. She liked the feeling, increasingly amazed at how far she could go and be free with her own talents. It was not long before she returned to the ground, coming out of the armor with many useful adjustments in her mind to the prototype of the Iron Girl she would soon create.</p><p>The human walked over to Loki and despite the acid words everyone looked at her as if they already knew she could do it. She slapped the back of the jotun's neck before grabbing the apple that was still in his hand, taking one last bite before tossing it into the room's trash, she took the long coat that hours ago was tossed in the middle of the junk. He dressed and came back to the couch as his friends got up.</p><p>-It's not dusk yet, we can go to that pizzeria you commented on, Peter. Brats like you have to feed often after all. - Loki grabbed her the pair of glasses Tony used to wear before she forgot, watching her put it on as soon as he handed it over.</p><p>-Doesn't it tell me I'm older than you? - The spider-man asked falsely sulkily.</p><p>-Not while my mind is still that of an old woman. - A smile played on her lips - Let's go Spider Brat, before I change my mind and lock myself in this lab. -They walked toward the exit with the adopted Asgardian following them closely, but before they left, she actually turned to the other three behind. - Thanks Rhodes! Hope to see you again soon. - Lin still forced herself to keep the smile - Bye little one. - She shook his sister's hair and addressed her mother. - Don't call the police if we are slow to return, Pepper. - She joked before fading from the adult sight as she waved.</p><p>- Bye Pepper! Bye Rhodes! Bye Morgan! - Peter also said goodbye before leaving. It was no surprise to anyone that Loki would not bother talking to these people.</p><p>Silence prevailed as the seconds passed and the trio left the mansion, James looked around uneasily, it was extremely strange to be in the midst of the creations his friend left on Earth, himself with some sadness able to recognize most of them. But what took the peace of their thoughts was the way they talked to Tony's daughter and not only that, but also the well-known mask of "everything is fine" that the girl showed on her face, what they did with that Stark?</p><p>Rhodes worried about how much she looked like her father. Perhaps the habit of carrying the weight of the world's troubles on his shoulders was somehow hereditary and that was definitely bad, it was exactly the same habit that made Tony leave. Was it really a good idea to turn her into an avenger? The man could see some fragility in her eyes.</p><p>-Why did you talk to her like that? - James asked, somewhat disturbed, what Pepper had expected to hear from him.</p><p>The redhead sighed, indicating that they should also leave the lab to leave the child alone as they would feel better outside. Friday locked "Stark junk's place"as they started up the stairs and focused his lookout on Morgan to make sure it would be all right, only when they were near the living room Mrs. Stark replied.</p><p>-Lin isn't exactly someone normal. - She asked us to make negative comments on each of her attempts, saying that the voices in her head would stop demotivating her and encourage her to see that everyone doubted. - The billionaire sat in an armchair - I do not understand your mind games very well, but it seems to work.</p><p>- She looks broken.</p><p>- Did you notice too? - She looked surprised.</p><p>-You were right when you said she looked like Tony, maybe she too similar to him.</p><p>-I'm very afraid that they will have the same end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I was too silly and innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Two weeks later ~</p><p>If Loki were a kind person, he would interfere with the theater that the Stark girl was doing. It was ridiculous how everyone believed her so easily and surrounded her with their good intentions, maybe the blood tie with Iron Man wasn't necessarily a bad thing after all, that provided the most confidence.</p><p>They wanted to put her on a pedestal and call her a perfect example. The avengers were really pathetic. But what intrigued him most was that sometimes even he didn't notice her lies, which meant that either she was becoming an excellent liar or that Lin believed her own slander and the second option was worse.</p><p>Loki and her would never be the good guys in a fairy tale, they are no good and there is never a happy ending for the villains. These are the monsters that people are afraid of; both have an evil nature that pulls them into the path of evil even when they try to follow the good one. No one would ever love them if they knew of the beast they keep within their souls, they would all set them aside again, living forever in the shadow of some hero. They will no longer be lonely in the world while they are together.</p><p>The biggest problem was that maybe only Loki fit into these categories. Yes, the jotun had already raised that hypothesis, he was not at all blind, it was not difficult to notice that Stark really felt good with new friends. He saw the fondness she directed at Peter and Morgan, the special attention Pepper always earned, the interest Thor and Bruce aroused, even the friendship Rhodes and Clint won. Maybe her place really was with these people, but Loki was too selfish to admit it, he always hesitated when the idea of being alone again came up.</p><p>At the moment the jotun was wandering the streets of the nearest town of Stark Mansion, carrying a shopping bag in his hand, and was somewhat lost, not that he would admit it to anyone. There were certain rare ingredients in Asgard that some of his spells needed and that Midgard had to spare, so he wandered among humans in search of these spices. Or maybe it was because he was bored too. Lin was working hard on building the Iron Girl's armor, not leaving the lab for the most part and his company would just distract her. In short, he was disturbing her. Not that the human had complained, but she almost blew up the whole building for using the wrong compound while talking excitedly to the prince, luckily Friday warned her. After that Loki preferred to leave her alone with her machines. Although that was six days, but he did not believe that his absence bothered her completely, both had a strong connection, knew the exact distance they were from each other and sometimes they could even feel what the other was feeling.</p><p>Pepper had made an unlimited credit card for Stark and it was just that piece of plastic he now used to pay whatever he was interested in buying. These human inventions were curious: a card that would allow him to buy literally the entire city if you wanted to. He would never understand them.</p><p>Then, as he passed a secluded park, "sparks" surrounded his feet in a perfect circle on the ground, the same curious sparks that caused him to plummet for thirty straight minutes when he came next to Thor to fetch Odin from Earth on one of his confusing pasts. Just as he expected the soil below his feet to disappear, he was able to land where he appeared without any damage.</p><p>Wherever he was now, it was not a bad place at all, in some ways even arousing great interest in Loki. There were dozens of old books around, as well as mystical artifacts in which some were even very familiar to him.</p><p>-I feel I must report that I did nothing wrong this time. - Loki commented calmly and somewhat amused while looking for the other wizard with eyes.</p><p>Stephen Strange was a very intriguing being; the closest to a rival Loki could have among the Midgardians. Someone who hesitated for a long time to finally let the jotun live on Earth, not without keeping a constant watch of course. But in spite of everything Odin's adopted son sympathized with him, he even thought they might have been real friends if Strange had been born in Asgard. Remembering that again would not stop killing him if he needed to.</p><p>- Really? - Doctor Strange stood in front of a large window, floating with his eyes closed, keeping his back to the one he had just brought to Sanctum Sanctorum.</p><p>Loki approached the wizard's artifacts with confident steps, carrying the usual arrogance. These things interested him, would it be very difficult to catch them without Stephen noticing?</p><p>- Say your accusations at once, unless you prefer me to waste my time guessing them. - An old mask caught his eye and then went to it, noting its details.</p><p>The other wizard appeared in front of him, coming from the opposite direction he was before, but that did not surprise the prince at all. This was not the first protector of reality that he knew, he had been in the presence of so many that he got used to the strange way they would go from one place to another.</p><p>- How did your mind continue to remember the two timelines even after time travel?</p><p>- Time travel? - Loki raised an eyebrow, the human confirmed his suspicions even without knowing, if he was willing to give information then would he would be taking matter into his own hands. - Are you sure you can talk about that kind of thing to me, Strange? - A wry smile appeared on his face. -Am I not a potential threat to your dear planet?</p><p>The levitation cloak fluttered, approaching the alien as if he recognized him and liked his presence.</p><p>-I confess I'm not sure if you really want to destroy us all either. Loki, you shouldn't even be alive. - Stephen made one more change in reality, bringing rows upon rows of old books close to both. One of the books appeared in his hands. -Why did old agamotto eye protectors describe you as a friend in Asgard? - He showed the ancient Asgardian writings to Loki, there were even illustrations showing Odin's son many centuries younger. - Depending on your answer I will say if I can talk more about the change in space-time.</p><p>Loki picked up the curious book, it was typical of his old master to do this kind of thing, but he did not expect her to let it be recorded for mortals that his supposedly Asgardian apprentice was not a threat to his people and they should welcome him with good will if one day he wanted to rejoin the protectors of reality.</p><p>-Alanes really believed I would wear this cloak again. She was really pathetic. - The cloak fluttered again, threatening to hang on the alien's back, but afraid of being rejected altogether.</p><p>In the blink of an eye Loki found himself sitting in one of the armchairs, Stephen floating in front of him.</p><p>- Tell me more. - The wizard asked, and after a deep sigh Thor's brother began to tell a long forgotten part of his memories.</p><p>"There was a day when Thor and I sneaked out for an adventure in a very dangerous corner of Asgard, obviously it was his idea and I followed him because I felt he would not come back alive from that place if he were alone. At that time Odin's idiot legitimate son and I were very close, we didn't leave side by side for anything, I think this was one of the evils of being a child, we were so connected that other people even worried if they saw Thor alone somewhere and the same with me, they always thought there was something bad going on when it happened. Not that they were wrong."</p><p>"Anyway, what I mean is that stupid adventure was very normal for Thor to almost die to protect me when we realized that it was a bad idea to go there. I think that was the first time I saw him so close to going to Valhalla and I was so scared of all the blood he was losing until I forgot about the hideous beast that was hunting us. When Odin appeared to save us he put an end to the monster so fast ... and was so mad at me. 'This is your fault!' He said so because of his anger, as Thor recovered, he took my powers and sent me to Midgard. A cruel punishment might I say. I was too young, I could never survive here alone without my powers, not when the one I thought was my father took even my Asgardian stamina, or in the case of a frost giant, and made me become a normal human dropping me somewhere."</p><p>"But that wasn't the worst part, Odin knew I would regain my powers on my own because he saw how the force inside me was growing so fast even if I could control it, so he put the Mask... A tool made to drain my powers to zero for as long as it took until Thor was completely well. By the way, you have her stored there with her mystical artifacts, now I remember well, it sure is her, any day I want to know how did you find her."</p><p>"I shouldn't have even been fourteen years old to you terrestrials and he left me here, alone, weak and so scared..."</p><p>"I think that was the day I was most afraid of in my life. - Loki smiled nostalgically as he spoke. - I've been lost in a cold forest for a long time, more terrified with every step, my body was so exhausted from the Mask that I knew it wouldn't survive even if my opponent was a mere poisonous insect. I resisted for almost a month and then when I first passed out I thought it would be the end, but I woke up again and I was no longer in that horrible scrub, I was in a comfortable bed."</p><p>"I'm so happy! I thought Odin had changed his mind and come for me, in Asgard, the time passes more slowly than in Midgard, it shouldn't have been more than some days for him. I believed it was everything ok. However, who entered through the door of that room wasn't an Asgardian, it was a young-looking woman with her levitation cloak on her back and it was only then I noticed that the Mask was still on my face".</p><p>"That was Alanes, the protector of the time stone of that generation, a so gentile and patient woman that no one could ever imagine how much power she hid behind her smile. Not making any question, she received me, nursed me and treated me the same way she treated her disciples, always respecting my silence, although being extremely communicative with anyone willing to talk to her. It was only when I was looking a healthy young again that she asked me if I wanted to stay with her people".</p><p>Alanes was a very kind woman, she didn't worry at all about the past of the people who followed her, even if they were murderers and thieves before getting to know her. I answered her that my home wouldn't accept me back no matter how much I wanted to go back, I had nowhere to go, so, yes, I would like to stay until my father suspended the punishment".</p><p>"The human became master and in a short time I became a highlight between her students, after all, my blood was of a very superior species and it would never be comparable to the others. But those were still times of peace, I was only the short and cheeky Loki yet, I had not even a bit of evil in my actions. Midgard became my home, Alanes was like a mother and her other students were like younger brothers".</p><p>"Back at that time I was nothing of what I am today, I admit I was too silly and innocent".</p><p>"I didn't worry anymore about the Mask, I didn't need the powers I used on Asgard, the tricks I learned were much more interesting and they sucked so little energy of mine that I didn't need the gifts of a god to execute them. Although I haven't had the title of a prince, at that place I felt very admired and respected by the people. They have never hated me for being much more powerful than any other, they were happy that I was with them, they used to say that the stone would be safe with me in the future and then swore that they would be faithful to me when I overcame Alanes".</p><p>- I can't imagine you being worthy of protecting an infinity stone, you would probably use its power for evil as soon as they turned the back on you. – Stephen said, but he was willing to listen. Alanes was someone that all the wizards of his generation knew for the power she had in her time, she was the biggest between all the protectors of the reality. Doctor Strange knew very well the story of the woman and many believed he would be the one to overcome her.</p><p>That's why Loki wasn't lying this time. He knew that Stephen wouldn't ask that just to the Trickster God if he didn't have enough knowledge of each word he should say. The adopted Asgardian was the best one in manipulating people and the earthling wizard wanted a reason to believe him, so Loki would give it. Strange should be very unprepared to appeal rightly to him.</p><p>- So, it seems you know me very well. But that happened more than a thousand four hundred years ago, I was very different. – Loki seemed nostalgic, he, in fact, missed those times. – That ended up to be a family for me, one so much less complicated than Odin's family, but I missed Asgard. Although who I believed to be blood of my blood had apparently forgotten me, years passed and I had no more news from them.</p><p>"I thought Thor was dead, after wall this was the reason I was exiled, right? So, I felt guilty. How could someone who caused the death of his own brother be worthy of inheriting the legacy of a supreme wizard?" – The corners of Stephen's lips shook, as if he were holding in his laughter at so much irony behind those facts. – "Hey! Don't laugh! I mean it, different times, different thoughts".</p><p>"Alanes became a mother to me as the months kept going and one day she proposed to let her take out the Mask of me. She said she was looking for a solution for the evil object on my face since she found me lost in the woods and that now she had found it. Maybe this has been her greatest mistake. We stepped back from the village, she involved us with a mystic barrier and asked me to be strong because the procedure would hurt a lot, but at last started to make the spells she had learned just to help me with that problem".</p><p>"It was indeed a terrible pain, but not the worst I have ever felt, at least".</p><p>"After taking out the Mask, she threw it somewhere on Midgard and gave me the Cloak of Levitation so that I could go back home without being carried by her. She said that as soon as I got better, the Cloak would be definitively mine. Concerning to the Mask, it is a maximum contention object, no one fated to be locked by it should be able to get rid of it without paying with his own life. But I was very happy, I felt free after so much time having that thing suckering my true force.</p><p>"Odin may have judged I died after the Mask was removed, for this only reason he came to Midgard and didn't ask absolutely nothing before starting to attack those so-good people. He wanted the one who had put an end to his son's life, he was making justice in his weird way".</p><p>"When I saw Thor there, alive, when I saw Odin, who I thought to be my father at that time, and even Frigga and Amora, I got even happier! I thought they had come to take me back to my real home. Maybe it was later on that very same day I started to suspect that Asgard has never been my place".</p><p>"Alanes told me that they weren't there for the good, and that I shouldn't be forced to fight against my real family, besides I was too weak to survive the battle. She hid me before I could answer or act and even not knowing where I was, I still could hear her fighting Odin".</p><p>"- Odin, protector of the nine kingdoms. – She greeted as getting closer, not before changing the reality a little bit until removing anyone who belonged to her people from near him. – May I know why you are hurting the innocents of my village?</p><p>- Mind your words when talking to my father, witch. – Young Thor alerted her impatiently, he was very anxious to fight against her. Odin didn't say a word.</p><p>- Now I am no witch! – Alanes smiled insolently, she didn't mind at all the formalities. – I'm the protector of the reality.</p><p>- There's no such kind of work! – The blonde answered impatiently, he was very angry".</p><p>- Have you ever seen a fail on the line that separates us from the multiverse around?</p><p>– He answered, sulky.</p><p>- Then it means I'm making a great job!"</p><p>"It was a complete madness to test Odin's patience, but my master knew he wouldn't beat her in a fair fight, she had no reasons to be minimally pleasant towards him".</p><p>"- We're here for Loki. – Frigga said, clearly sad. – Just give us who killed him and his body, then we leave.</p><p>- My heir is not dead, ma'am. – The wizard calmly answered.</p><p>- Your heir? – Odin spoke for the first time, he seemed unbelieving.</p><p>- Yes, your son Loki was being trained by me in this time you forgot him here on Earth. – she crossed her arms behind her back".</p><p>"I believe I don't need to tell what happened after that, Thor's imprudence caused the battle that turned Alanes to be so memorable. 'The human who defeated Asgard's Royal Family alone', this was her reputation, if I remember well. She denied giving me back, saying that the choice should be mine and that not even a god would make her to give away one of her disciples. My master believed that those people would be my ruin, that I would never be truly happy with them, she could see a shadow covering all my glory".</p><p>"When even Odin fell in front of her, it was with a much of sorrow that I came back home with my adoptive parents and my brother, for my mother, for Thor, for Amora and for that people, mainly. I knew that if I chose to stay, Asgard would start a war against Midgard, so I left and forced myself to forget everything I've been through on Earth, in the day after, everyone acted as nothing had happened, so, everything was fine".</p><p>"I had no idea of how much Alanis was right at that time and I didn't keep in touch with her since then. It was a so-fast departure, I can't tell anymore what happened here on Midgard after that, but my master, although disappointed, understood my reasons and since then I don't use the tricks I learned from her. Not a long time ago, I came to know how evil she ended up becoming and about the danger I was in being her student. It is regrettable that so-powerful people don't resist to the temptations the destiny offer them".</p><p>Only with the look on the wizard's face, Loki was sure he believed in each one of his words, he may have even gained completely his trust when the Cloak of Levitation detached from his current owner and hanged happily on the jotun's back.</p><p>(...)</p><p>- A party?</p><p>Pepper was in the company that is now officialy hers analyzing some projects and seeing the results of others, when Happy entered through the door of her room decided to make her to accept his proposal.</p><p>- And why not? That's exactly what Tony would do! It will cause a good impression to the media and the people! Everybody likes a good party, even more a Stark-standard party presenting Iron Girl.</p><p>The red-haired woman seemed to consider the suggestion, although in all her life she had never supported Tony completely on his journey as Iron Man, Lin was very different, her husband was just a human, genius, playboy, billionaire and philanthropist, but she was... someone simply unexplainable. The girl, even before knowing her, had already solved the greatest problem to be a heroine for her, she was not just a human with worldly weaknesses. Pepper knew that her body wouldn't ever allow an easy death, Lin couldn't even get hurt physically as happens with anyone, this made the red-haired not to worry that much as she used to every time Tony wore an armor. There was also the fact she had grown beside someone as Loki. Sometimes, looking at Lin brought her the same sensation she had when she faced Thor for the first time, as if she, even unwillingly, let any human to feel inferior. She was like those two, as powerful and divergent as them. The woman thought a lot about how she would introduce the daughter of her husband to the world, a great party would certainly call people's attention and soon Lin would have a good public image, for they would associate her even more to Tony Stark. But this didn't please her completely.</p><p>It was exactly that little human part of the new Stark that made Pepper to hesitate to bring her out of anonymity and introduce her so openly to the world. Just as Lin was one of the strongest person she had ever known, she was also the most fragile. The red-haired lived too many years with Tony for not identifying what his son did, that goddamn mask of "everything is fine" that her husband so constantly kept on his face was the same she could see on the girl's. Lin hides very well, but she's very troubled psychologically, she is afraid of each new human she sees in front of her, no, on second thought, "afraid" is a weak word, she's panicked, terrorized, even so, she always smiles when the situation forces her to do so.</p><p>Pepper hears the cry that always comes when Lin isolates herself in her bedroom, the red-haired knows how she washes her hands until they bleed whenever she handshakes a stranger and how the panic attacks continue no matter how much she hides. However, as soon as Stark opens her bedroom's door again, she is already "calm" again and usually doesn't step back from Loki much, his presence seems to make her to feel safe. There were so many fragilities in her actions, expose her to the world this way could bring bad consequences.</p><p>- I'm not sure if it's a good idea, Happy. I think she's not ready to appear as the Iron Girl.</p><p>- And why not? You yourself says that she almost doesn't leave the workshop and the lab, if she's so dedicated, it means that the idea of saving other people doesn't displease her! I'm sure she can leave her fears aside for something bigger.</p><p>The red-haired knew that his friend would find other reasons to make her to accept if one of the employees of the company hadn't interrupted him, entering with a great urgency in the Mrs. Stark's office.</p><p>- Stark! – He gasped, was kind of sweaty and tried to recover his breath for apparently having run a lot to get there.</p><p>- What are you doing here? – Happy asked, in a defensive way. – Who authorized your entrance?</p><p>- I'm sorry! – the staff member said while giving a great smile. – But I think Mrs. Stark needs to see this! – He took his cell phone to his boss, showing a live video of what was happening in Las Vegas. – The avengers found another base of new Hidra hidden in a casino. – He explained as if it were something extraordinary.</p><p>- And? – Happy didn't understand what was so great about that information, while getting closer to watch what the guy was showing. – They have been finding bases like this one all around the world.</p><p>But the fact that even Pepper held her breath and eye-popped surprised, puzzled the former Iron Man's bodyguard. Looking more attentively, he could see a blurred red and golden blot and when the camera focused again, the reason for all that wonder came up. There was someone with Tony's armor there, walking like him, gesturing like him and even waving to the cameras.</p><p>- All the newspapers are talking about that. – The employee commented with a so sincere happiness that it was clear for each one of them. – They are saying he is back!</p><p>Maybe Lin isn't that much scared, maybe a greater interaction with people make her to trust in humans again and maybe Happy's idea won't be that bad after all. That was what Pepper thought. The greatest problem was still the many "maybes", it would be good to be sure of something about Tony's daughter in moments like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eternity will destroy us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- The avengers accessed the quantum realm years ago and changed the timeline. – Stephen told calmly to the "Asgardian". – Even if they were right in reaffirming that for each one in the present, the past would be the same, they didn't count on the fact that what they have done to undo Thano's snap of fingers would have the power to change completely the future of those who hadn't survived, just like it happened to you when you were given the opportunity to escape from Odin's justice. I can go further and cite all the names that were saved with the interference of Steve Rogers on his proper time when he chose the life he would have if he hadn't been frozen, we are living in a constant paradox and I fear this had caused some bad reaction to the girl you have freed.</p><p>- Lin hasn't been having good events in her life, you need to be more specific.</p><p>Now it was Loki who floated while Strange was seated on the comfortable armchair, for the dissatisfaction of both, the Cloak of Levitation refused to leave his former owner.</p><p>- There was something hiding her presence, as you probable already know. – The green-eyed lifted one of his eyebrows as if doubting of how much useful information the other wizard could offer him. – But this disappeared at the moment Tony snapped his fingers and sacrificed himself, what made her localization and her real identity exposed.</p><p>- And why would I worry about that? – Odin's adopted child seemed bored.</p><p>- Don't you worry even a bit about the fact that the probably strongest creature in the universe is at the disposal of anyone who thinks to use her for self-benefit? – The jotun allowed himself to laugh funny, while the wizard didn't change his expression. It was kind of admirable that the earthling had also noticed who she is.</p><p>- And what exactly do you think I am doing to her? – Loki couldn't understand yet why from all the people in the world Strange chose to appeal just to him, the manipulator god of tricks and of evil.</p><p>- You can be doing a lot of things, but I am not seeing you destroying Earth or something. – The corner of the lips of the earthling wizard slightly lifted. – On the contrary, you are helping the girl to live in the society and even took her to Mrs. Stark, who, together with her daughter, possibly is the closest thing to family Lin has in this planet.</p><p>- As if a mere human could understand my plans. – That man definitively had nothing useful to say to him, being there was a loss of time. Loki stand still and got rid of the irritating Cloak with a sudden pull of its fabric, that thing seemed a cornered little animal and it shrank as if feeling bad for being rejected by someone he considered worthy. – If you don't mind, - he said ironically – I have many more things to do far from here.</p><p>Loki started to step away with his usual arrogant walk, the typical of someone who thinks to be superior.</p><p>- You know you're very far from home, don't you? – Strange said nonchalantly. – How do you plan to go back to your mortal?</p><p>The wizard couldn't see when the other disappeared, but took fright when he appeared behind him, whispering on his ear.</p><p>- I have many tricks.</p><p>It was even funny to use the reality manipulation against someone who was the protector of reality himself. Confusing Stephen's eyes, the room around both changed and Loki appeared again from the left with his spices bag in hand, as well as with an access ring on his finger. He showed no hesitation to the earthling when mixing gestures so well-known by the other, some images of the most ancient spells were formed on his hands and, at last, a portal appeared in front of the extraterrestrial, giving him complete access to the park where he was before the wizard had picked him up.</p><p>Strange seemed genuinely surprised, especially with the difference in the energy that the other used for the spell and also for the bluish color that Loki showed in his power while conjuring the portal, it was completely different from the human's orangish one.</p><p>- Are you with this long face because you still doubted that I really have already been in your place as a guardian? – He stepped into the portal – You're as pathetic as Alanes, Strange.</p><p>How desperate Stephen Strange was to ask for help to one of the most feared enemies of Earth? Why didn't he appeal to any of the Avengers? The powerful Captain, Wanda or the god of thunder were surely strong enough to deal with whatever the problem was. They would keep the original keeper of the infinity stones safe if this was his fear.</p><p>- Eternity will destroy us. – Stephen confided before Loki went away. – The interference in the timeline has attracted it and now it is going to punish us for what we've done... It was the girl who made it to notice our mistake when she got exposed for beings like him and you're the only one, besides me, strong enough to deal with this that kept the memories of two different timelines intact, revealing these facts to any other would only affect even more our reality and would increase the urgency to end with our world.</p><p>That was indeed interesting, not that it was new news, but the idea of someone needing Loki's interference pleased the god very much and inflated his already-so-big ego. Moreover, maybe with someone like that wizard by his side, people started to distrust him a little bit less.</p><p>- And how exactly do you intend to stop it? – The portal closed before the Asgardian crossed it.</p><p>- I know where the infinity stones are.</p><p>When Doctor Strange spoke that so-simple sentence, Loki started to think he was completely crazy, the craziest person he has ever met. Well... why would someone in his right mind share a so-important secret with one of the less trustable beings in the universe?</p><p>Not even Thor would do such stupidity! Saint Odin, what was the problem of that human?</p><p>- You're really desperate. – The Asgardian said, still hiding the surprise he was feeling. – The only thing I can tell you by now is that you're very lucky that I am already working against his entity. – He smiled, evilly. – But if you want my help, we're going to do the things in my own way.</p><p>Soon after Loki explained the parts of the plan he had been idealizing in the past months, of course Stephen was only told about the little details he really needed to know, however, the fact of working together didn't mean anything more than common interests, it was indeed a bad idea to appeal to someone as the trickster god.</p><p>Most of the people has never understood Loki's purpose behind all his actions, they have always seen his tricks as meaningless evil jokes, but most of them resulted in great events later and not necessarily bat events. Even Asgard had constant benefits with his interferences, ok, he had some part of guilt for Ragnarok, but it can't be said that that kingdom didn't deserve it. Loki has even helped to save the people and no one can deny this fact, it was Thanos who made things go wrong in the end...</p><p>What can be said instead is that he has always made his desires to come true, regardless of whom he needed to eliminate for it to be.</p><p>Some say that things would be much simpler without his rancorous, selfish and sorrowed mind. Maybe the task of tricking people turned up to be even harder for him. But there are also some who agree that things would never go right if he were different of what he is, Loki is usually who dictate the sequence of events for an end he has anticipated, it is the people who wrongly believe he didn't know what he was doing at moments like when he was captured by the Avengers and "forced" to go back to Asgard or when attached to the opportunity of running away with the Tesseract.</p><p>Loki asked himself what guarantees the wizard had concerning his collaboration, would he be a future version of Stephen Strange? No, it's even weird to be said, if the wizard already knew the course the situation would go, taking into consideration he had recovered the time stone and used it to be here now, wouldn't it mess up even more the timeline?</p><p>Maybe that man is simply a lunatic, or maybe he is a misunderstood genius, probably only time can solve this question.</p><p>When the complex points of his plan were done, the trickster god prepared himself to leave, the lies had already been wind carried by this time, as well as the truths and half-truths. Stephen seems a different and intriguing figure when observed by far, but he is easy to manipulate just as any other boring human.</p><p>- There's something else you need to know before start acting. – The wizard said hesitating, Loki could almost see his mind working to decide whether it was too much dumbness to give away that secret or not. – Linna isn't just the prophecy woman as you say. – He raised his hand onto his own forehead, already regretted for the next words he would say. – She is the Ego Stone, the seventh infinity stone.</p><p>The jotun didn't expect that information, receiving it was like a face slap. He remembered this stone, although for a long time he has thought it was just another story his mother told him as a child and he couldn't sleep. The Ego Stone was definitively the most powerful of the infinity stones, but also, it was the remaining conscience of the being that originated the universe and a legend.</p><p>Doctor Strange shouldn't know this story, no one in Midgard got to know enough about the universe to know about Original, Loki only has more knowledge about that than any other being because... well... Original sleeps on the carpet of what in the last weeks has been his bedroom. It's not like the god knew about the interaction between the Ego Stone with Lin, but he saw some very-weird things since he knew his favorite human.</p><p>In the rare moments in which Lin can sleep, she uses to lose part of the control she has over herself and ends up showing part of her nightmares to whoever is around, not always it is good that Loki has taught her many of the gifts of his mind. For any common being, those things would be just unconnected images, but he could see the same horror she sees whenever she closes her eyes. Now the prince understands that they aren't simple nightmares that torment his friend, they are memories of the Original's pains. Loki hoped that the seventh stone and Original had nothing to do with the prophecy, but it isn't like he hasn't thought of that before. Many centuries have passed since he was in touch with Ego Stone, he imagined that Odin had already destroyed it when he had the chance, its complete disappearance made more sense now. That stone once allowed the green-eyes prince to find it, but it was odd to think that now it was again by his side as a mortal.</p><p>- And how exactly did you discover that? – Loki's voice was kind of slow, but nothing on his expression showed the confusion in his mind, he seemed impartial, as if he didn't mind the new information or as if he simply didn't believe its truthfulness.</p><p>He could never admit that it made much sense that the Ego Stone and the person of the prophecy were the same being, but he wouldn't be the so-known trickster god if he simply revealed it.</p><p>- The Time Stone showed me many futures when I used it to know which was the best way to defeat Thanos. – Stephen faced the window not far from him as if he could have that vision again – In the only one we won, I saw her. – The wizard seemed somehow terrorized and amazed at the same time. – I saw how Tony saved us, I saw that what the Avengers did would attract the entity and I saw that when the monster that is the being Original comes back to Earth after winning the fight against Eternity, it will be with you by its side.</p><p>- You saw me coming back to Midgard with the most powerful creature in the universe? Why does everything can be fine after that? – Loki seemed fun, although his eyes didn't share this sudden change of humor.</p><p>- Because I saw you being crowned a king in a distant planet, being applauded by all those who considered you as an enemy and having Original as your queen. If you're really going to be our antagonist, I believe the future disagree with your intentions.</p><p>- You, more than anyone, should know how instable is the future. – That was what Loki said, but the idea of finally being recognized as worthy to rule pleased him.</p><p>- Oh, I know that. – Stephen made swift movements with his hands, opening a portal that headed straight to Stark's mansion. – I saw you pregnant too. But I think that the future can't be that weird to the point you end up being a mom. – The god took again his spices bag and soon after crossed back to his current house with the other wizard, already thinking about his intentions. – For now, it is better that I just keep close, keeping an eye on you and on her.</p><p>Maybe the heroic discourse of the human would last more if an armor hadn't entered suddenly in the room they were, hitting him the hail on the head. Loki couldn't help laughing funny after seeing that scene and the pain face Stephen showed. The armor dismembered, but kept working.</p><p>- Friday, I think there's something missing. – The female voice came from the dismantled head of the armor. – I'm sure there was nothing in front of me when I tracked this way.</p><p>The armor started to assemble itself, adjusting again its field of vision. The metal hands, already properly attached to the arms and to the upper body, touched Stephen' face and body as if searching for support and trying to recognize him. When the metallic head fitted in again in its proper place, the wizard seemed even more lost and embarrassed for having that version of the Iron Man over him, facing him so close.</p><p>- There's a strange here. – The voice said again. – Look for information about him and check if I should hurt him. – The armor calmly used its own hands to help its own legs to fit their proper places.</p><p>"He's Doctor Strange, Ms. Stark, he's not our enemy".</p><p>- Ah, I'm glad to hear it, I thought I should have to kill him for kidnapping my friend. – She got up slowly and helped the wizard with her left hand so that he could stand up too.</p><p>Even Stephen not needing any help, or even the Cloak of Levitation being able to get him up, he held the hand of the metallic being to do so, however odd the situation was for him.</p><p>- I would kill him myself if needed, Lin. Don't worry about that. – The Asgardian said funny, attracting the attention of the machine and consequently of the friend. The wizard didn't understand how she knew that Loki had been taken away.</p><p>The armor turned its upper body and face mechanically towards the prince, pointed its metal finger on his direction and raised a little bit its arm dramatically.</p><p>- But I always need to worry about you, Loki! – There were some traits of fun on her robotic voice. – You're my defenseless maiden. – I must be careful, imagine if some human decides to put you in a tower with a wild dragon to watch you! – The armor stepped back from the both, gesturing with the metallic members while walking, the jotun could perfectly see the human doing the same wherever she is. – What would happen to you without your powerful heroine to save you? And no, I don't mind you had really killed dragons on your own already.</p><p>- Oh, I'd be over, definitively. – He rolled his eyes already used with her ego and showed a smile on his face anyway. Stephen by his side looked at both with a lifted eyebrow, with confusion clear on his expression, he waited the armor step back a little bit more before asking the jotun about the question he had, but Loki answered him before he could say something. – I guess I forgot to mention that the girl is the Stark's daughter.</p><p>The smile he showed after would raise many misgivings for those who knew to read him and the god expected Stephen to notice that. They walked side by side to where the armor had gone and, on the way, Loki started to ask himself if the avengers would be able to hurt her in the future if she turned against them. Would they be capable of shedding the blood of the heir their friends left before dying? That was becoming a very funny game. Humans turned to be even weaker with their stupid feelings.</p><p>It would be fun when the wizard discovered that Loki never even could really use the powers of protector of the reality, that it all was an illusion and that if he didn't choose to join Lin, probably the Asgardian would be forced to disguise and persuade some human to show him the way back to the house he was hosted.</p><p>When the armor arrived at its destination, the lab, both the men could see the great renovation that Lin had done to the place. She increased the workshop area that has always been there together with the sciences and organized the place properly. Around nine new other armors were exposed behind glasses while one of them was in the center of the room as a model for the others, that was the one in which Lin learned to fly, the last one remaining from Tony's creation that didn't have nanotechnology.</p><p>Stark was connected to a simulation that seemed to need a superior technology than the one she can produce now, controlling the armor that guided the wizards there. Somehow everything seemed different now at that place, but the woman could make the smallest details made by Tony not to vanish.</p><p>Lin seemed excited when turned around to give attention to both men, but it was clear for them how tired she was, the so-visible dark circles seemed a little bit bigger and even Stephen noticed she couldn't barely stand up.</p><p>- Hello! – Lin greeted them after putting the armor in its proper place and turn off the simulation. She got close slowly on his steps that were still clumsy, analyzing curiously the human she didn't know yet. – I'm Lin Stark, nice to meet you! – The younger always said the same simple sentence every time she met a stranger, she hated to interact with other people, but she was always there smiling and handshaking. Loki saw clearly how she hesitated in each movement, he saw how she was still afraid of getting close to humans and started to think that maybe keeping that role was costing an expensive price for her, however she didn't complain.</p><p>- Stephen Strange. – He also raised his hands and gave the handshake back. Lin oddly didn't let the hand go immediately as she used to do, on the contrary, she seemed to use more strength to hold it. Her eyes stared at the other's hand and there was a kind of recognition in her eyes, for the surprise of both the men, her fingers moved to cuddle Doctor Strange's skin and her muscles relaxed, the fear was gone as if the wizard were an old friend of hers.</p><p>- Our hands are alike. – Stark said, kind of funny, the relaxed expression didn't fit with the reality, what she spoke was indeed a truth, there were a lot of scars on both hands, touching Stephen's marks made her curious, at moments like those, she turned back into a child.</p><p>- I got them in a car accident. – The wizard answered under the asking look of Loki, who was behind him. None of the both understood her reaction.</p><p>- I got mine being tortured for many years. – Lin smiled at him, calm, as if feeling protected. She had never showed that expression for someone who wasn't the adopted Asgardian.</p><p>But then her frown puckered suddenly, as if she didn't know anymore what she was doing, she let the wizard's hand go slowly and stepped back, smiling disconcertingly. Lin turned her back as if nothing had happened and walked to her angry cat that observed everything from up a table, she cuddled his pile trying to hide her confusion.</p><p>Loki and Stephen looked at each other and defined a mute deal that for now it is better to leave the friends alone, as the green-eyed one got closer, the other stepped back, disappearing as if he had never entered in the lab. The wizard put his hands on her back to calm her down, involving her as he always used to do, but the effect wasn't exactly the expected, her look was still lost and she didn't stop to cuddle the cat that was purring now.</p><p>- Lin... - he called, holding her arms so that she stopped. The female body shook falling apart slowly, Loki felt when she let her body's weight to be sustained by him, Stark seemed to be more exhausted than before.</p><p>The Asgardian got her on his lap easily and took her to the new couch of the lab, when he got there, he sat down with her still on his lap, snuggled her a little bit more and held her face, forcing her to look at him, only now noticing the silent tears running down her face.</p><p>- Imdaw kas dohda sita, Loki... (I'm so afraid, Loki...) – The woman forced herself to breath properly again, but her voice was nothing more than a whisper and the words came in Asgardian – Iw xikahnike oziyi nasis zohta dazie hiyi, (I recognized that man when I touched him) – She hid the face in the curve of her friend's neck. – Som oziyom sisaxeom hoa ixos sehnom I sehno sihdi mesbymsihdi om okayniw kasa mi vami a kixda... (But those memories were not mine and those my mind simply welcomed them as if it were the right thing...).</p><p>- Bati mesbyimsihdi dix meta oyjwsom tom xikaxtokaim to Gaeo ta Disba, Stephen ixo a jwoxteoa tiyo, iw di temi zi ema batixeo akahdikix is oyjws sasihda. (It may have been some recordation of the Time Stone, Stephen was its guardian, I told you this could happen at some point).</p><p>- Faki hoa imdo ihdihtihta (You don't get it) – She hiccuped low – I kasa mi nawfimi awdro kaemo is ses, om figim hoa maw iw o dasox om sehnom tikemaim I his kahmeja bixkipix, ema si omwmdo sweda. (It's as if there were something else living inside me, sometimes it isn't me taking my decisions and I can't even notice it, this scares the hell out of me).</p><p>It was even ironic how that little monster seemed fragile at some moments.</p><p>- Hoa I kasa miwso omes bwtimi di timdrwex, Lin. Hoa brikemo mi omwmdox, faki i sweda vaxdi boxo oyja omes kahmijwex di vixex. (It's not like something like this could destroy you, Lin. You don't need to be scared, you're too strong for something like this to hurt you). – The human laughed at his words even being melancholic and the sound ended up being faded for the position she was, Loki was indeed terrible in truly comforting somebody.</p><p>- Soem vaxdi o miem gaeom ta ehveheda? (Stronger than the six infinity stones? I find it hard). – The god felt her smile on his skin and this somehow displeased him, Lin had already conformed a long time ago to her own disgrace, this was one of the reasons for her not to mind the battle both would fight as soon as she turned to be useless.</p><p>Stark wanted her death to come by her friend's hands.</p><p>Sometimes Loki regretted to have taught her to lie so well, it was hard even for him to see how bad she really was. The god held her a little bit stronger, it bothered him just to watch the agony that the other was feeling, Lin was the one who provoked to him the will to help and being unable to relief her pain frustrated him. The human awakened the good side of the jotun effortlessly and this wasn't exactly something that pleased him, she was becoming a weakness.</p><p>Stark was a so powerful and magnificent creature, but at the same time was so broken that sometimes she didn't show not even minimally the immensity of her strength. She had already improved a lot compared to when he could finally set her free, she wasn't that thin and had already adapted a lot to the life in Midgard, not to mention the bright his eyes acquired with the perspective of being free.</p><p>But how to tell Lin that she is the Original being? That yes, her strength can surpass the one of the six infinity stones? Loki wasn't sure about how she would deal with that information and that's why he chose to keep silent to not to put this matter into discussion.</p><p>After some minutes, the calm seemed to come back to the place so normally that the prince even thought his friend was sleeping, but the slow cuddle she did on his nape denounced that her mind was still active.</p><p>- Meaaow... - It was heard the grouch of the sneaky cat while rubbing on the extraterrestrial being. Thor still didn't understand why the animal ignored him completely and liked so much his brother and the Tony's genius daughter.</p><p>The feline, not noticing rejection from the other, ended up on the couch too, nesting on Lin's thigh, what guaranteed to him a gift from both of his owners. It was fun how Stark liked the pile ball, she basically sympathized more with animals than with humans.</p><p>It was hard for Loki to understand what was going through his friend's mind, she definitively wasn't in one of her worst days, but something had changed in her reactions, Lin took the role he had handed her so naturally that it caused a kind of strangeness to the god. For him, it was noticeable that she was lying, as if had become as natural for her as breathing. Loki started to understand the image that people had of himself, after all, if the human acted that way, it was because he taught her to survive like this.</p><p>Somehow, the expectation of seeing the moment in which she will turn against the humanity makes him anxious, it would be one of his great tricks, he will be so proud of his girl when this moment arrives! But there's also another possibility, there's a chance that the lies are being done for him and not for the humans, in the end of this story, it may be that Lin end up standing for the avengers and not for her dear friend. Stark has always been advised not to trust the trickster god, but no one has ever told the god not to trust Lin.</p><p>The adopted Asgardian cuddled a little bit more the now-soft hair of the human, admitting internally that if his end came by her treacherous hands it wouldn't be that bad, he would leave behind a worthy substitute: Lin Stark, the trickster goddess. The title sounded so good to his ears that Loki realized he was smiling too calmly, maybe if someday he got tired of the life of a god, he could fake his own death and leave her on his place. It would be extremely funny to watch that.</p><p>- You suddenly made that expression again. – the woman said. – Admiring my astonishing beauty? – Lin backed out from his neck to look him in the eyes, smiling overbearingly as if that self-destructive moment had never existed.</p><p>- No. – He answered smiling at her. – Your face was hidden; how could I admire you? - The god lift one of his eyebrows, making her smile even bigger.</p><p>- It is exactly why you could be admiring something! – Both let go a faded laugh, although trying to seem serious at what they were saying.</p><p>- To be honest, - she rolled his eyes, the word "honest" didn't combine with him that much, but Loki decided to ignore this act even that it indicated that Lin was expecting to hear a lie. – I was thinking about how the title of goddess would fit you just well.</p><p>Her eyes and cheeks gave away the fact that no matter how she thought those words were a lie, they caused a strong effect on her. The different eyes shined and her cheeks blushed.</p><p>- Goddess of what? – Lin toppled her head aside, as if really thinking about the matter. – Of madness and chaos? – Worse still is that these titles also fitted her very well.</p><p>- Of course! What else could it be? – Loki liked to watch her eyes closing for a silent laugh, he admired the fact that she could laugh at something like this while it was still hard for him to accept who he really was.</p><p>Stark cuddled her lazy feline's head before taking him out of her lap to get up and when she finally got up, repeated the act on the friend's, as if he were also a cat, he just imitated a purr in answer while putting his face on her hand, already used to this kind of things.</p><p>- There's something I want to show you. – He said as an excuse while stepping aside a little bit to get whatever it was. In this space of seconds, Loki allowed himself to observe the different technology around him in the lab.</p><p>- Where did you get all these different devices?</p><p>- They were a gift from Wakanda. – She answered while coming back with a paper in hands. – They came with an invitation to visit the country, I don't know exactly when I'm going, but I'm curious about that place. – Lin didn't even need to say that that was the proper opportunity for the jotun to get the amount of vibranium he wanted.</p><p>The human sat on the couch to expose what she had in the paper sheet, Loki used his magic to adhere to a feline form, so that he could observe better what she was showing him, of course that he also went up to her lap to get adorable cuddles that she always gave him when using this form, the other cat came too, not understanding what was going on, but ended up recognizing its owner smell and accepted to divide the lap with the other, now also a feline.</p><p>- This is a project of mine.</p><p>It's not that Lin could see, but the eyes of the wizard shined with what they saw, it's not every day that someone reminds to include him as an ally in the project of a so-awesome weapon, in that paper, there was the design of two armors, one for who projected them and another for him. The one dedicated to Stark started as a common Asgardian battle costume and its details strategically positioned could evolve into an armor when desired; on both forms, it was kept a long black cloak that could be used as a shield if correctly positioned. For Loki, basically it was added the details on his usual clothe, so that they could evolve into an armor equally elegant, his cloak in the black and golden armor had its green color highlighted while on his head, the helmet he liked so much had much more visibility. Lin's armor had the black cloak while in its structure predominated the colors silver and golden, on his head, there was the same tiara that showed up in the first stage, looking at that angle, the drawing seemed to introduce to whoever wanted to see a king together with his equal, his queen.</p><p>Loki expressed his satisfaction with a grunt and rubbed on the upper body of his friend, his feline way to say he was happy and she apparently noticed that, since her smile didn't fail, proud of herself. Almost at the same moment, the door of the lab was opened and Thor passed through it with a pot of feed for the cat in one of his hands, while in the other, he brought another pot with water.</p><p>- I've been thinking... - The blonde one started to say. – I think we should name your cat, he's here for a long time to be called just as "Cat". – He put the pots near the couch and observed the animal, kind of suspicious, to get closer to the food, that little thing was gentle to the god of thunder only when it was him who brought him feed. – By the way... - Thor looked oddly at the other feline in the room. Where did you get this another cur? – He neared smiling to the second cat and raised his hand to cuddle him, just to be strongly scratched, this time the feline was strong enough to hurt him, but Thor didn't mind with the blood drops falling from his hand, almost as if he were already used to it. Loki on the other hand shook his tail angry, grumbling just as an animal can do. Lin didn't need to speak the cats' language to know that his friend is furious to be compared to a cur. – His ego is so big that it is easy to provoke it. – Thor said funny, he was getting better in recognizing his brother in his simplest modifications.</p><p>Al the angry of the trickster god was deliberately exasperated, with his supposedly accusing look he threw towards the human for she agreed with his brother, Loki could notice the melancholy she still had in her look.</p><p>He rolled his eyes unnoticed by anyone and jumped onto his brother with his claws out, ready to hurt him.</p><p>- NO! BAD BROTHER! – Thor tried to loosen him – Get out! Get out!</p><p>At last, the now-feline used magic to turn Thor into a dog, trying to convince himself that he was just doing what he planned because the woman was more useful when she was in a good mood. Thor barked in pain not understanding the situation and started to run in circles with Loki attached up to him, Lin, on the couch, felt her lips to turn shaking trying to hold the laugh and her eyes shined in pure fun. The trickster god could distract her.</p><p>Until that, out of sudden, the door of the lab opened again and Thor, with a shake stronger than a normal dog should be able to do, ended up by throwing his brother against the wall. The green-eyed turned back to his normal form with the impact and where he hit it was open a significant crack.</p><p>Peter entered the room with an almost visible interrogation sign on his face, it wasn't every day that a super strong and "unknown" dog received him with joy and happy barks after almost killing a cat.</p><p>- Loki, is everything okay over there? – Lin asked, still trying to hold up the laugh and the jotun just nodded slowly, pretending to feel pain. It was enough for her to laugh openly, without the preoccupation to stop her.</p><p>- BOW! BOW! – Thor barked still shaking his tail, while the unnamed cat nested on a pillow of the couch and the child cuddled his head, even not understanding what was going on, it wouldn't stop him from cuddling the happy dog.</p><p>- Lin, - Parker called, smiling a bit. – where did you find this cute cur? – He asked the most innocent as possible. Loki and her friend just had more reasons to have fun.</p><p>Spider Man's words were enough to end with the happy of the god of thunder, Thor snarled angrily and marched with his clumsy paws to his brother, barking as if demanding him to be turned back.</p><p>- What did you say? – Loki asked, pretending not to understand. – I can't understand you in this form, brother.</p><p>Thor seemed to be even angrier and Lin thought to have heard thunders outside. It was surely much more humiliating when Loki undid the magic and the blond, unnoticing, kept barking, while standing on his knees and using his hands as support.</p><p>Stark wasn't not even from afar a normal woman, she was broken and instable, had a temper that many considered terrible and the humans still considered her a horror vision to have, but at that moment, with the brothers fighting and Peter having fun, she felt peace. Her new friends made her burden easier to carry, that place made much good to her, it healed her internal wounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Loki's human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin asked herself who had the "awesome" idea to take her to a party, after all, what could go wrong? It isn't like she was a time-bomb dressed in red, right? Ok, she isn't dress in red yet.</p><p>If it were a normal circumstance, Stark's answer to the proposal of celebration would be a beautiful no, but she was playing a good roll until now, she didn't want to screw this up, so, she made everyone to believe she was happy with the idea.</p><p>- Smile, handshakes, social drinking, it can't be that hard. – The woman whispered for herself while tried to find a good human appearance that pleased her eyes and fit with her clothes, but that, at the same time, wouldn't be so different of how she really was.</p><p>Pepper, earlier, brought a beautiful dress, a pair of high heels and a lot of make-up, she probably truly believed that the younger had any idea of what to do with all those things.</p><p>When Loki appeared again in the room, she was still staring at the mirror, agonized not knowing how to continue to dress up. Stark was restless about the fact of having to interact with many humans that night, she wasn't comfortable at all to go down and to join the guests. Her friend looked from afar, he wouldn't help her with this kind of things unless she asked and it was obvious that Lin would do that sooner or later. Loki was simply wonderful, he could squander very well the beauty of a god when he wanted, his style pleased her and sometimes the human wanted to punch him to be so handsome, even being his true appearance of Frost Giant her favorite yet.</p><p>- Can you please get out? – Lin asked, frustrated – your shine is blinding me! – She closed her eyes, dramatizing.</p><p>- Would that be a compliment, little monster? – Loki answered, not moving from where he was. By the way, Lin hated to be called little monster and that's exactly why he called her like that.</p><p>- No. – She frowned. – It seems someone threw glitter on you.</p><p>Lovely as always, the "Asgardian" ironically considered, but he knew that the woman didn't mind at all about how he presented himself physically, even the view pleasing Lin, she was the kind of person who didn't give a fuck about someone's appearance. She learned very early that the most beautiful body usually was followed by the most questionable intentions, his best friend was a perfect example of that and that's exactly why, for Loki, it was weird that she was making an effort to look pretty.</p><p>He observed the different eyes facing the mirror, sit on a comfortable chair and with the magic flowing through her skin in a constant change of shape, she still can't keep the perfect transformations for a long time, but it isn't like she would admit it for the real wizard. By curiosity, Loki ended up observing an opened notebook on the bed of the bedroom where she was dressing up, a certain rarity coming from someone with so much access to technology as her, he paged some leaves, seeing that the content was nothing more than an enormous list with photographs, names and other tens of information about many famous businessmen.</p><p>- Do you think these humans may be there? – The question was whispered and he noticed when his friend took her hands to her knees, sticking her nails to them to contain the anger. No part of her body seemed to be green. Fortunately.</p><p>- I see no problem with these humans... - the god would say something else if he hadn't turned another leaf and recognized one of the faces. It has her turn to see her friend's body to freeze in hatred.</p><p>- This isn't a complete report about prospective guests. – Lin said with an acid humor and a pain voice. – It's the revenge list you asked me.</p><p>The revenge list. Yeah, that made sense. Loki was already impatient about the long time she took to hand him his targets, but not even him, who kept track of Stark's life so close had an idea that they were so many. Two thousand, eight hundred, sixty-three pages. Each one with the maximum of data that she could get about the humans who put those scars on her skin. For more than nineteen years he expected to pay back to each one of them for what they've done to his girl, probably he would become a Midgard enemy again when the damages started to show up, but Loki would never feel any resentment for that.</p><p>The god got closer from the human and stopped the theater for now, just because it was him to be around, he turned her with his magic into the same god appearance he emanated for such beauty. The clothe Pepper brought was drastically changed, but looking attentively, it was possible to see a little bit of the original costume. Loki made her marks disappear and her skin with a tan that would provide a much more natural appearance than her actual pale skin could. He lengthened her hair, making it to shine in an almost perfect curly, her already-fleshy lips didn't change much, but now were more scarlet. He didn't change much her body structure because he knew that Lin hated the beauty pattern of the humans. She turned to be elegant, and it really seemed that people would interpret her as a powerful, brilliant and genius woman.</p><p>- Let them see you! – The jotum whispered with a tone of anger next to her ear. If you recognize any of the son of bitches, you know what to do with it. – The god conjured one of his most unnoticeable daggers and stuck it to the neckline of her beautiful costume, the smell of the poison of Asgard was soon noticed by Lin and no, he didn't force her to use a dress, however much humans wanted to see this. You'll be surrounded by your father's allies, no one will suspect your fast hands to kill.</p><p>Kill was a too weak word, that poison would make anyone beg for death. Loki would never allow one of the bad men left so easily.</p><p>- They will look at me with those desiring eyes... this still bothers me, you know that. You should have kept my face as it is, so that they feel fear and don't want to touch me. – The reason why the woman wanted her real appearance was this, she abominated the idea of being desired by other humans, however much she could understand that not always women felt so much pain to be touched by someone and that many times they also felt delight with it, but for her, it seemed never to be possible. Maybe someday she could submit herself to such a situation, which she feared so much for free will, for this kind of pleasure and for instinct, but she could never ever lay down with a human.</p><p>- You're an Avenger, this is enough reason for they to do nothing more than looking. Besides, there will be a lot of attractive people around, not all the attentions will be on you.</p><p>- Yeah, you're right... - It was clear that Loki was suggesting that almost no one would look twice at her because someone with his level of beauty would be around, that's why she couldn't help teasing him. – Thor will be there, he definitively will be the center of attentions with that perfect body.</p><p>- I beg your pardon?!</p><p>- Someone here doesn't need magic or make-up to look so amazing! – And once again she could make the bad atmosphere disappear, although Loki was still angry. – Don't look at me that way! – She raised her hands innocently while got close to the window and the god faced her in a murdering way, but Lin couldn't feel not even a little of fear when he looked at her that way, she knew that her friend wasn't really mad at her. – You know it is true! Who would ever be into your ugly face? – It seemed he would attack her at any moment and when Loki started to near her in fact, she sat on the window sill. – As you were so benevolent in helping me, I won't lose my time here anymore, the earlier I show up there, the earlier I can come back, besides that, I have a triumphant entrance to make!</p><p>Lin threw herself back for the almost mini heart attack of the other, but the trickster god felt as an idiot to worry about her when he got to the place she fell and saw her armor flying far away while she waved funny. That night had a promise to be disastrous, but those both would take advantage of it on their own ways, there were some few things that would do as entertainment until the boredom could in fact defeat them.</p><p>(...)</p><p>The original idea was that the event was simple, something just to introduce the Iron Girl to the population so that she didn't need to formally show up in front of cameras, but as if the Stark's pattern can be some small thing. Loki, as soon as he showed up on the red carpet that led into the restricted area of the party, was immediately surrounded by the paparazzi, of course that none of them was bold enough to get much close to him, they feared him a lot for the attack in New York, but most of them found as fascinating to get images of him as of Thor, it wasn't always that a god got so close of mortals. The wizard, particularly, liked a little the attention he had whenever his presence was spread somewhere, he played the role of the good guy for so long that many of those started to adore him. Humans were so easy to manipulate that it almost lost its fun besides the benefits.</p><p>After smiling to the mortals and let them to spread his mighty, Loki at last entered the event and immediately understood why his friend seemed so anxious. Midgardian parties were too busy and noisy for the taste of both.</p><p>The event would start with a formal introduction, when the Iron Girl would officially meet important people from the most diverse areas from all around the world, Lin as Tony Stark's successor was seen with concern by the whole world, Stark's family has the habit of being as unpredictable as genius and that's why everyone expected to have a good first impression to trust her the Midgard protection. After all the formality was set aside, the party would keep going calmly with just the Avengers and people close to them.</p><p>Loki couldn't wait to see Lin acting as the good submissive girl that those vultures wanted her to be, the sensation of knowing she could, by herself, deceive everybody there made him satisfied to the point of not minding at all the beings around him, however much he planned to court some humans while appreciating the play his favorite would provide.</p><p>- Brother! – He heard that so-familiar voice to call him. – Hey, Loki! Here! – The wizard decided immediately to ignore him and to run away to the other side of the hall, but Thor could be very insistent when he wanted and it was no surprise when Loki felt his shoulders being involved and his body being taken to the table where his brother was with some midgardians. – Girls, this is my brother, Loki!</p><p>With a deep breath, the trickster god considered to turn into a bird to at last fly away from the blonde thing, but then he remembered the shaking body of desperation of his brother, how he would always brake when being alone at night and how he more and more seemed an idiot to hide all the pain he felt. Thor blamed himself for Asgard's destruction, for the death of his people, for Odin's and Frigga's deaths, for Hela's death, however much she was a sister he barely knew, for Jane's cancer, for all the humans he couldn't save, for not having acted when his brother told him that Lin was in danger and Loki knew that the god of thunder also broke every time he believed he wasn't enough to save him too. Thor wasn't like his human, Loki would never show care or gratitude towards him, but it wasn't like the trickster didn't mind, although he pretended not to see it. The world wouldn't be so fun without the brother to annoy and that's the only reason Loki permitted him to take him to the midgardians, his lack of reaction had nothing to do with a possible consideration for Thor, of course not, feelings are weaknesses.</p><p>His brother seemed to have fun with those strangers who admired him so much, even if it weren't a genuine joy. Internally, Loki took a mental note that he would help Lin to find a canine friend for the blonde, Midgard dogs are infinitely better than its humans and would never be as egoistic as those women were being now.</p><p>Loki was also being brazenly desired by the midgardians (men and women) around them. But he lost completely the interest that anybody could offer and decided just to provoke his brother as a hobby until the great moment arrived. It wasn't any being that called his attention and there was no reason to pretend this with someone that night.</p><p>The avengers were the most highlighted among the crowd, their presence was treated completely differently from what would be usual with any other person, everyone knew who they were and what they were, everyone respected them for that and pretended to like to be with them. The truth was that most of the people feared the heroes team, they just acted as if they were adorable because they were who kept the planet safe. Liars like them would never be good enough to trick a liar as Loki.</p><p>From where the trickster god was, he had a good view of the main team in general. He could see Sam and Scott talking in a corner isolated, Wanda interacting with the reporters she hated so much, Wakanda's King T'Challa was greeting his old friend white wolf Bucky, his warriors team was laughing at anything told by Valkyria, the current king of New Asgard, Shuri was talking to someone who wasn't in the place through one of her devices and Loki suspected that this someone was the great attraction of the night, Lin Stark. Bruce was very far from the crowd, in the main balcony where he could have a great view of the city, no one contested him when he opted to keep distance from the people agglomerate. Barton and James were the only ones who he couldn't see, but Loki didn't worry about them, he already knew they were the assigned ones for the protection of the place. However, among all the avengers, the one the jotun was most worried about was Carol Denvers, there weren't much information available about her and the woman was definitively not like the others, she was stronger than his brother and Hulk together, behind her calm smile and supposedly gentile look, it was the biggest threat to his plan, Captain Marvel.</p><p>The god still didn't know the ways to test her, to know her weaknesses and in which wounds he should stir up, he couldn't get closer without being repelled and barely could keep his sight on her for more than a mere second without her to look back as if asking why he was directing his attention to her, her seventh sense made her almost untouchable for someone who took so much advantage in little details as Loki, she was always alert to everything around her, she oculd read the trickster almost at the same intensity that Lin used to, she didn't trust him not even a bit, just tolerated his presence because he turned to be useful in the last years. The second was over and Loki looked away to a Midgardian who was trying to seduce him, pretending to be interested just to feel her sight to get to him, few miliseconds later she would know who observed her.</p><p>He knew he could survive an attack of the woman if he needed and even could keep his power at the same level as hers for a minimal time, but in both cases, he would reduce his magic to nothing when the time were over, he would become an easy target and that's why he preffered not to risk annoying her for now, he would do it when his best friend conquered the total powers of Original, then he knew he wouldn't be in death danger if she realized they were friends. Sometimes Loki thought to find a weapon that would serve as the Mjölnir for his brother, something that could canalize his powers and made it easier to control, many could never imagine, but the Asgard Frost Giant has always been the most powerful among the princes, however he couldn't keep much longer his maximum power and most of the times he didn't even wanted to do so, that "weaker" image suited him just well mostly.</p><p>A general commotion was heard. The outside and inside crowd pointed to the sky, everyone amazed about a shining spot flying over the party hall. "It's time", Loki thought, seeing the armor getting close in maximum speed. Shuri discreetly walked to the main balcony where Bruce was, barely holding her excitement. The civils outside agglomerated as close as possible to see the Iron Girl's arrival and the less important guests didn't act differently, the humans who surrounded the princes of Asgard also dispersed to try to see it too, but the brothers simply raised their eyes over where the woman was coming from.</p><p>Lin landed exactly how her father used to do, starring a new perfectly red and golden armor, the most alike to the Stark's of all she had ever done. She stopped on the main balcony just as formerly agreed and people now shouted euphorically and joyfully for seeing her. Shuri was there by her side as a support, but the other woman didn't need and Bruce also suited so even not being this his purpose, since people would never get excessively close if he were around. When the armor stood up and the sound the people were doing slowly ceased, everyone stared at her with much expectation.</p><p>Loki knew very well how his partner felt so awful with the sensation of being so observed, but he also knew that she would never allow herself to be overcome by such a discomfort. The armor slowly opened and from there the woman everyone expected to see got out. However much that wasn't the true Lin, they wanted to see Tony Stark once again, and that's what she presented for them. The human walked out the armor with all the beauty and elegance that the magic offered her and waved to the people with a sarcastic smile which many missed. The many flashes of the cameras started and the crowd started to shout her name again while she interacted with the people and walked towards the event. The armor quickly followed her, commanded by Friday. No one was seeing who she really was, only what her appearance and gesticulation suggested.</p><p>He didn't make any move indicating some interest to get close to her, just took a drink that a waiter offered him and tasted it slowly. The wizard kind of appreciated most alcoholic drinks from Midgard, they were so weak to his taste that sometimes they could be compared as a simple tea. Loki wasn't as used to Asgardian drinks as Thor, but even so, none of the ones the normal humans could choose would cause any effect on him, what was an excellent fact, the trickster god hated to get drunk. His brother called his attention when he was digging in a different drink that the waiter brought specifically or him, it seemed to cause an effect on him and this intrigued the younger.</p><p>- This is something Stark made for me a long time ago. – He explained when noticing the other's questioning look upon him. – He was shocked I didn't get easily drunk with the strongest drink of his stock, so he created this one for me and fell into an alcoholic coma after judging to be strong enough to drink it with me. – Thor laughed funny recalling the scene, it was clear how Tony Stark was missed even by him. Loki would never understand it.</p><p>The prince asked himself about human feelings, after all, Iron Man was so hardly criticized and was who people threw upon the guilt of their beloved's deaths if they died during conflicts involving the avengers, but even so, now that he was dead, they treated him as a memorable hero and as a saint. Loki didn't know Tony well, and even so he could tell that he wouldn't want anything that people are doing in his memory. But it isn't like if the Asgardian truly cared about that.</p><p>Lin, by afar, pretended very well she was comfortable and happy with the event. Shuri and Pepper followed her closely, they were who introduced the Iron Girl to the guests. The god didn't pay much attention to his friend, but also couldn't hold the mean smile for her behavior. Everyone believed so easily in her lies that it made the trickster presumptuous.</p><p>The hours were passing, less important people had already left, Stark wasn't exactly the spot of attentions anymore and she allowed some humans who really aroused her interest to get near. Loki didn't stay near his friend at any moment, but it wasn't like if he weren't attentive to her moves, even while socializing with some annoyingly important worms. Luckily, none of those faces was in the list the human had done.</p><p>(...)</p><p>- I suppose you're Jane Foster! – The great attraction of the night spoke to the sick and fragile woman in the enclosure. She couldn't even walk for the chemotherapy consequences, but even so, kept a constant good humor.</p><p>- I'm surprised that Lin Stark has heard of me. – Jane slowly and sincerely smiled, tired. Both were more afar from the rest of the people and before answering back, the Iron Girl drank a little bit of the drink she had with her, probably it was the very first time she tasted that one specifically, for even the other could notice how hard it was for Lin to hide the disgust she felt while drinking.</p><p>- Of course, I have! After all, you have already been Thor's human and I think I memorized your name because Loki said it, he has never said anything about his brother's girlfriends before, so I was curious to know who you were.</p><p>That woman was much more than her words said, she has been the goddess of thunder someday, someone even worthier of Mjölnir than Odinson itself and who bore Thor's title with honor and bravery. What Stark knew about her was too little comparing with what she had really become, but since the hammer came to its end for the second time and Jane's powers disappeared, few were the ones who commented about her doings. Whether for respect or simply cowardice, the world decided to forget her grandiosity as a heroine, as if giving her a chance of a normal and peaceful life on her last days.</p><p>- "Thor's human"? – Jane frowned, thinking she could have misheard it. – And what would you be? Loki's human? – She answered ironically, she knew that man considered humans too inferior to cling to any of them. Stark, for her surprise, simply smiled, nodding.</p><p>- Yeah, kind of. – Lin confirmed Loki was hearing her when his smile got a little bit bigger. – He is surely avoiding me since this event started so that I don't mess up his night with some mortal.</p><p>- And don't you mind he getting laid with other people? – She lifted one eyebrow and found it funny the expression the other woman showed probably imagining his partner in a bed with someone, however much she couldn't see jealousy on her face.</p><p>- Loki and I are not together, I mean, we are, but not this way... We're friends for a long time, but not a couple. – Jane found it pleasant to see the embarrassed and truthful expression of Tony Stark's daughter, the human thought that that was the first time since Lin arrived that she felt no need to lie.</p><p>- Are you sure? I'm here observing everyone since I arrived and Loki always looks at you when he thinks no one is paying attention to him. – Lin held her laugh, her friend couldn't escape Thor's human's eyes even when no one else saw him. – It's not like if the fragile and sick Jane could do much more than observing.</p><p>- I understand why you called the attention of Asgard's princes. – Lin analyzed her a little bit more. – Why hasn't anyone cured you yet? – She seemed really confused with that. – Humans for sure have enough technology to bring your health back.</p><p>- You speak as if you have passed the last years far from our world. – Jane smiled bitterly. – My cancer yields much money for the pharmaceutic industry for anyone to want to spread a cure for it.</p><p>Lin had never been interested in searching about this matter, but she knew how humans were cruel, she wasn't surprised about the information. In her mind, curing something as cancer didn't seem that complicated, she took a mental note to ask Friday to remind her of researching about something that would end that disease later. Stark lied about Loki having said Jane's name in a conversation, her friend really didn't care about whoever was his brother's girlfriend. It was one of the voices that took her there, the one among the seven that knew Foster and that wanted to annoy one of the few alive creatures that could impress it.</p><p>Reality was indeed the most trickster voice among the others that talked inside Lin's mind. The human used to think that this stone would be the one who would mostly get along with Asgard's prince if he had tried to use its power sometime. Jane found it weird the sudden silence of the new avenger, it was as if she suddenly weren't there anymore, but inside a particular universe. The former Thor couldn't be righter.</p><p>Lin's thoughts wandered about how each one of the voices had a unique personality, completely different of each other. With the information her friend has given her, she started to learn each more to differ to whom each whisper in her subconsciousness belonged. Space was inconstant, stubborn and always sent her the images of the places in which it has already been when it realized she needed some inspiration to draw. Power was brute, instable, but as gentle as a cub with those he liked, basically the other five stones and oddly Lin. Mind was the most intelligent and genius, sometimes it whispered ideas when Stark didn't know what to do, generally was the one which spoke the less. Soul was always calm, owner of the softest words and told her stories about the great beings it had killed along the billions of years that the creatures used it. Time was the calmest, most patient and whispered flawless strategies when it wanted to help; it was it that decided to keep the human's and Loki's memories the same, despite the different timelines. The only things they shared were the cling to each other, the hatred for those who used them and the reluctance against the seventh voice, in the same time they want to get to it. The seventh was the worst among all. It was the one that could manipulate Lin's actions the most, that frequently tried to take over her body, that made the other voices to turn unbearable, it was the one that oppressed its equals and that made Stark so disturbed. Most of the time the other six were her protector, but the seventh changed her perception, altered the words the others wanted to transmit, hurt her and it was also the one that kept the human alive for her own good.</p><p>The experiment with the super-soldier serum and with the gamma rays only worked because the seventh had already altered her DNA dramatically so that she could survive to any other genetic change. It was it too that implanted an alert on Loki's senses so that he showed up to rejoice her every time Lin gave up keeping resisting. Part of everything that the seventh did, involved its own will to also protect the human, but it was itself that harmed her the most without noticing it.</p><p>Jane, in a confusing way, saw Lin's look change from serious and kind of mad to calm and funny in a blink of an eye. Stark didn't remember anymore what she was wandering about moments before, in her mind, it shined a funny idea to distract her.</p><p>- Wanna help me to do a trick? – There was a mean smile dancing on her face and Foster usually wouldn't accept such a proposal from an unknown, but Lin faced Loki with the promise of fun at his expense and since she came back to normality, few counted on her for something, they treated her as a diseased woman and wouldn't allow her to do even what she loved the most.</p><p>- Tell me what you're thinking.</p><p>What is wrong with making a little trick to laugh at the trickster god?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Of course, princess!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now only the avengers, the current and the former ones, and their closest friends were in the place, being observed by far by the supposed organizer of the event, a woman a little bit older than the star of the night, in curled black hair and inactive legs on the wheelchair. Loki apparently was the only one who identified her as she really was: an infiltered agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. to make sure Lin was no uncontrollable threat, despite having gamma rays in her organism. It was good that none of the members of the revenge list dared to show up, it wouldn't have been good if she informed her superiors that the Iron Girl murdered a public figure on her starring day. Why do the strongest never pay attention to those they find fragile? This is probably the cause of the ruin of most of them.</p><p>A bunch of claps, incentive yelling and howls called the attention of the god. In a corner, not very far from there, the avengers seemed to gamble involving alcohol, specifically the alcoholic drink that Tony created for Thor when he was still alive. Were they crazy? Most of them was too drunk to keep going, but the god of thunder, the queen Valkyrie and another competitor seemed fine. The blonde wouldn't give up so easily and apparently these words didn't even exist in the vocabulary of his adversaries.</p><p>Loki asked himself who was the crazy, mad, nonsense human who challenged both the Asgardian to drink. Only a completely unbalanced and a dispassionate-for-his-life person would do such a thing. What would take anyone to do it? The fourth competitor still standing fell aside unconscious, allowing the jotun to see the great stupid who... wait, was that Lin?</p><p>More claps were heard, everyone encouraging the only human still participating of the bet, she didn't seem not even a little bit altered, whilst even Thor faltered. More and more glasses were emptied, Stark seemed just to have fun while the other two got their cheeks red and kind of lightheaded. Lin raised the glass in victory while people laughed and congratulated her, she had won, she was the last one to get drunk.</p><p>When the trickster god saw her standing up and looking at him, he knew that was a great time to sneak out through the window. The bet said basically that the winner could propose anything to the losers and they should accept to do it without complains. Who would wait for a better opportunity to humiliate a friend, right?</p><p>- So, my dear losers. – She said for those still awaken. – Go to our dear Loki, court him and propose to him.</p><p>Loki would definitively run away through the window now, but he felt his body being hold by a strong and red magic, Wanda was indeed a traitor. He stared angrily at Stark and she answered just kissing her hands to him, not holding her laugh while comfortably sitting on a chair with the unbearable Jane by her side, both were laughing at him. Even Captain Marvel seemed to find it funny. The prince would take the revenge for it any day for sure.</p><p>- Loki of Asgard! – Bucky was the first to kneel in front of him. – Please marry me!</p><p>- No, Loki! – Scott came tottering. – Marry me!</p><p>- Choose me and Asgard will be yours. – Valkyrie didn't even showed difficulty to speak, it was probably her brother who convinced her to be part of this, she was even recorded for everyone's fun. – Her proposal was good, maybe in another occasion he would take it.</p><p>- NO! – Thor's voice sounded as a thunder from where he was, his brother practically wasn't drunk, but he wouldn't miss the opportunity to reverse the roles and having fun with such a play, even if he seemed not to believe that he would really say what he was planning to. – You have insisted many times we're not brothers, we really are not! So, marry me and claim the new Throne of Asgard to rule it by my side.</p><p>Loki regret to be pity on him earlier, he would kill him without thinking twice as soon as the occasion allowed him. Jane almost burst out laughing beside the now-goddamn Iron Girl and the target of all the laughs considered to push her from the stairs as soon as Wanda let him go.</p><p>- I didn't know you could get drunk, Lin. The prince heard Bruce saying, even with all the noise and distance between them.</p><p>- I can't. My organism eliminates the molecules of drinks too fast for me to get drunk, but none of them needed to know this detail. – She madly smiled again, the way her friend was so used to.</p><p>The prince decided that the best thing to do was to pay it back. Lin couldn't deal with things like a proposal, she wasn't ready for something like that and she would never accept it, mainly coming from someone like him.</p><p>- I beg your pardon, gentleman and your majesty. – He said, smiling as much as naturally he could. Loki knew that his friend would be embarrassed if he exposed her to an unexpected situation, to which she couldn't react to. Stark was rarely surprised, and she hated when she couldn't foresee someone's actions, this would be a good enough pay back for her, it wasn't like if the god would be really mad at her for doing something he himself loved to do. - I understand this may be very sad and devastating, but I would never compromise myself with anyone of you in this place. – Wanda let him go, curious with the next steps of the wizard, he slowly walked towards the Iron Girl while people opened up way for him to get to her. – Actually, there is, indeed, someone worthy. – Lin stopped laughing when noticing what he was about to do. - Linna Mary Stark. – Loki conjured two red ribbons, they were like wedding rings in the Jotunheim culture, and dared to get close enough to feel her breath. – Will you marry me?</p><p>Jane choked, saying "she is really his human", Thor showed a proud expression and Stark... well, Loki didn't know that humans could be that red. She completely frozen. She could only answer because one of the voices helped her and the prince noticed that for the sudden scarlet color that appeared on her eyes. Her expression was forced to relax and she could pretend a mocking smile, of course she would say no.</p><p>- Of course, princess! – Lin raised her head to look him in the eyes. – How could I miss the opportunity to see you dressed as a bride?</p><p>The human offered him her hand so that he could tie the ribbon. The voices made her do these kind of madness, but however much even Loki hesitated, he wouldn't stop the game. Because that just a joke, right? In another context, Lin would push him away when he got close to seal the deal with a kiss after they tied the ribbons on each other's wrists, wouldn't she? The prince expected the first sign of rejection from her to hysterically laugh and say that he would never be by her side that way, but this sign never came. The repulse he was expecting didn't too, not even the fear, the disgust or a laugh indicating she was having fun with the situation. Nothing.</p><p>When she closed her eyes after their lips touched and relaxed sincerely smiling, Loki saw himself in a no-way-back situation, his friend has always been considered inexplorable in this sense, he has always known about the trauma she had with the men who touched her body and that's why he <b>never </b>allowed himself to look at her with desire or this kind of lust. The god had never imagined she would answer positively this kind of initiative, better said, he had already imagined that a lot of times, but he never thought this could be really possible someday. He put his hand down her waist, not holding a satisfaction sigh, and she involved his necks with her arms, not allowing anyone to notice she almost fell from her heels with that move.</p><p>People around and even the sober avengers applauded. The Loki of that timeline gave no indication he was a villain a long time ago, many thought they could trust him. It wasn't exactly bad for them that the Iron Girl and the prince of Asgard had an affair, but the supposedly organizer of the event got out the place while everyone were entertained with the now-weirdly engaged couple. Fury had no reasons to trust Tony Stark's daughter and now he had reasons to believe she wasn't exactly what she wanted the world to believe she was.</p><p>(...)</p><p>The magic over Lin was undone and she turned back to be the horrendous little thing as always, but an ashamed horrendous little thing. Loki found it funny to see her blushing every time she looked at her wrist and saw that the ribbon was still there and the prince didn't even mention anything about taking it out or avoiding showing the one he himself had on him. They took a time to be finally alone, it was only almost in the morning when both stood in front of each other, not accompanied by anyone else.</p><p>The woman acted as a bride should, as a passionate and clingy person, she even played the shy role (however much she was extremely shy sometimes) and submissive, even she didn't have to do it necessarily. She made everyone to believe that they were a couple in love. Only now, alone with her, Loki saw her expression changing again. Lin frowned, ironically smiling and crossing her arms. It wasn't needed much intelligence to know she had already asked Friday to isolate the sound of that room, they didn't have to hide behind their masks for now.</p><p>- You're going to tell me what are your plans, or wait for me to discover by myself?</p><p>Loki calmly sat on the bed they shared, acting as the most innocent being in the world in front of her accusing look.</p><p>- The answer you gave to my proposal, was it you or another person? – Stark wanted to hit that beautiful face, just for a change, it was hard to play together with the god if he gave no tip about his next steps.</p><p>- One of the voices calmed me so that I didn't panic. – She turned around, escaping from the other's look and took her little-ducks pajama to dress. Lin could simply conjure the clothe on her body, but she was testing something. – But the answer was mine, they didn't interfere on that. – The pieces of clothe she was dressing during the party gradually fell on the ground, through the window glass, she could see Loki's look on her body, but she saw no desire there, as always, so why did the prince bothered to put a so-attractive lingerie among the set of clothes he chose for her to use?</p><p>She suspected that her friend had always lied for himself with the look, would he be just like the man who touched her without her permission? Stark lifted her hand to her hair, the universe could be very cruel, it wouldn't be a surprise if the woman discovered that the god deceived her even in the matter of never acting with her as the humans did.</p><p>- So, I can tell you I plan our marriage to happen in some months. – The goddamn could seem very sincere.</p><p>The human turned to him again, as if she believed in his poisonous words and walked calmly towards the jotun, put each leg on each side of him and sat there, deliberately causing a friction on the other's penis. Loki didn't react, but also didn't pull her back, he seemed to be curious about what she would do.</p><p>- You're not being coherent with yourself. – She whispered close to his ear, but his body didn't react at all. – Your mouth says you want to marry me, but your body never touched me more boldly, tell me, Loki, ask me and you know I go further, we're together on this until now, I wouldn't stop or hesitate if you made me understand what's the meaning to pretend something like that. – She increased the friction, she couldn't see the other's eyes, but expected he ended up giving away his true intentions in another way. – Tell me that this is part of a plan and Friday will turn off the sound block of this room, they will know what we're doing here and you know I can bear very well any sign of pain. No one will notice. – Lin stepped back to kiss him, but had her jaw strongly held so that she couldn't get close enough.</p><p>- I could never touch you like this. – Loki was angry, she noticed, but couldn't understand why.</p><p>- My appearance bothers you so much? – Lin was really confused. – You can make the perfect human image to come back to me at any time. – Stark used her own magic to change her shape, however, when lifted her hand to touch Loki's face, he held her wrist so strongly that it destabilized the spell and she turned back to what she was before. – Do you prefer an alien shape?</p><p>- It surprises me that you think I would force you to do such a thing, even if it's part of a plan. – He pulled her far away, making her to get up clumsily.</p><p>The human couldn't understand at all! She even opened her mouth to ask something, but the volume she saw between the legs of her "fiancé" cleared her doubts. Loki indeed desired her, but would never touch her in some intimate way like that if he wasn't sure she was completely comfortable with the situation, he didn't even let her to realize by his look or gestures how much he wanted her, because he didn't want her to feel bad about it.</p><p>Feelings were a weakness, right? Would the prince judge her as a weak if he knew she would purr now if she were in a cat shape? He was for sure the trickster god and many considered him the god of evil, but no one would ever convince her he wasn't, on his own way, the best person she had ever got involved with.</p><p>Lin smiled happy, even knowing that her friend wouldn't see it, and wore the pajama. This time she didn't lay down to sleep on the expensive carpet as she used to, but yes by the adopted asgardian's side, under the sheets hiding him. She held him in her arms just like he used to do to calm her down and Loki tried to escape, but Stark was physically stronger than the prince, so, she just pressed him against her.</p><p>- About that kiss... - She started, embarrassed. – You didn't force me at all to retribute it and I didn't feel bad for doing it at any moment. Actually, I'm waiting for you to start laughing at everything I did and everything I'm telling you now, but I really liked kissing you, however much I still don't understand you, what happened made me to realize how some traumas are not influencing me anymore. – Loki just mumbled as an answer, but he stopped trying to escape, he seemed relieved to know that. The prince interlaced his hand to hers, caressing the fingers she still had.</p><p>- In fact, there is a plan behind the proposal. – He said lowly. – But I won't complain if you want to kiss me more times, since you really want to do this. – Both laughed, involved in that bubble of complex partnership they had.</p><p>- But, you know... - She spoke in a sarcastic tone. – I won't mind if you want to beat the meat...</p><p>Loki cringed on the mattress while feeling her funny look on him, but he ended up beating the meat a little bit later, even having to wait the human to sleep before that.</p><p>Feelings were a weakness, but sometimes we need to be weak so that we can become even stronger. That woman was his only exception about everything in his life.</p><p>(...)</p><p>The rate of success of missions for which the Avengers team was called increased a lot since the Iron Girl started to completely be part of it, just as the numbers of deaths lowered each day more. But that was the only thing that kept the heroes' mouth shut when they had the opportunity to criticize their new partner. Lin was too unpredictable, she didn't know she had to team work and rarely listened to her fellows, all of them had the constant impression that they were just messing things up. She exposed them to greater dangers even being her duty also to protect them, and when asked about Stark, she just shouldered, claiming that she had already calculated every variant and that everything was fine because she already knew that in the end no one would get hurt.</p><p>It was clear that Lin just used them as pawns when they were in battlefield, she effortlessly ended up taking the leadership of the teams in which she acted and she didn't need much to make everyone to do what she wanted them to. However much uncomfortable it was, that woman made things end up just fine, without anyone hurt, just as she promised. The mission of all was to keep the population safe, apparently the way they made things didn't go exactly right, so, however much the teams wanted to claim, they didn't, because even with the unusual acting way she had, she kept the people safe, maybe more efficiently than everyone had ever done.</p><p>Currently, the team was in a rescue mission. Seemingly the Minister of Health had been kidnapped and there were the Avengers to save him, as the good heroes they are. Obviously the strongest of the group weren't chosen for the rescue. Wanda, Thor, Banner and Captain Marvel, for example, were very far from there, doing something much more pleasant and useful on their Sunday afternoon.</p><p>Sam and Bucky just observed the daughter of late Iron Man analyzing the floor plan of the building they were about to invade. They didn't understand how someone like her, a woman with almost no battlefield experience, could equal to both in a mission like this, being them specialists. The men asked themselves frequently what were the secrets behind that brilliant mind, but it isn't as if the girl or her best friend were people from which is easy to get information, except the ones they wanted to reveal. It was kind of funny to observe her, Lin showed the most vary and confusing expressions, it was as if she argued with herself and never agreed. It happened every time she started to create her perfect strategies.</p><p>Only them three flied over the place in one of the Stark's furtive-mode jet at that moment. They were the only ones casted for that mission, Iron Girl was the one responsible to free the hostage while the other two investigated the place detailly. The new Hydra was turning into a real plague, it was hard to know what they planned to do next and that's why each minimal information could be truly useful.</p><p>Out of the sudden, her face relaxed and her eyes stopped running through the map. The satisfied smile that appeared on her deformed lips just made it clearer what the other two already knew: she was ready.</p><p>- What is our height? – Sam asked Friday while they prepared themselves.</p><p>- We are 3195,54 feet from the ground, sir. – The artificial intelligence answered.</p><p>Sometimes Captain America still missed when he needed to use his original Falcon wings in such a situation, it's not that he wanted to fly as before, but those were good times, despite really liking the improvements Stark and his daughter provided for his and his friend's suits.</p><p>Bucky showed his arm again to "Mini-Stark" while she involved it with the armor. She always wanted to know more about technology and the super soldier didn't mind much to let her to study him, enough to feel comfortable in talking about what he could do in the battle with someone he found an ally.</p><p>- I'll never understand how you survive in the middle of all this messy world after all the chaos your mind has been through. You're probably very good on what you do.</p><p>The hatch of the airplane opened and Lin prepared herself to jump, but before she could do it, the ex-Falcon neared behind her speaking in a very funny tone.</p><p>- If you compliment him once again he will never leave you alone, be careful.</p><p>Sam also found it curious how she always reminded him his late friend in her simplest gestures, however much she had never met him in fact. But the Avenger didn't trust her the much he made her believe he did. Wilson was too expert to notice that Tony Stark's daughter lied most of the time, however, he couldn't understand yet the reasons why she acted that way, he wanted to discover anything about the girl that indicated who she really was and Fury didn't even need to order Captain America to do so, the alert had already ringed in his mind on the day Lin showed up with the trickster god. Sam wanted anything that told him that Stark he judged so alike to someone truly good wasn't just one else monster he had to eliminate, just like she seemed to be on the day she trained with him for the first time.</p><p>Barnes also knew that the younger was the target of the most diverse suspects, but he had his own way to act, he would put a bullet in her skull if he discovered anything that threatened the planet and yet, he wouldn't treat her differently before that happened. Everything related to Loki wasn't trustable and, however much he was a potential ally, he couldn't tell when he may decide to become an enemy. The two Avengers knew that they should let them to play their games to understand her intentions.</p><p>Lin smiled ironically, whispering that she would accept the advice. Looking at her now, it was hard to imagine everything that anyone who saw her scars thinks that she's been through and that is somehow worrisome. How could someone with her past look so normal? The mask of the armor closed and Stark jumped out the airplane together with Wilson, they would meet again when they had all their enemies to their feet.</p><p>- <em>Friday, a song, please. – </em>The artificial intelligence already knew the likes of its new master, analyzed the environment they were in and played the best playlist it could find.</p><p>- <em>How can you concentrate in the missions with a song playing in your armor?</em> – Bucky asked through the radio, by now he is probably also next to the ground.</p><p>- <em>You should try it someday, it's like being in a movie!</em> <em>It also helps you to synchronize my moves.</em></p><p>- <em>Parker is a terrible influence for you, Stark. – </em>Lin laughed funny, Barnes made her laugh every time he mumbled something like what he had just said.</p><p>- <em>The most that could happen is someone hitting me because I didn't hear the enemy coming.</em> <em>Relax, old man. I don't get easily hurt.</em></p><p>- <em>Are you really going to discuss this right now? – </em>Captain America claimed from where he was, but as expected, just made them both laugh.</p><p>Lin was already close to her target, she wasn't being much careful, she wanted to call enough attention so that her partners could enter more easily, but she didn't lie when she said that music in such moments helped her, Stark fought as if dancing and, when synchronizing her movements to the sound, her attacks were more precise and her actions were exactly as planned.</p><p>The Iron Girl had that much lead in the battles because she carried in her mind by herself the conscience of seven celestial beings, the experience she didn't have, these had in abundance. It was by chance that Lin discovered that the seventh would do anything to keep her alive in the battlefield and "anything" meant cooperating with the other six inferior voices. Stark turned her senses off to let the beings use her body, she didn't have the real power of none of them, but they all had a common interest: guarantee her physical integrity. The girl didn't need to be as smart as she was to realize that sooner or later those helping her would turn against her, so she just concentrated in learning detailly what were their techniques so that she could replay them whenever she needed to get rid of them in the future. Of course, the voices didn't know that, she was a good liar and at moments like these, she could even deceive herself.</p><p>To the rhythm of the song, her enemies fell to her feet, none of them escaped from her attentive eyes and from Friday's analyses. It was pleasant to see from afar (really afar, since she would probably consider you as an enemy if you were too close). Lin whispered the lyrics of the song with her Asgardian accent to annoy her friends while her body moved to the beat of those same words to knock out her adversaries.</p><p>- <em>We're in. </em>– Bucky announced minutes later.</p><p>- <em>It's clear outside.</em> ­– Stark said. – <em>I'm going for the hostages, it would be good if one of you came with me, my heat measurements indicate there are more people kept here than we expected. </em>– That's what she said, but she just asked for help to be sure she wouldn't hurt any innocent.</p><p>She flied over the area to be sure there were no one else and soon after headed to the building where the hostages were. A funny thought came to her mind and as soon as she put her feet on the ground, she got out of her armor to fight with her own hands. Some of the voices laughed whilst the others were shut. The ones laughing encouraged her to do what she wanted.</p><p>- Are you going to face the bad boys without your suit? – Sam asked smiling when saw her nearing with her common training clothe, a simple t-shirt with a blouse and sweatshirt pants.</p><p>- I've got a plan in mind that will finish any bad boy. – The other Avenger was momentarily proud of the confident smile the younger showed. – And you are part of it, so it'll be good if you cooperate. – Lin joked, making an authoritarian face, what made her almost-friend slightly smile.</p><p>Both together climbed the stairs while hearing what the super soldier was telling about what he was seeing on the ruins he was.</p><p>- <em>The people of this region believe in a somewhat weird god. – </em>He said, confused.</p><p>- <em>We live with two weird gods, I think it's kind of hard to overcome them.</em> – Stark commented as if it was obvious, but it didn't convince the man.</p><p>- <em>There are runes and old artifacts here, Friday translations tell about a human chosen by a goddess that would be hosted by her to eliminate all the evil of the Earth. Crazy, right?</em></p><p>- <em>Most of religions are. – </em>Wilson answered, finding it weird the lack of reaction of the younger, he looked at Lin who was some steps ahead and his body almost weakened when he felt the same aura as that training day emanating from her for some seconds. Stark put her glasses to connect with the artificial intelligence that was already controlling the armor near Bucky, she seemed to be interested in registering whatever the man had found. – Tell me about your technique. – He asked just to take the other out of the trance she was in.</p><p>The girl blinked slowly, confused, as if she didn't remember what she was doing and stepped back, almost falling. Sam thought she would have a panic crisis and quickly sheltered the body, but his help wasn't necessary, the anguish expression disappeared as fast as it came, and soon Lin recovered her posture and faced him with a funny smile.</p><p>- It's an Asgardian technique, actually. – Both kept climbing and Captain America was attentive to any suspicious movement of her. – It was Thor who taught me. I tried to use it with Loki, but he turned his back on me and left when I proposed, I have no idea why.</p><p>The civilians were restless inside the room they were kept in, many prayed for their goddess, though they knew that the chances of her to help were almost null. None of them knew if the chosen one was already between the mortals or not, but one thing was certain, they would be saved sooner or later, after all, the help was already there. The Minister of Health was there among the people, he didn't understand exactly why those people kidnapped him, they didn't require anything in exchange of his security, they didn't hurt him or threatened him. It was like they just wanted to call the attention of the Avengers. Since the kidnappers brought him, they were getting prepared for the arrival of the team, but it wasn't like they wanted to defeat them.</p><p>The entrance door opened and the minister recognized the daughter of Tony Stark carrying Sam Wilson on her shoulders.</p><p>- Please, help! My friend is dying! – the armed men moved forward to attack them – Please, help! – Both smiled. – Help! – Lin threw the soldier on the enemies and he could get a perfect position with the impulse to knock out the three remaining enemies.</p><p>- Efficient! – He complimented her.</p><p>- Thank you, I have always wanted to do this. – Stark cleansed her hands quickly, smiling satisfied.</p><p>What came next was weird to be seen, the people shut up and everyone faced the Iron Girl with a great intensity, as if they already knew her or even were waiting for a long time to see her. Everyone started to walk calmly towards her, as if fearing to be rebuked, but at the same time as if wanted that more than anything else. Lin froze not knowing what to do and faced Sam as if asking for help, but people didn't try to hurt her when got too close, but in fact kneeled, crying gratefully and some of them even dared to touch her briefly, as if it somehow brought some peace for them. The man realized that they looked at the girl as if she were something divine.</p><p>That day was more and more confusing. He saw that Stark was afraid for the way she stepped back and cringed with a lost look. He didn't think twice to take her away from the humans, the people didn't seem disposed to let her go, but a simply threatening look from the Avenger was enough to make them to stop following them. When the left the building, Barnes and the armor were already waiting for them, including the recently rebuilt iron patrol robots had already arrived to guide the hostages back to their homes. The Avengers weren't needed there anymore.</p><p>The ex-Falcon waited for the younger to refuge in the armor and left before the airplane came back to get them. He faced the Iron Girl stepping back more and more, frowning.</p><p>- You noticed that too, right?</p><p>- Why would Loki be interested on her if she were simply Tony's daughter? – Wilson answered with the question many were asking themselves lately.</p><p>- The secrets of those both is going to end upkilling all of us. – Bucky confirmed what was turning clear for many.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. What do we know about her, after all?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The artificial intelligence advised Loki that Lin was back and that she needed his help as soon as the girl stepped into the place, but he already knew what was going on his "bride's" mind hours before she arrived. The prince found her in one of the bathrooms of the house resting her hands on the sink, with her hair more disheveled than usual and with a pain expression. The magic in his body failed to cover her scars completely as it did before and the strength with which she held the marble was so much that it broke and was now blood-stained, although the hands that caused that were already regenerated.</p><p>She faced her reflex in the mirror, but it seemed she couldn't see herself. Sweat dropped down her face and the girl seemed to strive not to shake, even if it didn't make much sense and she didn't even notice he was there. One of her hands started to move fast on the blood, apparently a twitch.</p><p>- It's time to wake up, little monster. – The prince put his hand on her shoulder, but he repented doing so soon after.</p><p>When his skin touched hers, Lin sucked Loki inside her mind unconsciously, allowing him to see and to feel exactly what she was seeing and feeling. After that, looking ahead and around him again, the adopted Asgardian was scared to presence so much chaos and destruction. There was no life there anymore. Loki could confirm that without even knowing where he was or anything about what seemed to be a civilization before, nothing remained in that place anymore. That was a memory of Original, the god noticed, maybe the one that brought pain for him the most. The planet that the memories showed was collapsed, it was possible to feel so much suffering coming from Stark that the prince felt his eyes tearing involuntarily. There were dead bodies of creatures wherever he looked and Loki knew that no matter what the Original had been someday, it was broken in the day these memories were registered.</p><p>As soon as he got in her partner's mind, he was expelled, taking with him just a part of what that celestial being showed to his friend and the terrible sensation of having been hit on the nape. Loki rested on the wall, trying to recover the breath and reorganize his own mind. It's been a long time since the prince learned to control his powers to the point of not seeing people's memories, unless he really wanted it, it was the human who exposed this kind of things for whoever was strong enough to see. Maybe it was about time to continue her training so that such things didn't happen again.</p><p>- You're bleeding... - The worried voice of the girl called his attention and made him to notice that in fact there was a considerable amount of blood coming from his hand, the same he used to touch her. – I'll take something to stem it. – Lin left the bathroom and the prince would follow her if he hadn't notice something that definitively shouldn't be there.</p><p>On the blood stain spread next to the broken marble there was a word: "Domum", home in Latin, and together with it there was a portion of numbers put in an order that ringed him a bell. That seemed to be somehow intergalactic coordinates and even not being sure of what that meant, Loki decided he would keep those data, if the Original allowed Lin to transmit it out her mind, it should be important.</p><p>When the mortal came back with the bandage, there was no sign anymore of the message she herself had left with her crisis, but the girl didn't even notice it. She probably had already forgotten what just happened.</p><p>- It's the first time you get hurt after intervening. – She observed carefully while took care of the injury with another Stark's invention, a spray capable of speeding up considerably the regeneration of any living being tested to the moment.</p><p>- Our plan will be put into operation soon. – Loki changed the subject as if what had just happened weren't important at all. – That wizard apprentice agreed to teach you some tricks and there are still some things I need you to learn to control.</p><p>They were too close to each other, Lin kept her attention to the hand she was now trying to clean and he whispered on her ear some of the things he intended to do, anyone would see that scene as typical between them. It wouldn't be suspicious that way.</p><p>Stark was definitively the greatest finding that the jotun had in his life and he deeply hoped he could use her gifts on his own favor when the definitive battle came. She was like his card up his sleeves in any kind of situation, the strongest of his assets and also his undeniable most precious gem. Loki took his hand to her face, cuddling softly the scar that somehow gave her a somewhat fearing smile; he felt lost, he knew he should get rid of the girl when the moment arrived, but he wasn't feeling able to do this for a while. The god probably should learn to follow his own advices. What would he do if one day she really turned against him? Or if she forgot everything she was to assume the personality of one of the voices that tormented her so much? He didn't want to discard those good feelings the human causes to him. Odin's adopted son involved her in one arm and felt the woman nuzzling up against his chest, comforting herself with his smell and his presence as she usually did, but not understanding what had taken the prince to act that way. Loki didn't need anyone to tell him that his little one wouldn't survive what they had to do.</p><p>- You two are so cute! – Peter said with a happy smile on his face, he liked to see his "little sister" interacting with the Asgardian, no one else seemed to do so much well to her.</p><p>- Shut up, brat! – The men laughed when she hid her face in the chest of the bigger, probably to hide the redness on her face.</p><p>It was good to be able to enjoy those peaceful moments while they existed.</p><p>(...)</p><p>- What do we know about her, after all? – Bruce asked, hesitating. That meeting with the team didn't make him comfortable. The girl was Tony's daughter, they shouldn't suspect on her that much.</p><p>- Her full name is Linna Mary Stark, she's almost 5'7", was tortured along her childhood and adolescence, she's the daughter of the Iron Man... - Wanda listed what everyone already knew, but there was a tone of irony on her voice, she wasn't happy too with all that suspiciousness, she liked Lin even with all the demons that tormented the younger.</p><p>- The girl is allied to Loki, our suspects started based on that because no one here forgot everything he did and how untrustworthy he is, despite being useful. – Fury started, evidencing also something everyone already knew.</p><p>- And that's why Thor wasn't invited for the meeting. – The captain confirmed. – I understand that he is also under suspect, but it makes no sense to set Parker aside.</p><p>- Peter is already too clang to the both, Lin is the alive presence of Stark in the boy's life and we all know that Tony was like a father for him. It wouldn't be good if one of us made Loki to suspect of what we're doing, we know that he would find a way to stop us from getting any results if he assumed we didn't believe anything he told us. – Barton bothered to explain.</p><p>- Do you have any evidence that she really can make us any bad or are we here just for suspiciousness? – Bruce asked, crossing his arms, and resting on the one of the corner walls of the room.</p><p>- Loki has been killing people since the Iron Girl was introduced to public; businessmen, journalists, scientists, reporters, it doesn't matter if they are public people of great status or not. All of them have common characteristics, they visited Germany between 2007 and 2010, or Australia between 2010 and 2015, or Russia between 2015 and 2019, or Alaska between 2020 and 2026. All of them were declared enemies of Tony Stark or had at least a hidden hatred for him.</p><p>- Do you think he's taking revenge over the people who hurt the girl? – Scott went straight to the point.</p><p>- Many of us would do the same for those who we love, without thinking twice. – Wanda reminded them.</p><p>- But to what point is she really loved by him? – Clint asked so that they could remember the true nature of the god.</p><p>- We have found rumors and writings about an ancient goddess in a bunch of places around the world, a goddess strongly linked to Asgard. – The captain said. It's been a while that the discovers she had done with Jane were tormenting her and now they perfectly fit in the other reports made by the Avengers.</p><p>- In Wakanda, this goddess was known as Ego, it was protected by my ancestors as if it were a part of something much bigger. But we lost all the contact with what we protected more than a thousand years ago. My people believed that it had already joined together the rest of its body and that's why it disappeared. – T'Challa revealed for those who still didn't know, he could never imagine that the legend that he was told as a child could be useful in moments like this. All the legends hide a bit of true, after all.</p><p>- In our last mission, many people who believe in this very same goddess recognized and acted as if Lin were its reincarnation. – Sam told. – And everyone here had already seen what happened on her first day of training. Even having passed most of her life imprisoned, she has a lot of ability when she needs to fight and has an extraordinary strength for someone who was born as a normal human.</p><p>- Stark obtained success with the super-soldier serum and with the gamma rays experiment. – Scott reminded them.</p><p>- The problem is that few humans can survive the serum, even less to the gamma rays. None of those who tried to mix them both survived because human body will simply never be prepared for such a thing. – Shuri evidenced with a tightness in her chest, she really liked the Stark girl. – Unless her body had already evolved before the experiments.</p><p>- Are you saying the girl isn't human? – Bruce asked confused, there has always been the chance that the girl was an Asgardian or worse, but if she were born from earthlings, it was hard to understand such an affirmation.</p><p>- We believe that something or someone made her to evolve to something much bigger, even being born like one of us. – Fury seemed to have all the solution of all that discussion, but he wanted everyone to get to the same conclusion as him by themselves. – Or do you believe that a child would survive everything she's been through? Or that no one would have found her much time before if someone like Loki hadn't intervened?</p><p>- Do you think he hid her for the time she needed to evolve?</p><p>- Could another being have passed its gifts for her turning her into a hybrid, just as happened to the Captain?</p><p>- Yes, no, we can't be sure yet. – Shuri answered. – But I analyzed her DNA, she is definitively Tony's daughter, but I'm sure there's something in her organism that makes her to be in constant evolution. It's nothing ever registered or that anyone on Earth knows about, apparently.</p><p>- Lin Stark can turn to be a great threat for humanity, mainly if kept with Loki. – Fury announced. – That's why we suggest that she stays in Wakanda until we can prove she is really by our side. But before, we need a proof that convinces the girl that the Asgardian isn't by her side, that he is harming her and that we are the best choice, otherwise she may keep collaborating with him even being far.</p><p>All of them nodded, it was a good plan and if, in the end, the innocence of both were proved, the couple could get together again.</p><p>- Parker and Morgan should go with her. – The one who stayed shut all along required. – People can get hurt if she gets out of control and the boy could treat a crisis of her already, while the kid keeps her stable, they are the only ones who can calm her down as Thor's brother can.</p><p>- Yes. They will be accepted in my kingdom when the time arrives. – T'challa agreed.</p><p>The deal was that everyone would influence the girl to turn against the god and, in the end, even if some didn't agree, everyone got back to their lives and their own plans in mind, including Doctor Strange, who simply opened a portal and left in silence, as he had stayed most of the time.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Humans were so dumb, but the role of good boy Loki has played for the last years made Loki to learn to like a bit their existence, just as it made him to find them even more unbearable with the time. Maybe the god was somewhat bipolar. It was just like Bruce said hours before Ragnarok, his will to kill everyone changed time after time and that was for sure a moment in which he was willing to forget the game he was playing, give a loud fuck about everything and annihilate humanity.</p><p>Lin isolated herself on the last days, she didn't want to tell whatever was bothering her, but the prince knew her more than himself, so he didn't need much to understand what happened, just used a little bit of his powers. She still wanted to give his brother a dog, "Thor is annoying me with that false good humor of his, I'll give him a real reason to smile". Then Stark really went after a canine partner for the god of thunder, with her father's fortune, she could literally choose the animal that pleased her the most, no matter how rare it was. The problem started when she decided she wouldn't hide her scars with magic to look for the perfect dog. She said that her marks were already a good enough disguise to hide her from who didn't know her real image, but it was already expected that humans wouldn't see her favorably while in this shape.</p><p>The girl went alone (after convincing Pepper that she needed to do this to start to heal her traumas) to a pet shop in which she knew she would find the race she wanted to buy. It was supposed to be a pleasant surprise for Thor, just that, Loki could even make a fun trick with the gift and laugh at his brother's face just like in the good times, but of course the midgardians would mess everything up.</p><p>Lin got to the shop with shining eyes, she liked to be surrounded by so-pleasant animals like little cubs, but along all the way she was not-discreetly stared, just as many threw evil and fearful looks at her. When she found the dog she went after (after playing with all the others), she held it, walked towards a seller and would have bought it if the police hadn't arrived.</p><p>They ordered her to surrender, to put her hands down and to kneel, but each minimum move of her increased the threat of them to shoot her. Common weapons like those would never hurt her, but she wasn't alone in the shop, a mere mistake made by the humans could kill innocents. All that mess started just because they judged her to be a terrorist threat because of her appearance and the backpack she carried with her.</p><p>Friday advised that there were men coming from behind, probably they would try to immobilize her while she was distracted with the policemen. All her instincts screamed inside her to kill everyone and get the hell out of there, but there was a role of heroine to be played and Lin knew that Fury watched each step she took. Although she was turning green, she forced herself to swallow the anger and to ignore what she really wanted to do. The little puppy was put to the ground, Stark felt her head to pulse, that was a terrible time for the voices to opine, though the solution presented by them was really tempting.</p><p>The human noticed her vision to get blurry, she wasn't surprised that she would try to take the control under her minimum carelessness, people really didn't collaborate for her mental health. The policemen saw her body unable to get up after she stooped to put the animal on the floor, they also saw her veins on the exposed parts of her body turning green. No one had good memories involving green monsters over there.</p><p>Generally, Lin has always been a calm woman who could stand the unbearable with no overreaction, but things came to be more complicated when certain despicable beings in her mind increased drastically the intensity of her feelings. She was hanging by a hair not to get out of control of the wrath she was feeling, however, she could cool down since no one interfered, what obviously wouldn't happen. Humans use to always repeat the same mistakes and of course they would shoot the threatening creature believing it would kill it.</p><p>Stark felt her muscles alter, raising its strength and size, she was turning and couldn't help it. The bullets they shot didn't even touch her, they were stuck in the air for her involuntary telekinesis and the monster pulled up its hands to throw them back, to kill who tried to hurt her once again. It was in these moments that the problematic woman felt a real heroine, although she herself didn't like it when they attributed this title to her. If anyone asked Lin what was her own name at that moment, she wouldn't be able to answer, even so she knew that shouldn't hurt humans and used all her force to swerve the bullets before they hit them.</p><p>- "Ms. Stark, should I activate anti-Hulk protocol?"</p><p>Friday's voice frightened her and made her to slip again while trying to keep herself up to the feet. She wasn't conscious enough to answer, but the artificial intelligence already knew how to deal with this and activated the protocol. If Lin could answer, it meant that no action was needed. The backpack revealed its real function, for the shock of those who still tried to stop her, it enrolled her in one of the most recent projects of armor and forced the girl to go out of the facility, Friday wouldn't let her to attack no one, no matter how people provoked her or how Lin roared willing to hurt them. The police and its backup even tried to stop her, but in a blink of an eye the artificial intelligence was already in the air and moving more and more away from the humans, even with all Stark's resistance and wrath, it wasn't hard to take her somewhere completely isolated and drop her there until she recovered her mind. Although Friday didn't have a true conscience, it was clear for it that nobody got hurt because the girl could contain the most part of her power, fighting with the entire strength against whatever took her sanity.</p><p>The armor dropped her on the earthy and lone ground where no one was worried to know the location, the human hit some trees and got bogged down into the cold snow. The beast was resisting and much as they tried to avoid, it took no longer to get lifted again, ready to destroy the weapon that took her so far away and smash any other living thing it may find.</p><p>It was the nature itself the one to provide the key for Lin to calm down. It's not surprising that something that simple as a snowflake could tranquilize a monster, but it was exactly what happened. The flake fell upon her nose and distracted her for enough time for her to notice where she was now. Maybe the sadness that afflicted her so suddenly expelled the angry and the commands the voices gave her. Stark was stepping on the snow again, it usually took away the anguishing sensation that insisted to invade her chest, but in moments like that, she permitted herself to remember... There was such a short time since she left her captivity. Sometimes she had the impression that everything that happened in the last months was nothing but a long dream, a Loki's joke, maybe. She felt like if at any time she closed her eyes, she would wake up locked up in her former cell. In her mind, she believed that it was the humans who did this to her, that it was them who thwarted her to be saved before, who took her mom away from her when she was young and who disabled her to know Tony and grow up as a normal kid, it was them who tortured, marked and broke her, but even so they were the first ones to call her a monster for she was ugly. Lin really liked the avengers, Pepper, Happy, little Maguna, but she always knew that Midgard wasn't her home, she hated her own species and wouldn't hesitate to exterminate them, even though she was doing the exact opposite, what would at the end lead her to death to save them.</p><p>The girl was a devastation for herself, she knew Loki intended to go after the infinity stones sooner or later and she also believed he would probably kill her to get them, so to speak, she believed that the seventh would kill her using his body if she didn't have any use for him. Stark was afraid, couldn't presume what would happen when she achieved what she looked so forward and was afraid of never again being able to stop herself of hurting those few who were important to her. Lin laughed sarcastically almost freezing after letting her body fall on the ice, feeling a failure, knowing that she would forget this moment of complete self-control as soon as she got back home. Humans should have killed her when they had the chance, maybe they were not that wrong in saying she was a monster, after all.</p><p>A weak cry of a cub called her and the armor's attention, pulling her out of her state of almost desperate and self-depressing cry, the suffering expression flew away quickly and she got back to her feet with a smile on her face. Appreciating the new snowflakes that fell onto her. Lin walked without any guide to the source of the intriguing sound and there she found the cold cadaver of a fox with its cub still alive crying for it. Stark remembered she should take a canine buddy for her so-dear friend Thor. Well... That wasn't a dog, but the Iron Girl couldn't leave little helpless creatures behind. The small orange thing bit her while she tried to get it, aggressive and clearly wounded. But the human (if it be she could be called so) didn't care about it, only snarled back to the attempt of threat of the cub, which showed its neck in an instinctive act of submission. It wasn't hard to see which of the both animals were more threatening. She carefully put it to her lap, acting as a puppet, and maybe Lin was really one.</p><p>Only when she was already overflying her current house that the memories started to come up, the girl knew that humans provoked her in the pet shop and that she almost lost her mind, but that Friday took her out of there to the place where she found the new little friend of the god of thunder. That was everything she recalled, nothing else. But Loki of course could see everything that really happened when invaded her mind with her permission, but without her notice of what she was in fact doing, the Original seemed to underestimate him and didn't even notice the wizard scavenging the filed memories while exposed a part of himself to his girl. Lin now, hours after the situation, trained the ability to see other people's remembering, what was only an excuse of the god to understand how the celestial being was playing now.</p><p>The prince exposed to Stark a disturbing part of one of his pasts: the moment in which Thanos convinced him to attack the Earth, showed all the pain that the crazy titan's torture caused him, the way how he got to the point of almost going mad and the moment he gave in and made him to believe that he was by his side, the moment he chose to act, for the first time, as an enemy of Asgard, although, in parts, he was on the control of the mind stone and chose to fail to deliver two infinity stones to Odin, so that he could be arrested and kept very far from the goddamn dried vine fruit (nickname that the girl always used to refer to what brought so much disgrace for both). All of this so that he could slide beyond Lin, so that the Original could understand a little about how he was acting.</p><p>Loki showed to feel the most profound hatred for Midgard after his small exploration was done, he didn't hide that humans disgusted him for causing so much sorrow to someone as his precious treasure. He knew exactly when the newest ended to see his memories and got back to his own "normal" as he knew, when seeing her to pucker the frown, that she knew what he had done. Now all he had to do was to make her to believe in her angry against the beings of her species and no one would notice how deep his search had gone. The Original played very well, but had a serpent as peon and forgot how unpredictable a creature like this could be, he would end up being poisoned and without the control over his "bride" when Loki declared the end of the game.</p><p>- If you wanted to know the reason for my bad temper you could simply have asked me. – She smiled, ironically, as if it were all fine, for maybe at that moment she really believed it was.</p><p>- And would you tell the truth? – Loki smiled back, they were very alike when it was her who controlled her own body.</p><p>- Probably not. – Lin laughed, funny.</p><p>It was quite unfair that they matched that much, this only would make the duty of being against each other harder when the time arrived. The prince would be really thankful if it were him to fail when he needed to kill her, but he knew that this wouldn't happen, he would always think of his own life before the others'. The trickster god was not a good man, he was cruel, proud, arrogant and a manipulator, the worst person to have around and possibly the less trustable being in the universe. It wasn't possible to know whenever he'd kill for you and save you or whenever he would try to destroy you, Loki could be your glory or your ruin depending on how he's playing. Stark knew all this, she has always known, just as she has always known how to understand him and how to keep her position as his favorite, she was the only one who stayed by his side for that long, the only one who didn't judge him for his mistakes and who understood his contradictory actions, as they might seem, maybe the girl also was the only one who conquered his true appreciation and the only one who would hurt him when he cheated on her.</p><p>Loki was alone for so much centuries when he found her, he had no doubt that she was one of the best things that has ever happened in his life, just as he knew she thought the same about him. The prince held one of her hands with missing fingers, it was one of that weird moments for those watching, in which both kept staring each other steadily and appreciating the sensation of the touch of one another.</p><p>She was his weapon, his partner, his precious gem. It would be terrible when he ruled her out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. May the treasure hunt begin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes the avengers, young and old, asked themselves why aliens were so interested on Earth. It's not possible that are there not any other planet in the universe that calls more attention than theirs. This time, the problem were the Skrulls, despicable creatures whose existence was revealed by Captain Marvel, who by the way was technically a hybrid between a rival species of them and humans, a long story that hasn't got to be told now. These extraterrestrials starting to make the new Hydra seems so lovely that they even missed this group of villains when they had to handle gigantic creatures coming from the sky just like it was happening now. For years Carol has been trying to end the fight involving Krees and Skrulls, which was the reason for another invasion, but unfortunately not all are opened to negotiate peace.</p><p>Stark girl was supposedly classified as part of the new avengers, but she had almost no contact with the youngers, hardly remembered their names, but in moments like this, she recognized that no matter who they were, they were completely qualified for their positions, they've been fighting for some hours and still had no downturn on the part of the heroes. Loki said that that was how Skrulls infiltered among the people sometimes, causing great mess, deaths, calling attention, so that the soldiers could mingle while the focus was on the attack. It was exactly why the most part of his eyes was not in the center of the battle; his magic was concentered on keeping his copies among the civils to be sure that no green being would hide while they fought. The god could be very useful when he wanted, but everyone knew that he wouldn't mind changing sides for those who attacked if the situation became favorable for them.</p><p>While his magic was focused on his spies, his body moved with a weapon in his hand to slaughter the aliens getting close, he and the weapon had a beautiful synchrony to be seen, fought as if they were one and it looked like they were just dancing as two lovers and not killing invaders from another planet. By "weapon", I mean the current Iron Girl, the avengers started to understand why the prince referred to her as if she were an object every time when the fight subject would come up, some even called her "Loki's Hammer" when they saw them that way. They couldn't understand how they learnt to battle like this if Lin had been locked for all the time she claims before she was introduced to them.</p><p>Thor laughed when saw the brother's bride's clothes for that day, she had built up for herself a suit in an Asgardian style, it was more practical to "dance" with her partner than with her armors, but also it wouldn't impair her whenever she needed to use her own technology, and even if this was a secret, that suit was the base for her main project.</p><p>What was the experience level of those who fought there to consider almost normal the fact of an alien spaceship being visible in the sky of the city?</p><p>The god of thunder and the captain were up there arranging the falling of the craft, it was possible to see the weather changing and uncontrolled rays falling upon the city. Thor was definitively in bad mood.</p><p>"Stark, the spider boy damaged his own suit" – Sam informed looking quite worried. It was likely that Peter always awoke the protection instinct of the group, though he wasn't a child anymore a long time ago.</p><p>"I'm coming for him" – Lin answered while Friday promptly retraced the avenger's whereabouts. Loki threw a blade into her direction in time for her to catch it and with no hesitation stick it to the Skrull's servant's skull who was coming by her field of vision. Unbearable creatures.</p><p>- I'll help the kid, can you survive without me, princess? – She threw a corner-mouth smile at him, lifting her hand to call the armor that Friday reserved for her, which only awaited her command to go to the battlefield. The Iron Girl fostered the prince, who wrapped the neck of another alien, breaking it easily.</p><p>The ground didn't take long to disappear from the Stark's feet after her armor was completely on her body, the kid wasn't much far and definitively he would end up hurt if he stayed still there, so she was in quite a hurry to get to him. Lin left the others take the decisions by themselves, the sooner she got to Parker, the less were the possibilities of him being substituted. Her body seemed to be done for that, it wasn't only the various minds in her subconscious that knew what to do, each cell of her body was prepared for a situation like that, her instinct, with no influence, acted already correctly and she wouldn't stay still when she knew she would win. She wasn't afraid of the goddamn beings of other planets nor of the ones against who she's fought lately, her traumatized soul would only tremble when dealing with humans and couldn't hurt them. She localized Peter in a dark and hidden alley, with another Peter strangling him.</p><p>It was already likely it would happen, everyone was subject to be substituted at any time (except Loki, who was only subject to change sides and to ally with the Skrulls). Maybe it was a mistake leaving the control on the claws of those who probably would destroy her in the first opportunity, after all, she can't even think about stopping them before seeing herself grabbing the head of the Spiderman who was throttling the other Spiderman and smashing it against the wall of one of the buildings, her gauntlet got dirty with blood and brains, but even then, her body commanded an explosion of the extraterrestrial, just to be sure he was dead.</p><p>
  <em>Let's just register for you there inside that there is a possibility that you smashed the real kid, since you haven't even waited this guy get back to his original form. </em>
</p><p><b><em>If you were more worried to what happens around you than to saving Peter Parker, you would have felt the smell of Skrull in the creature we have just killed, child</em></b><b>. </b>– One of the voices answered, as cold as always.</p><p>The remaining Spiderman stared at her quite scared. He wasn't used to this kind of violence coming from her, no matter what reasons she had. The human decided to ignore her friend's expression, even with it bothering her more than it should. Lin didn't need someone she cared about to be afraid of her even when she didn't mean to cause this fright.</p><p>Peter didn't tremble when she touched him with the gauntlet of the armor that wasn't stained of blood, but he clearly wasn't comfortable. Tony Stark was like a father for him, the boy missed him so much that it was hard to describe the feeling, but the woman in front of him, just like her sister, scared away the pain a little. She kept his presence alive even without being with Ironman in fact while he was alive. Parker liked to think that she truly was everything she made others to believe, that she behaved like her father unconsciously and that she had no ulterior motives to become dear for the team. Being Loki's partner made everything so doubtful about her, even really liking the god, she wasn't slob to the point to trust him.</p><p>- You're hurt. – She whispered, so genuinely worried that for a moment Spiderman felt sorry to doubt. – I need to take you out of here... - she said in a low voice, dismissing her armor and getting closer to Peter.</p><p>- I'm not that bad. – Parker answered, even that taking out his mask to breath better evidenced he wasn't well at all.</p><p>- You should leave the lies for Loki, kid. Differently of you, he knows how to be convincing. Lin addressed him a weak smile, offering her shoulder so that he could rest himself and walk. The boy enrolled his arm around her shoulders. Even rolling his eyes, he knew she was right.</p><p>Stark used her "magic spray" to stop the bleeding in the Spiderman's belly, not having trouble in taking him out of the alley. She knew she couldn't spend much time at the same place, but she needed a safe and calm place to solve the problem with the avenger's suit. The voices discussed about what to do, they were in the middle of an enormous mess and probably this preferable calm space didn't exist around there. She was about to have Friday to use its armor on the kid's body to take him out of there when she saw a familiar face getting close in a vibranium vehicle. Why was Shuri there? Would she have doubted that Iron Girl would help Parker? It's the more likely, after all, she seemed surprised when saw them there, together.</p><p>- Want a ride? – the genius offered, stopping close to them and unlocking the car doors. She was happy realizing that Lin was really trying to help, she liked a lot the daughter of her big inspiration.</p><p>- No, thanks – she anticipated – as far as I know you can be one of these annoying aliens – she smiled ironically, pretending to involve Peter stronger and walking faster, he who looked at her without understanding a thing because his spider instinct didn't accuse anything about Shuri and he was pretty sure she also knew there was nothing wrong with the princess – didn't you see that ET face, kid? Look, in no way that was human, our beauty level is so superior.</p><p>- Fuck you, Stark! – Even in pain, Spiderman laughed about the interaction of the girls, they would make a beautiful couple if they didn't mock each other just for fun and nothing was in fact serious. Lin got back with an arrogant smile on her face, entered the car putting carefully Parker on the back seat and staying there with him. If anyone asked, she would say she'd done that just because the Skrulls had found them and were getting close.</p><p>Nanotechnology wasn't newness for the genius in the back seat, since Tony Stark appeared as an innovator on the field, her previous jailers forced her to repeat her father's achievements. She couldn't do it at that time, but later, when she was already free, she dedicated part of her time to learn with who truly understood about it: Ironman itself, or with wat remained of him, at least. Even she not dominating completely the subject until now, for not having a concrete basis to follow, Lin knew that damaging a suit like Peter's was extremely difficult, the being who made that deserved some sincere congratulations and maybe so the kid for this paramount carelessness.</p><p>Shuri speeded up, they were being followed. All that movement hardened the Spiderman's suit reactivation, not to mention the uncomfortableness it caused to Parker, who although was not bleeding, was yet hurt. The voices whispered in the younger's subconscious, guiding and disturbing her most of the time. She knew what she needed to do, she was completely capable of restoring the equipment by herself and even improve it if she wanted, but there were so many divergent opinions on her mind that what was simple for her became confuse and difficult. No, Lin didn't master nanotechnology, but just because she wasn't its creator, she knew enough to copy her father's work as she has been obligated to for a long time, it was her choice not to do it this time and maybe this was the reason why her own suit wasn't that amazing. She wanted to overcome Tony Stark's image and create something bigger, using him just as an example and inspiration, not as the base of her own structure.</p><p>Peter was sweating a lot, his skin was some tones paler, the princess analyzed him with suspect from the front seat as if she mistrusted Stark let something grave to go unnoticed, like a fracture in an internal organ, broken bones or something like that. Parker sighed in suffering, definitively there was something very wrong, but Friday and Karen had already analyzed him internally and didn't detect anything.</p><p>Skrulls were very close, they would catch up to them and would cause even more problems, although the vibranium car protected them for a while. The voices shut up for a moment and before they came back chattering, Iron Girl had the chance to act. Shuri seemed to have an idea alike to hers, she turned quickly the first corner just as her plan demanded, giving the seconds out of sight of the enemies that Lin needed to make them disappear.</p><p>This was one of the advantages of befriending a sorcerer: using magic he taught you to escape of other planet's beings who want to kill you and substitute your species. A subtle green light passed through Stark's body and beyond, transforming the car around her and the people inside it. The car stopped, parking throwed close to the sidewalk in time to stop completely before the extraterrestrials appeared again. There were other cars stopped there too, all abandoned way before they arrived.</p><p>When the Skrulls arrived, all they saw was a nine-month pregnant woman giving birth, a worried and scared husband holding his wife's hand in the back seat and a grumpy elder in the driver seat. The three faced their hitherto persecutors as if they were seeing them for the first time, showing the fear that any normal human would, they knew that game and knew what to do, though the pain face of the pregnant wasn't so as false as it should be.</p><p>Lin's magic was still unstable, she didn't have enough practice needed to dominate it completely and for that reason she let them to smell the flaw, she let them to notice that they were not what they seemed to be, impregnated the air with the lie and kept the terror face when addressed to them.</p><p>- The so-called Doctor Strange sent you for another place – She forced her Asgardian accent in each word, not stopping the perfect play that any Skrull would know how to do, they wouldn't recognize her voice, she was not an enemy anymore for anyone who looked at her with those aliens' eyes.</p><p>The persecutors' leader nodded in grief, leaving in search of other preys with his lackeys. He judged them as allies from the same species, ingenuous to the mystic gifts of one of the humans he was supposed to kill. Slobs. Shuri was the first to laugh after they moved away enough, seeing the illusion slowly disappear. She already imagined that Stark could do something like that, but it was the first time she saw it in person, simply fascinating.</p><p>Lin also smiled proud of herself, convinced of her abilities as she should seem to be. But then the silence in her mind started to cause a kind of strangeness. It wasn't common this interior peace to take place without Loki around. Peter by her side gasped in search of air, recalling her how confusing was the kid's situation. When she looked at him, the absence of the voices was explained with one word alone, said by one of them, whose identity the girl wasn't worried about now. <b>Poison</b>.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Thor and Captain got back to the ground without visible damage, victorious after expelling the enemies out of the planet. The few invaders left were quickly slaughtered by the rest of the avengers smoothly. These last Skrulls got kind of lost without the support of their leaders, they wouldn't last much anyway if they didn't surrender.</p><p>The god of thunder got a little confused seeing his brother standing away from the crew, alone. Knowing that another god would never be truly accepted on Earth upset him. Everyone just put up with Loki's presence, rare were the ones who really wanted him around, as if unexpectedly the trickster god would betray everybody and conspire again to the ruin of everything humans love. They were not totally wrong in waiting something like that, but he was his beloved brother, after all. No one should exclude the brother of the powerful Thor.</p><p>The blond didn't say anything, but went to the little liar creature, sat by its side on the wrecks of the city, leaving the storm breaker on the ground, close to him. He wasn't used to dialogue with the other, just as didn't master any matter the other could be interested in, he was sure Loki didn't want to hear about hammers, Midgard or any other thing that the god liked.</p><p>So, sometimes, they had these moments of complete silence, in which they didn't arouse each other's anger and didn't try to deceive each other. It was the best way to understand themselves and to spend time together.</p><p>The frost giant, in turn, made no recognizing gesture related to the presence of his brother, he'd only stare at his bloody hands quiet, aware that he was a nuisance and for the first time in a long without any disposition to transform his rejection on his entertainment. He was odd lately, too submissive and inoffensive to be something normal. Thor guilted himself to mistrust his brother even when the other wasn't doing anything, though, in the matter of Loki, doing nothing was the more suspicious thing he could do.</p><p>- Ah, brother... - the blond remembered out of sudden – Christmas is in a few days, humans celebrate this date getting together to those they love, it seems to be an important day on this planet, I wanted to make something like them and I'd like you to participate – The expression the dark-haired addressed to him was so damn genuinely surprised that the god of thunder wanted to take a picture of the moment to register it.</p><p>- Did you just say you love me? – the prince asked showing a tricky smile on his face, to embarrass Thor. – I should have recorded it, Lin would have inspiration material for her drawings about us for a long time.</p><p>- I didn't say anything! – his frown puckered – wait, what drawings?</p><p>- You wouldn't like to see them, they're traumatizing. – The smile stretched even more when he recalled what she had drawn. Thor would be horrified and now that the curiosity had been planted, Loki was sure his brother would find a way to see them any time.</p><p>- Are you going to spend Christmas with me, yes or no? – he seemed to be quite stressed out, that's why they didn't talk.</p><p>- As you make a point of my presence, I will go.</p><p>The blond god normally would be mad with his brother's behavior, but the shine of joy in his eyes kept his mouth shut. He should already be used to the true intentions behind each acid word said by his sibling. It was more likely that the liar already knew about the festive date, but he'd probably take it as any other day, thinking no one would remember him.</p><p>Forgetting the prince for a moment, Thor let himself analyze the place around them. All the team was there taking care of the hurt ones, both civils and friends, but the main agglomeration of avengers was around a tent not very far from there. All the heroes that the god could see had expressions as lost as Loki's when he got close to him. The blond then got alarmed since someone on the crew could be gravely hurt. He hasn't had the chance to check all of them and considering that Lin wasn't there with his brother, maybe she was the reason for such preoccupation.</p><p>- It's Parker. – the prince said simply, as if he didn't care, but his face got serious and distant again. – He was poisoned. Bruce and the others are trying to find a cure, but it's an alien substance, none of them know it and he is already too weak to be taken to a healer.</p><p>The god of thunder couldn't find the answers at that moment, over outraged to think of something rational enough to build a sentence. Life always found a way to shake him, no matter how many losses he has already had. Peter was the avengers' protected, no one really cared if he was an adult or not, they would always have the instinct of protecting the child (who was no child anymore, but like I said: no one cares). Tony made him one of them too early, many considered him kind of crazy because of that, however they were already too attached to him to expel him of the group when they realized what was going on. Thor was by far one of those who less got involved with the boy, but nor that made him feel less shaken with the news.</p><p>Something started to bother him... his brother was a great wizard, the best he knew, mastered uncountable techniques, had a knowledge of gigantic proportions about all the mystic areas and has already been to too many planets so that he could know more about each poison, remedy, drug or further a mere trick that could innovate his poor taste pranks. So, what was he doing standing out there instead of being with Banner trying to save Spiderman?</p><p>- If it's the case, why aren't you there inside with the others? – Thor asked enraged, almost pressing on to drag his brother into the goddamn tent and keep in there until the kid got better. Loki looked at him as if a third eye had appeared on his front out of sudden.</p><p>- Are you really this dumb, Odin's son? Or do you pretend to be? – the blond was surprised by the sadness masked with sarcasm that he had recognized in his brother's face – Tell me, in what reality do you think your so beloved friends would let the god of lies help?</p><p>- The world is not against you, Loki, so don't act as if people thought so much about you to the extent to see you as a threat even when you're fighting by their side! – Thor didn't let his brother contest him this time, grabbed his arm and literally dragged him to where the others were. His plan was to throw him into there, but he was stopped by Clint before he could get closer.</p><p>Hawk eye has never hidden his displeasure towards the Asgardian, he was one of those who had infinite reasons not to stand his presence on Earth, he would never forget what the god did to him, though this has happened more than a decade ago.</p><p>- Stop right there, goldilocks. – Thor wasn't using long hair for a long time, but Barton didn't care. – this guy can't come in.</p><p>- If you didn't notice yet, I'm not here willingly. – Loki commented, uncomfortable with his position. The blond should learn to be less gross when dragging people around, the trickster god would always end up all crooked when the other did something like that.</p><p>Once again, the god of thunder couldn't speak, even if his true will was to throw Barton far from there and thread his brother into that tent, he didn't have to speak. One of the people inside did this for him.</p><p>- <em>Do you want to talk about temper now? </em>– Stark's distinct accent was heard, too loud for someone so controlled as her. – <em>You want to stop him to save the kid's life, why? Only for your damn pride? </em></p><p>- <em>You know it was his past that caused this, Lin. You know like any of us that he is a murderer and is not trustable. </em>– the gods couldn't define who said that.</p><p>- <em>And the avengers care about that now? ­</em>– the prince saw he needed to take her out of there before things got worse – <em>Doctor Strange was a fucking doctor who let a lot of people die without even trying to save them, Ironman was the one who fed the war business supplying weapons, Natasha and Clint were spies, Bruce as Hulk was an unstoppable beast that has already killed as many innocents as enemies... Do you really want to make me believe that his past stops him of doing something good?</em></p><p>Silence. This was the answer she got. They knew she was right, but this wouldn't make the reality less uncomfortable nor Loki more trustable.</p><p>That moment became one of those when life stabs our faces to remind us who we really are. Being a good liar makes us to create hundreds of facets, one for each kind of situation. The real problem is when the lie becomes so constant and persistent that confuses our senses and makes it a true to our subconscious. Loki, at no moment, thought to be part of the goody ones, nor he would expect them to treat him like that, but there was so much time he was acting like them, that somehow, he was getting used to this life. Now they treated him like a monster again, looking at him with the same contempt Asgard people had addressed him most of the time.</p><p>The prince desired to let the poison act in the spider boy's body, desired to be the god everyone thought he was and who he really was sometimes. He wanted to speed up the kid's death so that the heroes had a real reason to hate him, he wouldn't regret to see life draining of Peter's veins, while everyone expected him to do something to save him. He was willing that each fucking avenger in that tent begged for his help on their knees, that they stopped to stare at him as if he would mess everything up at any time or as if they could stop him if he tried to.</p><p>However, he stuck to not giving them the taste of his worst side that they wanted to receive. Recognized the poison and sustained the look of each one of them before turning around to a small bench and invoke from the gap between the worlds everything he needed to prepare the antidote. He was standing backwards, but could feel he was observed by everyone, some waiting him to fail, others expecting what would happen and others simply looking forward the lowest mistake to execute the order to eliminate him. Yes, he would save Peter, but only because that was what they expected him <b>not </b>to do by free will. Don't be fooled, Loki really liked the boy, he just didn't care about if the he was alive or not.</p><p>The poison was complex, delicate and rare in a lot of galaxies. It was almost a dirty trick to use it and, at the same time, an extremely useful weapon. With it, he could lead any enemy to a certain, slow and agonizing death, unless, of course, you had a god around who dedicated a significant part of his life to study the most unbelievable things the universe can offer. How lucky were these ungrateful! Just for that, the prince decided to take a part of the poison and keep it in his poisons supply. Clearly, he would never do such a thing if he weren't upset.</p><p>Peter breath stabilized and everyone could at last relax, he'd be fine. Loki didn't take long to get out of the tent, he didn't wait for greetings and thanks he knew would never come and decided he had to disappear for now. It wouldn't hurt that they felt slightly guilty for so much distrust towards him. Maybe they called him the next time something like that happened.</p><p>His shoulder hit quite hard Stark's, who was at the exit, as if she wanted to stop him, she even held his arm in a mute ask for him not to leave, but it was enough to stare each other's eyes to know his decision was already made. That wasn't his place, most of the people agreed and he could clearly see this. Thwarted and showing certain disappointment on her expressions, Lin freed him and let him go. It wouldn't take much time for him to come back, at the end. At least this was what she seemed to believe.</p><p>(...)</p><p>The environmental disasters around the world had relatively increased since the interference in the timeline. The balance seemed to be withering more and more day after day and Stephen knew that it wasn't happening for natural causes or just because of what the avengers did. <b>He </b>was coming, so slowly and patiently that seemed to be joking with the life on Earth. All the destruction in exasperated proportions come from the nature was only a reflex of the presence of Eternity. The wizard asked himself if that was some kind of a sadistic pleasure or if the creature was only awaiting something; he feared for the humans on the planet and expected Loki to be successful with his plan. While the jotun and the girl with Original were fighting against the entity, he would be on firm ground focusing all his power to cover all the atmosphere with a shield strong enough to protect the people of any impact that could be targeted to Earth. He got uptight to know that some of his antecessors were capable of performing this completely alone and effortlessly, while he, aside from depending on potential enemies to get rid of those who really wanted to attack them, had to count on their help to stop heroes and to spread magical artefacts that would increase his power around the globe. Indeed humiliating.</p><p>But maybe the worst of all was to put the infinity stones in the hands of that man. It's not that he completely disliked Loki, but he was still the trickster god. He was deeply waiting that he would run away with the stones as soon as he could. They made a holy vow when decided to cooperate with one another, some kind of deal created by the ancient protectors of the reality that could not be broken. The prince, on his part, promised to fight against Eternity and not keeping the stones under no circumstance after the objective was accomplished. Stephen suspected that he, somehow, knew how to deal with the consequences of breaking the oath and that he would escape self-destruction after not doing what he was supposed to.</p><p>The god, however, didn't show any indication of betrayal hitherto, everything was going perfectly how agreed and this got the wizard restless. If things happened exactly how they expected, it meant that the battle would soon take place. He wasn't prepared yet to face what was coming.</p><p>But among everything, what most worried Strange was that some people started to notice that something abnormal is happening. They were asking too much and the situation started to get out of control. He feared that it wouldn't take long for someone to get to Wong, who would make them to understand what was going on. No, the wizard wouldn't ask him to abandon his responsibilities and take the risk that the others would, but the fact of being the only one worthy of substituting him if things went wrong was the particular thing that kept him out of the plans. The whole planet attracted the fury of that being with as much force as anyone who remembers more than one timeline individually or those infuriated him even more intensely for having a straight fault on destructing the timeline as they knew it?</p><p>Stephen practically couldn't sleep for days. His power left him too much conscious of what was happening, he could feel Eternity observing them, he felt the force that that being emanated and even could hear its breath. He would be about to go mad if he didn't hold to his duty with the strength he did. He knows that the entity has been watching each step they take, knows that she can access the future and that probably has already advanced each one of its plans. There's no hope of victory. They wouldn't let the planet to be destroyed without fighting against the threat, they needed at least to try, after all, if Eternity didn't want them to do something, all of them would be already dead, right?</p><p>May the treasure hunt begin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. You took too long to come get me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wakanda definitively was the best country Lin has ever been. It's not she hasn't had pleasant visits to many places, but this one, particularly, surprised and enchanted her more than she expected. Stark, Pepper, Morgan and Peter were gently invited to spend some weeks in the T-Challa's kingdom and, although she had denied at first, humans proved to be extremely insistent creatures and convinced the trickster god's bride to come with them. Obviously, it was part of the plan that she eventually would go to Wakanda and would get the people's trust, but the woman didn't have to give the impression she was so interested to be in the foreign country.</p><p>When Loki disappeared leaving no clue about where he was going to, everyone waited his return patiently for some days, however, the prince didn't come back, so they judged this to be the perfect opportunity to pull Iron Girl apart from him and finally test her clearly.</p><p>Shuri was radiant with the Tony's daughter presence, it was extremely pleasant to have around a friend who understood her when she got thrilled about some matter related to technology and science, but mainly who had the ability and the disposition to collaborate with the most complex projects, just as to allow her to assist on her own ideas and inventions. The human considered to kidnap her and keep her in Wakanda forever, she could bet no one would care a lot. By the way, Parker's presence also made her happy, it was great to have someone who would let her create many and many improvements for his development in the battlefield, someone who got thrilled with her and who didn't reprehend her as his brother used to do. Not to mention, of course, to be a pleasant company to walk on the ceiling and no one else was interested on doing the same.</p><p>Moreover, everybody tried their best to distract Lin so that she didn't reach crisis or think too much of her partner absence, which caused her more irritation than relaxation, after all, they wouldn't leave her alone even for one second and she was about to punch the next person who opened her bedroom's door willing to be a company to her.</p><p>It wasn't hard to convince everybody that she needed to be treated as any other when in fact the king entered the bedroom and got hit in the stomach by a full-furious, green-eyed Stark. She even got the authorization to use her own AI in the room they offered her! If she only knew she just had to hit T'Challa to make them understand what she really needed, she would have done this before.</p><p>However, she hadn't abandoned the conviviality with people. She spent more time with the princess in her lab than alone in fact in her own bedroom. The older had loved her idea of curing the cancer; in the country, the disease was curable a long time ago, but the way how the Iron Girl suggested them to do it opened a door for other diseases to be eradicated. The solution came up after the visit they made to <b>Mena Ngai </b>and to the "trains" that conveyed the metal to the surface. Vibranium absorbs all the vibratory energy and, knowing that, it came to the younger's genius mind that maybe this ability could also be applied to human cells, making the harmful molecules stop vibrating and consequently end up deactivated while someone used the device she intended to create.</p><p>They both spent a great part of their day developing the idea and creating means to make it possible to execute it. With or without second thoughts about that, it was a hypothesis that, if successful, would completely revolutionize the medicine we know.</p><p>Bruce, when informed about what both intended to do, immediately volunteered to travel to the country and help them. With a device like this, he could help his students to control the interior Hulk even at moments he lost the lead over his actions. He was so excited and happy that sometimes would hinder them more than helping. The scientist had already accepted the green monster as a part of him, he didn't hate it anymore and it could be said that they were even friends, cooperating with one another whenever the situation required it. The biggreen was, however, such inconvenient sometimes, as when he needed to be way more delicate with certain objects. Banner blushed every time he remembered the disasters that had already happened on the years he saw Hulk as a disease and full-fumbled himself, so much that he fired a disintegrating missile on the Stark's projects once and she stabbed him for that, but then everyone got happy to notice that the prototype he used prevented an immediate regeneration indicating that they were following the right way. The celebration made them to forget the man wasn't healing and kept on the ground bleeding, but he made de device out of his body in time and the gamma radiation did its part, impeding him bleeding to death.</p><p>Lin got even happier with the presence of the other monster, after all, she was still getting used to live together with humans, but could relax and feel less terrible when Bruce was around.</p><p>(...)</p><p>The sunset in Wakanda was simply beautiful, a view that for sure the little monster would never forget and that she would enjoy while she could; therefore, every evening she would walk alone to the <b>Mena Ngai </b>mount and sit near to the big sculpture of the panther to appreciate the view. They were respecting her space to the point of not asking anymore when she decided to disappear a little.</p><p>She moved her fingers restlessly – the unique sign that she wasn't in fact calm –, her eyes wouldn't deviate from the sun and her mind worked with infinite solutions to the lack of news about her partner. Lin could feel he was fine, but sometimes received some signs of wounds, but nothing grave. She had no idea of where he was and didn't understand exactly why she was being left aside. She hasn't done anything wrong yet by the way, and hasn't harmed him at no point, she was even creating things that would help them...</p><p>
  <em>She felt the look of someone on her back, observing her by far.</em>
</p><p>Her frown puckered and her body tensed, shrinking a bit. Soon after, some lone tears ran down through her face and then her hand closed in frustration, punching the ground strongly. Stark saw the land crack more than it should for her small impulsiveness, but didn't worry much after noticing that nothing would collapse. She laughed seeming desperate, Loki shouldn't have left her behind alive, now she didn't doubt that he was also lying when promised to destroy her before ruling her out.</p><p>She let that anyone who was watching saw agony, pain and angry coming out of her, flooded her thoughts with so many negative things that provoked a "nearly-crisis". Night fell without her notice and the woman started to realize how hard it was to keep breathing, she was indeed getting in a state of panic. But then Lin noticed that the one following her went away, probably to get some help. Finally.</p><p>Stark sat once again, inhaling air more strongly to command her body to stop and to come back to its normal. She cleansed her eyes and sharpened her senses once again to be sure that now she was really alone. No one around. She needed to be fast. What she was planning had big chances of not working, but she needed to try. She closed her eyes with all the tranquility she had and blocked the Original completely just as Loki indirectly taught her to do. She needed to keep a so big concentration that this time she was really forgetting to breath and when she opened up her eyes again, realized that she was at the same place yet, sighed slightly frustrated and decided to try again, hearing a known voice to laugh in her mind paying attention to her. Repeating all the process this second time, when she opened her eyes, realized she wasn't in Wakanda anymore, but in a big plain, flooded with a shallow water up to where she could see.</p><p>She was willing to dance for her victory, but that would be way too ridiculous, so she just started walking while shouting in her thoughts about how fucking awesome she was. Lin expected the Other to breath for her while she was there, it wouldn't be pleasant to come back and see that she was dead for holding her breath. She didn't know where she actually was, but had a so familiar sensation at that place that just kept walking hoping to find anything.</p><p>- <em>I feel flattered to receive a visit, child. ­</em>– spoke a melodious voice, too close to her ear.</p><p>The human almost fell behind frightened to see the being that was with her at that moment. She hadn't realized the presence of that until the point it decided to weigh in. By her side was a humanoid figure very alike to her, but red-haired, orange-eyed, and with a skin way more tanned. Also, the creature didn't have any scars, but white traces along its body, which reminded drawings. It was simply gorgeous.</p><p>- Utrimque. – Lin ascertained after recognizing it. She had never actually seen it, but used to live together with its voice long enough not to know who it was. Now, in front of her, stood the perfect personification of the soul stone's conscience.</p><p>- <em>I can't imagine the reasons that took you here by free will. </em>– it smiled at her, gentile and comprehensive, there was a long time Utrimque treated her practically as an equal, there were no doubts: it brought her to there, it wasn't a Stark's achievement, the being wanted her to reach it. – <em>Might I suppose you were trying to get to one of my siblings?</em></p><p>Both started to calmly walk again, Lin was now better visualizing the environment around her, there were the souls imprisoned in the stone along the millennials, keeping a respectful and significant distance. They seemed to have found their peace.</p><p>- I could never lie to you anyway. – the corner of the human's lips curved into a little smile. – I want to talk to Subtilier, it's about something too much precious to let certain people to use.</p><p>The being made a comprehensive expression, the person in question had no access to the worlds of its fellows, in part because it was causing such a displeasure to the stones and in part because it never tried to get closer to them. The best place to do something <em>it </em>can't see is the house that each stone created to itself and the only creature that may hide some grand thing from <em>it </em>is the mind stone. Utrimque was one of the stones that, in its own way, loved when something went out of Original's control, always collaborated with Stark, so that she could keep her conscience when he tried to take the control, what frustrated a lot what should be its superior; and beyond all, it loved to watch by far the moves the mortal made on their power little games. It was a terrible sadistic carrying a gentile smile.</p><p>- <em>So, if anyone ask me, you came here hoping to see your paternal figure and I'm not the one to blame for accidentally leaving an interstice opened that takes anyone passing through it to my sibling.</em></p><p>Surprising even herself, Lin raised her hand, thanking, not in the way earthlings did to greet, but in her most intimate way to show affection. The being slightly wide opened his eyes, it knew the girl, it knew what that meant and it definitely didn't expect that someday she would show it something like that. It also raised its hand in retribution, its long fingers touched hers, and they stared each other calmly. It was completely visible the gratitude in the eyes of the mortal. Utrimque was the first to step back and, constrained, opened the passageway, as it had suggested it would, keeping its back so that the human didn't see its face.</p><p>Ironically smiling, Lin walked to the gap between the worlds, she had just made an infinity stone ashamed, and she didn't even know it was possible. Definitively more creatures should recognize the stones as conscious and living beings. They're starting to need friends.</p><p>- <em>I should alert you, even if you can notice it without my help. </em>– The sudden speak made the human stop centimeters far from vanishing from there. – <em>The one the avengers used to call "Crazy Titan" isn't here anymore. </em>– Lin looked it over her shoulders, noticing that the being was almost dissolving its physical form again.</p><p>- I will remember that. – her answer came in a well-nigh whisper.</p><p>- <em>If our dear friend allows. </em>– Utrimque spoke sarcastically and its body vanished. Stark lost no more time and departed to the next world.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Loki was tempted to convince Stephen to give him back his powers as protector of the reality, it's not that the wizard knew he didn't have these abilities anymore, but it was really annoying to pretend he was still capable of doing such things when the other somehow tested him. Alanes had sealed him before he abandoned Midgard many years ago when he no longer followed her, she said something like "If you want them back, you just ask. You know I won't deny you something you will use for the good". She was only following her own rules and forbidding who quitted the place to use the magic she had taught. The prince, as a fool, never asked these gifts back to her while she was still alive and now used her illusions to make the current supreme wizard to believe himself. Even with the mystic artifacts Doctor Strange so reluctantly lent him, no remnant of the spells was produced by the adopted Asgardian.</p><p>At least, Loki could have fun with Stephen's face every time that the cloak of levitation left him to attach to his shoulders, he didn't even like the attention of the object, but seeing the so boastful man not saying anything and leaving grumbling around while following his path was indeed comic.</p><p>According to the information he's got, everything was going as planned, Infinity Watch is instable, the stones are consuming and driving their current protector crazy, the Gardener, one of the great elders of the universe, has fell for his sweet talk as he should have and now is positioning against Adam Warlock's little group. It isn't hard to instigate the chaos when you've been practicing this for ages. The lies and the rumors he planted also showed results, each more his adversaries stood against the allies they had. It wouldn't be hard to show up and claim the stones for himself, after all, if he took too long to do this, they would end up killing themselves anyway.</p><p>He wouldn't mind at all how Strange sulked him when he did the things in his way. It was funny to see the so-honored protector of the reality playing dirty, even this meaning fighting against the group he himself helped to stablish when Adam Warlock almost went crazy with the power of the stones. Stephen was surprisingly cooperating a lot, they weren't that different after all, they were capable of doing anything to achieve their objectives. The wizard uses his influence and knowledge along the cosmos to make the stories and whispers of the god of the lie easier to believe, besides using those creatures that already know him to make them even less suspects, thanks to him, they would probably steal the most powerful stones of the universe without any distrust towards them.</p><p>The first target chosen was the mind stone, which was in possession of Heather Douglas, the Moondragon. If used correctly, this stone can influence directly the other protectors, besides controlling completely its adversary in the case of he or she be hard to convince to hand over the stone. The problem in question was the warrior they chose to defend it, probably the hardest person to be corrupted and an opponent who could rival against the trickster god in relation with her powers of the mind, after all, she, of course, already had the stone.</p><p>It wouldn't be that smart to let her to see him, she would invade his mind immediately and look for his intentions, eliminating him soon after. He wouldn't literally die, but she didn't have to know that.</p><p>It was with this point that the strategy came up. Doctor Strange would never be allied to someone like Loki in the whole universe's view and the god was already known by its greed for power. It would be no novelty if they found him trying to steal something like an infinity stone and how convenient it would be to have a Midgard hero standing there exactly when he was close enough to get what he desired so much. When Heather looked in his mind, she would see the desire for the treasure and the frustration to be caught, because that was what she needed to see, his mental shields would protect everything else and the stone would also do its part by knowing it would be reunited with its fellow, if it went with the pair. Moondragon is way too arrogant and boastful to thank, so her way to say thank you will be not scrutinizing the memories of the man who had just captured the thief.</p><p>At this moment, Loki was already infiltered among the few people who have access to the place in which she keeps the stone and who have the guardian's confidence. He used the image of a mere servant and so scavenged the hall looking for signs or any other thing that slightly reminded the presence of the stone or of the cane in which it used to be kept. Seeing the real servant's memories proved to be useless, everyone who attended that place had as strong mental shields as the god's itself for they have used the power of the stone to expand their capacities, that's why the female now lay fainted and imprisoned in a distant planet and he had no idea of where to look for his prize there.</p><p>The prince had time to analyze the suspect runes all around the place hoping to find a secret passage or something. He was alone at that place since he got there and started to think they were handing the stone on a plate, after all, there were not even one guard where he passed through. Was he indeed in the right place?</p><p>Pretending to clean the floor, as it was expected for his figure, Loki had the opportunity to verify many suspect points of that building, but nothing took him further than a weird button that opened a passage for a hidden emergency toilet. He was starting to lose his temper and moreover was wasting all the opportunities he had while the guardian wasn't there. Always having the chance of not being successful in his search for the stone, though, since it could be with Moondragon.</p><p>Suddenly, while simply walking, not anymore looking for passages and decided to adopt some new way of search, the frost giant noticed the thin heels in his heel caving in slightly in a little detail of the complex painting that covered a whole wall and a piece of the ground. He had already scavenged the art before and hadn't noticed anything, willing to stab himself now for that. He stooped discreetly and pressed the only and small scale that moved, so absolute silence took over all the enclosure until the illustration in front of him started to move as if it were alive. The door formerly small and blurred in the image, got slowly closer and through it, what should be just another detail on the wall became a true passage, freeing his way to explore whatever secrets there were under the main floor.</p><p>- It seems I found something. – He sent telepathically to Doctor Strange a sign that the other should keep his attention to anything indicating he should show up there and save the day.</p><p>There was a very steep stair making it even harder to whoever tried to go down, Loki didn't waste time trying not to fall on the weird, old and deformed steps, he took a bird shape and flew to the end of that long, way too long, path. Still at the start he could see the door closing behind him, but didn't worry about that, in the worst case, he would ask to his so unexpected ally for help and would come up with any excuse for not having used the abilities of a protector of the reality.</p><p>It was very dark down there, but it was not a problem, after all, he had become a little creature that reminded an owl before and had the same ability of night vision. There were treasures and wealth everywhere, preciosities from many dimensions and systems, all at the disposal of whoever entered there. It seemed to be too easy, he didn't dare to touch anything. He didn't need any improper attention to himself.</p><p>The room with the riches was longer and more confusing than it looked at first, a really well done illusionism trick, in the wizard's opinion. At one place only around there, behind the enchanted walls that led the thief to some random corner of the big hall, not noticing he had gotten to one of its extremities, there was a real mirror, one that could be broken and that would take whoever found him to the most valuable item among all those. Loki knew that for he had already been stuck in a similar safe, he had already surpassed that level of challenge a long time ago.</p><p>He just convened hundreds of copies of himself and dropped them through the floor full of relics. They could pass through objects thus he wouldn't have any problems concerning traps. Overflying the place taking care for not touching anything, the "owl" patiently waited for some minutes in which the copies of his Asgardian ran all around there, being teleported in the hall at the moments they reached some invisible wall, until that eventually one of them bumped into a solid fail and passed through it. Dispensing the other illusions, the prince flew until he had success and, transforming back, stabbed strongly the mirror he was looking for, as soon as it broke, he passed through it too and got to the real treasure hall.</p><p>In the center of a room free of any other item despite the one kept, it was the cane that served as a contention for the mind stone in the absence of the gauntlet like the one Thanos had. Walking calmly and with his typical arrogant smile on his face, Loki went there so that he could finally take what he came for. However, getting close enough, he noticed the absence of the powerful stone; it really was, then, with Moondragon. Well, it made no difference. He held the cane firmly just to hear the click of something opening.</p><p>It was a great time to run, the plan was going very right. From inside another hidden passage it came up another considerably big watchman like the one who kept the treasures of Odin, it was a great moment to thank the father of all to have allowed him to build that thing.</p><p>Knowing already the fails of his creation, the prince had no difficulty to deviate from his attacks, despite the fact this one was a little faster and apparently stronger than the one he knew. He had no intentions to fight, so he simply transformed again into a flying animal and, keeping several movements with no sequence for not to be struck, he went back to the entrance made by the mirror, to leave harmless. The watchman kept close, following him constantly and shooting his energy toward the invader trying foolishly to destroy him.</p><p>However, the biggest problem of all was when the robotic threat got to the false treasure room. It was as solid as the metal that it was made of could be, with few movements trying to catch him, it was clumsy enough to step into a trap, maybe the worst among all of them. The snap was heard and Loki had time only to embrace the cane with his wings before a nuclear level explosion to strike everything inside there.</p><p>(...)</p><p>- As I said before, Strange, I have everything under control. If there's any creature trying to possess the cane, it's certainly already destroyed now. It's an item with a great magic power even alone, I have already taken, indeed, measures that will not allow anyone who tries to get it to come back alive. – Moondragon said, showing disregard.</p><p>Stephen saw her to get closer to the place where the other wizard looked for what both intended to steal, so, as he had just received the message from the adopted Asgardian, promptly tried to delay her. Loki was right, it wasn't hard for him not to conquer her suspicion and aggressiveness, it even seemed that the woman liked his person after he said he was interested in entering definitively to the infinity watch and looked for her because undoubtedly, she was the most intelligent and worthy among the other members.</p><p>However, the delay of his partner in showing up to be captured started to cause a kind of strangeness to the wizard, even more after the weird trembling under where they were. He already knew that his research somehow had been in vain since the mind stone was blatantly visible on Heather Douglas' front. They would probably have to fight to get what they wanted and now, able to assess her closely, it didn't seem to be exactly a problem.</p><p>Trying to gain some more time just to be sure his partner was still alive or not, the wizard started a conversation about mystic artifacts that seemed to interest her and soon caught the telepath complete attention. Both sipped something that looked like a tea and that according her was a typical drink from the region while they talked. The fact of having already tasted the same liquid before while got information, helped the protector of the reality to believe he wasn't being poisoned. After minutes and possibly hours, Stephen knew a little bit more about the past of the woman by his side. She surprisingly was also an earthling, born in Los Angeles, but Thanos ended up killing all his family while she was very young for they had witnessed the presence of the invader in Midgard. After that, the father of the crazy titan took her to his planet to be raised by Shao-Lom monks, for he had found her alive among the chaos his own son caused. Moondragon developed with the monks all her physical potential, becoming formidable in martial arts. They taught her sciences as chemistry and genetic engineering, but most importantly, they helped her to access her latent telepathic powers and in time her mental abilities became more powerful than that of her teachers. It was the conflict with the Moon Dragon she crowed about the most, Doctor Strange suspected that it was exactly at this occasion she turned to be so arrogant and cocky.</p><p>They were on the way to get deeper into the past of the wizard himself when one of the beings who accompanied the woman when they had the opportunity entered the warming room in which they were, he gasped and seemed to have a big difficulty to come back breathing. Heather raised one of her eyebrows as if questioning the daring of the one interrupting a conversation she judged so interesting.</p><p>- M-m-Ms! – He bowed in a weird reverence and stood on his own knees trying desperately to breathe again. Impatient, she spared the man the effort and entered his mind to see what was going on.</p><p>Stephen saw the mind stone's guardian getting up slowly with the frown puckered of angry. She walked without saying a word towards the exit of the place where currently lived and he followed her calmly, not letting his expression demonstrate he knew what it was about. Arriving outside, they saw overflying very far away what seemed to be a dragon cub carrying with it the cane that should be well protected underground the building. Heather made an expression of profound hatred and raised her hand to pull the inconvenient thief with her power, but in anticipation, Doctor Strange opened a portal in front of that he knew to be Loki and another a little over where they were, the dragon that fled as fast as it could, wasn't able to stop in time after noticing the change of what was in front of him and crashed into the sand ground very hard.</p><p>Strange's lips trembled with his kind of failed attempt to choke back a laugh. The prince newly transformed back with the impact looked at them with a child-who-is-nabbed-doing-something-wrong face, as if he was the most innocent being in the world and as if he didn't understand why he was there completely dirty of sand.</p><p>- Heather, darling! It's been a while we met the last time. He commented with a smile that looked like way enticing and sarcastic. He kept the cane very firm in his hand and didn't give a clue, but the wizard knew he was making it implied he was looking for the first opportunity to flee with his prize or even with something else. – what about you, wizard apprentice, what brings you to this magnificent and inhospitable unsupportable desert?</p><p>- Loki Laufeyson. – Moondragon said as if she appreciated each word. – I suppose you are very far from home.</p><p>- - Maybe I should update you, Asgard was destroyed and Jotunheim hates me, so I don't have exactly a home.</p><p>Stephen had the impression to hear two snakes talking, both ready to pounce.</p><p>(...)</p><p>- <em>What you're asking me is something very ingenious, girl. </em>– Subtiliter, the mind stone's conscience said after hearing carefully what Lin Stark wanted it to do. – <em>But what surprises me indeed is that you are asking me. You are not very coherent with the living beings, child, usually whoever can get to me do whatever he or she wants and never <b>asks.</b></em></p><p>- You're on my mind for too long for me to treat you just as an object. – she shouldered as if it was something natural to treat it as a living creature and not as an invaluable source of power.</p><p>- <em>Weird girl. ­</em>­– it said as if she was one of the most questionable things it has ever seen in its long existence. But he smiled proudly. Subtiliter since always stood for her in the challenges concerning her intelligence. For all the stones, it was adorable to live together with a form of life who saw them as an equal, however they had tormented her for a long time, the fault for having hurt the human was definitively <b>his</b>, at no moment they tried to truly hurt her, it was Original who distorted their lines, imitated their voices and underestimated and intimidated her. When she tried to do something different, for example, she had the support, it was <b>him </b>who made the voices to put her off, the same way he made the opposite when everyone doubted of the capability of the little genius. – <em>Alright, it won't be something hard to do, at least not for me. I will need you to contain our dear Ego while I stay in your body and create. It seems interesting to me the idea to have a physical form in your world.</em></p><p>- But it obviously will have a price – observed the Midgardian with a corner smile.</p><p>- <em>You're starting to know me better. – </em>The silver teeth of the creature appeared when it opened a big smile of contentment and its eyes closed for an instant. – <em>I like you a bit, girl, that's why I won't require something big: I want you to build the android your people called The Vision once.</em></p><p>- I'm starting to think you clung to him, powerful being who torments me every day. – there was a subtle demonstration of surprise on her face.</p><p>- <em>I gave him life. It was, maybe, the most significant thing I have done during all my millennials. </em>– Subtiliter looked like a father speaking.</p><p>- As far as I know, you gave Ultron life too. – Lin commented with an eyebrow arched and an ironic smile.</p><p>- <em>Yes! Magnificent, isn't it? – </em>it had its moments of crazy genius sometimes. – <em>Despite it has been a little more disappointing and has lost myself for the Avengers. You humans, worse still, attributed the credits of my creation to Anthony Stark, no... Ultron was a disaster although it was a joy for me.</em></p><p>Subitiliter was a very solitary being, it didn't have the company of the souls, couldn't bask in seeing all the versions of past and future, couldn't change the reality inside its world or travel with its conscience to anywhere in the universe he desired to spy. Most of the time, it instigated its bearers to create and observed the life behind the eyes of whom carried it. It was a big surprise to be able to interact with Stark, the only one that could hear it besides its siblings. Since then, it spent most of the time with her, telling about what it knew, teaching her things from being able to read in all the languages it knew to developing correctly the super soldier serum and the experiment with gamma rays. It materialized itself as a slender, short-platinum-haired being, with big yellow eyes, always curious, carefully conceived shapes and writings, also yellow, covered all its body just as its sibling Utrimque, and its wears minimized into one item: a very colorful tunic that hooded most part of its extremely white skin.</p><p>A slight shock of both and an almost unnoticeable shake in his world indicated that its current guardian was using it, almost immediately, a slaughtered aspect took over the being's face. It was a terrible sensation all the time, the stone could give him or her willingly an extraordinary level of power, but when the bearer simply took its power as everyone has done until now, the amount reduced and the creature inside felt each fragment of its own energy leaving it. It was the closest thing they felt to pain. This time, however, the stone, verifying what was exactly happening, giggled.</p><p>- <em>Girl, your friend Loki has already reached me. – </em>it pasted its hand over her front, so that she could also see.</p><p>- How surprised would he be if you interfered? – she left the suggestion implicit, whetting the other's will.</p><p>- <em>It is so convenient she has put me on the head, isn't it?</em></p><p>The stone giggled again before making a move.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Everything was a mess in that desert. Part of the building that sheltered Moondragon disappeared, some tornadoes came up and the guardian now was in clear advantage. Doctor Strange who still fought by her side "unintentionally" ended up saving the prince from stronger hits sometimes and more and more caused suspicion and strangeness to the woman. Loki and he kept in mind that the mystic sealing to use, but everything depended on the position they were, on the right movements and on Heather not destroying their minds before they finished it.</p><p>At that moment, it was the Asgardian who was facing her hand-to-hand. He was obviously stronger because of his race, but she could increase the impact of her hits with the stone and her own telekinetic powers. If she weren't facing a god, her adversary would have serious problems, but Loki also could increase his strength fast using his spells. Both wanted to immobilize her, while the prince tried to do it, the wizard made some more of the sequences needed for the sealing.</p><p>But then she did what they were afraid of, appealed for the mind stone before the fight took longer and she ended up hurting her own pride. Maybe this has been her mistake, no one understood what happened, but at one moment, the god prepared himself to have his mind destroyed and at the other Moondragon fell unconscious. Loki and Stephen were staring each other silently, as if asking themselves which of the both had done that, when the guardian opened her eyes again, this time they were in a rare and beautiful yellow.</p><p>- <em>You took too long to come get me. – </em>Another voice spoke from the body of the woman, a so old and powerful one that caused shivers that will never be admitted by both the wizards.</p><p>- Subitiliter? – Jotun took a chance, he had already heard the voices of some of the stones, it wouldn't be a surprise if it were the mind stone.</p><p>- <em>Hello, Loki. </em>– A calm smile was showed in Heather's face – <em>And Doctor Strange. </em>– She analyzed them curiously – <em>I must alert you that you might not have this ease with my siblings, but as I didn't want to wait anymore... - </em>the body took the hand to its own front and from there took out the stone, giving it to Stephen. When he touched it, there were no remnant of self-destruction since this wasn't the stone's intention at that moment. – <em>I'm relying myself on you, wizard, it is better for you to make good use of my gifts. – </em>It got back its attention to the one who once was its bearer. – <em>If you use me like you did before, I'll make it clear that I'll take your protected one's body and destroy you.</em></p><p>Just like someone who says a good morning, the manifestation of the stone's conscience vanished and Heather fell once again passed away. If they were friends, the wizards would have celebrated somehow at that moment, but they weren't, so Strange just put the stone again in the cane and opened a portal that would take them to their next destination, Gamora.</p><p>Two infinity stones were with them, five left.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. You're beyond the barriers we impose.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pepper felt her breast tighten in a silent pain, observing now the unconscious body of the one she had as her own daughter, she was sat at a safe distance from the bed in which the younger was lied down and silent tears slipped through her face. For the first time since she started to live together with the trickster god, she desired him to be with the young Stark. She somehow didn't want to believe, before, something so obvious now: Linna is completely dependent of the Asgard Prince. The girl probably would never admit it for anyone, but he made each part of her to need Loki to keep her sanity. Maybe this has been the way she found to survive along the years she was a prisoner, but now, free, Ms. Stark imagined that it would permanently change. Lin really seemed to have improved, she already didn't recall that much the fragile and broken girl who showed up at her home the day they met.</p><p>All the evolution she presented until now was nothing more than a well-masked lie. This was unquestionable for anyone who wanted to see that very same day, and Pepper would have stopped whoever tried to hurt the pride of the god weeks ago if she only knew these would be the consequences...</p><p>All started with the advice given by the warrior Dora Milaje who was entrusted to watch closely the genius without her noticing. They were informed by her that a crisis had begun and that peter should urgently go where the girl was, he was the closest thing to a help in moments like these. However, when they found her, realized that it was something worse than what they were used to. Lin was suffocating and her body tried desperately force a transformation that would save her. She emanated that powerful aura again, although not as precisely as before; her eyes were golden and she seemed extremely scared with the world around her. Every single sound harrowed her more and made her aggressive against those trying to get closer. Parker couldn't stay by her side for a long time, his spider-sense was so alert and got him so restless that he ended up knocking out the gentle healer who was also trying to help when he asked the boy if he was feeling bad.</p><p>Being Peter away, no one really had any chance to bring her back to normal besides little Morgan, but they wouldn't risk exposing her to such a danger. They decided, then, that the best would be to wait and to avoid her to move away from there so that no civil ended up hurt; but time didn't seem to relieve at all the agony the woman showed. They didn't get close, she squirmed as a hurt animal and apparently suffered more with the proximity of anyone.</p><p>It was Shuri who managed to stop the seizures, the transformation attempts and the panic attack; an efficient device not tested yet, after certain hardness, was implanted in Stark's bone marrow and almost immediately she fell unconscious on the floor, controlling the breath gradually. Her body didn't take much time to normalize and she got a serene expression, the same she conserved until now.</p><p>As the hours passed by, the preoccupation with the possibility of the younger's health to have been damaged with the experiment increased for her lack of recuperation, but after a simple exam, it was clear she was only dragged to a deep sleep and was out of risk.</p><p>Pepper controlled hardly her impulse to cuddle her hair. She wanted to take care of the daughter of the man she loved. She wanted to be the mother who was taken away from her. She wanted to believe that someday she would be a regular girl not being tormented by her awful past. Maybe carrying the feeling of guilt that weighed in her heart was easier if she didn't remind her so much of his traits, playboy and philanthropist. The red-haired constantly felt she had failed Tony and that she was failing his image again. Lin was an unknown for her, but every time she looked at her, she had the sensation of knowing her since ever, wanted to hold her and comfort her, but it was hard to admit to herself that the younger didn't see her like this, that she would let her touch her for not hurting her, but feeling extremely uncomfortable.</p><p>She would do anything for her to get better, even with her problems and flaws, she wouldn't be deprived of the love of her family if she accepted to be part of it. She was not alone, has never been and Pepper needed urgently to make her see that. Loki wasn't the only one to offer off his hand and she was absolutely sure that if she truly accepted the support she was offering, she would never be put apart again, she wouldn't live in the shadows of a constant possible betrayal and she wouldn't need to submit herself to insane situations for this was her "friend's" will. On the lap of the older woman lied what possibly was the greatest Tony Stark's secret, the only proof he knew about the existence of a daughter he could never know, a protected compartment where he exposed himself not as the great Iron Man, but as a fragile and broken human being, there inside were hundreds of letters possibly written in the worst moments of the genius, just as gifts and advices he could never give, all of them addressed to one person and only: little Linna. All of that began with a suggestion that looked like kind of stupid, they said the billionaire that the pain could be diminished if he transmitted to the paper everything he wanted to say to his daughter and it only stopped when he in fact could raise a new family and assure himself that his other little girl was safe by his side. The red-haired didn't work for the prodigy at the time, but she knew how self-destructive he became after he knew about the supposedly child's death. She never dared to ask him how desperate he was to try even the most fool ideas, however it somehow worked. The wound scarred along the years and Tony wouldn't blame himself for her death anymore, nonetheless, he never abandoned the habit of writing for his late daughter. Inside of what looked like a box was a piece of Tony Stark's heart.</p><p>She had no idea of how much time she spent wandering off about her frustration, but only got back to reality when her more-sharpened-than-a-normal-human senses indicated she was being watched. Looking again to the cozy bed, she noticed that the pair of different eyes stared at her curiously with a lazy air. Having her look returned, Lin smiled seeming to be sleepy and stretched her muscles attempting uselessly to wake up completely. Pepper was afraid of imagining the effect of whatever Shuri administered her would have in a normal person, if it could cause that to the girl.</p><p>- It seemed your thoughts were so far, I didn't want to bother you. – She hid a yawn with her hand, apparently, she was under the effects of some medicine, after all she acted more slowly and gently than usual.</p><p>- You never bother me, Lin – she smiled, gently. – I have here a gift to handle you.</p><p>- A gift? – she asked, seemingly slightly more excited. She sat obviously analyzing the wrap on the lap of the other, she liked gifts. Pepper didn't linger to give her the slot she held, hoping her expectations were right and the younger were smart enough to discover how to open it, since Tony designed it to be opened only by him and no one else. She couldn't help smiling proudly when with no hesitation the girl picked up what was being given to her and with her curious eyes started looking for manners of breaking through all the protection her new belong had.</p><p>- When I started working for your father he was the greatest asshole I have ever met, always drunk, wouldn't talk to anyone without offending him or her somehow. He acted as if nothing could jolt him and as if nothing in the world were comparable to his magnificence. – The proof that Stark was listening attentively to what she was saying was that she lifted an eyebrow, funny, as if asking "did you really believe he was like this?"; her answer would certainly be that even she didn't notice the lies behind the billionaire's posture at first. – Tony spent all his time far from parties, drinks and polemics, in the lab, alone, he usually didn't get close to an employee and his behavior was enough for nobody to want to spend much time with him. There were, of course, exceptions, like Rhodes, Happy and – she wore an expression of grief – Obadiah Stane; no one else would see more than sarcastic words and ironies, including me... - Lin stopped a bit to look at her, but soon concentered her attention to opening the compartment again. – I printed my walking papers in less than six months of work and when I went after my boss to sign them, Happy stopped me in the living room where he was. Jarvis, of course, would have done the same effortlessly, but it was his way to show he was there for Tony in the case he needed. Happy seemed to be happy to see me, he didn't know I was still there, thought I was worried about Tony and that was the reason I was looking for him, after all he'd been very absent that week. – Pepper laughed nervously – When he didn't let me pass to see him, I got angry, but he was the one who looked like more shaken, more lost.</p><p>"Happy said that I was a promising employee, that I should know if I wanted to keep the job, but even though Tony probably wouldn't care if I knew, he wasn't exactly confident about telling me whatever it was. Then we heard groans of pain and a breaking glass noise coming from inside the room, the bodyguard's reluctance weakened and he started to confide me a story about Tony that few people knew."</p><p>"Anthony Stark somehow came to know he was father and, although unlikely, he got so absurdly happy that created a lot of plans, expectations and even started searching how to deal with children, after all, it has never been his greatest advantage. He built gifts for her, asked the mother for photographs and started acting like a doting dad, without even have seen her in person, enrolled her in the best schools and provided to her and to the woman who conceived her all the treats they deserved. He has always felt very lonely and even maybe being conned and this probably making him to lose part of his wealth, Tony didn't care, he acted without anyone knowing about it and took care of the smallest details so that the first meeting between father and daughter was perfect. He told Obadiah what he was doing and where he was going to at the last minute, when he arrived at the park where he arranged to meet the mother. Tony waited for you, bought a balloon because many children there seemed to like balloons and continued waiting and waiting, to the point he was almost desperate for being left alone again."</p><p>- But the meeting never happened... - Lin spoke with a low voice and a serious expression.</p><p>- No, because there was an accident and you never made it to get there. – Ms. Stark's voice turned more broken, the younger didn't want to look at her, but she knew she was containing the will to cry. – The car you were plummeted from a gorge, was completely destroyed in the falling, hit a rock. When the help arrived, they could recover a little package but had no chance to take you out of the debris, you were too stick into them and when they tried to move what was left of the car, the engine blew up. There were no chances of none of you both to be alive, that's why he didn't look for you very much, it was like preventing the wound to heal and nothing indicated you were not in that vehicle. – she sighed. – Happy let me in after he saw my expression when he finished the story, we found Tony shrunk and crying on the floor, his hands were bleeding for he tried to gather the pieces of the broken whisky bottle he had dropped and he was held to a little wood puppet like a child. It was the first time I saw that man without any mask, so I noticed that there was a lot to learn about Tony Stark. I tended his hurts, cleansed the broken glass and let him to analyze me and notice I was not judging him. I got rid of the walking papers, gave a second chance to him and maybe this had been the best decision I have ever made in my life.</p><p>A loud click was heard in the room, the compartment opened and Lin stared the red-haired in the eyes, it was her way to say she accepted the feelings offered to her. Before seeing what her father had done for her, the genius left the gift aside and opened a little her arms, clumsy, showing affection. Pepper gasped understanding what that meant and took no time to hold her. The younger felt the tears wetting her skin, but didn't deny them, didn't tremble and didn't hesitate in the face of the welcome of the complete human; her body and her mind didn't neglect her, on the contrary, they recognized her as family.</p><p>- Read the letters, ok? – the red-haired kissed the top of her head – this is your moment, I'll give you some privacy, but I'll be here whenever you want. You are not alone, ok?</p><p>Lin just nod, she didn't trust her voice to say anything. She felt the arms around her loose and watched the red-haired leave, taking a last look as if she needed to confirm it was ok to leave her alone now. The girl didn't know how to react and past the following minutes looking nowhere. With a kind of satisfying sigh, a shy smile and a shrink of shoulders, Stark decided to give attention to the gift awaiting her. The father she had never met had this unexpected habit of surprising her.</p><p>Observing the content of the compartment, Lin could see that there were some envelopes already old faded and others so white that appeared to have been written recently, although it was impossible. She could also see pen drives, small toys, photos, and what seemed to be the retired Jarvis' drive. The photographs called her attention first, taking them with her hands, free of the mechanic fingers, Stark had a full view of a past that for her was so distant that she didn't keep memories of that time. There was the image of what someday was a regular kid and her mother whose face had been long forgotten by the girl. A momentary rambling made the genius think that she neither even remembered the name of the woman who conceived her. Kelly was what was written in the back, but on her mind, the pronounce of the name didn't even sound familiar. Maybe she should feel worse than she already was with this finding, however she only had the sensation of to be looking at two strangers; it was like those moments with her mother had never existed for her. The idea of having a family was something weird to think about. There was that woman who loved her and also that man who loved her, but both were not with her when she needed. Now there was Pepper, the widow of her legitimate father who was willing to love her and to be by her side no matter what was the situation. Lin couldn't help to feel a tingling in her stomach with the woman's attitude, though she has believed before she wasn't a so fool person. It was somehow funny to think that maybe someday she would truly consider her as family, but currently this seemed to be kind of unlikely.</p><p>Even knowing she wouldn't be answered, she sent to her friend/fiancé her current vision with the thought: "who would have said I have already been this little cute and adorable thing someday?", with a warmed heart and a little more excited smile on her face, she continued her exploration. She would keep the recordation of her mother with love, though she had no memories about her despite the ones she had just acquired. She can't stop thinking who drastically different her life could have been if that car accident had never happened.</p><p>Moving forward, she analyzed Jarvis' drive. It was a pleasant surprise that he was there, since it was something really important for developing Vision. It didn't seem broken or defective anyhow, just simply overcome by Friday. Lin kept it separately for future uses.</p><p>Her fingers stumbled upon a wood puppet before anything else arose her interest. Stark didn't know to say how, but she felt an awkward familiarity with the object and took it to examine it better. The contours of the little toy weren't well made, crooked and irregular, who made it had no much ability on what was doing and surely had no technique for that kind of thing. No enough convincing reason came up to her mind to explain why Tony kept something like that, so half-assed, almost like it was made by a child... ah, thinking better, the letters L.M.S made more sense now. That ugly thing had a sentimental value for Iron Man for the simple fact it has been made by Lin herself, even though she didn't remember that anymore. She had to look those things fast, was beginning to feel truly sentimental.</p><p>There were projects among the leaves there inside. On those papers, there was what could have been the apex of the avenger's power and that was kept secret so that no one carried them on. Her father never had the time to finish them, he died before trying to work them out. The audacious and unlikely doodles were never more than a simple idea, that's why the woman took no long to keep them among her own projects knowing they could be very useful now she started to work.</p><p>Lin raised her hand and used her gift to call her lap top closer, she wouldn't mind the pain that could cause her now, she lived together with pain for too long to give importance for such a thing. She plugged the first pen drive and let Friday pass through the security it had while started to read the letters. Lin wouldn't admit it, but she was hesitating to read what Tony had written. Not knowing the father made easier to accept Loki was her only company during the most part of her life, but there was the proof that the man wasn't just a hero from whom everybody told stories about, he was real and not ignorant about her existence. It might seem foolish, but Stark feared what would be her reaction toward the words awaiting her. She started in an order, the oldest dated letter was the first one to be read.</p><p>When she finally finished the second-hundredth, eightieth-fourth letter, night had already fallen and all the pen drives had their barriers broken so that she could examine them, however the girl didn't move immediately, some excerpts kept running on her mind.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hello, daddy! Mom told we are going to meet soon!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I wanted you to know before, that even if I show up with Captain America's t-shirt and that I have a lot of his puppets, you will always be my favorite superhero!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The first letter was written with the big and squiggly letters of the kid Lin had been someday, the envelope and the paper were old faded, but still had the bad drawings and decoration the woman reminded to have done. Tony kept it for all these years with much love and care.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"It has been hard to move on, I feel completely lost, I admit I don't know what to do, but I think I'm following the right path, people are going to keep safer with what I've been doing. No father should see their children die"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"My father's best friend, the one who represented a more present parental figure for me than Howard Stark himself betrayed me, he has never seen me as part of his family, just the money mattered."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Innocent died with my creations, would you be proud of me if you saw me now?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"My friends say that what I'm doing now is suicidal, but for the first time in forever I realize I'm doing the right thing, I'm really helping people. I am happy with what I'm starting, it's like the emptiness is finally filling up."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Pepper and I are getting evolved, how haven't I noticed this amazing woman before? She's been by my side for so long, I must be really blind for not looking at her as I do now since the first day we met."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I'm now part of a group called The Avengers, I know, it's ridiculous and they suck (except Banner, maybe), but it somehow it seems we work well together, even though I still want to punch Roger's perfect face."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I've been thinking to convince Thor to expose himself around as the god of the thunder to make clear how the Nordic were right and how no one is sure about anything in this universe. It would cause a true chaos, naturally. It's a shame it's not something a hero would do, even though it's something Tony Stark would."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I'm still waiting for Jesus showing up to make a revolution here on Earth."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Maybe I propose to Pepper soon, but I'm afraid. What if she says no? Of course, any woman in this planet would say yes if I proposed, but she's not any woman, that's why I fell in love with her."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Although it seems weird, I've grown fond of the Avengers. They have become my family. No, I still want to punch Roger's face, maybe just not using my armor to do it."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"The nightmares and panic attacks continue, I haven't done enough, I need to improve, I need to keep awake and fix what I've screwed up. People are dying out there, I can't just stand, all of them are going to die if that comes back."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"We recovered the scepter of Thor's brother, I refuse to say that buck's name. Things seemingly will be ok now. I have some days to examine him before the goldilocks go back to Asgard. Bruce is going to help me with a project to protect the planet, I'm convinced it's going to work."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"We created Ultron, but he's trying to destroy human race, so I have the impression we failed miserably."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Many innocents died and it's all my fault, I'll find a way to reverse this."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Steve and I are getting very close, we're big friends and maybe he's conquering the title of my best friend. Rhodes can't know and if this I've just say leaks, I'll deny to my death."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I've met an interesting kid today, his name is Peter Parker, maybe I turn him into an Avenger, though he's too young. The guy has potential."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"We were proposed a deal to stop innocent deaths, I agree, but Rogers don't. I fear we must fight against our friends so that they don't make any silliness."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"There was a civil war, we've fought. Maybe the only good side about it is that the kid really proved to be our height, but he's still too young, he has a lot to learn."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I realized how wrong I was about the deal, I will find a way to free the avengers who went arrested and I'll find Rogers and that weird friend of his. I want to help them with whatever they need."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I discovered that it was Bucky Barners who killed my parents. I ended up fighting both instead of helping them, but they won and left me to die. I was rescued, luckily."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Steve sent me a letter and an old Nokia phone, it's just like him. I've been thinking of using the phone's technology in the armors, it survived all the times I threw it from the window in wrath attacks and, considering I'm on the twentieth floor, I think I should congratulate it."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"T'Challa agreed sheltering the two happy friends in Wakanda, I don't know why I made efforts to convince him."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Ok, I'm not mad at the fossil and the capsicle anymore. I admit he was being controlled and didn't know what was doing. But this doesn't mean I'm going to call him, The Avengers don't exist anymore, I'm alone again."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I proposed to Pepper."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I've been clinging too much to the kid, I mean, Parker. He spends more time with me than in his own house, he even has his own bedroom here. Pepper says I'm acting like his father just because maybe I lost my mind that time when he got really hurt in a mission. I don't know what she's talking about."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Why has he to climb walls? This makes my job of detaining him in the room much harder, there was this day that he broke the wall to go out, Pepper says I'm overreacting."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I had a funny dream. I was pregnant and woke up with a great feeling, I'll ask Pepper if she's pregnant. I have the impression that nothing can go wrong now. Would you be proud of the man I've become, little Linna?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Lin didn't have to be a genius, as she actually was, to know what happened later. Thanos arrived and destroyed all the happy plans Tony might have created. Whatever he has written after wasn't there anymore, probably affected by the change in the timeline and he died before being able to write a new letter on the timeline they were now. Although being very awkward that the letters that were there belonged to the previous period of the time travel, probably the stones had interfered on this just like they'd done to Loki.</p><p>Sighing and kind of lost in her own thoughts, Stark started to explore the contents of the pen drives and she found out that they were nothing more than homemade videos, dear photos and information that not even Lin could find about the world before the time travel. Sometimes the woman got surprised about the much her father was useful even when he was not there. With wet eyes and a warmed heart for everything she's seen, she forwarded a copy of the information needed to Strange. Last of all, she took again the wood puppet among all the toys which now surrounded her and realized there was a kind of similarity between the horrendous thing staring back at her in the mirror and the little ugly thing she held in her hands. Lin was proud of her father more than what she thought she could imagine to be, not to tell that she freed herself of her prison and evolve because of the interference Tony caused in the timeline, she had no words to thank him.</p><p>- It's me who should ask, Mr. Stark, would you be minimally proud of me if you only knew what I'm about to do?</p><p>(...)</p><p>There was no way to Gamora to bring good memories to Loki. When he knew her, she still liked to be the beloved Thanos' daughter and maybe was one of the most feared creatures in the universe, just as she made it clear to the god. The woman faithfully followed the orders of the crazy titan and didn't mind making Asgard Prince to carry forever a memory of what it meant to betray her father's trust. The Godslayer, her main weapon, is capable of crossing the Asgardian body effortlessly, what makes the warrior a potential gods killer who could make the current bearer of the mind stone to burden a scar of a wound that could have caused his death if he wasn't anything but a joke for her.</p><p>Hidden by the magic, no one could ever see the abnormal hurt that for a long time was open on the thorax of the extraterrestrial trickster, except when he in fact wanted to show it, after all, when he got Thano's trust, it was almost healed, but Hulk made a point to open it again when attacked him, even not knowing about it. His time in the Asgardian prison (or fugitive time) contributed for the hurt to be completely healed, but it never disappeared and kept as an eternal reminder of what it meant to trick beings like the ones he got involved with. It's not that Loki attributed much value to this advice, since that more than having tried to kill the raisin, now he was justly going to steal the woman who marked him. Lin liked the enormous scar, it made her to feel like him, but she never needed his physical form to this.</p><p>The god chose to expose her to his so unlikely ally before they made it to Gamora, he needed to know, after all, what they were dealing with, but Stephen seemed to like even more the woman after he saw her and Loki needed to resist the temptation of stabbing him for that. Old resentments are hard to get rid of and the wizard still considered the god as a probable enemy although he got used to his company. Despite of everything, Strange thanked in his mind the prince for having showed her; for him, any information about the unknown adversary was valid.</p><p>They were now in Contraxia, the pleasure planet, and headed to Iron Lotus Brothel, it was weird that Gamora's partner went to that place, after all, there was a good money prize for whoever gave any member of the Guardians of the Galaxy away to one of the big leaders of there. Maybe he could bring Thor to know the place someday.</p><p>- I see through your face that you've never been to a place like this. – Loki commented, observing the expressions of his partner.</p><p>- I'm not used to travel around the universe with this purpose. – Stephen lifted one of his eyebrows giving back the look. – You, otherwise, seem to be familiarized with this planet, or am I wrong? – The prince likely found that funny.</p><p>- You'd be surprised with how informative horny and drunk people can be.</p><p>They headed to one of the further tables that the receptive bar had and all through the way the god received respectful and friendly compliments from the androids that served there, one of them even offered the key of one of the rooms so that he could relax with his "elegant partner" and Loki pretended to think about it just to see the restrained embarrassment of the protector of reality to grow. Both ordered drinks that for the human were way too weird and played to be in a super interesting conversation for no one to suspect of their objectives while they waited the protector of the time stone to show up.</p><p>It would be too much positivism to believe they wouldn't have to fight, so, even that both were acting like regular clients for that kind of facility they were attentive to each sound, movement or different individual who entered through the brothel door. They were only waiting the imminent confrontation against the adversary who would arrive at any time.</p><p>Loki catched the attention of whoever looked at him, played his role magnificently, dressing a typical suit of the high society of that planet, just a green-colored fabric covered his body, showing part of his abdomen and sparkling jewelry adorned his neck and pulse. He was the personification of pure luxury and lie. He talked to those who dared to get close as if they were long-standing intimate friends and captivated the desire of every male or female who self-allowed to be distracted by the false expressions that the prince showed; it was obvious he was popular around. Stephen couldn't be more misplaced, nothing on Earth he was used to attend in his material wealth days were comparable to that place and he felt that even being quiet, keeping to himself, not understanding a word that those aliens said. He was being hated, plagued and probably was a target for the assassin instincts of those beings for he had been "chosen" by the prince of Asgard that night.</p><p>He couldn't help thinking that the adopted Asgardian was really having fun with all that, he is vain, loves to be desirable and adored, but likes even more to provoke circumstances in which he can taste the other's discomfort. The wizard felt tempted to leave him there to deal with Gamora alone, but noticed it was a relatively fair change for almost having laughed on him when he showed his scar. It was something he clearly was ashamed about and that hates of himself, and even so Strange didn't think of denying his satisfaction seeing that someone like him had had what he deserved.</p><p>When the guardian of the time stone entered through the doors of the brothel no one gave her attention, since the god himself granted all the sights. No one, except Loki and Stephen, seemed to be conscious that Thanos' so-feared adoptive child was now among them. The protector of the reality noticed she was alone and seemed truly upset about something. She didn't want anyone to notice, so she ordered a drink, got away to stay on a kind of hidden table and holding her own face with the hands, started looking nowhere like she was feeling lost.</p><p>Still using his enchants to make the clients to be so attracted to him, the prince faked an expression of lovely surprise, like he was sighting an old dear friend, got up majestic and nonchalantly made everyone else to see the arrival of the one who could make anyone to earn a generous money prize, of course, if they could beat her.</p><p>- Well, well, if it isn't the <em>amazing </em>Gamora I'm seeing here. – All the creatures who were focused on the god now looked to the green-skin woman. Each word falling from his mouth was full of poison and he stared at her with what everyone would describe as malice and fun. She, on the other hand, looked to the man who ruined her privacy like she didn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe that someone like Loki was still capable of provoking her or addressing her a single word, anyhow, Strange has always found his partner crazy.</p><p>- I'm also surprised to see you around here, Loki. Was it much hard to crawl out the reach of your dear brother and flee from your confinement in Midgard? – She supported her chin on one of her hands, her body language showed Gamora acting as if she was talking to a naughty child and not with a god, but, nevertheless, the prince could see that she slipped the other hand to the Godslayer. Why would people never believe he was only saying hello to an acquaintance and that he had no bad intentions behind that?</p><p>- I know this might be awkward coming from me, but Thor doesn't, never and never will rule over my actions, no matter how he tries to. – He was getting nearer, sneakily, being closely followed by the creatures that seemed to be his new personal guard. – And I have never been impeded leaving Midgard, I'm only grown fond to the creatures from there.</p><p>- I bet humans are celebrating your absence. – She teased him with a fake innocent smile on her face.</p><p>- Ah, I have no doubts about it. – Loki laughed nasally. He was so close now that if he lifted his hand, could touch her, but wouldn't do that yet, he had no wishes to lose one of his hands. – But if even you can captivate one of them, it isn't much hard to me to get the trust of all the population, I just have to try.</p><p>- I admit lies and illusions can indeed have those being dead to rights, but tell me one time one of them has really liked you or been loyal to you? – The god's mile opened up even more and he moved his face down to be at her level.</p><p>- No one told you the news? I'm engaged to a human, an avenger, I'll remember to send you an invitation for the ceremony. – In fact, under the jewelry of his left hand he still had the red band meaning his union with another creature, but the other beings there didn't care about that anyway. Standing near there for when the action began, unnoticed by the woman, Doctor Strange deeply considered conjuring a bag of popcorn to watch the rest of the scene.</p><p>- I imagine she's completely insane to match you.</p><p>- I believe you could be good friends, her madness may turn you more bearable.</p><p>- Do you want a reminder of what limits mean, Laufeyson? – She drew her weapon a little bit, just to make the threat more explicit.</p><p>- No, thank you, I remember very well. – Undoubtedly, he could feel his scar tingle at that moment, but didn't mind it at all and kept near, staring her in the eyes all the time.</p><p>Before the pair decided to act or Gamora's patience ran out for good, the entrance door was wide open and through it entered a human-faced man, expressing genuine preoccupation, like he was looking for something, or rather, someone. No much effort was needed to know that was Peter Quill and that, for sure, there was something going on between him and her, since when she noticed his present, her body tensed and she seemed to try to avoid with all her powers him to notice her there.</p><p>Taking advantage of the slight distraction of his target, Loki lifted his hands to her face as if he was intimately cuddling her, but it was only when she didn't attack him immediately that he was sure he had the win in the bag. The woman in front of him resented the god too much to let herself to think he would be capable of great achievements, so much that she made no effort to notice the stone he had in his neck, which wasn't hard at all, even the magic having changed his image.</p><p>As the prince would always say, feelings are weaknesses, they make you to lose the control over your emotions and allow you to be manipulated even more easily. The Gamora Loki has former known would never let herself to be controlled that way and it was very hard to get her trust and to seduce her back then, but this one now loves or has already loved someone and this love handed everything he needed on a plate.</p><p>Granting the whole control of the woman's mind, the trickster god made her to take the most enchanted stare possible at him, so that when the "Star-Lord" looked at her, she seemed to be staring her enemy as a lover from whom she hasn't had heard about for a long time.</p><p>- But what...? – his babble was audible and Gamora seemingly left the trance noticing him so close now.</p><p>- Quill... - she blinked slowly trying to focus her sight to the man who disturbed the moment with her "lover", her feelings were confusing about who one day was her boyfriend even before Loki's action, but now with his intervention, all became clearer and more intense, the green-skinned felt wrath, much wrath, and an uncontrollable wish to hurt him as he had done to her.</p><p>- Do you know this insect, darling? – Loki asked with the liar care that he alone had, his voice hoarser than usual, and the creatures around seemed to amuse what he was doing, they liked to see him subjugating someone.</p><p>- Insect?! – Peter, more than lost, now seemed outraged, he neared gripped by jealousy and tried to back the god off his girlfriend forcibly, which didn't work and only took tens of beings to pick up their weapons to destroy the one who dared to touch the man they lusted for. Quill ignored them as if he wasn't being threatened. – And what would be you? A god?! – there was irony and sarcasm in his voice, just as the self-confidence he seemingly had to reassure.</p><p>- Actually, yes, I am. – A smug smile showed up on the prince's face. – I'm Loki, Odin son.</p><p>- Peter made an expression of terror and pain, now looking at Gamora like he wasn't believing what his eyes were seeing. He had too much self-esteem problems involving gods to have to bare another son of Odin.</p><p>- Don't mind him, darling, it's just my ex-boyfriend acting like he cares. – She got up as if hurt, held the hand of his enemy, just about to take him out of there.</p><p>- Ex-boyfriend? Wait, wait, wait, when did we break up? I thought you were up to make things work between us again! – He was some shades paler, Asgardians definitely didn't bring good memories to him. – Gamora, I already told you, what you saw is nothing what you're thinking, I would never get involved with another woman... Apparently contrary to you who has thrown yourself to the first Mr. Perfection that showed up.</p><p>Stephen and Loki stared by far, neither them believed that the lovebirds were arguing in a moment like this. Gamora seemingly couldn't speak, only took her hand to her sword again, angry and ready to attack him, Peter, in turn, stepped back, kind of shocked about her being truly capable of hurting him this way.</p><p>Jotun wouldn't miss the opportunity at all, so lifted his hands through her hair and entered her mind, flawlessly would he discover where the green-skinned hides the mind stone. Even with the mind stone helping for free, the barriers of the woman's mind were strong, undoubtedly trained for a long time for when something like that happened, and this stalled him more than expected, so much that when he got back to reality with so few information, came across a pretty different scenario of when he left it.</p><p>Gamora, for some reason, imagined that the hand in her hair represented a silent ask for something more and she was centimeters away from kissing him, so great were the wishes of hurting the feelings of the Star-Lord, Quill, already pained and full of hatred, drew his weapon determined to back the god off his beloved, and this made the creatures, who still were hopeful to sleep with the prince, shoot him mercilessly.</p><p>- Why do humans lose their mind so fast? – Loki asked, funny, and with a victory smile on the face. – They end up simplifying things too much...</p><p>He plucked hair strands from the woman and walked towards the protector of the reality calmly, as if he was not doing anything wrong. It was clear the immediate change in Gamora's posture when he stopped controlling her. If before she felt a non-totally-hers insane angry, now she felt hatred, purely and intensely hers.</p><p>- Son of a hairy and mangy Fenrir – she angrily whispered staring the god who dared to laugh petulantly at her. The woman drew her sword and took no long to go for the goddamn Jotun, she would do anything to rip that triumphant smile from his face.</p><p>Loki, obviously wasn't such an easy target, quickly conjured a sword and with it blocked the cutting hit, his smile faltered a little, but his expression of victory remained. He was the trickster god after all, the one who is pleased when spoiling relationships and who makes everything for his own entertainment, if the green-skinned had a different image of him, all the plan would bite the dust.</p><p>Quill observed the interaction between both very confused, she was about to kiss him two minutes ago and now she wants to kill him. Would that be a very disturbed PMS? On second thought, the face of the man who now was fighting his girlfriend (or possibly ex-girlfriend) ringed him a bell, and... by the way, what was Doctor Strange doing there?</p><p>- Are you really helping this miserable maggot, Strange? – Gamora asked franticly clearly noticing the wizard was standing for the god in the fight.</p><p>- Bad times, Gamora... even the most unlikely creature may become a good ally. – Stephen with his magic conjured weapons and came between them.</p><p>- Wait a minute, this gay is the trickster god! – Peter loudly spoke noticing what everyone already knew. – I've heard about hundreds of his pranks, he's amazing! – the green-skinned stared at him both surprised and outraged, while Loki lifted his eyebrow and answered funny:</p><p>- I'm glad to know I have one more fan around here. – his other admirers now seemed afraid, not knowing if they should get into the fight or not.</p><p>There was nothing else to do, they had already gotten what they were looking for, even with no one noticing that, now all they needed was to back off enough to open the portal and go to where no one knew. Gamora stepped forward one more time and hit against the magic shield protecting what probably was the only blind spot of the god, so precisely she did it that the spell broke and Loki almost didn't have enough time to parry. Things would be easier if he could simply hurt her, but it wasn't worth it to break his deal with the wizard just to see that beautiful face to bleed.</p><p>The crowd around started to flare more, the security had been called and was against the supposedly causers of the mess, in other words, the Guardians of the Galaxy. Gamora and Quill, who decided to fight together with the woman instead of just looking the so-questionable-nature god hurt her, they found themselves trapped and the best to do was to leave the men go, afte all, it was just a Loki's bad taste joke, right? However, she had so much resentment accumulated about that man, so much angry for having trusted him and so much hatred for being tricked by him, that she didn't think about the consequences, she wished with all her powers to hurt the prince and whoever he called friends.</p><p>Stephen became her target, it didn't matter to her if someday the wizard had been a good ally, anyone who chose the trickster as a partner has a nature as questionable as his.</p><p>She stood as if repeating the attack against the god, but in the exact moment the protector of the reality acted to defend him and Loki himself changed his posture to get the impact, while both grasped the mess to try to disappear, she quickly changed the focus of her weapon, and addressed it to the only man who could take the frost giant out unharmed from there. No human could survive to that hit, Peter knew that and tried to stop her, not knowing her reasons that aroused his partner's wrath, but he was way too far to have the chance of doing anything useful and didn't make it in time to impede the bleeding from being bled.</p><p>There was a moment of silence, it was like all stopped breathing for a while, Gamora, noticing what she had just done, stepped away sharply, her expression was of shock and nothing would make her to believe what she was seeing. Only now the stone stopped controlling her completely, there wasn't so much angry in her, the feeling who filled her was genuine surprise. The prince moved fast enough to stop the hit, but not to block it with one of his own weapons, the only thing between Strange and Godslayer was the body of the Jotun itself. Loki tipped aside, feeling the taste of blood in his mouth, despite the blade had penetrated laterally the region of the belly. The pain that damn weapon caused was definitely something he could die without feeling again, he was losing too much blood, the wizard and he didn't mind when the cloak of levitation stuck to the extraterrestrial this time.</p><p>Never, ever, at no time, Gamora thought that that man would risk his life for someone someday and this made her body freeze. Peter enrolled her shoulders showing comfort, he understood now that they were manipulating her emotions, he didn't judge her at all. Stephen didn't express what he was feeling in the moment, he removed the Godslayer from his partner and used the space the crowd gave to take him out of there, but not before giving the weapon back to its true owner, she would need it more than him. After they stepped away enough to disappear from their sight, the wizard opened the passage to the location Loki had sent him before telepathically and so both left Cortraxia leaving behind nothing more than a long trail of blood.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Gamora had hidden the time stone in a lost cavern around the universal reality gap. It was not known how she found that place or how she knew about its existence, usually just the most experienced wizards and gods had access to something like that, it was in gaps like these they kept they most precious treasures, rare or of great emotional value artifacts and even their most useful weapons so that they could invoke them from whenever they were, without taking the risk of someone else to find them. No one would deny it was definitely an excellent place to keep what shouldn't be found, indeed no one would get there if not by being in the green-skinned to know exactly what they were looking for and, considering there was no wormhole near, there was no chance of someone to get to the place by mistake like happened to Jane and the reality stone so many years ago, the stone was definitely safe there. It was a shame that two people who used this very same resource for personal endings were gathering the infinity stones, a total shame, maybe if it weren't these specific people in the treasure hunt, the spell that took them there could have gone wrong and they could have gotten to a place completely out of context. It can't be said if it's luck, ability or a boost to the right direction, given by the space stone, wherever it was, the important thing is that they were face to face to the so-coveted relic.</p><p>The Cloak of Levitation carefully laid down on the floor, it felt his own way afraid of causing even more harm to this former almost-master. Stephen stooped to be at the level of the god, it was hard to accept he had been hurt to protect him from someone who could have killed him after his carelessness and it was still weird to him to be kind of worried about that man.</p><p>He couldn't help, and didn't want to, standing still while the man who saved his life still bled, Doctor Strange neared to the wound and with all the ability and calm he acquired from all his experience as a physician, he tore the clothes around the bled region, ready to help in his partner's recovering. Strange couldn't perform surgeries or procedures that were so easy for him before without magic help, after all, the nerves of his hands were severely damaged, however, even with all his disposition and experience, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Godslayer penetrated horizontally Loki at least 6 inches, it was a serious injury that would lead any Asgardian god to an indeed quick and painful death, depending only on his or her level of power. Stephen saw when the blade penetrated him, touched him and for this reason he knew it wasn't an illusion, he felt the blood in his hands and he was the one to remove the sword from the prince...</p><p>The wizard could now understand the sensation of wanting to suffocate someone to death, he felt like a fool to be worried, he could only get up, take the time stone and leave the other there, yeah, maybe that's what he should do. Loki wasn't wounded, at least, not anymore, he'd already used his own magic to recover and probably just took advantage of the ride to take a rest. When the protector of the reality pulled out the medallion from his neck, the prince didn't even react, only smiled at him, lazy, too drained to move and kept observing his partner walking decided steps to the pedestal in which the desired stone was.</p><p>The Cloak of Levitation protested fiddling under him, uncomfortable for having been deluded too, but caught no attention. Loki needed time to recover his strength, he obviously has magic reserves in his body, but something made him feel that the best was to keep them for what was coming, whatever it was.</p><p>Time in that cavern seemed to pass deathly slower, some minutes have passed since Stephen headed to the treasure, but for Jotun, he hasn't moved one inch since then. There was something wrong, his body hair stood up with the powerful presence of an unknown creature. Although he couldn't see it, hear it or feel it, he knew it was very near, so much he had de instinct to stare at the back of his partner, something so primitive that gave him the assurance that the presence was concentered there, though it wasn't the true source of that power.</p><p>Loki didn't know what were the creature's intention, he didn't know it, and although his body protested to get better soon and leave that place without looking back, his subconsciousness didn't fear it, it was almost like he was extremely familiarized with whatever it was. So, not making much sense or seeming possible, a name came to his mind.</p><p>- Tempus... - he weakly whispered, almost surprised, after all, if it really were the conscience of the time stone, it definitively shouldn't be manifested that way. The presence of the creature moved away from Strange and headed to the liar wizard, he couldn't notice, but it was curious about the Jotun.</p><p>- <em>Loki, son of Laufey and of Odin, I didn't think it would be possible for you to notice me this way. </em>– the echoed, ancient and extremely calm voice sounded like if it were inside the god's head. – <em>It seems like you are not as influenced as I used to think you were, I'm thrilled to see this. You're beyond the barriers we impose. </em>– There was indeed certain joy in his tone.</p><p>- What do you mean? – his thoughts were still slow, he couldn't reason properly.</p><p>- <em>All I can tell you is that you are probably the most truthful creature in all this.</em></p><p>The presence of Tempus suddenly vanished, time seemingly got back to its normal and the god felt his magic return faster than it should, his body cold-sweated for the effort of recovering of the hurt, but he had inside the sensation that the brief dialogue he had just had was nothing but a hallucinated and sudden dream. Stephen walked normally towards the stone, there was nothing stopping him from taking it, or, if there were, someone had already destroyed the obstacles before.</p><p>Getting up as if nothing has ever happened, Loki ran to his partner, for him it wasn't healthy nor fair that he carried two infinity stones, for this reason and for he wanted him to keep his face grumpy, the prince passed him at the last minute before he could put his hands on the treasure and hold the time stone in his own hands. He should have imagined that no one leaves something like that so simple to conquer...</p><p>Loki felt the tingling in his hands with a raising and unbearable pain, then his vision burred, his body bended back and he knew there was nothing left to do, though he could still see Strange reacting by his side, it was like he didn't belonged to that place anymore. He didn't realize, but he was vanishing, not from that reality, but yes from that time.</p><p>The last thing he had the impression of was hearing the voice of Tempus saying: "<em>Send my greetings to Alanes."</em>, followed by his own scream, then everything around him got dark.</p><p>When made it to open his eyes again, he was in Asgard.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Asgard is always surprising us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His body frost when he contemplated the landscape around him. Loki couldn't imagine that someday would be there again, despite all pain and sorrow that place had already brought to him, it was the closest thing to home he has already had. The wizard asked himself if that was a very advanced kind of illusion or some trap designed in his mind, but even hesitating to accept, all indicated it was real, that the kingdom had not been destroyed and that somehow, he could be there again.</p><p>He was sit on the grass of a flowered plain very well-known to him. He used to isolate himself as a child in the middle of what could be described as enormous garden, but, although it has been somewhere very important to him, he didn't keep good memories from the time he used to shelter there. Most of his remembering about his past were stained by bad feelings and this included since what he recalled from sinister days to the days that one day he judged as the happiest of his life. He wasn't resented about how all that kingdom fell, maybe he could have saved some more people, bud Asgard had destroyed itself way before Ragnarok.</p><p>Decided to discover how he ended up there and how to get back to where he was before, Loki got up and self-spelled an illusion that changed his appearance completely, he didn't want to take the risk of being recognized even before of knowing what was going on and soon after began to walk through the so-known way which would lead him to the castle. The god, now, with an older and more common face than usual, red-haired and quite gray, wearing a same-shades and carefully manicured beard and well-designed, blue-shaded garments, didn't take long to see that there were some things around him that definitively were not this way when he still lived in that kingdom. Trees he recalled seeing at the top of their magnificence now were nothing but sprouts; lakes that had long ago dried, almost overflowing; formerly extinct little creatures flew and ran abundantly around; the gold of the streets he saw in the horizon was almost fresh and sparkling; people wouldn't go out in the streets and Loki could feel the fear in the air; something that, for a civilization like Asgard, would only happen on their most intense wars.</p><p>The possibility of he to have been sent to the past was extremely high, but the god wasn't sure yet if it were possible to the stones to do something so big, not being influenced by any kind of bearer. They had no means to use their powers alone, therefore, the chance of Tempus to have sent him to that where, not being guided by anyone, was nearly non-existent. For this reason, the only thing left to do was to find the bearer of the stone in that time and convince him or her to send him back. Of course, the hypothesis of being stuck in a very ingenious illusion was still an option, although everything pointed to the other direction.</p><p>Out of the sudden the prince was taken by an intense bad feeling and stayed automatically alert. From afar he heard the loud noise of the steps of big creatures, who got closer and closer. He couldn't define exactly what they were or why they were so restless, but he could affirm almost for sure that whoever they were, they shouldn't be in that kingdom. For what other reason would they be going so desperately to one of the most remote area he knew?</p><p>The sound became louder, the strangers were now few feet from Loki, who stood still in the middle of the way, attempting to hinder them and to discover in what time they were. He had a weak hope of not being run over, but anyhow, he wouldn't let that opportunity pass just for not taking some risks.</p><p>Horses apparently so magnificent as the ones raised on the castle appeared after surpass the turn that takes directly to the place where was the prince, warriors who the faces I didn't recognize was mounting the animals and with then, they carry a young woman and a little child sleeping. They're was not expecting to be interrupted when they're horses stopped immediately when they've seen the strange on the middle of the track, that one for the god was a nice surprise, but he already known that animals like that tend to never hurt or disrespect those that recognize like they leaders or the relatives of the leaders.</p><p>–But who does this man think he is? – One of the warriors swung angrily. – Get out of our way!</p><p>–Sorry you say, but I have a few questions to ask before I let them go.– Loki smiled cordially, it would be really inconvenient to hurt Asgadians as soon as it just arrived. The other men stared in wonder, had noticed something that what he first spoke did not notice.</p><p>–We don't have time to... - The knight on his right interrupted him. </p><p>– Let him talk. He ordered what was apparently the group leader. </p><p>– Thank you. – The god thanked in a sarcastic tone. - First, please, who is the king on the throne of this kingdom? I had come here recently, and I confess to being a little lost.</p><p>–The king is Borr the son of Bury. – The leader replied, even if hesitated and strange did not deny him the information. The rest of the group looked at their disbelieving mounts and saw that they almost revered the unknown man before them.</p><p>–Great. – Loki commented as if this was just a test, it confirmed his theory of being many years in the past, but still thought that something was still wrong. – Second, what are seven Asgardian warriors doing so far from the castle? To my knowledge these lands are usually very dangerous at night and you look, - He stared at the sky theatrically. - it is getting dark. I should warn you that only gods and children will be spared by the creatures that live here, but surely as citizens of asgard, you already know that.</p><p>The prince knew the lies better than anyone and knew that he had caught them lying the moment he could face them for the first time. It was apparent that they did not know what awaited them in the woods ahead, and the furious look they gave the woman only confirmed this. They were outsiders with a mission and were apparently being deceived.</p><p>- We clearly knew, we were just watching the perimeter, the times of war are always difficult. One of them said, probably the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>Loki focused on the smallest people in the group, namely the woman and the child. There was a smell of magic in the air, a smell so familiar and dear in itself that it almost choked on seeing it, it made him look a little closer to the beautiful Asgardian that accompanied them and when his defiant eyes looked back at him he had absolutely sure who it was. In front of him was the younger version of Frigga and it was not necessary to look at the boy again to know that he was his dear little brother.<br/><br/>The prince deduced on his own that they were at the time of the war against the ice giants and that these men were soldiers of Jotunheim, probably the most successful in taking hostages to their own kingdom and now believed to be tested by someone of royalty they served as their faithful animals reacted in such a way when they smelled Loki's blood.<br/><br/>-Um I don't know, I'm starting to think you're lost. - Just to confirm his suspicions, he let his eyes get the red color and shape they actually had, but only made the soldiers see this feat, he would never have the confidence of Odin's wife if she believed he was a jotun too. . Some among them grew even more tense, others looked back repeatedly as if waiting for something. There was a moment of dread on their part until what he had shouted at him earlier came to him and slid off his awkward mount, knelt in front of Loki trembling and begged.<br/><br/>- Forgive us, your majesty! We found a way in, but Borr found it and destroyed it, we took Thor and Frigga as we were told, and we sent the woman another way back to your house, but this bitch has been deceiving us and unfortunately if you didn't have it. goodness to interfere we could all be dead now.<br/><br/>For a moment Loki thought about letting them go, since even in the past if Thor ended up his life would definitely change a lot, there would be no shadow over him, Odin would not have the damn god of thunder to be proud of and perhaps so caring. yourself sometimes, as well as obviously being forced to acknowledge your talent. But he knew enough about what it meant to mess with the timeline to understand that it would trigger other unpleasant things, the Loki that would emerge from Thor's absence would become as unbearable as he would not have a rival to motivate him to. improve and possibly not devote himself to growing as much as he did throughout his life, the prince realized that without his brother he would possibly not be at the foot of what he is today and as relative as the future was inside he knew that when A child would not have endured life in Asgard had it not been for Odin's annoying son. These were all very pitiful facts, but even with that Loki might have thought to ignore the consequences and even show them a way back to Jotunheim, of course if they had not offended Frigga.</p><p>- I don't know what you're talking about. - The god commented with a dark calm, the coldness in his tone scared them even more. - I would never be someone like you.</p><p>The Jotuns had no time to act, Odin's wife undid the illusion that hid them, and some only managed to scream before their hearts were pierced by the daggers they could see the prince conjuring. The animals were then slaughtered, would not let any of those living creatures any longer, never allow them to put their filthy hands back on the woman who for so many centuries called her mother.<br/><br/>Little Thor whose appearance resembled a child who was about to be in Midgard by the age of ten was quickly cradled in his mother's arms, but she still had a frightened expression on her face, after all the boy had not yet woken up and the cheating god had not. He had no doubt that the invaders had somehow bewitched him not to return from his deep sleep, most likely this was the blackmail they used to make Frigga surrender without a fight and hide them through his magic.<br/><br/>In cautious steps Loki approached her, feared what his reaction would be and definitely didn't want to scare her any further. The princess held her weeping and tried in every way known to bring the boy back, was gradually despairing and did not seem to care about the presence of the strange killer behind her.<br/><br/>- I let myself try ... - Asked quietly already very close to her that she had not been so focused that she was so close and so his body reacted with an involuntary startle, Frigga clung even more to his son and to For a moment the prince feared that she might be attacked, but he felt his heart tighten when he saw that beautiful face covered with the same tears that had long been suppressed by the woman. - My name is Meili, I don't belong here as you may have noticed, but I want help. I let myself save the boy.<br/><br/>The goddess did not seem to be able to trust or say anything, she looked at her son in near panic and was lost, not knowing what to do. Perhaps because she saw no other way out or because her feelings were blinding her with an agonized sob, she extended her arms, allowing the stranger access to her child.<br/><br/>- Do what you ask of me and Asgard will never forget your name, you will be treated as one of our friends and you will be welcome." She said in a weak voice, almost in a whisper, but her eyes showed the sincerity and determination behind what she was saying. "I let him die, hurt him, or betray my vow of confidence, and I will find him wherever you hide, do any of these things, and you will feel Odin's fury fall upon you.<br/><br/>- I would not dare question the truth of your words. -  Loki, or rather Meili, was suddenly overwhelmed with laughter, that was definitely the woman who had raised him.</p><p>Catching Thor in his arms a little voice deep in his subconscious said,<em> "Loki, Loki, there's still time to throw you off a cliff."</em>, but he decided to ignore it. Never try to threaten one of Frigga's children unless you wanted to die earlier. Odin should thank the heavens that his much-ignored son had devoted himself to gaining as much knowledge as possible about the peoples inhabiting the nine kingdoms, otherwise no one in Asgard would know what caused the little boy's unconsciousness and until they sought help. It would be too late.</p><p><br/>The one who would become the god of thunder had a tiny but lethal sleep parasite. The little creature, which was identified thanks to the adopted prince's magic and because he had a brief notion of what to look for, centuries ago emerged as a true epidemic in Jotunheim and thanks to it a large part of the population died before they could find a cure. Ultimately, many said that what saved them was a gigantic stroke of chance and a great luck since medicine on the planet was not yet a minimally developed branch. It was too early for Thor to suffer any irreversible damage, but Loki couldn't help but enjoy the universe by putting healing and the opportunity to save such an important life in his hands, just as it did weeks ago with the earthling Peter Parker.<br/><br/>While providing a cure for his dear little brother, he allowed himself to reflect on Frigga's watchful eye about the possibility of doing some great shit, any of his actions in the past could alter what led to his future in a catastrophic manner, as well as being over. interfering with the kidnapping of your family can somehow prevent something decisive from happening. The timeline was very sensitive to anyone who dared to put himself out of his own time, and even though it was not his own fault that he was in that place, nothing now prevented him from causing a great disaster for as long as it seems. imperceptible.<br/><br/>He made the decision that he would do his best to get out and return to where he should be, even if it caused serious damage. At worst, he would have to devote himself to finding the jewel of time once more, turning this time back to where it first appeared, and taking himself to his own timeline, thus undoing any possible misfortune.<br/><br/>A pleasant green light came from his fingertips as he worked on the boy's stomach, had located the parasite, Thor shifted uncomfortably, and Loki as quickly and delicately as he could caused the cause of all that discomfort to recede, back the way it was. He walked up the pharynx and out of the mouth of the heir to the throne of Asgard. The childlike body slumped comfortably into the stranger's lap, now able to enjoy a peaceful sleep.</p><p><br/>- Maybe you should study about this creature so that something like this won't happen again. -He conjured a glass vial and imprisoned the animal there, handing it over to the princess soon after. - He will hate the heat, so I recommend keeping it frozen until you finish your experiments.</p><p>- Thank you, Meili.<br/><br/>The prince had never noticed how much this woman missed him until he saw her standing in front of him, thanking him and smiling so warmly and warmly that even that damned kingdom felt more like home. He had to control the urge to hold her there and now, so he just smiled warmly, feeling the little blond's arms wrap around him, and even if he didn't know what he was doing, it was all that was needed for Loki to feel completely welcomed.<br/><br/>The lying cheating god loved them too long to deny these feelings to the most important figures in his past.<br/><br/>(...)<br/><br/>Frigga was a woman of his word, so the kingdom welcomed Meili as if he were a longtime friend and whenever people saw him somewhere they would not hesitate to greet him, thank him, and sometimes even give him a gift. Obviously he was nonetheless guarded and knew that everyone in the castle sought to find their true origin, but as long as Odin was alive there was no one who really worried them as a threat.<br/><br/>Speaking of the future king, it did not go unnoticed by the time traveler that he had not been in Asgard for a long time. The war against Jotunheim occupied most of his days and nothing seemed to please him more than to show his greatness and superiority, as well as increase his glory. Loki sometimes wondered which Odin he hated most, the conqueror or the one he used to call his father.<br/><br/>Knowing Borr was surprisingly amazing, the old Asgardian as many thought it was outdated and lame was possibly the wisest man the prince ever had the pleasure of talking in that realm. His son became stronger, more popular, more admired and feared than he was, but even so the king refused to give him the crown of Asgard for all those years, continued to rule even though he wished to leave the kingdom. Once and for all, as hard as it was to climb stairs, he did not give up his position as strong and strong (not so strong, but the people did not need to know that). The old man was an extremely pleasant presence, perhaps all Asgardians would agree with that and for that reason never tried anything against him in order to put the firstborn in his place.</p><p>Most importantly, Borr was very fond of Loki all these days since they actually met, perhaps even more than he felt for his own son. The old man was very humorous, understood and amused at all sorts of jokes, and loved to prank his subjects. "I'm alive too long to care what they'll think, laughing is a great medicine." Frigga used to say that Meili was the best thing that happened to the king in the last millennia, it was very hard for him standing alone in his position, almost as if he had no right to continue to rule with someone like Odin ready to replace him, he was often seen only as a lunatic by the damn persistent throne.</p><p><br/>In Loki the king saw a friend who knew how to make the best of graces he could ever watch, the sorcerer heard the whispers that even the man's appearance had improved since the stranger's arrival and this contributed to the fact that no one really wanted to get rid of it. person who saved the boy Thor. Many feared that the king's days were (finally) coming to an end, although clearly preferring Odin all wanted the good of the one who served them for so long. Borr unfortunately felt the same way.<br/><br/>There was a sadness well hidden throughout Asgard, it was apparent that the population was still mourning over a sudden change that occurred before the little prince was born, and it did not take much for the adopted Asgardian to associate this with Hela's ban, a fact that only happened. a few years before the boy came into the world, but no one commented on, they were determined to make her forget and the new generations would not resort to something similar.<br/><br/>It broke her heart to see how Frigga carried this weight on her back, she blamed herself for what her daughter became, helped to govern more than she should due to her husband's constant absence, personally trained the four hundred year old every day. I would go to Bifrost to look at the immensity of the universe. As much as everyone knew what she really wanted going there no one ever heard a single request about the goddess of death from the woman.<br/><br/>Loki used to make tea for her when he felt that what she wanted most was company, he told stories about her life, some true and some not, always giving her data about who she really was, sometimes exaggerating about certain events, but at all times. Occasionally he would have laughed, and that wonderful smile would be on his face again. The princess trusted herself, through the pure influence of her father-in-law, but trusted and came to love every moment they had together, sometimes the time traveler thought to catch in her face the same affection she gave him whenever he saw him at the time. considered him his son. Life in the royal family really got better.</p><p>Okay, sometimes the god still wanted to throw the little brother off a cliff, but he was too cute for that and acted as if Meili was the most sensational creature he had ever met, he loved to see those moments of idolatry on the part of him. future god of thunder, so for now no heir would slip accidentally and end up dead in a fatal accident. Perhaps the prince would consider this again if the boy stopped stealing muffins from the kitchen to eat hidden with the king, Frigga would kill them if he knew that, but they were good at keeping secrets.</p><p>Things only started to get worse and returning home only became their main goal when Odin returned to his kingdom. There was a great celebration, all the people were extremely pleased with the heir's presence among them, but the great prince despite pleasing everyone with his masks that always went unnoticed and showing his supposed joy to the people from the point of view of the lying god. I was not happy at all. Meili received the man's thanks publicly, which convinced people that he also accepted him and was immensely grateful that he had saved those whom everyone should treat as his firstborn, the reality was unfortunately quite different from this.<br/><br/>Loki knew Odin hated him as soon as he heard his first report about the weeks the foreigner spent in Asgard, he felt the god's anger at his back whenever he saw him from afar, certainly not at all pleased with it. the affection the stranger gained from his father, son, and wife while he was out risking his life in the war. The god of cheating could not have the most inflated ego, after all the almighty heir to the throne felt threatened by him just when he was not trying to do anything wrong.<br/><br/>Frigga seemed to have realized the same and laughed at Meili at the face her husband always made when he knew they were together, for his wife his new friend was nothing but good company, it was almost absurd for her that he felt jealous of someone the princess has just met. Thor didn't quite understand why his father was in a bad mood, and he felt hurt that he had been cut off when he wanted to tell him about the amazing and funny things the stranger was doing, ever since secluding himself in his mother's garden, it hurt him. though his greatest hero denied his approach, and the prince really didn't seem to make much of a boy around. She didn't know it was possible that her anger at the man would increase even further, until she saw how he negatively affected her family.<br/><br/>(...) </p><p><br/>Borr was not well and looked worse since Odin ordered the person who made him laugh most for the war, he definitely did not want to be left alone in the castle again, but the next day Meili would leave for Jotunheim and there was nothing that could be done. . On the night of their farewell the two gathered in the king's room and snuggled close to the fireplace, served with a tray full of cookies smuggled from the kitchen by the blonde who now slept comfortably in his grandfather's bed. It seemed that the king had something very important to say to him, but on that particular day it seemed that even breathing became difficult for him.</p><p>- It seems to me that Death remembered to pick me up ...-  He commented with a faint smile on his face, not afraid, though his visible pain was really pleased. - I'm tired, very tired, but I wanted to live long enough to see you grow up, Loki. - A sudden wonder passed over the younger man's features, how did he know his real name? - Don't make that face, boy. Age did not make me so foolish, did you really think that I would let you walk freely in my kingdom without disturbing you with questions about your origin and life if I did not know exactly who you were? - The old man chuckled at his grandson's surprised face.</p><p>- You seem to have caught me ... -  Loki smiled in surrender, even though his mind worked on a million possible moments that might have denounced him.<br/><br/>- I can almost hear your brain working, calm down! I've known about your coming since before Frigga found you, I probably wouldn't be suspicious of your cover without the information you previously had, your magic doesn't leave such traces when you're unintentional. - He said proudly, trying to use language more like what people in the prince's time are used to.<br/><br/>- Why do I get the impression you're involved with who brought me here? - Loki questioned suspiciously, no longer worrying about maintaining the language that the Asgardians used to use at that time, that could be the answer he needs to return home.<br/><br/>- Probably because you're a smart man. Come on, dispel the illusion, I want to see your face before my time here is over. - There were no objections from the other, and soon Borr was staring at the image the younger usually used, even if it wasn't the real one. - Creed! - The king exclaimed as if offended. - Why is my late wife's genetics always the predominant one? I was hoping this nightmare would end Frigga's influence since Thor looks more like her, but there you are with the same black hair and green eyes.<br/><br/>- I imagine Grandma was a charming woman. - The old man's drama quickly disappeared as he remembered his queen.<br/><br/>- Oh, I don't remember her face, but I know I felt like you were in front of the most beautiful creature in the universe whenever you looked at her. - A dreamy smile appeared on the king's face. - Good thing I won't find her in Valhalla, that shrew would surely push me over some cliff as soon as I get the chance," she went to Hel. You were a terrible person, but we got along our way. - Suddenly the old man's brow furrowed and he seemed irritated. - Now don't make me lose focus! I need to tell you a few things ... - He began to cough. - Important ... before you leave. -More coughing and he almost choked, but Loki reached for his back and began a comforting caress with the help of his magic, which seemed to really relieve him.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Borr fully recovered, outside a heavy rain began, the sea stirred and the wind howled in a very sad sound. Asgard felt he was losing a great leader.<br/><br/>- Does anyone else know about me? - The prince asked carefully, it did not seem good to him that many people knew about his true identity.</p><p>- Only Frigga, she noticed that your magic core was too much like hers to be coincidental, my daughter-in-law is a really intelligent woman. -  Her voice sounded faint and distant. - I must ask you to keep my image alive here in the castle, even take me into battle if you must, I do not trust my son enough to give you the throne, even after all these years ... Borr looked a little more shaken than he had seconds ago.<br/><br/>"Odin should have been king for a long time, but I couldn't leave my dear Asgard in his hands, I always hoped that someday a change would happen, but I just saw my firstborn get worse every day. He was always extremely greedy and selfish, never bothering to hurt people to get what he wanted. Marriage to your mother was a costly arrangement, she always deserved more than a title that would not bring her happiness and a man who wore her body, but then Hela was born and for the first time I saw my son's heart softening, when the little girl grew up I felt that he was really learning not only to love the new heiress but also the woman who brought her into the world. My granddaughter's childhood was one of the happiest times of my life, but so was everything. Hela fed her father's ambitious desires, and they understood each other more than perfectly on this subject, shared the same dream, and were a perfect match. I could not prevent the times of conquest to begin, indeed I could not prevent many things from him, but all my interference at least made us not extinguished because of the follies of those two. My position as king has always been a hindrance for my son to do whatever he wanted. It was then that rebels from the planet who became shelter of her mother's parents, brothers and nephews attacked her family shortly after we reached the nine kingdoms, no one Frigga knew in that place survived and this triggered in times of great pain here at the castle. . Nobody was happy to see the sadness of the beloved future queen and until Odin was affected by her hurt, he set off after the jewels of infinity to bring the people she loved back and got all six, but the power charged his prisoner and when the gauntlet was completed he became blind with all that power, became a horrible being again and forgot his compassion. Frigga was furious when she saw what her husband had become and confronted him with the intention that he should get rid of those stones, she knew that would trigger more disgrace, but as expected my son did not hear and was angry with her. " There were some tears accumulating in the king's eyes. Out of curiosity, he quickly adapted to what he knew to be the new Asgardian language.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Odin killed her. It wasn't purposeful, he had no control over his power, and when he realized what he was doing she had already turned to dust. That was the time I saw my boy most regretting anything and maybe it was the first time he became aware of the consequences that having such powers bring, my son brought her back shortly thereafter, just as she brought her family and everyone else. the innocents who died of Asgard glory until that day. Never again did the jewels influence him in any way and he only wore them when it was strictly necessary, I was washed away thinking that he had finally become a man worthy of being king and was almost ready to rest. But Hela did not accept the sudden change in her father's behavior, she did not understand and turned against him, did not want to stop expanding our empire now that they were at their peak, she knew that all peoples would kneel before our strength if Odin wanted to . It was his attitude with her that made me change my mind, understand ... my son was still in possession of the stone of the mind, he could convince her to change and did not do so. He banished her and made our people almost completely forget her as a punishment, Hela didn't deserve to lose everything she had, she was taught since she was right and no one bothered to really talk to the goddess to try. teach her about that new life, they simply attacked her for not agreeing with a completely different point of view for herself. I didn't have the time and the strength to stop what happened. "The tears were no longer contained.</p><p><br/>"So many years later and Odin had already scattered the stones again through the cosmos when Jotunheim attacked Midgard. You have no idea how I wanted to slap my son beautifully because of what he did next. Now as a protector of the kingdoms he was duty bound to protect them and establish peace, what better way to do this if not by declaring war on the people who dared to invade a planet? Very fair this boy of mine. We are not done with this bullshit until today and a few months ago a very nice girl from Midgard came to the castle, knocked out all the guards and demanded that we stop attacking the kingdom of the giants, Odin was not here, it was I who received it.<em> 'We in Midgard are fully capable of defending ourselves from our threats alone, we don't want them to massacre an entire people for something we could have solved immediately.'</em>" Borr spoke at last imitating the voice of a hysterical woman.<br/><br/>"Nor did I believe her at first, but that changed as soon as I recognized the jewel of time in the amulet she wore around her neck. I then let her explain to me about her forces and her own army, and finally we agreed that something should be done about the war, but upon my demand her people should not get involved more than she was already doing. Our agreement was that she would find a timeline in which Odin would become a 'benevolent king' and would make the necessary modifications to make this our future, but for that the woman realized that she would need to bring one of my grandchildren. to our present and that only he would make everything we wanted possible." The old man's breath faded with the end of the story, the time outside became even more desperate, and Loki understood that the explanation took every last minute of that man. with thick fur garments by Asgard's finest artisans, but he does not hear questions about it. the behavior of the foreigner. None of the heir's men liked him or</p><p>- I am not the best person to bring peace, but I promise you I will do my best. - The prince whispered without letting his feelings show through his voice, and Borr gave him a proud little smile before closing his eyes and his body transformed into the beautiful glow that would take him straight to Valhalla.<br/><br/>(...)<br/><br/>When Meili came to Bifrost beside Odin, it was a surprise to both of them that the visibly healthier and more willing king with Frigga and little Thor were there to say goodbye. Obviously it was not for the heir to the throne that they were there, after all they had given their last weeks.</p><p>The boy, frightened by his father's gaze, was reluctant before approaching the gift he wanted to give his new friend. It was with astonishment that Loki recognized the twisted horn helmet in the little man's hands, that was one of the chief symbols of Asgard's warriors, and giving it to the time traveler meant that he was completely accepted as one of them. Ignoring the glorious prince's disapproval, Meili knelt before the blonde and bowed his head to do his bidding. "Don't get used to it, Thor. This will not happen again. "He thought with an amused smile on his face and stood up with the helmet properly placed on his head, before addressing Frigga made sure to ruffle the child's hair as a way of showing his pleasure and it got a big happy, fussy smile from her, but now her mother was the target of all her attention.<br/><br/>The foreigner knew that theoretically he was not obliged to go to a war that was not his own, but he also knew that if he stayed there he would take away all the confidence he gained from the people, just as he would be expelled without doing whatever the universe I hoped he would. Fighting alongside Odin and coming back alive was like proving he was worthy to continue between them, the one he once called his father would have to swallow all his jealousy and crazy theories that might have been a little certain about Meili planning to steal from him. the throne, as well as having to accept it as part of the people, since everyone would accept it without hesitation. The main point was that Odin did not expect or want him to return, so it was to be expected that he would either be sent on a suicide mission or he would find a way to make sure that only his body returned, what a kinder king this man was. would be, isn't it? Loki planned to get rid of one of the heir's eyes, since from what the stories tell it was after this that he came to see the other half of the painting and completely abandoned his wishes for conquest and war.</p><p>Frigga was beautiful that day, more than ever she reminded him of the woman he had most admired in her life, and when she opened her arms to receive him he waited for nothing to come to her and wrap her in a loving embrace. She really missed her, deeply regretted the last words he had said to her on her last day of life, and did not regret at all the time that had spent with her these last days.<br/><br/>- No matter what I tell you in the future. - He whispered close to her ear. You'll always be my mother. - He squeezed her a little more tightly, being returned the same way at Odin's unhappy gaze.<br/><br/>Borr's image carried tears barely contained in his eyes and when it was his turn to say goodbye it was as if he didn't know what to say, it was interesting how this king could convey an image of power so strong that it frightened all his enemies, but to At the same time he also resembled a sensitive and lovely old man. Only those who grew up in Asgard and accompanied him since they were children can see beyond indestructible appearance, only they see the kind man with countless weaknesses that he really was, no one denied that he was the Father of All at that time.</p><p>- You dare not die, my friend. - The king said holding firmly the grandson's shoulder, as much as for many that gesture meant some kind of attachment or affection acquired by the stranger, Loki knew that if the real Borr were there to say those words would be because the future of the kingdom depended. than he would do in Jotunheim and not because he was concerned about his safety. - And you. - He looked at his son with an arched eyebrow. - Stop looking at me this way, why would I say something like that to you if I'm sure you're coming back?<br/><br/>It was with an amused smile from Meili and a frown from Odin that they both left for Bifrost, the family waving at both of them was their last vision of that realm and they left with the certainty that when they were back at Bifrost. Asgard everything would be very different than now when they left her.<br/><br/>Being in the icy realm brought no good memories to Loki, but at least while he was there, he would not have to measure his words or act like the perfect prince that everyone had the illusion that he was the last few weeks, far away from anyone with whom he had been. he cared minimally or whatever it was convenient to please he was again the god of cheating and once again was in his hands to manipulate events so that a greater goal could be achieved.</p><p>It was not unnoticed to anyone that Meili wore no proper attire for a planet like this, after all it was unusual for anyone to survive the temperature of that place without bracing themselves had a mere confidence, they didn't care if he would face the freezing cold of Jotunheim, this was even the cause of some laughter between them.<br/><br/>There was an Asgardian encampment on a rare plain slightly off the mountainous terrain where the giants lived, even if most of the army stayed at home and only appeared during the clashes, there were those people who didn't rest until they guaranteed that nothing would get out of control. from your leader. It was they who ventured to gain as much information as possible from the inhospitable kingdom, who drafted the strategies, and who kept up the increasing pressure on the people who lived there. Being there was like affirming to the nine kingdoms that the stranger was indeed worthy of being one of them, for only the fittest among the beings serving the heir were selected to act upon those conditions.<br/><br/>As they walked among the huts it was possible to see injured, drunk people, some men desperately trying to keep a fire burning, others preparing a large pot of hot soup that would become the soldiers' dinner before it froze and warriors preparing to go on their proper missions. all stopped what they were doing to reverence the future king when they saw him. But in the tent that looked more like a house and where they were headed was a single man surrounded by maps and books, but it was only when they entered that it became possible to realize that this was Tyr, the god of war, that who won this title from Odin himself by distracting Fenrir, Hela's wolf, to be captured, and who lost his hand in the process when the animal realized what was happening. Loki, sometimes, doesn't understand why people did things like that and earned important titles while he earned his fame like a liar and traitor for do the same, after all God knew that Fenrir was an gift from the heir and that was Tyr who helped the princess to take care of the wolf, to train him and teach him about who he should to obey, when he calls his attention, the animal gladly gave It to him because he considered being in front of him as a friend and ally, but it was too late when he realized that he was being deceived and eventually died shortly after.</p><p>- Oh, you are already back, Odin! - Tyr announced seriously and looked up his eyes to the paper that analyzed to see better his prince and friend. He doesn't look surprise with a presence of a unknown.</p><p>- I see that my explorers have been done an good job. - Odin commented when he analyzed the maps that was in his dispose. - This is Meili, the men who I told you about. - He spoke gesturing to Loki like he wasn't someone important. - You can come closer. The devious god went without waiting for another invitation, even if he rolled his eyes in disregard. </p><p>Tyr began to look at the stranger with more interest and curiosity, as if searching for something special about his appearance, how much the time traveler took the opportunity to mentally record all the information those Asgardians out there who were now in his field eyesight.</p><p>-You're right, the spell that he uses to hide is better than one that Frigga could produce. - The war god concluded, almost surprised, and Loki showed no emotion that Odin knew he was hiding his true appearance. - You better be willing to fight us, boy, this is the first time in a long time anyone has impressed this stubborn man. - For the first time the man grinned and the heir looked slightly embarrassed, which was new to him. - A mysterious being who came out of nowhere, saved Prince Thor, earned the trust of the king and Frigga, won the goodwill of the people and has the courage to provoke Odin! I admit I thought the rumors were false, but you even have enviable magic control. You are exactly what we needed at the moment!</p><p>He would definitely be sent on a suicide mission, no longer in doubt. But the part about impressing the heir left him with an inflated ego, very few times his father was surprised at anything he did and it just showed that even if he didn't like Meili Odin he saw enough potential in him to become truly allies. He would have noted this in his diary as a happy memory if he were still a child and had a diary.</p><p>- My father may not be in the right mind, but he never let an enemy approach him, if the old man trusts you, stranger. - The heir looked at the one who still displeased him with the closest smile he could even trying to stop to see the men like a threat. - Are because there is something in you that is really worth to know.</p><p>- May I know why you are here? - Loki questioned looking from Tyr to Odin, they planned that someone would infiltrate the giants by what they hinted about their abilities, but you had to have a great plan in mind to think that your opponents would trust anything.</p><p>- And above all you are thirsty for your mission... - The war god seemed to like Meili more with each passing second, but it was the glorious prince who was willing to explain.</p><p>- There is a giant who is willing to do anything to save her son, the boy in the eyes of the people and the father are just a shame that they are so weak and so small, but even though they all despise him, his mother wants him at all costs. Get off the planet and have a decent life somewhere else. Luckily an old friend of mine, Grid, came to us with the woman's appeal and if we come to a good deal we can convince her that we will take the child and give her to a good family among the nine kingdoms, but you are Of course, in return they will have to tell us how to reach the main stronghold of the whole kingdom, which is where they keep the Box of Past Winters, the most important weapon of this people.</p><p>There's no possibility these jotuns will accept conditions like these. - The wizard said with certainty. -I imagine that if you once regarded this woman as your friend, you are the least intelligent to know that a legendary weapon is not exchanged for a weak and useless boy, you should at least offer that he will be brought up in the palace as your own son. Not even a mother would give such a thing in exchange for such a petty position for a puppy. - Tyr seemed to be pleased when he heard him referring to the giants as animals, Odin on the other hand seemed to look at him with other eyes, as if now he could see some resemblance between the foreigner and himself, it was to be expected that he already expected an answer by this time.</p><p>-Then surprise me and make them accept, in the end they'll be dead anyway. - He shrugged, but he was pleased, knew his newest ally would make it.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Grid was expecting for her answer in a cave near the camp, she camouflaged herself in the snow so perfectly that if it had not been a great god looking for her, it would never have been possible to approach without her noticing it. At first the giantess hesitated and did not believe her words or intensions, the woman wanted Odin himself to bargain, it was almost an insult to be sent to a complete stranger.</p><p>- Get out of here, Asgardian! Don't you think that I will negotiate with anyone among you! How to be assured that you will not fool us? She looked distraught and lost, scared just like most of her people, yet unlike all giants, she risked approaching or desperately made people braver. The grid believed that it was seriously killed by someone who was heir or had a date and for more than one day had been an incredible war; she was languishing with war, she was extremely thin and too weak to resist any investment from her enemies.</p><p>Loki knew that she could be enough or enough to starve and trust someone from the realm of the conquerors who tried to destroy them, so to leave an umbrella once and for all wasting no time trying to convince had not. Willingness to hurt her at the moment or prince undo any magic upon her. The grid was already leaving midway when his experiment indicated that there were no more spells on the air and as he looked back to part with what appeared to be a jotun child, but realized that it was the same man who was trying to use even and a solution stuck in his throat when he understood or what it means.</p><p>- I wasn't sent here just in case, I am a half-breed, or what has brought me as close as possible to being a shame and despising your people. However, it seems that the boy is not in a very different condition from mine, which is why I am here. I am proof that the same troubled people as he and I have a chance to live elsewhere in the nine kingdoms. - He created a good portion of roots that among the giants were one of the most tasty and nutritious meals. - Come on, eat, you won't be able to keep your foot for long if you don't consume something.</p><p>Outside the blizzard seemed to slowly subside, and she knew the man was right, it had been too long since the last time she could have a good meal, so she took the food she was offered and swallowed it faster and more than would be normal.</p><p>- How did you say you were your name, boy? - The female sat on the floor, with its generous eight meters high this shape was the only way to be at eye level with the other.</p><p>-Meili from Vanaheim. - Loki felt the creature's large eyes analyze her in the smallest detail. - As I said earlier, I would like to escort you to the camp where your child is to analyze her and see if she is able to survive the spell that will allow her to have a life in high temperatures.</p><p>- Right ... - She looked hopeful - When we get there can you repeat to the people the spell that brought these roots?</p><p>-Of course, I would have no problem with that. -He offered her a kind smile.</p><p>- Great! - Grid got up again, had finished eating. But I'll have to blindfold you, and on my shoulders, I can't risk them finding out where we are.</p><p>The god might have told her that Heimdall was able to see the whole universe and that Odin probably already knows where they are, but that because he needed the despair of women he had not yet attacked them and that he was purposely weakening them by cutting off all the access they had. They could have the supplies. Obviously that would make her at least panic and choose to flee to warn her people, leaving them behind, and that wasn't exactly pleasant. His decision was to agree with her conditions without showing anything in his expression that could compromise him. Soon his vision was already blocked and his body was thrown to the broad shoulders of the giantess who was slightly more animated than when they met.</p><p>Loki could feel the snow beating hard on his face, but ice and cold didn't bother him, but what made him uncomfortable was the growing impression that he would fall at any moment, Grid like any other giant was too rough and even that. Trying to be careful nevertheless made the prince keep alert every second for the risk of falling.</p><p>The early hours passed and the man's senses could detect no Jotun life nearby, which always gave the impression that it would be a long time before they approached the camp. Her arms and legs were uneasy as if slowly knots would form in her muscles, but she was trying hard not to move more than she should, anything strange could cause an unwanted reaction from her company.</p><p>The sound of the wind distracted him, sometimes the strange and repetitive movements of the giantess gave him the impression that she was lost, and the sound of her tired breathing made him think that perhaps she would not reach her destination alone. As much as the meal might have helped Grid was still too weak for such a long trip.</p><p>He was beginning to wonder what was going on in his time while he was there in the past, thinking that perhaps his fiancee was in crisis knowing that she would not be able to feel it there, but when he thought about her the more he cared, which one he really was. The name of your little monster? The consequences of staying all these days in a past that never belonged to him were more apparent now, his memories were being affected, and his last years seemed even more distorted. The sudden fear of forgetting and returning to all that bitterness seized him, his head ached, and so he forced himself to shift his consciousness elsewhere to distract himself with anything and don't lose control.</p><p>(...)</p><p>While the foreigner traveled far away to gain the enemy's trust, in the Asgardian encampment everyone was getting ready for the upcoming attack, apparently the giants had come to where they were and were planning to catch them off guard with a surprise attack. It would not work, much less be a surprise since well before the first signs of approaching the horizon, Borr came by Bifrost to communicate what was happening.</p><p>-Couldn't you have told me this telepathically? - Odin questioned his somewhat confused father; it was unusual for the king to wish to step on the battlefield in recent centuries.</p><p>-Obviously I could. - The old man replied, stretching - But I was feeling bored in the castle and I decided to come here to lead you, as I should have been doing. - He gave his son an excited smile.</p><p>The heir clearly did not believe what he was hearing, his father, the god who until weeks ago had difficulty even breathing now was in front of him saying that he intended to command an attack. He did not doubt that the king once had invaluable battlefield value, after all he heard every single story about his mounds made and grew up with the constant pressure of being a god as amazing as Borr or even better, but time The old man was gone, and there was no way he could do anything useful when the threat came, only a probable distraction and nothing but a burden to all warriors.</p><p>-Are you insane? - There was indignation in the heir's tone of voice. - Going with us will bring you sickness, leading us will give you a direct ticket to Valhalla!</p><p>- I'm still your king, am I not? Therefore you cannot interfere with my choice. - He may be the local authority, but he still looked like a sulky kid with the expression he was making.</p><p>Odin sighed for a long time, asking anyone who could hear him to allow him patience to deal with his father, although he was annoying, inconvenient, extremely persistent with the wrong things, and an old man was still part of his family so it was his duty calmly explain that he COULDN'T lead anything!</p><p>-Listen to me, dad: while we're fighting we can't worry about your safety, many more lives can be lost if my men are focused on protecting the leader rather than destroying the threat. I know very well that we have warriors fully capable of annihilating an army while protecting the weak, but these men are not here and your life has more value to any of your people than their own, do you really think they will fight to the best of their ability if they wonder if you are hurt or not? - Borr cringed slightly, knew it was the truth. - I ask you, go home!</p><p>-I could, at least, stay in a safe place and watch ... - There was no way, that was probably the best thing that could convince the stubborn old man to do it.</p><p>-Okay. - Odin said. -But don't act on impulse, don't let them know you're here, and never get out of your hiding place.</p><p>His father smiled always made things worth, it was wrong to think that the heir didn't love the man, but it wasn't as if he left his feelings above his ambitions. The glorious prince led the king to the far corner of the camp and cast some spells so that he could have the best visibility, as well as comfort and the best protection that place could offer. No one would notice the god's presence inside, nor would they be able to get into any hypothesis, after all the only ones who had the heir's permission to do such a thing were Borr and Odin himself.</p><p>As soon as the eldest was safely left the giants arrived and the prince went to greet them as they deserved, mounted his legendary eight-legged horse and set off at full speed to face them leading his faithful soldiers. A large, familiar face caught his eye, amid the throng of bodies forming, was Laufey the king of Jotunheim, his chief enemy among all the ice giants. It took no more than that for Odin's target to be demarcated and everyone around them felt their leaders' intentions, then made room for them to move towards each other and face each other, the warriors drifting away until they reached a safe distance that would not interfere in the fight of the two and returned to attack each other.</p><p>Jotunheim trembled as the spear of Asgard's heir slammed into the king's war ax on those lands.</p><p>It wasn't possible to tell who was taking advantage of this confrontation, bodies on either side fell into the snow, blood stained the pure white, and good men and giants were lost every minute. Borr watched the horrors of war from his refuge, was attentive to every detail, and it was his privileged position that allowed him to see what was to come. Someone held the Box of Past Winters on top of the nearest mount. That jotun's wish could take the lives of all the Asgardians down below and no one could see it except him.</p><p><em> "Damn protection!" </em>- The king stepped out of his hiding place and widened his aura to the point where everyone noticed him, even felt a certain amusement when some of the enemies weakened to contemplate the image of the legitimate leader of his opponents.</p><p>- PROTECT YOUR IDIOTS! -  He shouted so that his people would then notice the danger; a huge avalanche was within meters of reaching them. No one would have had time to save their own life had it not been for the older's intervention.</p><p>There were moments of silence before the king could see his soldiers succeeding in digging out, while the giants already more accustomed to such things had an advantage and regrouped far away, Borr helped each of his people find their partners. and to eliminate the lagging jotuns. Many were surprised, quite surprised, but very happy to see the dear old lame there with them.</p><p>Odin was no longer in sight, just as Laufey had both disappeared into the white expanse. Now all the Asgardians faced their true leader in expectation, what action they would take. With a sigh and searching for the man carrying the dangerous weapon, the king began to act, set them in formation, and ordered the next attack on the enemy, as the warriors fought and acted as they commanded him to watch all around them in the hope of locate the child.</p><p>The minutes passed more slowly than they should have been, and there was no sign of Odin anywhere, the fighting continued and people just did not divert their attention to protect the king because it was his heir who needed help. Borr moved away, he followed what appeared to be a greater atmospheric concentration of the snowstorm, his instincts saying that none of this was common and so he hurried his steps, crossing his obstacles and the snow itself without any difficulty.</p><p>When he came near a canyon, he was relieved to see the prince below, but this feeling did not last long, he finally fought Laufey and the wizard who carried the Box of Past Winters at the same time, and was visibly wounded by the avalanche that hit them a short time ago. There was no sign of Odin's horse and the king didn't know what to do, so he took a chance and using magic made an extravagant signal to get the attention of his warriors. But of course they weren't the only ones to notice his presence thanks to what he did, downstairs the fighters also noticed him and the wizard didn't take long to attack him.</p><p>The freezing lightning pierced his body and destroyed part of the ground with the impact, which also caused his fall into the canyon. Her body was paralyzing, but it was not possible to say what was happening around her as her senses seemed to be pulled elsewhere and there was wreckage of the landslide in front of her, making it even harder to find out who was winning.</p><p>The noise was confusing to itself, it could register nothing, but it was very cold. It was only possible to know who had been victorious when Odin appeared close to him, he carried with him an expression as cold as the planet they were on, did not seem to recognize the dying man in front of him and was also injured.</p><p>-Look at yourself ...- The heir said, showing no feeling. -I warned you that you should stay away from battle, I tried to protect you.</p><p>-My son. - He said weakly, it was so cold, but he understood what the prince would do. - You seek a healer in Asgard... - The image trembled in agony. - They can ... they can ... help.</p><p>- A healer? - Odin pretended not to understand. -No, I don't think so, you wasted the chance I gave you. I have done everything for our kingdom all my life and you never gave me the throne that was always mine by right! Your time is over for centuries, Borr. You need not continue to resist the passage that will lead you to Valhalla. - He bent down to his eye level. - Understand, I am doing you a favor by not seeking help, Asgard will be well in my hands and you will always be remembered as a hero. -  The heir held out his hand as if to touch it. - Good bye, father.</p><p>The image of the Asgardian king disappeared before his son's eyes and with his official death the crown was now in the hands of the prince. No one but the current sovereign would ever know what really happened that day. Or so it should have been if this wasn't just another illusion of Loki and if it wasn't him looking at Odin through his father's eyes all this time</p><p>(...)</p><p>- You woke up! Good, I thought you were dead. - Grid commented as he felt the half-blooded Meili breathing back to normal.</p><p>The sorcerer wondered momentarily where he was, it was rare for him to transfer his control completely to one of his illusions. It took a while for him to notice that they were now comfortably mounted on some strange creature, but it gave him a pleasant sense of protection.</p><p>- We're almost there, from here I can already see the camp.</p><p>Loki just grunted in agreement, was too angry to think straight, Odin judged him for trying to seize the throne, condemned him for attacking Jotunheim and Midgard and imprisoned him for his deeds, but it was he who attacked all nine kingdoms first and who left the blood father himself died in front of him doing absolutely nothing, besides going unpunished he still took the crown of reward and began to live as if none of this had happened.</p><p>His current desire was to go back to the camp and destroy him for all the shit he'd already put him through, every time he treated him like trash for his choices while in his past he'd done the same and even worse actions. . The Prince wanted to kill him right there, since in the future he was already dead. Now the god completely understood what Hela meant to him to look like Odin, the adopted Asgardian acted the same way the man did when he was younger. Never in all his life has Loki been as disgusted with himself as he was at the moment.</p><p>His eyes were uncovered and he found himself in a large underground chain of caves, the shelter of those who had no value to their king, that is, those who were weak, those who were very old, and those who were very young. Although they were the disposable part of the population, they were all so much taller than themselves and looked so shaken that they didn't notice him there even with all the noise the animal he and Grid rode made. The situation in which these giants found themselves was pitiful, just looking at them made it possible to see that there was no more food available and one could imagine that if they still had water it was because their greatest resource was ice and he obviously makes it water if they can heat it. Many bodies were lying on the floor with their eyes already closed and the weeping of those who kept close to them only indicated what their current conditions were, beyond there was a heavily fed fire that would probably not go out anytime soon, that was where they burned their bones. your dead.</p><p>Grid looked away, it was very difficult for her to accept that they had actually arrived in that condition, since Loki didn't miss any details. From an early age he was taught how cruel these cold creatures were, that they were ungrateful for not enjoying the goodness of the Father of All, told him that there was no reason for them to rebel, that they should be submissive to the will of their leader. and not complain about the wars because the Jotuns would always be the villains causing them. Of course, it was very easy for the gods to blame them as they feasted in the halls of Asgard, it was quite simple to belittle the hatred of the giants while the land of their kingdom yielded the most bountiful harvests, no one seemed to see that Jotunheim's ground in Most of it was rocky and did not allow the planting and that what they could accumulate of food was plundered or given only to the soldiers during each confrontation. Children were starving while sovereigns played their war games.</p><p>Asgardians after Odin became benevolent until they tried to make up for their mistakes, they sent tons of food that were produced in Asgard every year, but their bodies never allowed them to understand that for the giants all that food tasted like sawdust, which despite To keep them alive in the most difficult times was physically painful to eat the food produced outside Jotunheim, nourish them, but not correctly, and most harm their bodies of what helped. Frigga had prevented her boy from going through this when she understood why he was in pain whenever he tried to eat, she bewitched him to make his system work like her people and that was never a problem for them again.</p><p>Grid led Meili to what appeared to be the most cozy of the tents, unannounced upon entering and simply dragged him inside, she again looked proud to see that he had survived even though he was so small and went deeper into the cave, leaving him alone with an unknown man who was about six feet tall, which among them was considered some dwarf.</p><p>- Asgard is always surprising us. - The stranger spoke facing the being who just entered. - I never thought I'd see a smaller giant than me. You must be a half-breed too! - He really seemed happy with this realization. - Don't mind her. - He indicated where the woman disappeared. - You are likely to have hoped that your condition must have gone to fetch his boy and his mother.</p><p>Loki nodded and approached looking at more men, he had the blue skin of the giants, but his hair and beard were black as coal and the light now allowed him to observe that he had familiar green eyes, as well as the structure of his body was well. different from the others and the shape of his face reminded him of someone...</p><p>I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Vidar Gridson. - He offered her a beaming smile. - I am the sworn warrior to protect the Little One, I will go with him to the other realm when the time comes.</p><p>- People around here call me Meili, it's nice to meet you. - That creature really piqued his curiosity. - Why don't you use your father's name?</p><p>- You're not a gift to the bastards. - Although this is a sensitive subject for many, the giant took the question with amusement.</p><p>Loki smiled back at the man, he wondered how Borr was right, his wife's genetics really was the one that always predominated. There was no doubt for the prince, that was why Grid had risked seeking Asgard's help and Odin had considered her a friend in the past, in front of him was another of the sons of the glorious king, the rightful heir to the throne. Hela's permanent absence. I wish I could see Thor's face if he could see the half-breed you just met.</p><p>Suddenly, coming out of the gloom with a limp floor, came the most graceful ice giant the god had ever seen, she had short dark red curly hair, darkened full lips, freckles on her cheeks and the most welcoming look he had ever received. Her body was a little taller than Grid's, but she had no physical warrior bearing like the other, a long ragged black dress covered her almost completely, and in one of her arms was the tiny little thing that was probably the boy. that he should save. How gigantic her bones were, and in no way did she resemble the beautiful princesses young men usually dream of, but in her eyes no other woman was so pleasant to watch, not even Frigga or her girl, no one ever brought her such comfort. . Loki knew that was his most primitive side of speaking and that he should not give this stranger a world as he suddenly wanted to do, but nothing would make it no longer pleasant to behold this wonderful creature from afar.</p><p>- Meili, this is Farbauti, my sister. - Grid introduced, none of the giants seemed to find the man's expression odd. - Sister, he is Asgard's envoy.</p><p>The god realized he was being thoroughly evaluated by the woman, but there was no judgment in his eyes, just curiosity. She came closer without breaking eye contact and when she was inches from her, she reached up to touch his face, as if to make sure he was real.</p><p>- You brought much hope to my people, thank you. - Nothing in her expression indicated sarcasm or a possible lie, she was so pleased that she could see her eyes moistening.</p><p>Farbauti's hand was soft and delicate and it was not possible not to notice that she looked much more fragile and delicate up close than when she was away, looking a little better was the paleness of her skin, she seemed to be sick. Loki raised his own hand and placed it over the one that almost enveloped his entire skull, feeling so safe there that he could be enveloped by the woman's touch for all eternity. It was the cheerful grunt of the child that broke the moment, the little baby looked down as if seeing the most wonderful thing in the world and stretched his arms asking the Asgardian lap.</p><p>- Hey! - Vidar called pretending to be outraged when the woman passed the little one into the stranger's arms. - Why are you going so fast in his arms if you spent your first few weeks screaming as I approached? - The boy laughed while pulling the hair of enchanted Loki, completely ignoring the presence of his guardian. - You're a horrible child, did you know that?</p><p>It was not known if who was more surprised was the god or the giants who knew the little man's suspicious habit. It was unusual for children to like the prince for some reason they were always scared to see him and never found him interesting, of course the fact that he didn't like children helped a lot and he also never struggled to make a good bond with them. But this baby had a curious good feeling in her chest, she didn't know how to explain it.</p><p>- Grid said you can summon food... - Farbauti commented as if he wanted nothing, but his remarkable thinness betrayed that he could kneel and kiss his feet in thanks, just as everyone in that place would do as well. that the sister said was true.</p><p>In fact, he would be a hero if he helped them even with that.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. His name is... Loki.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The banquet was amazing, some giants insisted that they should cook manually instead of using magic for everything and as Loki understood that they had the sense of worthlessness remaining hidden while the war was going on outside, so he just summoned the ingredients and let them do it. what they wanted. All the Jotuns looked at him with admiration and treated him like a king to thank him, gave him their most cherished possessions, and set up a special place in the cave just for him. As much as it was unlike him to be happy to help those in need, the prince recognized that it was far more pleasant to watch them excited and determined to sad and languishing.</p><p>The little baby was his biggest companion during those hours, he easily marveled at anything other than the man doing and Loki was feeling a little stupid for acting like a fool with every cute gesture the child unconsciously made, he suspected that it probably was. the power of the brats, make us big assholes. Farbauti wasn't too far away either, worried about the boy's well-being more than he should, and had a habit of having to keep them from crushing his pup, so she always came back to the god because she forgot he was too much. smaller than any of his people and far less likely to kill the child for his size.</p><p>When the food was ready, everyone gathered in a large circle, large even as some of the older giants sat about fifty feet away, said a little prayer to the dead, and to those fighting outside, took their bowls and Finally they poured themselves a generous amount of the nutritious, thick soup that was offered. The stranger was initially frightened by the huge amount of food that was prepared, but soon understood when each began to eat in proportion to their sizes.</p><p>Even very simple and of doubtful appearance, that was the best meal he had tried in centuries, it was like his whole organism was looking forward that during all those years and now, finally, this unconscious desire came true. Loki felt right at home, his real home with his family and all he caring he'd been waiting for, but he knew nothing of that was real and maybe this was the worst part of being the god of lies. He could never have such things, he didn't belong there and Jotunheim considered him a freak where he really came from, just like Asgard had never totally accepted him even during all the years he lived among them. Nothing of that was indeed for him, those people considered him as monster-like as Odin in the future and there was nothing he could do now to change this.</p><p>(...)</p><p>In the day after, he spent some time with Vidar in the morning, he thought it would be useful to teach him some combat techniques of other kingdoms, this way, he wouldn't be caught off guard in the case something wrong happened in the path he would make with the child. Yes, he was indeed considering making the boy to live in another kingdom, he knew that the little one wouldn't survive there the same way he wouldn't have survived if the Father of All hadn't adopted him. That planet didn't allow someone like them both to resist its conditions.</p><p>Yet, he needed to agree terms with Grid and Farbauti for the trip. He still doubted that they would guide the king to the Casket of Ancient Winters, but this would be the only chance to convince Odin to keep them alive and to fulfill his part of the deal. It's not that he had clung to the people in two days, he still felt much aversion toward his own race, but the thought they deserved a chance to fight for a better life.</p><p>When the bastard and he went back to the shelter, they found peculiar the once again desolate ambient they saw. No giant looked at their eyes or seemed to want to fuse with the wall when they sighted them. There was nothing left from the happiness and hope that dominated people when they departed in the morning.</p><p>When entering the beautiful cavern where the woman who made him to feel so good lived in, they found her with her sister, both with lost and shaken expressions on their faces. Loki couldn't help noticing that someone was missing in the place, that there was no signal anymore of the infant noises produced by the baby and also that there was no signal of his presence anywhere.</p><p>- Laufey took him to our main redoubt. – Grid explained, the other was too shocked to speak. – He said that he couldn't stand anymore the biggest shame of the kingdom exposed for everyone to tease him, that son of a bitch! He's going to let him die. – Vidar went from ecstatic for the train to angry in seconds.</p><p>- He did what?! – The man was the closest thing to a father that child had and he loved it a lot. – By what right he could take your son away since he never recognized him as one of us?!</p><p>Farbauti seemed about to collapse, she was really sick, the little boy was the only thing that could still motivate her to fight. The god didn't feel guilty for seeing an opportunity in the situation, he neared to the crying woman and touched her with his hand, trying to comfort her somehow.</p><p>- We can take him out of there whenever you want, we can take Odin to the place, save him and then we depart safely through Bifrost to the other kingdom.</p><p>- I'm sorry Meili, but I still trust your dear heir not a bit, it was very cool from him to send you, but I don't think he really want us to be dirtying one of the other conquests. – There was a revenge bright in the eyes of the giant and that's what inspired Loki to continue.</p><p>- Take this as an own back on Laufey, having his greatest enemy so close to the best treasure of the kingdom... he didn't expect it and I'm fully capable of making Odin to send them somewhere better, after all, it was me who made him to accept me, wasn't it?</p><p>The three ones thought seriously about the answer they would give, Laufey wasn't exactly a good king, many have already died for his mistakes, proud, ego and thirst for revenge itself. He deserved to be impaired, but this could also mean that the people would feel the blades of the Asgardians and all the pain of war, though thousands were already dying due to it.</p><p>- We go, thou art right, the king shouldn't have taken him from my arms. – Farbauti murmured. – And this is an order. – She added when realizing she would be contested. The respect for the woman made them to swallow any doubt they may had about whether that was a good idea or not.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Loki left a generous quantity of feeding resources for those taking shelter there before departing, however, he didn't look back when headed out to the exit, he wouldn't keep any ridiculous feeling. He also gave weapons to the two warriors who would accompany him and an armor to the enchanting woman who didn't know how to fight, soon after, they mounted the trained beasts that survived all that food shortage and that were from the same species as those that he god killed when saving the boy Thor in Asgard.</p><p>Odin had already been telepathically warned and awaited them miles from there, so they didn't take long to go to meet him. They didn't talk along the whole way, the company of the prince was too tense for dialogues, excepting Vidar, they had no idea of how to cope with someone so powerful. The hours passed as minutes and more quickly than they wanted, they sighted the sparkling king in his legendary eight-paws horse.</p><p>The first image of Meili was back and it was with a poorly-restrained contentment that the glorious man noticed he had succeeded in his mission, convinced his enemies to handle him their best weapon. Loki was the only one to pretend a respectful reverence when they reached the Asgardian, the others ignored, though turning even more alert now.</p><p>A new blizzard began and it was very welcome, it hid his tracks and, even confusing Grid's senses and making it harder for her to find him, it also impeded that other giants noticed them and their trajectory, making them not to lose time in meaningless battles.</p><p>It was something so funny that the powerful horse of the king needed to keep a rhythm so inferior just to accompany the horrendous animals that the others used. It, unlike its owner, seemed to be restless and impatient, it didn't like to run on that terrible ground and the presence of the other creatures filled him up with angry, even not being hard to Odin to dominate them, the beasts emitted sounds that reminded laughs, just to tease him.</p><p>When the snow subsided, the king got closer to his galloping soldier, curious about what he had promised for those people so that they indeed accepted the proposal.</p><p>- Thou intriguest me, Meili, how hast thou convinced them to cooperate?</p><p>- I have only promised revenge to a king who forgets the needs of the people and feels shame of the weaker. They don't like thee for that, however, we agreed that the boy looks more like an Asgardian than one of them, he will have a brilliant future in one of the nine kingdoms.</p><p>- For sure he will. – Even with all the noise around and the fact they weren't not keeping eye contact, Loki knew he was being ironical.</p><p>It would be completely imperceptible for any stranger passing through there any sign of something on the ground and on the mountains except snow, but the giants felt the ground and knew exactly what was under it, they had already reached the redoubt and, therefore, stopped immediately. The unwary horse slipped, recovering from his sudden stop quickly.</p><p>Farbauti was the first to dismount, but was quickly followed by her sister and both of them headed to a thin and crystalline portion of ice that shined on the mountain under the rays of the sun, the taller one bit his own finger strongly and let the blood spill through the thin cracks of the crystal, soon after, sang a strong song in the jotun language and all of them noticed she ordered that a passage was opened. However, on the contrary of what was expected, nothing happened at first, it was as if the mountain hesitated to let them pass.</p><p>It was only possible to hear the cutting wind around, the giants and the Asgardian kept the deepest silence, expecting anything that could happen. And when it actually happened, there was a so loud bang that anyone miles away could hear it and avalanches were caused through the whole perimeter, sparing just the place where they were.</p><p>In front of them all, a passage was opened, a long and admirable stair that led to the heart of the mountain and to the greatest treasures of Jotunheim. Now all they had to do was entering and take the child with the weapon that was its passage for a better life; exactly, "had", for Odin didn't want to follow this part of the plan.</p><p>It was a terrible idea since the beginning to think that they could face the king in the peak of his power, they couldn't even see when he attacked Grid and Farbout, they only heard the pain scream that the man's ex-lover let out before falling to the ground and saw the blood gushing from her recently-slit throat, staining the pure white of the snow. Vidar wielded his weapon and attacked his father, Loki knew that Odin would kill him easily and quickly planned something to avoid the murder and acted.</p><p>The liar god narrowly could prevent the blade of the king from crossing the chest of his own son, whose existence he didn't know. He threw a dagger at the right moment and it hit the wrist of the man and made him to deviate some inches from his aim. Odin stared at him as if he liked his boldness, Meili became the next target, but, as expected, there was no chance to the time traveler to repeat his stroke of luck, the blade entered his stomach so strongly that even his spine was broken.</p><p>Or that was what the king thought till his image simply disappeared and reappeared far from there, gathering his force together to Vidar's. The distraction moment was enough for the one with the god's backs in front of her to act, she ran inside the chamber, unnoticed and took what Odin desired so much to have.</p><p>Maybe they have underestimated the power of a son of the glorious king for all this time, maybe in all Vidar's millennial life, even being discarded as a warrior for being the son of the enemy, he had just accumulated and restrained his power that didn't come from Asgard only, but also from the gods that were born there and those born in Jotunheim. Maybe that the pain of losing someone he loved had freed all this charge of energy at once and that was exactly what was happening.</p><p>It wasn't a good time, definitively, but Loki thought that the "god of vengeance" suited this mixed giant just fine.</p><p>Vidar was taken over by the irrational, it was like a beast being freed so strongly that the ground was cracking for it didn't bear his power. If they didn't kill Odin now, they would get themselves killed. The god of vengeance attacked and the king got ready to get the impact he knew he couldn't escape from, Loki got ready to act next, not missing the opportunity, and Farbaut came back, taking advantage from the fact that the king needed to be still to freeze him.</p><p>There was an explosion when the first impact happened, a so powerful one that disoriented who would become the father of all and caused him a terrible burn on the arms which impeded that the damage was bigger; but he didn't move, he wouldn't even if he wanted to, after all, the ice had already taken from his waist down. The prince knew he wasn't strong enough to kill Odin with the only coup he had left, so he did what he promised himself to do and what he knew to be the difference. He aimed for the eyes.</p><p>He didn't regret not even for a second when the eye globe was hit by his dagger, the scream he heard as an answer made each second worth it. But he didn't stay still, he wasn't willing to die yet, so he held Vidar's body still, who had used all his force in an only coup (though his body had conserved a percentage to keep him alive) and grasped Farbaut's clothes, pulling them inside the chamber again, the only place he could survive what was coming.</p><p>Odin was particularly exasperated when angry, but he was merciful, he let only fifteen percent of his power escape. All life within a radius of twelve miles burnt. That was a simple demonstration of what Vidar could have done if he could control his own energy, he wouldn't have caused more damage to the king than he did, but he would be very efficient even with threats that arrived close to the limit line that separate them from the omega level. His horse was fine, he had already survived in worst situations.</p><p>Inside the chamber, the god of vengeance seemed to be more conscious than in the last minutes and was ready to react, though Loki stopped him. Never ever in his whole life he desired so much that his powers of protector of reality were available, they had to get the hell out of there urgently, that would be, after all, the next place Odin would go, even if part of the chamber had fallen.</p><p>He needed to pick Farbaut and Vidar, find the baby and disappear with them, it wasn't that impossible that they could hide his presence from his father, he had done this before and... why was the woman's aura weakening so bad? Part of the chamber fell...</p><p>Meili looked behind fearing what he would see and determined that he should have left the magnificent woman up there, it would be a less painful death. Half of her body had been smashed, but the other half hadn't, and she still held the Casket of Ancient Winters in her remaining hand. He went to help her, looking for anything that could save her, his chest pulsed in agony, he was feeling her pain and knew that the child also did because its current cry was more suffering than any other he could ever have heard.</p><p>- I'll take you out of here. – He promised trying to remember anything that could destroy the rock without hurting her even more.</p><p>- Don't... don't worry about me... boy. – she answered, clearly in pain, but despite this, smiling. – I... I wanted to get rid of... of all this burden a... a... a long time ago. – the stranger stopped and held her hand close, putting the weapon away. – take care of my son, ok? I... I never told you... but his name is... Loki.</p><p>Farbaut loosened his hand and her red eyes whitened. She was dead. His true mother was dead because of Odin and because of himself, for having convinced her to go there. The mind of the god turned white. Never, not even in his worst moments he had made a so cold expression. Vidar not even asked him when acted.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Odin waited some time before heading to take his prize, he expected that till then his enemies were already dead due to the injuries. There was certain melancholy on his face, just as blood for the plucked eye. He felt tired, lost, it hurt to have all those deaths on his hands and, more than ever, he asked if all of that was worth it, he was empty, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he arrived.</p><p>- How does thou feel now? Thou art the king, hast won the war. Surely, thou art very happy. – Borr commented with a calm that didn't exist.</p><p>- Father?! – the haunted question came before he could stop it.</p><p>- Father? I am not your father. No... I refuse to believe that this piece of shit has come from me.</p><p>- But how...? I saw you dying.</p><p>- No, THOU HAST LEFT ME TO DIE! – Odin stepped back, with his guilt heavier than ever. – THOU HAST LEFT INNOCENT CHILDREN DIE FOR YOUR GLORY AND YOUR PROUD, THOU HAST DECEIVED A SICK AND DESPERATE MOTHER, KILLED THE WOMAN WHO HAD BEEN SOMEDAY YOUR GREAT LOVE AND ALMOST HAST GOTTEN YOUR SON KILLED!</p><p>- Son? I have never harmed Thor... - his voice froze, he observed that the man who he fought with was alike him, but never thought that Grid had gotten pregnant. He shouldn't have cut her off so suddenly.</p><p>- AND WHAT WOULDST THOU DO NEXT? WOULDST THOU ABANDON LAUFEY'S SON, A BABY THAT ALL EXCEPT THOSE THOU HAST JUST KILLED DESPIZE, HERE, TO FREEZE AND STARVE TO DEATH AS HIS FATHER WANTED TO?</p><p>- No, I...</p><p>- THOU ART MY CHAGRIN, ODIN! – Borr turned around, clearly suffering. – I really don't understand what have I done wrong with thee, dost thou really think I could rest knowing the monster thou hast become? – his voice was quieter and quieter.</p><p>- I can take the boy with me! Stop the wars, I swear, I can change. – there was a very hidden pain in the king's chest that arose now.</p><p>- I have already given thee too many chances in this life! Take the boy if you want, change, become the man I dreamed up thou wouldst be and who knows I might be able to stop feeling so much... cold. – The image shuddered, he was paler and bluer than usual.</p><p>Then Odin put the child on his lap, and it was promptly bewitched to look like him, picked the Casket of Ancient Winters up and headed outside. Even if the king couldn't see him, the one who used Borr's image noticed when the man's eye no longer had the same perception of the world, and even though that was weird for him, he also noticed he stared at the baby as if it was the key for everything, his new hope and his new opportunity to make it different. He didn't believe that he had just to play a little bit with his feelings to make him do what he did. He kept watching Odin calling Bifrost and after that, he knew the king would never start a war again. He started his change. However, in the chamber, were still Loki and Vidar, hopeless about going back home.</p><p>- Dost thou think he's going to be fine? – The trickster god distressfully asked, with the little boy he loved as if he were his own child.</p><p>- He's going to survive. – The prince recovered his usual appearance – After all, in my time, I'm known as Loki Odinson as well. – He smiled with all the happiness he wasn't feeling, Vidar was shocked, completely speechless, then just surprised him with a hug. He distrusted about the wizard's origin since when they met, but had chosen not to confront him about that, just because the man had the same smell of the child that he wanted to protect the most of all, he couldn't hurt him at any circumstances. The god, of course, already knew about these feelings, he wouldn't be that fool to reveal himself if he weren't sure he was in front of an ally.</p><p>- It is not possible thou wert not properly fed even being the prince of Asgard! – he dramatized, tightening and smashing a little bit more the man. – Poor thee, so thin and small.</p><p>They wanted to laugh, even being destroyed inside.</p><p>An orange portal opened a few feet away from them and through it crossed a known woman with her Cloak of Levitation and her infinity stone, it was Alanes, the guardian of the reality of that time and also the greatest responsible for the end of the war among Asgard and Jotunheim.</p><p>- I'm in the way of an intimate moment, right? – she asked, though not seeming to be embarrassed at all.</p><p>- And you show up just now? – Loki accused her really angry and already out of the smashing hug.</p><p>- I'm sorry, thou art already for too long here, I am going to send you for your time immediately.</p><p>Alanes smiled comprehensively and somehow pleased with the results of what she risked doing. She definitively couldn't let him to stay there not even for more mere seconds, and didn't want to be the cause of permanent damages to the god.</p><p>The god wouldn't send any damn hug for anyone, fuck Tempus. His vision darkened again and much later, when opened his eyes again, he was in the hiding place he shared with Doctor Strange.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Who's Lin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ah, you finally woke up, I've been thinking if it would be harder to take the other stones if you were dead. – Stephen spoke when nearing enough to see his partner tried to get up from the bed.</p><p>- Shut up! – He complained, grumpy. – Send me to Wakanda, quick, I need to see Lin. – His whisper seemed to be so needy that there was no space for contestation. Lin, Lin Stark, it was really good to think about this name clearly, she was the only person who could comfort him somehow now.</p><p>- Who's Lin? – Strange asked, confused.</p><p>- WHAT?! – No, that wasn't possible, he hadn't changed the past that much, he made the things he knew that happened to happen, all seemed to be so correct now he was back, it wasn't possible that his actions caused a so sudden change in the time line. The wizard just looked like being angrier with himself.</p><p>- What have you been doing of so grave in the past to believe Lin doesn't exist? – his frown was very puckered, foreseeing many complications. – I knew it was a terrible idea letting you go back there, but the time stone wouldn't let me to bring you back and I decided to wait its cycle to pass. Whatever you have done may have altered even more our time line and...</p><p>- No! Calm down, it's all right. It's clear I didn't cause anything much grave, we're already living in the time line that was changed and if no Celestial charged the price for that in one thousand, one hundred-two years, I don't think they're going to claim it now. – Stephen didn't seem convinced at all, he was still very angry and strongly considered going back in time and impeding Loki to act around there. – I didn't do it on purpose, it was Alanes who sent me there and it was her who was controlling the stone, your ancestor seemingly thought it was the only way to stop Asgard's war against the Frost Giants.</p><p>The god loyally considered to make a few of blood gush from the throat of the protector of the reality, he had already been through a lot in the past hours to take a fright like that as soon as he could go back to his own time, however, he was too tired to make any effort and his magic wasn't stable enough yet to confront his ally.</p><p>- And have you put an end to any war? – the war crossed his arms, he didn't believe any word.</p><p>- We live together for time enough for you to know I'm amazing! – The prince threw himself again to the bed and stretched his own muscles. – I arrived, saved Thor, saved Frigga, conquered my grandfather's confidence, made Odin jealous, masqueraded myself as Borr when he died, was taken to fight on the war because Odin also found me awesome, met the god of war and wanted to punch his face, met one of the most ancient Odin's girlfriends, saved everyone with Borr's image, but then Odin let his father die not knowing he technically was already dead; I have always known he was a son of a bitch, now I'm righter than ever, I met the real heir of the Asgard throne and my mother, who was a wonderful woman, together with the most perfect baby in the world, me. I prevented the giants to starve to death and I guided Odin to the place where the Casket of Ancient Winters was, he tried to kill me, but I survived because of all my superiority, I plucked his eye and used again grandpa's image to convince him to adopt me. – His speech was lazy, as if he didn't give much importance to what he's done, while, in fact, he was boasting for each one of his acts.</p><p>- How creative you are! Have you ever thought about writing a book? – Strange rolled his eyes, trusting so much his partner to the point of not even looking at him anymore, on the contrary, settled his tie for the occasion he would go to.</p><p>- Yes, as a matter of fact! Many times, actually. I used to visit some cartoonists and writers to make them to write about me, it has always helped to spread the fear my subjects felt, I like to read what they create.</p><p>Even though it wasn't impossible for the prince to have done all those stuff, it wasn't wise to believe in the god of lies and the wizard surely wouldn't. Loki seemed to be exhausted, as physically as mentally, but made an effort not to let the consequences of having been in a time he didn't belong to overloaded him; exposing his body to something like that would always bring some sequels to his mind and organism, even with all their resistance.</p><p>It was weird for the jotun to see the human dressing up like that, he was completely conscious of the years of luxury and wealth of Strange, but it wasn't normal for him that he, by free will, wanted to wear that kind of clothes again, nor that he was satisfied with whatever he had to do.</p><p>- Its Christmas. – the man answered, feeling the curious eyes of the god behind him. – Starks will prepare a small celebration and we, as some of other heroes, were invited.</p><p>- And you accepted because you're a great citizen who loves to gather together with friends and family every year to celebrate the existence of a sick fat man or the birthday of a semi-god who died more than two thousand years ago.</p><p>- So, you decided to do research about Jesus? – Stephen clearly wanted to change the subject about his reason of going to that celebration.</p><p>- Yes, I find it very interesting what humans made about his legacy, a good man who preached the love above all, but who had the spreading of hatred and intolerance in the name of their God as a result of his teachings. – Loki got up and used his magic to change his clothes to something more usual in Midgard.</p><p>- I thought that you, being a god, would deny his existence. – Strange looked at him with his eyebrow lifted.</p><p>- The universe is too big for tying up to beliefs. – He shouldered. – I don't care whether this man existed or not, but he might be right, even though humans are wrong in the way they act about it. We, Asgardians, are gods, but this doesn't change the fact that we didn't create the sparkle of life, all people have legends about the being who would have created all we know, I know him as One-Above-All, you, as god, I can't tell which of us is closer to the truth.</p><p>- You also have your own heaven and hell, some things always repeat, no matter where. – the wizard wasn't completely adept to any belief, but he knew that some things made sense.</p><p>- You're starting to learn. – Loki smiled, but there was a kind of mockery on his face. – What did they do to convince you to go? – Stephen rolled his eyes, feeling ashamed about what happened and he told the god just because he knew the other would discover anyway.</p><p>- The mind stone made me to handle it to Linna. I need to spend Christmas with them, it was its condition to have it back. Pepper want us to turn off of our second identity, so she gave me these clothes.</p><p>The prince narrowly escaped from the things that flew towards him after the laughed out loud. Manipulating him to get what he wanted seemed a lot to be something Lin would do, but he still didn't understand why she needed the stone if she was strongly connected to it internally. Whatever the reason was, the god would discover when he met her.</p><p>It didn't take long to the time of the celebration to arrive and Loki went with the wizard straight to Stark's mansion, where the others soon would be. It snowed a little bit outside, but that seemed to feed the Christmas spirit of people, the jotun would definitively never understand humans' logic. Everything in the room they were was decorated with pine tree branches, colorful balls and flashing lights. A nightmare for the stranger.</p><p>- <em>Welcome, Mr. Strange and Mr. Odinson. – </em>Friday's electronic voice echoed through the place. – <em>Please, head to the living room on the left of the corridor, some of your friends are there.</em></p><p>They made no objections in following the advice of the artificial intelligence and as they got closer, the voice noises were louder. From afar, they could notice Thor was there because of his powerful and thunderous voice, even not being his intention to show any of this, but when they finally arrived, they saw Peter, Lin, Wanda, a woman the prince didn't know and an android accompanying the god of thunder; it wasn't hard to deduce that that was just a private meeting while the other people were spread around there, since it was possible to hear the noise of their talks even if they were not near.</p><p>It wasn't known what they were talking about, but the subject ended as they saw them both arriving. No one expected they would really come, since they have passed the last months without giving any news and none of them was close enough to Doctor Strange to expect something from him, they were surprised, however, not less happy for that.</p><p>- Brother! Strange! How good it is to see you here! – Thor greeted the introverted with a large smile. – Come gather together with us, or if you'd rather, we can walk around the mansion nonchalantly, showing everyone you're really here. – Both of the newcomers lifted their eyebrows without understanding anything and headed to the seats as far as possible from the blond one and his weirdness.</p><p>- All of us bet about whether you'd come or not and now, as winners, our wish lists will come true. – Wanda explained, also with a suspect smile on the face.</p><p>- Just as well as that you came! – Peter commented. – I have no idea how we would do everything the others asked.</p><p>- I have already told the other bettors that they lost and Morgan that she also won. – The android informed them, his voice was quite familiar for the god and the wizard.</p><p>Despite happy with the victory, this didn't change the fact that most of them wasn't used to be in the presence of their former and probably current potential enemy, just as they weren't not even a bit motivated to socialize with the newcomers. The unknown woman, for example, at no other moment was together with most of those people and was almost hyperventilating about the constraint of her nephew, now, it wasn't her fault if they had put her inside a room with two Nordic gods.</p><p>Lin was quiet on a carpet, clearly not as excited about her possibilities as the others, even having been her the responsible for the victory. Her eyes indicated she hadn't been sleeping for days and his body lost some weight, she seemed to be not only exhausted but also sick. Loki chose to stay by her side when stepping away from his brother, however, he didn't say a word. He knew that she would tell him what was going on when she thought it was the right time.</p><p>Even not looking fine, she was also happy and welcomed her friend/fiancé with a hug when he got closer... ok... they were not hugging, the god was actually using her as a cuddling pillow. Thor, even though already talking to spider boy, watched them from where he was, he couldn't help observing that those two had the most weird and lovely bond he had ever seen on a couple, it was clear for anyone who knew the trickster prince as he did that there was something bothering him a lot when he arrived, but together with her, everything seemed to be easier and lighter, they relaxed just by feeling each other's smell and it seemed that everything went better when they showed affection to one another.</p><p>- They seem two cats rubbing faces, it's weird, but also cute. – Peter commented when staring at what caught the avenger's attention, in fact, both friends had their own way of comforting themselves and this didn't make them less lovely.</p><p>- I never thought that someone would make me thing that thing he is as something cute, I definitively can't get used to the idea of someone falling in love with Loki, and the most nonsense thing is that he repays it.</p><p>- I think understand you, when aunt May and Happy started to date, I got shocked for some weeks, but then I got used to the idea and today I even think they make a cool couple, it's good to see her happy with him.</p><p>On another corner, aunt May was working it out with those so different people. When Peter invited her to spend Christmas in Stark's mansion, she was worried about how she could get along with all those heroes, gods, robots and super-humans, she thought she would end up isolated and alone (or possibly with her boyfriend), but now she noticed that they weren't as divergent as she had thought, she used to forget that behind all that power, most of the time there were humans too. May talked with the wizard Stephen, the witch Wanda and the android Vision, apparently the concern of the Stark girl having created an artificial life was a subject that all of them could talk about and that arose a lot the interest of each of them, they had the most different experiences to share about it just because their lives were completely different, it was a pleasant day and some delicious snacks they brought some hours ago to follow a good conversation were still remaining! She would never stop finding it funny to see her nephew in a cookie shape, the buffet that decorated them was really talented and made really beautiful treats, she even wanted to keep some as a memory.</p><p>On the carpet, near to what reminded a common fireplace, involved in their own comfort bubble, were still the engaged ones. They clearly had things to be said to each other, there were pains in their souls which her partner had no idea of, but there were also that will of staying still exactly where they were, free from problems and from thinking about their own demons.</p><p>- Why am I in a cookie with this ridiculous shape? – Loki asked after taking one of them from the plate that probably belonged to his partner and encountering an image of his on it, the Chibi design definitively didn't please him.</p><p>- Because the Stark industries earn money with the image of the biggest heroes and villains of Earth. – Lin answered, simply, while cuddling the god's hairs.</p><p>- I thought there was a law around here giving me the right to ruin you for this, being a good boy, of course, prosecuting you instead of destroying you with my own hands.</p><p>- There is, but they have your signature in a document that authorizes them to use your image however they want. – The prince looked up, where he could find the divergent eyes of his friend, pretending indignation.</p><p>- I didn't sign anything.</p><p>- Yeah, but no one knows that and we must agree that they wouldn't believe you if you told them that someone using your image went to a very boring meeting and signed the papers. – She had a bright of fun in her eyes.</p><p>- You're such a little snake! I don't know whether I should be proud of you or punish you for this. – He pretended very well about how worried he was about the situation.</p><p>- You wouldn't punish me, I'm lovely, it makes me immune to penalties. – Loki was tempted to remind her she was one of the most horrendous people he has already seen in Midgard, but she was right, he wouldn't punish her and found her too lovely for doing it either. – C'mon, destroy this Thanos. I'm sure you will feel better. – Stark handed him a Thanos Chibi cookie to the prince, confident about what she was saying.</p><p>In fact, it was kind of pleasant to destroy the mini titan and the taste of the small Loki snack was really good, so he forgave the girl for associating his image to cute things.</p><p><em>"I met my real mother and I saw her die in front of me, for my fault" </em>– The god said to her telepathically, he didn't allow feelings to go with the message, but he knew she would understand.</p><p><em>"The end of the war and my transformation in god" </em>– he sighed. – <em>"She was already sick, probably wouldn't survive much longer and I would end up dead too, since I was too little and fragile for a giant".</em></p><p>
  <em>"What was her name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Farbaut..."</em>
</p><p><em>"I won't forget, she must have been an awesome woman if you felt something for her in so little time." </em>– Loki nodded. – <em>"While you've been away I let Subtiliter to use my body to build Vision and your Christmas gift. It was a terrible idea... I'm not ready, after he finished, I put the stone in the center again, my body collapsed and an urgency evolution started, it didn't stop, it's still happening and it's quite uncomfortable, I feel I'm losing what's left of my humanity". </em>Lin seemed really different, the magic used to give her a goddess appearance, but now it was natural, nothing influenced the aura that emanated from her and the sensation he had when looking at her; it was almost like she was turning into a real infinity stone, since this was the same feeling he had when facing one of them. <em>"I have won a Nobel, too, Shuri, Bruce and me, actually, we cured the cancer and most of other diseases, the world sees us as big heroes. Everything is going on as planned".</em></p><p><em>"Have I ever mentioned how brilliant your mind is?" </em>– the flattery came so spontaneously that if she didn't know him enough, she would notice that it wasn't exactly a compliment. The god didn't expect any less from the woman, he wasn't surprised and not even minimally impressed. He lifted his hand and took it to her face, retributing a bit of the cuddle she gave him. The perfect staging. <em>"How far have you gone with the gift?" </em>Her smile could be gentile and lovely for anyone, but Loki saw insanity there, just as he realized, because of that, that she had taken what she had to do to an unthinkable level.</p><p><em>"I can't tell much about yours, it's a surprise. But about mine..." </em>– she glanced friendly at the blond king, who stared at them not subtle at all. – <em>"Not even Stormbreaker could scratch it".</em></p><p>
  <em>"You're making me to arise expectations".</em>
</p><p><em>"I know I'm going to exceed them, no matter what you imagine". </em>– As a particularly used to lies god, Loki knew she was saying the truth. Why the hell wasn't he married to that magnificence yet? Both shared a complicit look, they thought how funny it was to be among those people while conspiring for something that anyone there would, with the greatest delight, do anything to stop. Stephen was partly complicit, he didn't agree or participate of the other half of the plan.</p><p>Even the wizard would interfere in what they were doing if he only knew how they would actually act. They weren't heroes, they wouldn't behave as someone with this status.</p><p>(...)</p><p>The supper wasn't as embarrassing as it seemed it would be for the wizards, most of the invited wasn't happy with their presence, since they lost a big bet because of them. But among everything, what instigated the most the god was that he was accepted, free of questions, doubts or suspicion, they treated him as one of them, drank and ate with him as if he didn't represent any risk, they even laughed at his jokes and tricks, all this stuff coming from giants that didn't know about his past and his grandfather's, who judged an exemplary and lovely grandson, were still comprehensible, but from those people... he felt he would be attacked at any moment.</p><p>He couldn't help thinking that they suspected of something and that they read each one of his actions with the most different possible interpretations, just waiting for him to make a slip to have true reasons to expel him from there once and for all. When he laughed at a ridiculous joke that one of the insects told, he wasn't thinking about it, but yes about the fact that they treated as a so dangerous threat that it was better keeping him as an ally than treating him as enemy not knowing for sure if they could beat him.</p><p>The murders to the names of the black list had never stopped and many of the witnesses chosen to survive remember vaguely seeing Loki around just before the attacks happened, but they were so confused that they could also have seen a platypus and would say it was the trickster god. According to Stephen, that was the doubt and the lack of evidence that still impeded the informed heroes and the agents from acting against the Asgardian. It was really hilarious, they were worried about his little game while he reunited the likely most powerful weapons in the whole universe, or better, the most powerful singularities, he wouldn't like them to reject him for not to know the basics about their existence.</p><p>Maybe that was already the moment for them truly act. They wouldn't take much longer to get the missing stones and it was strictly necessary that this other part of the plan was concluded so that everything went alright. Yes, it was time, he would let the things in the hands of his beautiful pawn when the little play was over and then they would head to the end game.</p><p>The exchange of gifts started and it was a real surprise that people despite Lin were worried about getting something for the liar king. Pepper gave him a luxurious watch, covered with small gems and Loki found it very useless, but he liked, anyway. Peter gave him what humans call "puppet", it was a quite exclusive one apparently and what pleased him the most was that it was a replica of himself, the spider boy always surprised him with this kind of attitude. Thor, on his hand, who has never been good in choosing gifts, handed him an artisanal vase with a little seeding inside. The god was just ready to mock him when recognized the plant and, from mockery and sarcasm, he felt the subtle desire of hugging him, saying that he was an awesome brother, he didn't, of course, but truly smiled and this seemed to be enough for the blond one. There it was planted a young Tree of the Souls, species that was common through a whole valley where he formerly lived and used to be the only thing that connected Asgard and Valhalla. Loki, as a child, considered them as the greatest wonder of the universe and felt extremely comfortable when near to one of those. But there were no longer any of these trees as far as he knew and to think that Thor bothered to find something like that just for him was something very recomforting.</p><p>The god, of course, had nothing to give them in exchange, but just because he wanted to impress his malicious observers, he invoked out of the nothing some junk that would please the people who tried to make him to feel better. For the red-haired one, he handed a bouquet with the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen in all his trips around the whole universe and that were grown on his personal herbs garden. To Parker, he gave a colorful and curious rock that he got in Uranus. At last, to his brother, he gave a perfect cop of Mjolnir, what almost made the blond one to cry, but that wasn't much extraordinary, since it wasn't nothing but a shoddy decoration and had no power.</p><p>There was a moment of embarrassment when Stark said she wanted to be alone with the god to hand what she had for him. The malice of all was evident and Loki knew that he girl felt dirty for each one of the looks she got, therefore, he took her out of there so that they could talk in a more private place, he'd end up freaking out if he kept looking to those people for more time. It was only when they entered her room and activated Friday's protection and security that he noticed how Lin was feeling better, there was no remnant of fear or disgust on her face, she didn't recall at all the girl humans terrorize, she just couldn't restrain the involuntary tremble of her body, but hid it enough so that the prince could only notice if he touched her.</p><p>- You're pretty full-grown to listen to what those idiots say. – Loki whispered touching his forehead on hers. – You know they can't and don't want to hurt you, yet. – It seemed that those words brought a special meaning to the woman, almost as if it was a kind of code, for, soon after, a shame expression took over her face and she started to look like a little girl in love.</p><p>- I-I have something to give you... - Lin turned around, stepping away from the god, extremely red-skinned. – I changed a little bit the appearance from the original, I hope you don't mind.</p><p>On his hands laid a helmet with retorted horns, which were much smaller than what he was used to use, and some energy spheres that reminded jewels. In silence, she asked him to come closer, put the objects on the bed and lifted one of her hands, analyzing its palm.</p><p>- Wear your Asgardian clothes again. – That wasn't an order, but the god did what she said without hesitating. The human put one of the spheres in the place she was looking to. – I warn you it's going to hurt, so, don't complain about it later.</p><p>What seemed to be a jewel broke into thousands of bright particles. What Stark was doing was no magic, but pure and advanced science. The fragments entered under the skin of his new host and it hurt, it hurt so much that the god thought about cutting off his own hand to stop the pain, but his face didn't show anything, he was still tranquil as if he felt nothing but a slight prick, though letting out an agony sound when the genius turned around to take the next one and noticed that, apart from the one already in his body, there were four more left.</p><p>- Couldn't you have found something more practical to use? – he grumbled, extending the other hand to repeat the process.</p><p>- If it makes you feel any better, I have the same things in me. – Lin seemed to find it funny the reaction of her friend.</p><p>- And did you pass out after putting them inside you?</p><p>- No, but I broke Vision's prototype when he prevented me from throwing myself in acid.</p><p>- You motivate me a lot, you know? – Loki murmured, unbelieving.</p><p>- Relax, I don't even have acid enough to throw myself in. – She mockingly smiled and escaped the deathful reaction that would come because the fragments acted again.</p><p>Hands, knees, thorax, all the parts of the body that the god thought for a second to be happier without them. He was wheezing and when his partner was over, he couldn't stand up anymore, so he just sat on the fluffy carpet, sweating a lot and trying to remember how to breath, he was weak before and now he was feeling worse. A funny thought crossed his mind, anyone who saw him now would really believe that he was gifted with the most savage sex, despite that the new shining spots on his body were not normal at all to see.</p><p>Stark put the helmet on his head as if it was the cherry on top and got closer to her friend to be with him while he was recovering, the worst was over and now it was only needed that Subtiliter explained him some essential things before she gave back the scepter and the god could enjoy his newest gift; but she couldn't help noticing that the prince was weird. It had begun, nothing could stop him now.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Friday couldn't hear or record what happened next, she could only watch and film what happened in that room. The artificial intelligence saw the expression of its current mentor to change into a complete stranger's, it saw the greed shining in the eyes of the god, saw that the woman began to look at him as if she didn't know him anymore and didn't believe the blade coming towards her; it filmed the blood and the supposed laugh of the one who caused it, so as the kick that the genius got in exchange of what she built with so much sacrifice, if it had feelings, it would be desperate with the lost sight that took over the younger one's eyes when the one she considered her friend got out through the window he had won and she just stayed on the scarlet-liquid-dirty carpet, waiting for her wounds to heal while looking where the other had gone as if already expecting that was going to happen, even with each fiber of her body hurting, the betrayal was obvious and she had no reaction when it finally happened.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Tomorrow will be a long day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite all his people had been almost completely extinct, Thor was still responsible for it, and there were people under his protection, who he couldn't fail with. He was always doing all he could to avoid that anyone else was impaired for his mistakes and in the last years he was making much effort to restore what was left of the nine kingdoms, even keeping his base permanently in Midgard, he didn't use to spend much time on the planet, he was always there for those needing his help, wherever they were.</p><p>The god liked to think that now, finally, things were going right, there was no enemy that he and his friends couldn't face, the problems of the throne of the ancient Asgard were not on his shoulders anymore, the peace was nearer on the places under his guard than on any others, the avengers (or the remaining avengers) do an exemplary job in protecting Earth, the hare and the tree were perfectly fine, Jane was healed, new Valkyries were being trained by the only one who survived among those who belonged to the ancient order, Lady Sif was proud to be by his side whenever needed, Loki was coming to his senses and now has an amazing partner to keep him in good humors. Everything was going perfect, but even so he had the constant sensation that there was something wrong going on and it was exactly his dear brother who raised this doubt.</p><p>Well, he lived for a long time with that so-called god of lies, cheating and evil not to notice when someone was hiding something from him and it was exactly this that he knew Shield was trying to do. As the matter "Loki" was something quite delicate to deal with, it wasn't needed to be a genius to know that the secret was somehow involved with him. His brother didn't contribute to lessen the suspects, some in the kingdoms he'd been to mentioned that the prince was seen there not a long time ago, but nothing gave him evidence of what he was doing in these places or what were his intentions, among all, what worried him the most was the fact of the human not to want to involve him in the matter because they knew he would defend his brother.</p><p>Thor looked for his own evidence by himself, but was miserably failing in discovering anything. The blond one has never been the smartest among the gods and, though he really tried to improve now, no one becomes brilliant from one moment to another, not even someone like him. That was one more day that he could dedicate himself to his so outdated studies and training, even he knew a lot about many things that most of the humans have never thought about existing, there were many other subjects he was completely ignorant bout, and it was no shame admitting this since he kept trying to improve. In the beginning, it was very hard to stay in the middle of all those books, parchments, documents and unknown technology, but, through the months of much insistence of him, he started even to like it. He could understand now why his brother abdicated a good part of his life to be dived into all those bunched words.</p><p>The god of thunder was in his Midgardian home, which maybe for him was the most pleasant refuge, he had learnt how to love each corner of that simple place and even though he felt unbearably lonely in each one of his days, staying there brought him all comfort and tranquility he needed. Despite, of course, enjoying the presence of his new fox friend, it was just a cub yet, but it was showing to be a very smart, independent and loyal pet. After having dominated the mysteries of the cafeteria, nothing would be better than spend the day with good cups of coffee, the company of Akira and a pile of books, though in this specific day he couldn't keep concentered for much long thanks to the problems taking over his mind.</p><p>Loki would always have his admiration, care and respect, but there were many moments in which he would like to have Gram (the sword of the truth) to discover everything he hides in that cynical smile. His brother always gives the impression that everything is fine when they're together, however, coming from him, it wasn't something truthful, despite being recomforting. Thor felt lost most of the times he thought about him, he wouldn't bear more fights and familiar conflicts precisely when they were getting along better, even if it were in a weird way. He could see that the trickster god was improving, he didn't even complain anymore about having to live together with humans he hates so much, but nothing removed completely his doubts about whatever he would be doing now.</p><p>The blond one started to think about Stark, she had captivated him in the first few hours after they met and even with all her love for Earth and the people living in it, she couldn't help feeling some hatred each time he looked to the sky and saw all the marks of all the cruelty she was a victim of through all her years of life. Lin's a broken woman, but not less amazing because of that. She's brilliant, strong and talented, but also kind of crazy, unpredictable and unstable; as fragile as unbeatable and even though he didn't like even a bit to affirm this, she's an excellent liar. There were many of his brother's abilities in some of her traits and this annoyed him a lot, he didn't know to what point she was truthful, if she was using them for all this time or being used by Loki.</p><p>Sometimes he wished not being a god, he wouldn't have so many problems to solve daily if he had been born as a common human. Sighing, Thor accepted he couldn't concentrate today, he drank the last sip of his delicious coffee and put the book he had chosen aside, he decided to go after the Iron Girl, she was the closest thing to his brother that he had now that he was untraceable again, he expected that she would do or say anything that could help him to unravel the secrets hidden from him.</p><p>Thor took his powerful Stormbreaker and held the small Akira firmly in his hand, it was possible to hear an upset grumbling from the fox due to the sudden interruption of the cuddle he was giving it, but soon it settled in the coziness of his owner. It could be kind of uncomfortable to cross through Bifrost, so a bigger care was needed, even if it weren't the first time they did that, it wasn't exactly a good idea to risk now, so, flying was the best option.</p><p>He walked slowly outside his house and lifted the weapon, being taken from the floor heading to the skies, it wouldn't take long to arrive where he was going to and find his brother's bride and when that happened, the best would be he could get any kind of useful information.</p><p>(...)</p><p>The basic principle usually taken into account by the heroes was the one of not killing your adversaries, no matter who they are, but that was a very tempting situation to forget this kind of moral. Thanos was among the members of the Infinity Watch, odd as it may seem, he was his next target and the irony didn't stop there, it was the reality stone they were about to get, the same one that the prince knew more than the titan himself, for it has been an important mark in the legends of his people.</p><p>Loki could still feel his neck breaking and possibly could never forget it, there was not even one good memory that linked him to the mad titan, it would be a great satisfaction to retribute what he had done as good as one gets, make him feel the same pain and... how did he say? "No resurrection". Stephen was fated to support the idea of killing the stone keeper, however, this would only bring more problems for both if someone noticed that, with the death, the powerful artifact was also taken. They didn't want to catch unnecessary attention, they didn't allow that more people knew about what they were doing, not even those who they had already beaten had the conscience that they failed and lost their stones.</p><p>The wrath that the wizard carried inside came from the fact that many of his friends and allies had been killed in the battle that brought them the victory on raisins, but he knew that it could be much worse if his memories were just the same of Doctor Strange's that made the time travel possible and that drove them to the life they were in now, despite of being conscious of all these events, he didn't feel the same fury that had taken over him in his main life path, even though he had not shown it at no moment.</p><p>Since he knew about the seventh infinity stone, his memories about the other time seemed to be more distorted and confusing, he knew exactly what happened and knew all the facts about his other life, but started to lose the details and to win certain inclination to what seemed similar or that used to do at that time, not to what he was absolutely sure It was part of him, since these things were no more. There was something wrong in his head and everything that made him to believe that was about some consequence came from his knowledges about something that theoretically had never happened, so as, of course, the constant presence of Eternity near Earth.</p><p>Stephen knew that for his partner it was even weirder to get used to it, Loki had total access to his other memories, but the problem was that those were the ones that now predominated on his mind, little he know about the life he had before opening up his eyes in Thor's house and how things really happened in this time line since he invaded Midgard under Thanos control; the god only kept going on, as if there was nothing different for him in daily routine and his abilities with lies and manipulation made this fact unnoticed by anyone, even though nothing was said by him.</p><p>They didn't plan to fight this time, even though much unexpected, the mad titan was the easiest target among the other members of the watch, even being him the formidable enemy who once gathered all the infinity stones together. When the roles in the game turned over, he got as vulnerable as a child would be, simply because the most important creature in his life owed a lot to the trickster god and he wouldn't think twice to use it in his favor. Strange had no idea this asset existed until not long ago and would never discover about it if the mind stone hadn't willingly told him.</p><p>Death owed the less trustable person in the whole universe, just because, as far as known, he turned him into what he became. Surprisingly and hilarious somehow, maybe even unbelievable, Loki was born to be the one who would bring peace to all the worlds, a god who would unify the peoples and who would do what no one else would ever have the chance to, just because the Living Tribunal had agreed that they had to give a chance for this to be something possible to achieve. Rumors say that he was the one who interfered and became the creator of the little frost giant who would be treated as a son by the king of Asgard, it was just an experiment, they have never done anything to unify the universe before and allowed that the life of that little boy went on in its natural course in the beginning, anxious for the result and curious about what would come next, knowing already that he would succeed in freeing himself from a great evil and that would take him to his glorious future. </p><p>Beings as Living Tribunal are beyond the thinkable, they can see the future related to each choice whenever they want or choose just to wait for a little fraction of their immortalities to witness in fact the result of its own idea, but when Death saw what was fated to happen she felt hatred, nothing even close to attainment. In the planned future, the god wouldn't be alone in his glory, by his side a woman would be elected to rule with him and keep his peace. Amora was her name and she was indeed the closest of a friend the prince had along his life before knowing certain Midgardian child, the problem was that, from that bond, Hel would be born and this girl would become the goddess of the dead, the one who would bring an end to Death, its perfect substitute. So, to avoid that the creature that would overcome it had the chance to exist, Death acted without permission, interfering in the so careful and well-planned outcome of the universe and took Amora away before the conflict that would decide everything happened. </p><p>It was her fault Loki to be under the shadows of Thor and to have ceded to his worst part, becoming what he is today and not that so important being he was meant to be, since his partner was essential to keep the balance. Until today, there were no chance to change this being her not around. The Living Tribunal itself punished it for this and decided to give up on that idea they tried at that moment, that was the reason why the god sometimes survived harmless to unthinkable situations, the entity wasn't interested in getting close to him again, it had lost something too much important when did it the first time. That's why it wouldn't even get offended with what they were about to do, wouldn't hunt them for it, what was great.</p><p>Thanos had fallen in love with destruction, ruin and degradation. He loves Death. An uncommon, intense and limitless feeling for someone who little knows about what is to feel, something so blind and absurd that he was capable to decimate half of the universal population with the hidden purpose of offering enough souls for his beloved, believing that doing so would make her a little bit happier and even more interested on him. Sweet delusion. All his speech about the end of the resources of the planets and about the superpopulation wasn't completely false, it was a good, logical and somehow rational excuse, it was the real reason for the destruction of the planet he was born, but has never been what motivated him to range all the way he did. We can't say that he was minimally successful with his objective, since besides everything was undone, Death got angry with him for he became someone stronger than her for a moment and, lastly, even when Thanos tried to reverse its humor destroying the stones, he ended up dead, his only consolation was that there was a little consideration from the entity, after all, it allowed him to be resurrected and to come back without any sequelae, but with one alteration only. The titan without the memories of his fails was firmly ignored by his love since then.</p><p>Thankfully, Loki is a specialist in manipulating his puppets and now he could almost be visible the little threads that connect his hands to the body of the big and strong raisin. Strange and the good didn't take long to find their target since both the stones they had were almost throwing open in their minds where their siblings were, but finding Thanos had never been the problem, getting close to him unsuspected about what he's keeping, it is. Differently from what happened to Gamora, there were no applaudable context to apply with the titan that would benefit them in the case of being caught, they couldn't fail and they wouldn't.</p><p>There were moments in the routine of that being when he strayed from everyone who serves him, sat on his throne and stared at the stars, completely alone. He had no goals now, was a shallow person who had lost everything and who knew to deserve each moment of pain. He wanted nothing more than a good company and a way to go, that's why when the so-known chill haunted him in hiss refuge, tears came up to his eyes.</p><p>Loki didn't need to restrain his will to laugh and this just let the purple-skinned even happier, his laughter seemed to be much more attractive for him in the body he was in. He felt disgust, but no one would notice, he had no face, so no one could see any expression. Subtiliter in the hands of the wizard interfered enough so that Thanos couldn't see any fail in the disguise of the god, so as it made his mind to repeat all the sensations that the presence of the real Death causes on his body. If it were the prince using the stone, the titan would certainly notice, but Stephen did a perfect job from where he was.</p><p>- Death... - He greeted who he saw, a few feet away was the personification of Death, a female figure wrapped in a long black cloak, whose skull-like face was mostly covered with a hood.</p><p>- Thanos. - There was no sympathy or any comforting emotion in her voice, but, in as much as it was her, this didn't mean anything bad. Only who had conquered her consideration caused this to her, and that was already a big step.</p><p>- I thought you were mad at me... - The titan kneed in front of the woman trying to reach her height, he sometimes dared to stare at her straight, but, most of the time, kept the eyes steady to the ground and not venturing anything, keeping an anxious and submissive position.</p><p>- I can't keep blaming you for something you don't even remember of having done. – Loki shouldered. It seemed he saw no importance in anything that happened in the past years, although these things have been the reason he chose to ignore the lover.</p><p>- Thank you, thank you... - There was suffering in the titan's voice, but also relief and priceless care.</p><p>- Don't thank me for anything. – The god toned angry and disappointment. – I shouldn't even be looking at your face while you refuse to abandon once and for all your desire of collecting all the infinity stones!</p><p>- But I stopped looking for them a long time ago! I never tried to get them together again after the last time we met, I promised you, I did this for you. – The desperation he couldn't hide didn't at all befit the image anyone is used to have of the powerful titan. Love changes people, sometimes extremely.</p><p>- So why do you still keep one of them? – The coldness in his voice seemed to cut the other's heart, but the prince didn't mind, on the contrary, he loved it.</p><p>- Because I swore to protect it so that no one could reunite it with the others again. – Thanos raised his eyes and head, facing her beloved's eyeballs straightly for that she could find all the truth of his words.</p><p>- It might be, but how long would you keep this vow? – He tried to answer, but she spoke again before he had the chance – You have already spent years with singularities like these under your power, you know them better than anyone and know that each one of them will not miss the opportunity to induce you to other choices while they're still here.</p><p>- Trust me, I don't keep in touch with Aether. – Titan raised his big hand to touch her and Loki allowed him to hold the skeletal fingers of the entity.</p><p>- I do. – Her words caused shivers to the purplish skin – But I don't trust what that stone can do. Things are not like they used to be, each one of them wants to reunite with the others for some reason we still don't know and we decided not to risk this to happen again. That's why I'm here, I came to get it. We will find a person who cannot be corrupted to keep it safe.</p><p>- Are you sure? – Thanos didn't seem upset or offended, maybe he truly had already overcome all his ambition for the stones. When Death nodded he got up obediently, revered her and left the place promising to come back in a minute.</p><p>The god observed him to go with an uncomfortable sensation in his chest. He didn't doubt that the true entity was close, watching his actions with a sadistic fun and imagined that it hadn't interfered yet just because it knew he would die in a way much more pleasant to contemplate. The titan, on the other hand, inspired almost pity. How is it possible that the almighty Thanos, the one who decimated half of the universal life and who, in a long-time-ago-distorted future, also got rid of the stones could behave like a needy puppy in someone's presence? </p><p>Feelings make weird things with living creature's minds and that's why Loki still believes they are a terrible weakness. The living proof of it is that he would receive in his hands an extremely powerful weapon just because he made the other to believe he really was the woman he loves and after literally asked him to abdicate of the possibly most valuable item among everything he has, for his ridiculous love, the titan wouldn't deny her a thing.</p><p>Stephen feared that the interference of the mind stone looked clear or dissolved because of the distance between him and the target, but answering his question, the stone simply vibrated, as if laughing at the fact of someone doubting about what she could do. When Thanos came back, in his hands was Aether, the reality stone, prisoned in its liquid form, and he straightly walked to his beloved's image to handle it.</p><p>Loki, feeling the force of the object in his hands, smiled ironically, though no one could see it, thinking about how unlikely it was that the creature who once broke his neck to get one of the stones was the same who was offering it to him with no resistance. The titan stepped back soon after giving to Death what she came for and standing, looked again to the stars, waiting for her to go. Just to play a little bit with the so-despicable other's feelings, it was the god who got close again, catching Thanos off his guard he materialized the sweet lips of a woman and left a stamp on the purplish face; turned her backs and left soon after (what was summed up in entering the mirrored dimension the wizard created to be there unnoticed).</p><p>The titan stayed still where he was, took his hand to where his beloved had kissed and, almost petrified, opened a big and slob smile. For him, nothing that the stone could create would be so recomforting, because in his perception it was real and he didn't need any power to get it.</p><p>- Have I ever mention how cruel you are sometimes? – Strange asked humorous, his hands and arms gesticulating to open the portal that would take them out of there.</p><p>- Sometimes, though I think you're not complaining. – The prince answered, his appearance had already got back to its usual and his prize shined proudly being held by him.</p><p>- I'm not.</p><p>Done the portal, they left the gigantic other's spaceship and headed to their next conquest. There's no time to lose and there are still three singularities for them to steal.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Thor needed only one look of Tony Stark's daughter to notice there was something wrong. </p><p>Lin received him in a training room soon after Pepper guided him there. The redhaired was attentive and with a more observer look than usual, she desired the god to have noticed what she had and so maybe he could help her. </p><p>There was no problem in the fact that the girl was adventuring in the battle simulation made exclusively for Capitan Marvel and for Thor himself, for being more advanced than any other, no, she is too strong and smart, wouldn't get much hurt with her night exercises, much more unlikely it seemed to him weird that she was exposing part of her body with short clothes or that the room was unbearably cold and her body was sweating as if she was sickly hot, no, it wasn't the changed skin, the divine aspect or the brown eye that was clearer than what made him sure there was something wrong. It was the smile. When Ms. Stark and he entered and interrupted the training, Lin immediately got recovered and smiled a big smile to the visitor, almost lovely and overly happy.</p><p>- Goldilocks! – she greeted enthusiastic – Were you feeling lonely and came to enjoy my lovely presence? – She asked joking while getting close, taking a bottle and a towel in her way, all of this with all the naturality she usually didn't have.</p><p>- I came to see how are you. – The girl attentively looked at him waiting him to go on while drying the sweat on her face with the towel, a little relief before going back to her accommodation and taking a shower. – And I'd like to know too if you have had any news about my brother. – Thor didn't show, but perfectly noticed how the body of the woman beside him tensed when he mentioned Loki, maybe it was for her who should ask for information.</p><p>- I don't know if you have already noticed, but the grand trickster god is not used to account for his own life. – Lin raised her lateral lips in a smile and opened the bottle she held, drinking a long sip of the liquid soon after.</p><p>- Not even for his bride? – He risked, trying not to seem invasive and didn't understand the fun expression that appeared on her face.</p><p>- No, he wouldn't even for his bride, if he had one. – She blinked on of her eyes while passing through both, it was evident she thought it funny the expression she was doing at the time. – I'd love to stay and talk to you, but I have a much important pajamas party with my sister in a few minutes. By the way, thank you for coming up, I would definitively not remember this appointment if I didn't stop smashing things. – Waving, she left the training room leaving no chance for questions, but there were enough seconds for Thor to notice the fact there was no red band stick to her pulse.</p><p>He stood still for a while just facing the place where the girl got out through. Nothing was making sense, how was it that out of the sudden the so-pure and beautiful connection between them was gone? How hurt she was to force that happy expression as if it was a perfect day? What the fuck Loki had done to break that bond? The answer came from Pepper.</p><p>- Your brother tried to kill her. – It was only a weak whisper. – Linna made him a gift, it was an extraordinary armor and after she handed it to Loki, he attacked her, laughed at her surprise and went away. That happened on Christmas and she's like this since then. Seeming always happy, but I feel she's about to blow.</p><p>- Are you sure? He really has a deep consideration for her... - Thor wanted to be able to believe it was a lie.</p><p>- You know your brother better than me, you know he is completely capable of having used her all along. Friday recorded everything – Pepper didn't change at all her tone of voice, but the god felt she was angry, to the point she didn't mind being talking to a god, a legend or any man. – Lin deserves a better life and a family that loves her, she faced too much things for that some son-of-a-bitch god has fun out of her! People are dying every day and Loki is pointed to be to most likely guilty, what are you waiting for stopping him?! Each second past, one more of those you swore to protect is in danger because of someone <b>you </b>brought to our lives! If you want to live as one of us, do something! Stop him or prove me wrong.</p><p>Thor stared at the redhaired as if he truly saw her for the first time. "A wonderful woman, not like us, but would face our worst enemies to protect who she loves and after would tell us off about how stupid we are to risk our lives this way". Tony used to say that about her when boasting about the partner he had. The god never thought about that or saw Pepper as someone strong, but there she was, charging some attitude while no one else did. She treated the girl as her daughter, she wouldn't accept anyone doing harm to her and this made him to admire her.</p><p>- I will confront my brother or the one masquerading him when he is on his way of doing his next victim. Next time I'm in front of Loki, intercepting his hunt or in a more distant future, I will charge him and punish him for what he did to Stark. It's a promise.</p><p>- Make it sure he stays back and never hurt her again.</p><p>With a wave from the king, he guaranteed that he wouldn't fail and left, ending his quick visit and concretizing his new duty. He would stop the murderer, whoever it might be, and after that nothing would stop him to punish his brother as he deserved, even though he couldn't think of something creative enough to supply the grief he was feeling.</p><p>Tomorrow will be a long day.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. We had a deal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin was in her room alone and silent for too many hours to be healthy, Pepper feared she was hurting herself as she used to do when she felt so unbearably dirty that not even new wounds which didn't regenerate so easily would make her want to stop cleaning herself, it's not that she was exposed to human contact in the last days, but the hell scared she got when she left her alone and found her surrounded by blood wouldn't let her to forget or not to worry. That's why she was in front of the room's door in a dilemma about whether she should knock or not; Friday reassured her that everything was fine, but the artificial intelligence could lie if this was the command given by its mentor. </p><p>In her hands, she held a tray with cupcakes, cookies, toasts and juice; she would never get used to the idea of that the younger could spend days without eating anything and proof of that is that she didn't hesitate even for a minute before preparing a breakfast for her.</p><p>- You know. - The voice come from inside and very close to the door made her stop her nervous movements of walking from side to side. – I can hear your steps since you arrived. – Lin turned the door handle and opened a small passage. – I didn't lock the door, you can come in whenever you want.</p><p>The little part of her marked face that was visible from where she was showed a tired, forced and melancholic smile. Her dark circles were deeper than ever and she constantly seemed to be in pain, but her body weirdly looked like it was in its sovereignty peak and Pepper also asked herself why this so-sudden change was happening.</p><p>Linna stepped back slowly, clumsy and with an involuntary trembling she couldn't control. She gave some space so that the other could enter and sat on the carpet in a distant corner; she was drawing before the noise outside devolved her. Ms. Stark put the tray with the food on the ground close to her and kept lowered, curious about the beautiful images she saw on the spread papers and soon she noticed that accuracy of the details and traits was much more significant than usual. They were memories.</p><p>- Have you ever been to these places? – She asked carefully, seeing that the girl stopped what she returned to do just to look at her and answer.</p><p>- Yes, no. I haven't been there personally, nor will I ever be, but Loki used to take my conscience there to distract myself. It was fun. – A nostalgic smile turned up on her face.</p><p>- Loki really helped you a lot, didn't he? – Though disliking and somehow keeping a lot of grief of the god, she couldn't refrain admitting he was the only person who was present to her during most time of her life.</p><p>- Oh, yes. He's been very special for me. He made me to maintain a sanity I should have lost a long time ago. – She giggled, this was one of the moments she reminded a child, and left aside the paper she was using. – This is Asgard. – She indicated the illustrations and got closer to the older, picking one of the cupcakes to her disposition. – Maybe not the real Asgard, since everything I saw was through Loki's eyes, but it was very real, it made me feel to want to have a home when everything was over.</p><p>Pepper felt her heart tighten, each part of her indicated that there was something more in the words of the younger and there was a much bigger reason for the god having showed her something so intimate, so as the absence of an angry or the presence of a big conformation instigated her not to let the subject die that fast, now she had the opportunity to know a little bit more about her.</p><p>- It was something frequent you to be taken to this Asgard vision? – Each one of the drawings had a big dedication in their composition, just because they were about very important moments for her.</p><p>- No, usually he'd just show me some amazing place when I needed to forget where I actually was. – Lin seemed to find funny when she showed her the scars on her wrists, they weren't cuts or marks of chains like those on her neck, someone had bitten he skin and pulled it out. A wound that should have killed her. – there was this day I freaked out a little bit more than usual, I thought Loki was just another illusion of my mind and that he had never been real. I started to believe that the only thing that kept me alive didn't exist and then I didn't want to exist too. I took my body to a near-death state and when Loki felt it and came for me it was almost too late. – She smiled. – He got mad at me, used a lot of his power to touch me, so that I could feel him for the first time and then took my conscience to Asgard. It was there I started to accept again that I was not alone, he trained me and taught me a lot of things during that time, but he couldn't keep me for much time, so eventually I had to come back, just to discover I wouldn't die and that my jailers had saved me. I never forgot those days, they were really remarkable for me.</p><p>There was something about the gods that Pepper really couldn't understand, it was not part of her nature to see the universe as they did and even she had already been through a lot, seen the unthinkable and fought powerful people in extreme moments, she could never understand the naturality that the woman she was learning to treat as a daughter and these divinities dealt with situations like these. Even though she didn't like to admit, Lin was raised by a legend, every reference she has of what's right and what's wrong comes from it, she would never act as a normal human, simply because she is different of any other being of her species and that's exactly what makes her so charming, instigating and attractively interesting. She doesn't problematize her own past, she's always moving forward and improving, each new thing in her life is a lesson learnt and a way of going on, but it's also noticeable that, despite everything, her human side still manifests and Stark suffers internally with everything of bad they have already done, or still do, to her.</p><p>- I wanted to be able to say that you're fine now, even after everything... - Lin filled a glass with strawberry juice almost mechanically, it was like she was eating or accepting what the other had brought to her just because it was what she was supposed to do. Her hand trembled and the liquid spilled for that, but it wasn't possible to affirm she was conscious of what was happening around her. – However, Loki is someone too important for you, you can't make me think not even for a second that you're ok, even if you try.</p><p>- We had a deal. – She started hesitating, quickly shrinking and bringing close the juice she could put in the glass. – We should fight one against the other when we lost the value, to the death. – Lin looked aside, she seemed constrained and shaken. – but this didn't happen, he left me behind and gave me the opportunity for me to live a better life. You who don't understand can say whatever you want, however, if I'm still here it's because he loves me somehow. – a weak laugh sounded from her lips and tears came to her eyes. – that son of a bitch thinks you can give me something really good, I should punch him for that.</p><p>- I'm sure I can help you to change your mind, we've talked about that, you definitively can adapt and learn to be happy here. – Pepper looked at her very welcomingly and lovingly and this caught the younger's attention for a moment and brought some redness to her cheeks.</p><p>There were moments like that in which Stark opened herself to the older really try to help, in which she opened her arms and allowed her to enroll in all the good feelings she was willing to offer. The redhaired interpreted that as a good sign, after all, if there is a perception that the help is needed and if there's a permission to intrude, maybe what follows is a next step for improvements.</p><p>- You're a good person, Pepper. – Lin tighten her more strongly in the hug, but not enough to hurt her. – If I lose my mind someday, promise me you will keep very far with Morgan, no matter what.</p><p>- I promise. – It wasn't a problem to her to assure she wouldn't get hurt or let her little girl to if a wrath attack or crisis happened; this could actually tranquilize her, there's always fears of hurting someone important when you're not controlling your body anymore.</p><p>However, what Pepper didn't see was that on the face of the younger it was molded a sick expression, on the verge of insanity. No one beside Cat, that was lazily laid on the bed, was witness of how bizarre her expressions were and of her true intentions. Everything was going perfectly well.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Pip, the space stone guardian, was playing in a dark alley between the uncountable buildings of that planet whose name he didn't remember. He was very drunk and probably quite loaded, but he felt satisfied even not being able of walking back to his spaceship.</p><p>His night had been really good, he had enjoyed every single second and spent the last cent of his economies, he deserved a little bit of fun, he needed to forget his burdens for at least some hours.</p><p>His enemies were at war one against the others, all because of the goddamn stones given for them to protect. Every day he had the impression that he was doing things he usually wouldn't or speaking things he definitively wouldn't say, he admitted he took too long to realize, but he knew that the relic he former was so proud of having was now ruining his life and of those who kept its similar. Every time he tried to alert them, they wouldn't listen to him and this was one of the reasons why he wanted them to get themselves fucked, but while this didn't happen, he would attain to laugh at his own disgrace. It's been a while since he accepted that now he was just a troll, the fact of resurrecting extremely stronger than before surely helped, but yet he considered a cold destiny irony that among all the powerful beings who kept the stones, just him noticed what they were doing.</p><p>The alcohol helped him to think coherently, his thoughts became much less confusing than when he was sober, however, despite this, they were still much instable and not much smart. They needed urgently to find a way of turn this around and develop a plan to get completely rid of the stone's influence, after all, it wouldn't help at all to be thinking for his own if in one moment he tried to create a strategy and in another he thought about how cool it would be to pee on a plant or about how sad it was that nobody remembered his birthday.</p><p>He clearly wasn't in one of his best days, he'd spent all day of his birth drinking with strangers, having fun with prostitutes, but now in the end of the night, there he was, completely alone, holding from vomiting again on the puddle of unknown substances he was sat upon. No one who hadn't paid was worried in saying to him a simple "happy birthday".</p><p>While divagating and trying, frustrated, to think about something productive, he realized that it was very late and maybe it wasn't a good idea to stay where he was, considering he wouldn't notice if anyone tried to get close to him, which, talking about Pip, couldn't be with good intentions.</p><p>He in fact couldn't stand at that moment, let alone walk, but this wasn't a problem for him since the moment he got the reason of his newest problems. He was so used to use the stone that he didn't even need to touch it with his hands to take advantage of its power, it was enough to close his eyes and enjoy the customary sensation of tingling and soon after seeing himself in a different place. He was as near of his house as he could, his spaceship.</p><p>It took him a while for his senses to return completely, or almost, since his body was quite altered. Pip rested on the first thing he could hold and took the other hand to his own belly, feeling a sudden malaise; it would be a real discomfort to have to clean his own vomit when he woke up later, so he stood still for some minutes until he was a little sure he wouldn't throw what remained in his stomach up. His ear whizzed and his head pulsed, he knew he had to take some pills or something, even he couldn't remember of where he had put anything of that. With a deep breath, he straightened his posture the best he could and almost fell behind when looked ahead and found a male figure standing so near to him.</p><p>Desperation soon appeared, he was in no conditions of fighting now, but even so, tried to find anything that would help him to keep alive and failed. He had no weapon with him or anywhere he could reach, so as his brain wasn't working fast enough to process the situation and find a way out. Then, the stranger extended his hands towards him and snapped his fingers, lights turned on and on an improvised table it was possible to see a beautiful decorated cake. A decorated cake...</p><p>His heartbeat speeded up even more, if it be it was possible, his defensive posture was undone and for some seconds he forgot how to breath. Someone remembered of his birthday and for this reason a bitter laugh escaped from his lips, he shouldn't be that happy for something so silly. His eyes turned to the male figure who awaited him not very far from where he was, his sight was blur, he barely could see what were its traits and even so he didn't repress a drunk smile for the stranger. Questions as who was that person or how he entered his ship didn't come to his mind.</p><p>With staggering steps, Pip neared of the friend now promoted to favorite for being the only one who lent himself to show he remembered, but when he got close enough to be able to see better, he found it weird the Asgardian clothes, the retorted horns and the friendly expression. He surely had no idea of who was that person and felt the worst person ever for not remembering that, after all, they were at least close friends for him to bother to be there now. Goddamn alcohol.</p><p>- Happy birthday! – The stranger greeted him with his hoarse and melancholic voice. He was pretty sure he had heard it before.</p><p>- Th-thank you... - He answered doubtful, his mind worked unstoppably trying to remember who he was.</p><p>His shoulders were enrolled by one of his arms, a clear attempt of trying to get him closer to the food he brought preventing him from falling on his face. With a sincere animation, the stranger took him near to the cake and started to recite the festive song of Laxidazia, Pip cursed himself when felt tears coming to his eyes, there was a long time he didn't listen to that song, or to anything related to his former home. He didn't understand and somehow didn't want to the reason why that angel was there making him company, he was feeling so good, wanting that that sensation never passed.</p><p>The first slice of the cake was swallowed very hardly and apprehensively, his stomach wasn't exactly receptive for this kind of thing, but his friend didn't judge him at any time and accompanied him at his pace. He wouldn't slight of showing how unpleasant it was to eat that, even though the taste of each piece he put into his mouth took him to heaven; and there were still the discomfort that the fun of his night brought as consequences.</p><p>He tried to be lovely with the unknown and started a drunk speech about anything he didn't remember anymore, just to not let the other bored with his behavior slightly altered. Everything that he spoke seemed to him so interesting that he could stay there for hours talking to him, of course, if he didn't pass out in the next hours.</p><p>- It's been awful! – He said, in one of the times he tried to keep the conversation coherent. – He uses to enter my thoughts and change my choices! – There was an embarrassing hiccup. – If I only could I'd get rid of this shit of infinity stone!</p><p>- I'm here, you know... I wouldn't mind carrying this burden for you. – He gave him a warm and recomforting smile.</p><p>Those words repeated in his head for all the hours or minutes later, no doubts it would be a big relief to give away the responsibility of protecting the stone for another person, but this would also mean that his friend would be toughly tormented by the disgrace that the object brings. He would have to think a lot about it before he left, what wasn't an easy task since everything seemed too confusing for him.</p><p>They spent time shooting the breeze, risking drinking a little bit more and relaxed smoking some local herb. Everything seemed perfectly fine, never before he had ever felt so welcomed for anyone, mainly after he recognized his troll nature. At no point Pip risked asking his friend his name, he was too ashamed for having forgotten something so important to expose this mistake.</p><p>When the night was ending and the suns were raising on de horizon, he noticed that soon he would be alone again and would be vulnerable to the craziness his responsibility dragged to him. The man who graced him with his company was about to leave and for the first time in years he felt completely terrified about the idea of keeping the stone under his guard; he was completely conscious that sooner or later he would shed allies' blood for his so disproportionately increased greed or end up dead by one of those he had already called a friend. There are still many things he wanted to do before passing away for some premature disaster.</p><p>- Wait! – He heard his sleepy voice say before his cape partner left his ship. – You said you would carry my burden for me... - The green eyes stared at him and he couldn't identify anything more than curiosity in them. – Was it true?</p><p>- Yes. – The beautiful voice answered after thinking a bit.</p><p>- So, do it.</p><p>Pip put the stone he so loyally kept with him in the hands of the stranger and felt almost instantaneously a gigantic relief taking his body. He truly smiled, the less altered he could and then laid down closing his eyes. For the first time in a hundred years he could have many hours of sleep, with no nightmares or interruptions, only the tranquil peace that his hard mattress offered him. When he woke up, his thoughts would be free of any influence and he could finally do something for himself, the days of manipulation were over and maybe after this happened and he enjoyed the first seconds of freedom, he would notice he made the mistake of handing one of the most powerful weapons of the universe to the trickster god, the same person who started the disagreement between the members of the Infinity Watch.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Titan would never be a place that would bring good recordation for Doctor Strange, his memories at that place still disturb him, no matter how unpleasant it was, there the wizard walked, through the debris of the ancient civilization of the natural satellite of Saturn, looking for the man he needs to face: Drax the destroyer. The first time he could have contact with such creature, he still belonged to a very different state from his current, he had developed extremely strong after-effects from one of his battles and for this he was demoted to a reduced-intelligence being, with weak brute force compared to what he had before and lost most part of the magnitude he's been one day, however, now he was relatively different. Considering what is believed to be a result from the fail in the temporal lines, in this reality, the man passed through the same problems, his power has also been reduced to almost zero, what diverges is that he could recover most part of what he lost and plus (an important plus), Drax has the power stone.</p><p>It was decided that Stephen and Loki would follow alone to get two of the three stones remaining, therefore, so that they didn't have any problems and didn't risked themselves, they chose to divide among them the stones they already had. The god had the reality and mind stones, since he would play again one of his whimsical manipulation games, and the wizard had only the time stone, for this was the one, among all the others, he had more kinship with, so as for his way of acting this one would be the most useful.</p><p>Differently from the strategies that they had had in their last conquests, this time there was no space for deceits or tricks that would take the singularities to be handed to them without fighting. Drax's not naïve and he wouldn't offer chances for them to freely play, his thirst for revenge against Thanos made him prevented from anyone with one of the infinity stones who dared to fight him.</p><p>It took longer than expected for him to find some remnant indicating the presence of the destroyer, but, in the end, when he was almost giving up and going to another possible place it was possible for the creature to be, he glimpsed the signs of a lit bonfire meters ahead from where he was. Walking as much calm as he could and as determined as he was, Strange neared even more to the half-human; he wasn't fool, he wouldn't fight against an enemy who possibly can knock him out before even analyzing what are his real chances.</p><p>Seconds later, the wizard could visualize clearly where Drax was and what he was doing, his presence was hidden the best way he could and he awaited where he was, just seeing the perfect clearing for a camp and the movements of his target, unnoticed. The destroyer had slaughtered a specimen of the only animal that could adapt to the satellite conditions and now baked it in a bonfire, improvised with the wrecks of some house; he did this more for the delight of tasting a good meal than for the need of eating, so as he built a tent and a cozy bed just so he could enjoy the sensation of laying down and relax, not because he needed to sleep.</p><p>Stephen observed the man rip a thigh still bleeding directly from the animal on the fire and bite it as if it were the most tasteful meal he had ever tried, he seemed to be distracted and wasn't worried about keeping up his guard, as if he were sure that no one would dare to bother him. The stone he was looking for was attached to one of the twin blades Drax's used to use in combat, no doubts a lethal combination. All the wizard had to do was to take it and leave, but he activated in his own stone a temporal cycle, just in case; he didn't want to hurt or kill his adversary, but also couldn't let him to use it as an advantage.</p><p>The magic shined in his hands when he started the first attack, Strange molded the energy like a whip and threw it directly to his target; if it was a lucky day, maybe he could take his desired object in the first try. It wasn't a lucky day. Drax felt what was coming and took his own arm to the blade to stop the one who tried to steal him to reach his weapon, and his left side got stuck by the orange sparkling ropes coming from the attacker.</p><p>Only one look toward to the half-human was enough to be sure that he was angry, you don't interrupt a man who's eating. The destroyer got up slowly, staring the wizard who ringed him a bell, even though he couldn't affirm he knew him, his position was revealed and Drax for sure would give the strike back. He took the thigh to his mouth once again, biting it calmly before dropping it and disappearing. For some seconds, it wasn't possible to have any sign of where the creature had gone to, till he felt the wires of his energy linked to him breaking and an instinct deep inside screamed: "BEHIND YOU!"</p><p>He almost didn't have enough time to repeat his so-well known movements before he raised up the shield and got the impact. Strong, lethal and ready to kill, that was Drax. The cloak of levitation dragged him far and, meanwhile, taking advantage of the help of his velvety partner, Stephen didn't stop to react and fight. Blocked more of the fast strikes, spending more energy than he should just to make sure his magic wouldn't break in the face of the smashing force and stroke back conjuring his own weapons, being successful in the attacks against his adversary, even though this was useless, since the cure factor of the destroyer was extremely high.</p><p>His bigger obstacle was the fact of not wanting to hurt him, Strange is not a villain, he won't behave as one and won't hurt people who did nothing wrong beside being in his way. His title of supreme wizard is not a meaningless nomenclature and proof of that is that there was no conflict in the search for the stones in which he wasn't holding back as much as he could.</p><p>Reality became a malleable plan to his hands in the instant he got trapped and soon after the blade with the powerful stone in Drax's hand hit the mountain elevation that limited his movements, a coup that could be his ruin. Stephen appeared some meters from there, in safe distance and localization, taking advantage of the fact that the vision of the destroyer would be limited due to the big mass of dust risen by the annihilation of the mountain formerly hit.</p><p>- You hide, wizard – The serious and cold voice of the man sounded from where he was. – I'm already used to the worms who pursue me for what I must protect, it would be much simpler if you came here to finish this once and for all instead of chasing each other in this useless game.</p><p>Strange knew that if he moved a little bit more or made anything to attack him, his advantage with his hiding place would be undone, so in a giving up sigh, he decided not to extend more the combat. He would win in his next move.</p><p>Drax has a sixth sense highly ascertained, he can say exactly where his adversary is even now when deluding him making him to believe he's one step ahead. The wrists on his combat blades tightened a little bit stronger, he was decided to get close and kill him even before the wizard realized from where the strike came from, his legs slightly flexed and the destroyer mentalized perfectly where his target was before acting, his body impulse up, raising the arm that would last attack and for seconds was sure the conflict was over, but just for some seconds. </p><p>Out of the sudden, his sense started to capture the presence of other thousands of magic sources, so fast that the man had no idea where such creatures could have come from and this made him to hesitate momentarily, a fail that costed all the possible movements he would have done. Shining lines coming from all directions enrolled his members and tightened him in a way that suddenly it was hard even to breath, they acted over him with so much influence that it became almost impossible to keep the body tensed and guarantee his own safety, his hand weakened and even though he fought against the magic, he couldn't get even close to break it. </p><p>Drax laughed bitterly, he should stop underestimating his adversaries. The only likely way of freeing himself from the suffocating grip that came to his mid was to use once again the power of its precious stone, however, even with the extra force it offered him, he still couldn't escape from the other's spell and his hand was paralyzed, he couldn't move it not even an inch, nothing that he did was efficient to break the spell and the destroyer felt frustrated for that, he was angry.</p><p>Stephen could see a little bit better what happened to his target now that he counted on so many eyes, he kept concentered while using his energy to contain the "enemy" at the same time he created a subtle portal close to what he really desired and took one of his hands for it. When he touched the blade, he felt a hot tingling, he knew it was the power stone grandly manifesting effortlessly, but it was like if it already knew who he was or why he was there and this would be the reason of trying to hold back for not hurting him. Strange would even risk to say that it was refraining as much as it could for not becoming an obstacle.</p><p>Drax was contorting himself violently trying to get free from the magic, but even he could notice that suddenly it was like his strength was being drained; he thought to be a spell from the goddamn wizard and this turned his humor worse each second. However, the peak of his wrath was when he noticed a bodiless hand touching his precious weapon and, worse, his own hand dropped without his control and let the son of a bitch take the blade and the stone away. As the hand of his attacker disappeared with his properties and his spell was undone, his strength returned and a weird déjà vu took his mind, it was like if at some moment he had already felt a spell like the bastard used and this made him to have the perception that it wasn't an army of wizard to fight against him, it was clones. </p><p>The destroyer used again his instincts now more ascertained than before to have a real notion of how things were around him and noticed that the aura of one of the beings surrounding him seemed to be much stronger than the others', and concluded that this was the real one. It would never be like him to let a thief going out harmless. He firmed the remaining blade in his hand and aimed the man he thought to have his things, stepped ahead acquiring precision and impulse, looked straight to the wizard and threw his weapon with all his strength and wrath.</p><p>Strange thought for the seconds after he got the stone that his objective was done. He was ready to come back "home" in New York, he planned to relax and meditate a little while Loki didn't show up or the location of the last stone wasn't revealed, the wizard really needed some rest after all, he felt his body much heavier than usual and his head pulsed frequently, if it was possible for him to get sick, his diagnosis would be that he was way much more than debilitated. He would make a point to rest a little bit if it wasn't for the fact that he felt a sharp object drill his back to his chest, being almost completely exposed on the other side.</p><p>The taste of blood came to his mouth as he fell to the ground on his knees and the imposing figure of Drax appeared in front of him. The destroyer held his face as if he wanted to watch his death up close and he said something the other couldn't understand anymore, some would say this was the sign of his life abandoning him, but it was just another cycle initiating. Stephen died too much times by Dormammu actions to be scared with this sensation.</p><p>Again, the wizard saw himself hidden with the clearing ahead and his adversary was once again sat next to the bonfire with his piece of dinner in hands, with both of his blades attached to his waist and a confused look of someone who didn't understand anything that was going on. With some fun, the wizard noticed that despite the fact his stone had gone back in time and impeded him from dying, it didn't want to change the fact that its similar had already been taken, and, for that, the power stone was in his hand, as docile as it could be, though it started to energize too much the member. He put it carefully in the orb he kept with him and left unnoticed by the destroyer, who didn't know where he had gone.</p><p>Drax was very lost, he stared at the place where he knew the thief was moments before, unable to believe what his thoughts were saying. The abilities he had just faced were the same of the friend Doctor Strange and now he felt an extreme urgency to warn him that there was someone like him chasing the infinity stones. He needed to discover somehow to alert him, he trusted the supreme wizard enough to know that he would find the best way to deal with the situation, even though he couldn't remember how his face looked like, he would never forget how good the man does for the reality they live in.</p><p>(...)</p><p>When Thor put himself in a strategic position to confront his brother in his supposed attack of the day, he wasn't waiting exactly to find the other god, for him, at any moment some impostor would show up or some Loki's enemy would reveal to be attacking innocents to spoil the image he's trying to build here, a Midgard. There was no second in which the blond stopped trying to believe in the other's innocence, independently of all the atrocities he had already done in the past, a person cannot be declared guilty until proved otherwise.</p><p>His vigil was going alright, nothing happened out of the human patterns of the city. That was being a very calm night actually... there was no indication of that some crazy Asgardian was trying to kill people around. Or at least there wasn't until his attentive eyes captured the sparkling shine of the magic that he so much knew at the top of the buildings around him.</p><p>With a tightness in the chest, Thor felt as if he were once again coming back to the goddamn cycle in which he trusted Loki just to be betrayed again and again. Strombreaker vibrated in his hand answering his turbulent feelings, angry and grief, so well-known, took his senses, but this time he didn't let his emotional uncontrol exposed him and when he advanced towards his brother, there was no signal of his presence in the sky or around him, nothing warning him from what was coming.</p><p>Seconds before hitting the younger, the god of thunder realized he felt he was about to get caught, there was not enough time for a reaction to free him from the confront, but his body turned and received him head-on, ready to resist the upcoming impact and in a perfect position to look in the eyes of the individual who spoiled his nocturn fun. The guilty of the blond increased each second.</p><p>The former king of Asgard headed far from the city, flying as fast as he could and guaranteeing that the tight on the prince's body was still strong enough for he not having the chance of even trying to escape. Thor looked for a place where no human had the chance of getting hurt and that no one interrupted their conversation. Minutes later the desert of Mojave appeared to his sight and there was no delicateness when he threw his brother on the ground right there where he was, many feet over the ground.</p><p>His own land was soft, with his cape risen by the air and the cold look at the trickster god. That was one of the times in which he showed to be the powerful Asgardian he really was, the fearful and grand figure of a god, not the hero who protects, someone capable of causing fear to terrible creatures effortlessly. It was a shame that Loki wasn't among these easy-to-intimidate beings.</p><p>- Look at who decided to show up! – Nothing would shake the tricky and mocking expression of the liar prince, despite the fact he was dirty for being thrown on the sand and his fabulous hair was full of thorns of the cactus he hit. – I swear I was starting to get worried, I thought you were sick or something for not having interrupted me in none of my little jokes.</p><p>- Won't you even try to deny that it was you? – There was a kind of disgust in the eyes of the blond, repulse of someone who was looking to a monster and even though he loved him, he never tried to avoid that the brother read exactly what was feeling regarding his actions, but it's ok, the other was already used to people looking at him like that.</p><p>- And why would I do that? For you to believe that I'm innocent and then we live together happy ever after? No, dear brother, a revenge like this is not that funny when no one knows you executed it.</p><p>- Revenge? Loki, you didn't know anyone of those people, they caused you no harm! – The god made less sense each second.</p><p>- I've always known you have never been much smart, Thor. - A little laugh escaped from his lips. – So let me explain to you: each one of the people I destroyed were sadistic torturers, rapists, suckers, terrorists or mass murderers which no competent human discovered their identity or did something about it. They lived among your beloved midgardians as normal beings, fair and benevolent when far from the sight of all their deepest pleasures, which contributed for the destruction of lives all around the world.</p><p>- Do you really want me to believe that you killed people, took others to an irreversible state, activated black magic artifacts where they lived or worked before just because you worry about the lead humans are giving to this world? – He raised Stormbreaker pointing it to the other in a clear threat, however, the trickster didn't move an inch, not even showed to be slightly shaken. – You're not a vigilante or a hero for this people! And this is surely another ridiculous game of yours to get what you want!</p><p>- Ridiculous game? Tell me, Thor, when you wiped whole populations out just for your pleasure to war, did anyone tell you how stupid you were? Or better, did you hear anyone who tried to tell you were wrong? How many times I needed to manipulate you to <b>protect </b>civilizations from your wrath while everyone applauded your conquests and acclaimed the perfect son? Do your really think I care about what you say of how I act while I'm cleaning the evil from this world, not shedding any innocent blood this time?</p><p>The words hit the nail on the head. He couldn't say the other was wrong, not when the god is judging him for something he himself has done worse and only now feels sorry about it. However, the blond still felt there was something different about his brother, it ain't like Loki to tout about lives he has saved and much less would he care about shedding innocent blood, so as it ain't like him to talk about past easily. A small hope sprouted in his subconsciousness.</p><p>- Don't change the focus, you would never even be brave to do any of these things if Amora were here... - His voice sounded weak and comprehensive on purpose. The goddess used to keep them to the narrow path, so to say, and his brother would always interpret the citation of her name as a peace offer, no matter what context the word came up, it was like a code between them when they argued about some silly thing since she died. Only Loki would view this sentence the way it was made to be.</p><p>- Then you are a fool to think that a woman would stop me from making my will come true.</p><p>It was clear that what that individual would less expect to hear now was a fun laughter and a relieved look, maybe that's why he didn't react in time to impede the accurate hit that stroke his shoulder. Whoever that person was, he wasn't his brother. Stormbreaker carried him meters ahead for that much force imposed to him, kicking up dust and blurring his vision for a while from the real face hidden before by magic.</p><p>Thor neared walking slowly and calmly, in the case of him being still alive, he himself would deal the final blow to the impostor who tried to destroy the little good image the prince got in the last years. On the ground, surrounded by blood and with the axe nailed to the chest, there was a woman, but when the god got close enough to recognize her, his eyes opened and his own body froze in hesitation.</p><p>- Lin...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>